


Cerulean Skies

by Snowfall



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 88,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall/pseuds/Snowfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>COMPLETE.  What would it take for a Lord to successfully woo the wild wolf prince?  Sesshoumaru is about to find out.  Set before Bakusaiga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cerulean

~*~

 

 **Chapter One**

 ** _Cerulean_**

 _~Dedication~_

 _(I'm unable to determine the source of the italics that I have not coded. This story is dedicated to my good friend Koga’s Hentai Luver who threatened to torture MY Sesshoumaru if I didn’t please HER Kouga in every way. Thanks for your help and encouragement. And, for helping me to overcome my embarrassment at writing with some purely smutty language. You truly are a perv, girl. LOL)_

 

The blue, luminescent, purifying arrow ripped through the air toward its target, the enemy, Sesshoumaru, proud arrogant Lord of the Western Lands. To say that he is dangerous would be an understatement. He is the most powerful, full-blooded dog demon in the land, one badass ruler, assassin of any who would intrude upon his territory. Nevertheless, his beauty is stunning. Even with the green energy ribbons whipping from the palms of his long, elegant, and powerful fingers, slicing through his enemies, or the green acidic poison dripping from his clawed fingers slaying challengers to his throne, he is elegant, regal; simply put, flat out gorgeous.

Though his countenance is more often than not, colder than the north winds of winter, it cannot hide those amber eyes that belie the fierce fire beneath that forced facade. The carefully controlled strength exuding from his tall slender frame is not lessened by the silky silver mane flowing nearly to his ankles, or by the nearly androgynous facial features adorned with two lavender stripes on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on his forehead, or even by the aristocratic white billowing clothing trimmed in red and gold and held by the overly large obi tied into a large bow decorated in blue and yellow across his mid-section.

Let’s not forget that white fluffy pelt draped over his right shoulder. Oh, it looks so soft and inviting. That is, until it whips out and squeezes the entrails out of you. Nevertheless, with his spiked armor, impressive sword, lightening fast speed, demon powers, and unmatched strength, few dare to challenge him. He has a right to his arrogance. And yet, he does not abuse it, has not been cruel to anyone, though his half brother, Inuyasha, might argue that point. He may kill with ease and impunity, but never tortures.

Kouga, the bronze-skinned demon wolf prince, stood atop the steep cliff observing the battle between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, the mongrel half-brother of the great lord. How does one describe the wolf prince? Ah, those cerulean blue eyes that sparkle with his deep laughter and pierce like a steel blade in his anger. Those eyes peer out over high cheekbones and a strong jaw line accentuated by long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, a leather headband keeping wild untamed bangs from getting in his line of sight.

Raw power pours from his corded muscular physique. No, he isn’t bulky, but just right. About five foot nine, not an inch of him isn’t lean, even his thighs; those beautiful thighs, always peeking out from beneath the fur wrap that is just long enough to cover the essentials. And, those thighs lead to the most beautiful well tapered legs ever seen on a man, well, demon. Perhaps their beauty is enhanced by the shards of the Shikon jewel that he embedded in them to improve his speed. Nah. Even with fur wrapped around his lower legs, the bone structure gives away the fact that he was born to graceful strength, moving like no human could ever manage.

His arms are just as well proportioned, the right sporting a furred wristband, the other an entire wrap around the forearm. His black and silver armor hangs by straps connected at matching fur shoulder pads. The formfitting armor only adds to the air of strength, despite leaving his collarbone exposed. Unlike Sesshoumaru, he does not wear shoes, but white bindings, leaving his toes free for the balance he needs in his jaunts through the forest.

A wolf belongs to the earth, and his heart is as wild as the life that surrounds him. Kouga’s aura simply screams ‘freedom’. Earthy, free and wild, power in motion. One hot and steamy wet dream.

At this moment, Kouga’s steely gaze, locked on the movements of the powerful Sesshoumaru, noticed the blue streak. Too late. The woman he chose for his mate let a purifying arrow fly, determination written in the stance of her body and in the expression of her face.

“Shit, Kagome,” gasped Kouga as he jumped from the cliff’s edge, skating on a rockslide toward the battle.

 _‘She is only human, yet she tempts fate, constantly risks her life, and for what? Inuyasha, that mongrel half-breed. Why doesn’t she let me protect her while she looks for the jewel shards? I can protect her better than dog boy. Sesshoumaru will kill her for interfering.’_

“You dare to attack the Lord of the Western Lands? How impudent. You will die with your tainted hanyou,” stated Sesshoumaru with that annoying, characteristic flat voice of his.

“Kagome, you stupid wench!” yelled Inuyasha as he became a blur of red and white.

All three males rushed toward her, Kouga reaching her first. Scooping her up into his arms, Kouga jumped away with no time to spare. He deposited Kagome behind a boulder hoping it was far enough away from the two battling brothers.

“Take this, Kagome. Stay here.”

Kouga lifted her right hand and set a dagger in the palm while his words came out softly. He palmed her hand between his. Kagome gazed up eyes still startled wide, not yet having taken a breath since the three demons had rushed her. The chocolate abyss of her eyes always seemed to swallow him and he could never get those full luscious lips out of his mind.

Ah, Kagome. A strange girl. She always wears a short pleated green skirt. There’s not much left to the imagination where the skirt is concerned. Her sailor styled white blouse however, is none too revealing. She’s an odd one for Kouga’s day and age. How little he knew of this black-haired, dark-eyed beauty.

Everyone says that she is the reincarnation of a dead miko, Kikyou. Inuyasha once believed he was in love with Kikyou. But, through deception, they were turned against one another. Kikyou died and Inuyasha ended up pinned to a tree for fifty years by one of her arrows. But, Kagome somehow managed to release Inuyasha from the bespelled arrow.

Now they both search for the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Poor Kagome. In her efforts to be of help, she had accidentally shattered the jewel in a fashion that left its shards scattered across the lands. That is how she came to be here. She feels it’s her responsibility to find the shards and make this very powerful jewel whole again.

Kouga ran his finger along the line of her lips before disappearing over the boulder. From the frying pan of his lust into the fire of battle.

No sooner had Kouga vaulted over the boulder than he found himself trapped against it. The length of Sesshoumaru’s body was pressed up against his, his throat squeezed by fingers tipped with poisonous talons. A low resonating growl rumbled against his chest as the demon lord stared him down with amber eyes.

“Wolf prince, why do you endanger yourself to interfere with something that is clearly none of your concern? Only you keep your pack from being anyone’s meat. You would risk that for a human?”

“She is my woman,” Kouga choked out through the pressure of Sesshoumaru’s hand squeezing his throat. “You dishonor the male sex by attacking a woman.”

Sesshoumaru could have said, _‘But she started it’._ How childish. Instead, he tightened his grip in frustration. Too many counted on the damn wolf for their safety. Killing him would do more damage than good. Not that he really cared. Really.

 _‘Almost there,’_ thought Kouga as his fingers felt the hilt of his sword.

“Sesshoumaru, you bastard!”

Inuyasha, in his flaming red fire rat robe, stood with his sword, Tetsusaiga, dropped to the ground, obviously injured as he held onto his sword arm. Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed. Kouga’s fingers wrapped around the hilt of his sword just as Sesshoumaru loosened his grip. The talons came away from Kouga’s skin leaving small rivulets of blood trailing down his neck. Kouga gazed at Sesshoumaru baffled as the demon lord caressed the imprints then lapped at the blood.

“Cerulean blue,” murmured Sesshoumaru before vanishing.

 _‘What the hell was that all about?’_

Kouga didn’t have time to ask. The demon lord was gone, gone to put his brother in his place. What did Kouga care as long as Kagome was safe? How could she be when he turned around to jump back over the boulder only to see her standing atop it drawing back the string of her bow ready to let loose another arrow?

“No!”

Quicker than the eye could see, Kouga lit beside her, grabbing the bow and arrow.

“Kagome! I told you to stay behind the boulder.”

He barely contained a grin when her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed.

 _‘She is just lovely, especially when she’s annoyed or angry. Her boldness will make her a mate that will easily intimidate enemies and assert her dominance over the pack.’_

“Nobody tells me what to do, Kouga,” growled the fiery little miko, her left brow twitching.

Dark eyes set in pale skin framed by raven hair blazed with independence. Kouga couldn’t help but smile at her words.

“Not even your mate?”

Kagome’s eyes widened as she sputtered.

“I…I’m no one’s mate, Kouga.”

She gasped staring over Kouga’s shoulder, her face frozen in horror. He turned his head to see what was happening with the two idiots. Sesshoumaru had his hand through Inuyasha’s abdomen. That should not have been possible.

 _‘Who would have thought that Sesshoumaru’s hand could break through that cursed red fire rat robe of Inuyasha’s? Damn thing is tougher than the blade of a sword. Yes! Sesshoumaru may kill my rival for me and I will never have to worry about Kagome finding out that I killed him. She couldn’t hate me. Oh yeah, she’ll be all mine now,’_ thought Kouga with a smirk.

“Inuyasha!” screamed Kagome as Sesshoumaru took Tetsusaiga from his hand.

 _‘Damn. Humans just don’t know how loud their noise is to the keen hearing of a youkai. Kagome’s scream nearly blew my right ear to the other side of my head!’_

The sword crackled as a barrier singed Sesshoumaru’s hand. Sesshoumaru removed his other hand from Inuyasha’s gut using it to grasp the sword and the barrier receded.

“You can’t…touch Tetsusaiga. Father made it for me. How…” Inuyasha trailed off as he sank to his knees, chin resting on his chest as his white mane flowed into his eyes.

“A shard, in his arm. It can’t be his arm, Kouga. Inuyasha cut it off,” whispered a dumbfounded Kagome.

Nevertheless, a shard held a human arm to the stub left by Inuyasha. Kouga and Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru lifted the sword high studying it.

“Father was a fool. Your tainted blood could not possibly wield the full power of Tetsusaiga,” Sesshoumaru informed Inuyasha as he swung the sword, transformed into its mammoth fang.

Thunderous flames split the ground and incinerated everything in its path for yards.

“You will never master Tetsusaiga,” scowled Sesshoumaru at his bloody half brother.

Kouga was too wrapped up in the power of the sight before him. Through the vibration of the ground and howl of the wind created by Tetsusaiga, he never felt or heard Kagome take the bow and arrow from him. The arrow split the air with its electrifying aura of purity. This time, even Sesshoumaru was too absorbed to notice what she had done. The arrow struck Sesshoumaru’s human arm causing him to drop the sword. Not a sound exited his lips as he narrowed those flaming amber eyes at Kagome.

 _‘We’re in deep shit now. Or…maybe not.’_

“Another time, Miko,” growled Sesshoumaru as he transformed into a white ball of energy and disappeared.

“Inuyasha,” she called with urgency dropping from the boulder nearly falling in her attempt to run to Inuyasha’s side while he toppled face first into a lake of his own blood.

Kagome joined Inuyasha sinking into the hot dirt-thickened oozing blood as she fell to her knees. Kouga followed hoping to hell that the thorn in his side was well and truly dead.

“Inuyasha, Inuyasha,” sobbed Kagome as she put her fingers to his neck.

It was there, a pulse, but thready at best.

“Help me, Kouga” she pleaded. “Help me get him to Kaede.”

How could he not give in to her pleas as tears streaked her face? Kouga leaned down and turned Inuyasha onto his back before lifting him from the ground.

 _‘Damn it. Now I have to save his sorry ass. What is it with her and this dog?’_

Kouga shook his head as he headed toward Kagome’s encampment and friends where a fire neko could carry Inuyasha over the forest in relative ease. Kagome walked by his side, stroking Inuyasha’s long white mane as it rocked to and fro.

“Do you think he’s…gonna…die,” asked Kagome staring up into Kouga’s eyes with hope.

“He’ll live,” Kouga replied softly, though underneath he could have howled in rage at his misfortune.

After arriving at camp, Kagome pulled various medicines and bandages from her backpack and treated Inuyasha’s wounds while her friends, the monk and demon exterminator, packed all their belongings. Kagome sat at Inuyasha’s side stroking his face and hair while Kouga looked on.

“Kagome,” said Kouga, tapping her on her shoulder.

She rose to meet his gaze.

“Come with me. My pack already considers you one of their own. We can take care of you while you hunt for the shards. You will never have to deal with Inuyasha and his brother again. You are a strong woman with Miko powers and the ability to see the jewel shards. We can make the jewel whole all on our own. The pack would protect you with their lives, and their power to protect will only grow with the jewel.”

Of course, Kouga had no way of knowing that Kagome was not from his time. She had fallen into the sacred well in her family’s shrine, the jewel within her body opening a time portal, taking her five hundred years into the past. She was simply a teenage school girl who, after the jewel shards were collected, would return to her own time. She was only there because she was responsible for shattering the jewel. Hopefully, she would still be able to travel back to see her friends after the jewel was complete. But that was not a certainty.

“Kouga.” Kagome looked at him with pain in her eyes. _‘How can I hurt his feelings? He’s devoted to me. And, he is right about the pack. But, I will never leave Inuyasha’s side.’_

“I promised him, Kouga. I promised to never leave his side. He needs me. I…” she trailed off. “I love him,” she whispered.

That was something that Kouga just could not bring himself to fathom or accept. Kagome was his woman, his chosen. One day she would see that, promise or no.

“I will change your mind, Kagome. One day you will come to me,” smiled Kouga, reaching down to gather her hands into his own. “You are my woman.”

He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek then left her standing there, blushing.

 _‘I will prove to her that I am strong enough to be her mate. She’ll come around. I’ve just got to kill mutt face.’_

 _‘What? Demon blood? I recognize that scent.’_

Kouga sniffed as his feet carried him deeper into the forest. The blood smelled heavy. It was burning, leaving a metallic taste in the back of his throat. Not that he’d ever eaten a sword, but he had licked blood from a blade. He lifted the cuffed wrist to his nose hoping to filter out some of the stench of charred flesh before he retched.

 _‘Well, isn’t this a sight. The great lord has fallen at the hands of my woman,’_ he mused with pride.

There against a tree lay the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru, in all his glory, unconscious.

 _'Maybe I should put him out of his misery,’_ Kouga chuckled at the thought. ‘ _Still, he might kill Inuyasha for me.’_

Kouga leaned against a tree pondering what he should do as he studied the unconscious demon. Without the use of his right hand, Sesshoumaru had been unable to pull the arrow from his left arm. Wisps of smoke snaked their way up from the wound, encircling the pale regal face bringing to Kouga’s mind the actions of Sesshoumaru on the battle field.

 _‘’Cerulean’ he said. Odd. And, he licked my wounds. What was all that about?’_ the wolf questioned. _‘He seemed concerned about the fate of my pack. Why?’_

Kouga watched the slight rise and fall of Sesshoumaru’s chest.

 _‘That arrow will eventually kill him. What a waste of magnificence. He has nothing against me. I guess I should help him. What would be the harm? I’d have to get too close to him though, close enough that he could take me out in one strike. Naw, he’s totally helpless.’_

Kouga crept toward the assassin with as much stealth as possible.

 _‘How am I gonna get this arrow out without purifying myself?’_

He looked around for something to use as a barrier and finally settled on his wristband. Grasping the arrow he gave it a quick firm yank. It came free without a hitch. Searing pain shot through his abdomen as he started to toss the arrow away. Gazing down in shock, his vision beginning to blur, he could make out an arm imbedded deep inside his stomach. The blur became grey while his gaze turned up to peer into two ruby eyes that were as startled as his own.

“Cerulean…” was the last thing he heard as he slipped into the darkness.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 _Hanyou Slave aka Snowfall_

 _*Disclaimer*_

 _I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru android to use and abuse at will._

~*~


	2. Debt Owed

~*~

 

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _Debt Owed_**

 

Many people imagine that blood is dark red and oozes like syrup when in truth it is very bright and runs like water. Only when mixed in some powder, dirt for instance, or when old, does it grow dark and drip, thick and viscous. Right now, it was spilling bright red over Sesshoumaru’s arm, dripping from his elbow into the sleeve of his white kimono, tracing little streams in every barely visible crease of his skin. Sesshoumaru flared his nostrils and curled back his lips, showing fangs at the tempting scent of fresh meat, but the moment he locked gazes with those searing blue eyes, reality slipped back into his mind and he remembered.

“Cerulean blue,” murmured that great lord as the eyes before him glazed over.

In a moment, the picture was clear and Sesshoumaru’s youki receded. Kouga fell from his knees to rest on his ankles prompting Sesshoumaru to withdraw his arm. There was no reaction, no grimace from pain. Only those full-bodied, deep blue eyes staring back at him. A grunt escaped Kouga’s throat as his chin fell to his chest.

Sesshoumaru simply watched as the wolf prince fell onto his side in the dirt. Perhaps it was the sight of those blue eyes rolling back as thick black lashes lowered to cover them that prompted Sesshoumaru to lean forward. Regardless, that was what he did. Something indefinable entered Sesshoumaru’s chest and stomach.

 _‘What is this?’_ wondered the youkai lord, bringing his bloodied hand to rest over his heart.

His senses were returning full-strength and the scent of his own burning flesh brought his attention to his own injury. He stared in a questioning gaze. There was no longer an arrow. His gaze turned to one of consternation as he stared back at the wolf prince. The wolf prince’s right hand gripped the arrow between his hand and the wristband. Long moments passed as Sesshoumaru pondered.

 _‘What business does the wolf prince have with me? Does he want the shard? Perhaps he meant to steal it.’_

It never occurred to the great lord that the shard had never entered Kouga’s mind. Everything came with a price. Nothing was ever free, particularly the aid of another. There was always a debt owed. At least, that was the aristocratic lord’s understanding of the world. Anger glinted through narrowed eyes.

 _‘Could the wolf prince have been so bold as to assume that he would be able to take from me and not pay the price? Or, does he desire some other favor?’_

Nevertheless, the aid of the wolf prince could not go unheeded. Sesshoumaru turned an ear toward Kouga. A heartbeat, thin and threaded, enough that Kouga would heal.

Cradled in his pelt, the great lord leaned back against the tree. Eyes closed, he listened to the beat of Kouga’s heart as he concentrated on healing the burnt hand of his good arm. The human arm was damaged beyond repair and needed to be removed before the effects of the purifying power spread further. The questions concerning Kouga’s motives needed to be set aside for later.

Hours passed as Sesshoumaru matched the beat of his heart with Kouga’s, reaching out with his youki, giving the wolf prince a faster healing. That should pay the debt. Perhaps. It was Sesshoumaru who caused the injury after all, his responsibility to help repair it.

 _‘It is time,’_ thought the great lord rising to his feet and gazing down at the wolf prince.

He sniffed the air then casually strode eastward toward a nearby stream. Upon reaching it, he tugged at the human arm and dropped it to the ground. Shortly after, his newly washed clothes sat on the bank while he scrubbed the blood from his body and soothed the ache on the stub of his left arm.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air for possible intruders while he dressed, not an easy task with only one hand to work with. His thoughts wandered to Kouga.

‘ _Cerulean blue. Why am I so captivated by those eyes? They are fascinating, no doubt. I should see to the wolf’s safety as I do have a debt to repay.'_

He sighed at the intrusion into his life. Rin, his human charge awaited and was most likely driving his servant, Jakken, to insanity. Not that he cared. Not really. He arrived to see Kouga still lying on the ground in his own blood, the stench permeating the air. Unacceptable. The great lord would not be forced into submitting to that annoyance. Bending down on one knee, Sesshoumaru picked Kouga up like a sack of rice and headed back to the stream.

After laying the wolf in the shallows for the water to wash the blood away, Sesshoumaru perched himself on a nearby boulder, waiting, guarding. It wouldn’t do to go to all that trouble for the wolf prince to end up food for some wandering youkai. Besides, he didn’t need rogue wolves without a leader roaming the land, or worse yet, being taken over by a challenger to his throne. Not an acceptable prospect.

Watching, waiting, bored out of his skull, Sesshoumaru finally exhibited a wisp of a smirk.

 _‘Youkai…bear.’_

Sesshoumaru stood waiting for the approaching menace. Soon the raucous sound of the large beast could be heard. It lumbered through the dense forest, crushing shrubs, breaking tree branches. It must have had no fear of other predators otherwise stealth would have been the order of the day.

Sesshoumaru sniffed. The bear hadn’t eaten in some time, its hunger driving it to the smell of fresh blood. The sharp blade of Tokijin glowed in Sesshoumaru’s good hand as he waited with anticipation of relieving his boredom.

The youkai broke into the small clearing raising its head to sniff. Its shiny red fur shimmered in the sunlight that managed to filter through the trees, setting off highlights of oranges and browns. The large head swung toward the prone wolf prince then back to the awaiting demon lord. It obviously sensed the shards as it swung its head back and forth in a moment of indecision. It was all that Sesshoumaru needed. Well, even with the hesitation on the bear’s part, it never really did stand a chance.

Sesshoumaru had all the time in the world. The bear would die quick enough. He gave it enough time to make its choice and allowed it to move toward him. Sesshoumaru was the immediate threat, not the wolf. The bear lumbered toward him, determination in its eyes. Its large paw rose for a killing blow and Sesshoumaru dodged. If an eye could have tracked the white blur, one would say Sesshoumaru moved with unrivaled grace and finesse.

Deep in the recesses of his mind, Kouga stirred. Something had woken him. A swift breeze and the sounds of breaking branches echoed in his head. Light seared his eyes as he tried to open them. Red and white. He tried to focus on the blurring movement. Scattered confusing images imprinted themselves on his mind.

 _‘Sesshoumaru! Shit!’_

Kouga tried to make his muscles work. He didn’t want a repeat of ‘arm through stomach’. But, the muscles of his limbs refused to cooperate. He had to content himself with watching the show and hope for the best.

Sesshoumaru waited for the bear to locate him. He was in no hurry to be bored again. The bear turned, spotted him and charged. Again Sesshoumaru disappeared. The bear growled in exasperation. Its quarry was too fast. It turned to the wolf prince and lunged. A thought never entered its mind as its head fell to the ground, separated from its body, then landed beside Kouga.

Kouga didn’t flinch. If his body had been cooperating, he most likely would have jumped. As it was, he could only lay there, helpless as the great lord stared down at him, Tokijin still drawn.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 ** _*Disclaimer*_**

 _Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru SXAndroid to use and abuse at will._

~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Debt Paid

~*~

 

 **Chapter 3**

 ** _Debt Paid_**

 _(Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Kogas Hentai Luver)_

 

From the large head of the bear youkai, dead eyes stared at Kouga. He shivered shifting his gaze to Sesshoumaru.

“Are you capable of walking, wolf prince?” asked the usually uncaring assassin.

A bit surprised at the great lord’s concern, Kouga didn’t immediately respond. Was it really concern or was there a hidden motive? While testing the strength in his limbs, Kouga kept a watchful eye on Sesshoumaru as one would an enemy.

 _‘What does he care?’_ thought Kouga, wary of Sesshoumaru’s presence.

Finally, he managed to get to his knees, but that was as far as he was going to get.

“Not without help and my name is Kouga.”

 _‘I can’t very well leave him here, and I refuse to sit doing nothing while he heals,’_ thought the impatient Sesshoumaru.

“Your pack could watch over you while you heal. I offer to take you there.”

“Not necessary. A couple of hours in wolf form will be enough and I will be able to move in the meantime.”

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru stooped down and sniffed behind Kouga’s ear.

“Are you certain…Kouga?” he murmured into Kouga’s ear.

Kouga’s throat tightened and he had to swallow. Too close for comfort, too…strange. If Sesshoumaru wasn’t planning to tear his throat out, what was he doing?

“When was the last time you transformed, Sesshoumaru,” asked the wolf prince, trying to distract him.

Sesshoumaru pulled away, keeping his face within an inch of Kouga’s.

“A very long time. I don’t quite recall.” Anything to stay close to that wonderful smell of the forest, even answering mundane questions.

“You know what happens if you wait too long,” commented Kouga quiet and low, not breaking the gaze into those fiery amber eyes.

“Tell me, wolf prince. Tell me what happens,” whispered Sesshoumaru, even though he knew the answer.

Kouga swallowed again as Sesshoumaru seemed to move closer as if to kiss him.

“You will lose your ability to transform, your acute hearing, sight and smell,” said Kouga with a shaky voice.

“And who informed you of this?” Sesshoumaru broke the gaze, his eyes wandering to Kouga’s lips.

“I have seen it happen. I have also seen more than one of my pack spend so much time in wolf form that he was unable to transform back and another stuck in a form between,” answered Kouga, breathless, his heart thumping harder than it should have.

“And what do you propose, wolf?” Sesshoumaru asked, barely able to hold back the smirk that threatened to give away the fact that he knew what was happening to Kouga’s body.

“Um…nothing.” Kouga had completely lost his train of thought as he felt Sesshoumaru’s warm breath fan across his face.

“Do you wish for me to transform and run with you…wolf?” A smile barely touched the corner of Sesshoumaru’s lips.

“Oh…yeah. That’s what I was going to suggest,” replied Kouga, finally remembering the destination of his train of thought.

“I will take it into consideration,” spoke Sesshoumaru nearly brushing Kouga’s lips.

Moments passed, neither saying a word as Sesshoumaru’s eyes explored Kouga’s face.

Kouga’s discomfort finally spurred him to question Sesshoumaru. “What…do you want, Sesshoumaru?”

“Why did you help me, wolf?” Sesshoumaru’s voice and gaze became serious completely distracting Kouga, while he ignored the question and posed one of his own.

“Well…um…I’m not really sure. I couldn’t just leave you there like that.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“Did you want my shard?” The question resonated through Sesshoumaru’s chest, sounding a warning.

Kouga’s eyes narrowed. _‘That sonofabitch!’_

“What shard? I didn’t even…” Kouga’s sentence trailed off as he remembered Kagome shouting that Sesshoumaru had a shard attaching the human arm. “The thought never crossed my mind!”

That was hard to believe, particularly since Kouga sought Kagome for the fact that she could detect the shards.

“Why should I believe you?”

“Screw you. I try to do you a favor and this is the thanks I get?” Kouga could feel the heat of his anger rising in his cheeks and ears, swelling his chest and tightening his belly.

“Favors have a price, wolf. What do you want from me?” Sesshoumaru was nearly growling now, but still couldn’t bring himself to move away from Kouga.

“Nothing! How about you just kill Inuyasha? That would be fair enough. You want to anyway.”

“Is that all? You ask me to do something that I fully intend to do?”

“Yeah.”

Sesshoumaru regarded Kouga for a moment.

“Are you sure that is all?” asked Sesshoumaru, reaching out to lift Kouga’s face with a crooked finger under his chin. “There was no other reason?”

“No,” stammered Kouga.

“You lie. I can smell it.” Sesshoumaru dropped his hand to rest on the hilt of Tokijin. He may be attracted to Kouga, but would not suffer a liar.

Kouga stared at him. There was no getting away. He couldn’t transform fast enough and even if he could, his injured body would not be able to outrun Sesshoumaru. He had no choice. Kouga studied a clump of dirt on the ground as if it held all his interest.

“You were hurting and would die unless I helped. You’re too beautiful to die, too good of a warrior. I would never see you fight again.”

Kouga’s words came out soft and low. Embarrassing is what it was. Kouga is a man’s man. His only softer thoughts should be of Kagome.

It was not what Sesshoumaru expected to hear, yet he was very pleased to say the least.

“You speak the truth, wolf.”

Kouga let out a shuddering breath.

“Let us run then. Together, Kouga, Prince of Wolves,” said Sesshoumaru before leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Kouga’s lips.

Kouga was startled for only a moment then pissed at Sesshoumaru’s boldness. Youki power burst from him, rolling over Sesshoumaru, raising goosebumps on Sesshoumaru’s flesh. Sesshoumaru gasped eyes slightly widening as he stood and stepped away.

“I am alpha,” rumbled Kouga’s voice from deep within his chest as hair began to sprout and thicken all over his body.

His face elongated while his eyes lightened to an ice blue, much like those of a Siberian husky. His hands and feet became large clawed paws while his spine rolled and lengthened. A monumental black-haired wolf soon stood before Sesshoumaru. Yes, he was large, but had reserved enough of his size to remain camouflaged by the trees.

“Such power, Kouga. How well you have hidden it,” commented Sesshoumaru, obviously impressed.

The show now over, Sesshoumaru began his own transformation, eyes glowing crimson, face elongating, white fur shoving its way out of his skin. His pelt became a mauve mane, the markings on his wrists and ankles becoming mauve fur flaring above his ankles. Understanding Kouga’s choice to limit his size, Sesshoumaru did the same. They stood facing each other, black to white, ice blue to crimson red, powers mingling together.

Kouga set the pace as he was the injured and slower of the two. They melted into the trees, flowing like water, disturbing nothing. Either the trees and brush moved aside for them or they were just that good. Mingling with the life around them, their power reached out and drew strength from it.

They ran in silence, Kouga gathering healing strength from Sesshoumaru. With each stride, the muscles, stiff from healing, stretched then coiled back. Kouga could feel the burn, but flexing the muscles would make them heal faster.

Sesshoumaru couldn’t remember the last time he had freed himself from the bonds of his tedious life, his human-like form. The rush of the wind on his face was joyous. He reveled in the clarity of his vision, the crystalline view of the life around him. There were no blurred lines, everything distinct, even the scents surrounding him. And the sounds, so many birds compared to the life on the forest floor. The abundance of the clamoring was almost deafening.

 _‘I have been careless, dulling my senses, weakening my strengths by avoiding this form.’_

Sesshoumaru stared at the dark wolf who was weaving through the brush and moving over fallen trees with graceful ease.

 _‘The wolf. It is the wolf that has made me aware of this.’_

Sesshoumaru drew in his power and wrapped it around himself like a blanket. One could feel the air boiling around him. He shot it forward straight into Kouga. The wolf yelped and was sent tumbling into a meadow.

Kouga looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing over him.

“What the hell was that for?” growled the wolf.

“How do you feel now, wolf prince?” growled the white dog.

Kouga shifted, stretched. No burning, no aching. In fact, except for a bit of a tingling itch left behind by Sesshoumaru’s burst of energy, he felt great. He stared at Sesshoumaru with curiosity.

 _‘Why? Why is Sesshoumaru acting so odd?’_

Kouga couldn’t help it. Not only was the itch nagging at him, but the grass of the field felt cool and inviting after their invigorating run. He rolled, wriggled, and writhed in the grass. Sesshoumaru watched him and if one could distinguish the expression of a dog, it would have been akin to disgust.

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it, Sesshoumaru,” puffed Kouga, seeing the look on Sesshoumaru’s furry face.

“I am no longer a pup,” growled the aristocratic lord.

“Your loss,” Kouga smirked as he rose to all fours shaking the grass from his fur coat.

“I presume that you are healed, wolf prince?” asked Sesshoumaru.

“Is that why you did that?”

“Yes. Answer my question.”

“Yeah. I feel great.” Kouga stretched his back, leaning down on his front legs.

“Now we run in truth,” rumbled Sesshoumaru, not waiting for Kouga as he bound away at full speed, nothing but a white streak. It had been too long for Sesshoumaru and he was not yet willing to return to his more human form.

The only thing indicating that the two were passing through was a stiff breeze. Fluid in motion, silent as a whisper, they traveled to Kouga’s people.

Slowing to a trot, the dog and the wolf stopped and stood at the edge of the treeline bordering Kouga’s territory. Sesshoumaru turned to the wolf prince, moving in close.

“I leave you to your pack, wolf prince,” said Sesshoumaru, laying a paw on Kouga’s shoulder.

Kouga wasn’t sure what to do. It was a sign of Sesshoumaru’s dominance over him. _‘He is definitely more powerful, but I will never be his servant. I will not bow to him.’_

Sesshoumaru watched as defiance slid behind the wolf’s eyes. He nearly chuckled. _‘Leave it to a primitive wolf to take my gesture as a sign of dominance.’_

Sesshoumaru slid his paw from Kouga’s shoulder. They both stood staring at one another, Kouga waiting for Sesshoumaru to leave, Sesshoumaru simply enjoying watching the wolf, wondering if he would attempt to force him away. Kouga’s ice blue eyes were just as fascinating as the cerulean blue of his human form and Sesshoumaru had no reservations concerning his obvious staring, ogling being a more accurate summation. Sesshoumaru finally gave Kouga a one-sided grin.

“We will meet again, wolf prince.” With that Sesshoumaru licked Kouga’s face then turned and disappeared behind the foliage.

Kouga stared mulling over the events of the day. So strange, so very strange.

 _‘Sesshoumaru doesn’t help others, is not interested in their plight. Why didn’t he just leave me there at the mercy of whatever came along? He kissed me, the demon lord kissed me. He can’t…Does he want me? No. No, Sesshoumaru needs no one and I love Kagome.’_

Kouga shook his head trying to fling away the thoughts. The energy from Sesshoumaru’s blast of power still roiled through him and he needed to give it an outlet. He ran out from the trees howling, calling his pack, calling them to play. They arrived accompanied by their natural wolf friends. His own people transformed, and they played as onne big ball of fur bounced around in the field, rolling, nipping, yipping, sharing each other’s scent and touch.

Touch bound them to each other, made them feel safe in each other’s company, promoted trust. It was a very important part of life for a pack. This particular pack needed a lupa, a female mate for its leader, and Kouga believed he had found her.

 _‘My pack needs you, Kagome,’_ thought Kouga as the fur of his pack members brushed along his sides. _‘You are already their sister. You will come to us.’_

Sesshoumaru floated above the tree tops watching Kouga and his pack from a safe distance downwind.

 _‘So primitive, yet so alive. Perhaps, even useful. They are strong and would make excellent border guards. And perchance, give me the opportunity to closely observe this fascinating Kouga.’_

He watched as corded muscles rippled beneath the fur of the wolves. Yet, none compared to Kouga. He was obviously the strongest, not just in sheer strength, but even from this distance, Sesshoumaru could feel the power rolling off of him, lending his strength to his people.

 _‘It is true. Only he deserves to be alpha. I have had many lovers over the centuries, both female and male. None compares to him. He will be a great prize.’_

If Sesshoumaru only knew how cold and calculating were his thoughts. But, they were his guards, his defense against the baser emotions. He was attracted to Kouga in more ways than one, more ways than he was willing to admit. Was it his emotions that were a weakness, or his inability to recognize and accept them?

 _‘I will have Kouga,’_ determined the great lord as he floated away toward his human girl and servant. _‘I would not tame his wild spirit. He must be wooed, courted, seduced.’_

With that, the great Lord Sesshoumaru planned his next move.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 ***Disclaimer***

 _Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru SXAndroid to use and abuse at will._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Courting the Wolf

~*~

 

**Chapter Four**

**_Courting the Wolf_ **

 

(Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Kogas Hentai Luver. ^_^)

Kouga stood at the entrance to his cave, his den flanked by Hakkaku and Ginta, his second and third in command. Though the mouth of the cave was large, no one would have guessed that inside, it was expansive enough to house a small village. Outside was nothing but a mountain wilderness with clearings here and there. Kouga tipped his head back, breathing in the clean fresh air while gazing at the bright morning sky.

“It is nearly time for the hunt,” commented Kouga.

Both commanders nodded in agreement.

“Call the others,” ordered Kouga. 

“Wait,” he scowled.

A wooden cart drawn by two magnificent white horses appeared over the left horizon. As it came closer, Kouga could see that it was guided by a small toad demon. He watched with curiosity as the cart drew near, eyes narrowing. Whatever cargo the toad carried was covered in a blue tarp.

“There could be enemies covered under that tarp. Round up some soldiers Ginta. Hakkaku, I don’t recall having negotiated passage with any toads. How did he get through our defenses?” 

“I…I don’t know, Kouga,” stammered Hakkaku, staring into the glaring eyes of his leader.

“Find out. I want the names of those that let him pass. Wait until we have finished here.”

Ginta quickly obeyed his commander soon bringing six of their finest. Kouga led them into the road some distance from the den.

“What business do you have here, toad,” boomed the wolf prince, menacing the small demon.

“Humph! You should show more respect to the servant of the great Lord Sesshoumaru. He sends gifts to you and your pack,” retorted the irritable toad. Under his breath, he murmured, “Filthy wolves don’t deserve my lord’s attentions.”

Kouga regarded the small toad with curiosity and no small amount of disgust. After signaling to his men, they surrounded the cart and cautiously removed the tarp. Surprise showed on all their faces. There were five freshly killed wild boars, masterfully woven baskets of fruits and vegetables, and flasks of wine.

“Well! Unload it so I can get back to my master,” complained Jakken.

Kouga’s men looked at him with questioning gazes. Even he was unsure whether or not he should accept such an extravagant gift.

 _‘If I accept the gift, I am encouraging him in his pursuit for my favor. If I don’t accept it, will he be pissed enough to attack us? Better to err on the side of caution. I wouldn’t want my pack to suffer for my unwillingness to placate him,’_ Kouga thought, knowing that he was trapped by protocol. _‘It would be unwise not to return the favor. Though, this better not become a habit with him. I would never allow him to hold any sway over our pack. However, this once, I will play along. What could we possibly give him that he doesn’t already have?’_

“Unload the cart,” Kouga ordered. “Ginta, Hakkaku.”

“Yes, Kouga,” the pair said in unison. 

“We need to find an appropriate gift for Sesshoumaru. Any ideas?”

If it was one thing his commanders were good at, it was ideas. Their ideas were sometimes a bit odd. Nevertheless, they never failed their leader in their efforts to help. Hakkaku and Ginta glanced at each other then frowned as they slipped into deep thought. It was a comical sight. A nearly bald Hakkaku with a white mohawk and pale features, and a gray haired Ginta with a ball of black hair in the center of his hairline, both studiously considering Kouga’s dilemma. They may have looked the part of airheads with their wild hair and lithe builds, and often exaggerated behavior, but looks could be deceiving.

All the while that the three wolves contemplated their response to Sesshoumaru’s gift, the toad stood grumbling under his breath, obviously in a hurry to move on.

Hakkaku was the first to speak up. “You know that red bear we skinned and ate? We could send him the fur rug.”

“Yeah,” nodded Ginta in agreement. “He killed it. It would be kinda personal, ya know?”

Kouga stared at the ground. _‘It has been in my chamber and will have my scent all over it. Sesshoumaru might get the wrong idea, but I can think of nothing better or more respectful of his position. I don’t want to give it up though. It reminds me of him. I mean…of him saving me. Yeah, like a trophy. He killed it. He should have it.’_

Sure. Think that if it makes you feel better, Kouga.

“Roll it up, bind it with leather straps and throw it in the cart. Cover it with the tarps Sesshoumaru used,” commanded Kouga with the surety of one who has authority.

Kouga marched back into the cave amidst the hustle and bustle of his people who were in a hurry to cook the beasts before they spoiled. No one dared look him in the eye. It was more than obvious that he was in a foul mood. Hakkaku and Ginta gave each other a knowing glance and silently with much care followed Kouga into the torch lit recesses of the den. They knew Kouga too well. He needed them, whether it for sounding boards or for targets to vent his anger. 

Such devoted and loyal friends were hard to find.

“I can’t believe him; putting me in a position to where I have to recognize him,” grumbled Kouga at the bare walls as he plopped down on thick layers of fur.

Hakkaku and Ginta quietly enter Kouga’s chambers then looked to each other for a means of approach.

“Uh…Kouga? What’s up with you and Sesshoumaru?” Ginta finally asked hoping it was a tactful beginning to the conversation that would calm his leader.

“Yeah. Are you guys planning some kinda treaty or somethin’?” added Hakkaku.

“I don’t know what he’s up to,” growled Kouga, although, he wasn’t sure he didn’t have a pretty good idea. “But, I don’t like it one bit.”

Kouga glowered at the floor while the two commanders racked their brains to figure out what to say next. They jumped when he suddenly stood and began pacing, remembering the feel of the run, Sesshoumaru’s power meeting his. It was exhilarating to say the least. The kiss! His cheeks began to pink.

“Leave me,” he ordered his commanders none too gently, glaring at them.

“You don’t have to take it out on us!” exclaimed Hakkaku with eyes wide and mouth gaping.

“Yeah, Kouga. We’re just trying to help,” Ginta huffed.

Kouga sighed. They were right. It wasn’t their fault that Sesshoumaru’s behavior was grating on his nerves.

“Sorry guys. I just want to be alone right now,” Kouga sighed.

“Well, why didn’t you just say so?” said Hakkaku, heading out the entrance. Ginta glanced back as if to say something then just shrugged his shoulders.

Kouga shook his head watching his men leave. They really were trying to help. But this was too private.

_‘I’ve got to do something,’ thought Kouga as he stretched out on the silky furs. _‘He’ll interfere with me and Kagome. But still…’__

_Kouga pressed his fingers to his lips, remembering the feel of Sesshoumaru’s velvety lips pressed against his, remembering the thudding of his own heart._

__‘Not possible. I’m committed to Kagome and that stubborn dog knows it.’_ _

_Already, there was beginning to be less doubt as to Sesshoumaru’s intentions._

__‘What do I have that he could possibly want? My territory? Is there something here that I haven’t noticed as valuable? My shards? Could he use them to get Tetsusaiga? Is that what he wants?’_ _

_Kouga scowled at the possibility of Sesshoumaru attempting to get close enough to simply use him._

__‘I am strong and no one can resist me, but Sesshoumaru doesn’t need anyone, has never been interested in companionship. The cold-blooded sonofabitch must be after something.’_ _

__

~*~

Sesshoumaru observed from a safe distance. Kouga stood tall and strong in front of his den, his dark hair tied up in a ponytail swaying in the breeze. He wondered what it would feel like to run his long clawed fingers along that bronze skin, feeling the corded muscles beneath.

_‘Would he tremble with desire at my touch? Would he moan if I pulled back that long black hair, bared my fangs to his neck, and scraped them along that delicate skin?’_

He imagined their bodies pressed together, the eyes of the wolf prince misted over and half closed, skin flushed at the touch of his lips, and his tongue sliding over Kouga’s body.

_‘I must be patient, too tempting to show myself if I remain here any longer.’_

Sesshoumaru drifted away above the treetops not having seen the gift he was to receive. The human child that had taken to following him waited with his two-headed dragon, Ah Uhn. Jakken would return soon and they could journey back to the castle.

_‘I’ve been away longer than is customary and I must see to it that all is in its place.’_

Being that the girl, Rin, and his dragon were not far, it did not take Sesshoumaru long to reach them. Though none could have guessed, he did hold a protective stance regarding her. She was the first to garner his affections. Before that time, he hadn’t realized that they actually existed inside his unfeeling heart. Tensaiga, his heirloom sword inherited from his father was the perpetrator of these newfound emotions and he wasn’t exactly certain how he should view that particular event, considering his determination to conquer all of Japan.

“Have you fared well, Rin,” asked the assassin with a hint of uncharacteristic tenderness.

“Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama,” chirped the black-haired girl, gazing up at him with dark yet sparkling eyes. “Ah Uhn watched over me while I found food! And look! I picked some flowers for you too! See!?”

Rin held up a small handful of flowers. Not quite knowing how to react, Sesshoumaru simply didn’t. He just stood their staring at the Rin and her gift. The girl was a very perceptive child and knew that though Sesshoumaru was pleased, he would never admit it to himself, much less anyone else.

“Here, Sesshoumaru-sama,” she smiled running up to him, carefully taking his large clawed hand and placing the flowers in them.

Since Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her, she pressed his fingers closed around the tender stems then let go of his hand still smiling up into his face. He did not allow the flowers to fall when her hand slipped away. Definitely a step up in their relationship as far as Rin was concerned.

“Will Jakken be back soon?” she asked.

“Yes, Rin,” answered Sesshoumaru turning his face to the sky.

“Goody. I’ll have someone to play with!” she exclaimed, skipping off to find some token gift for her unwilling playmate.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the flowers in his hand slightly tilting his head. _‘Humans, such strange creatures.’_

Rin gazed at the one that had returned life to her body after wolves had taken it. She wondered if she could help him with whatever it was that made his thoughts drift so much more lately. One thing that puzzled her was his sudden interest in a pack of wolves, the same pack that had taken her life. She had never forgotten the wolf demon that had given his pack permission to feed on the people of her village. Despite the fact that the villagers had mistreated her for taking fish when she had been trying to help Sesshoumaru after a battle with Inuyasha, they still hadn’t deserved to die. 

How should she feel about it? This new obsession seemed to have taken precedence over Sesshoumaru’s desire to wrestle Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha. Of course, he had never allowed her to witness any of the battles with his half brother. Only Jakken’s loose tongue kept her informed. Otherwise, she would know very little about Sesshoumaru’s activities.

While Rin was contemplating Sesshoumaru’s current condition, Sesshoumaru had smelled Jakken’s approach even before the sound of wheels grating along the unleveled track reached his ears. There was a slight difference though. The mild scent of Kouga and another that seemed familiar. Once the imp was within hearing range, Sesshoumaru had to smirk.

“Uncivilized animals, all of them. Treating me like that. Why, I should have charred their furry hides!”

“Jakken, silence!” boomed the baritone voice of Jakken’s master. The toad felt a stone ping against his head.

“My lord, please accept my apologies!” exclaimed the toad, jumping from the cart and prostrating himself on the ground.

“Get up,” Sesshoumaru commanded after stepping on the toad while he made his way to the side of the cart.

Flinging aside the tarp, the musky scent of Kouga and the bear hit his nose. The other scent was now clear. Sesshoumaru stared at his gift.

Staring at Jakken, he asked, “Why have you brought me this, Jakken?”

“It is a gift from Kouga, me lord,” squeaked the toad.

The glossy coat of red fur gleamed in the sunlight with hints of orange and brown. Sesshoumaru buried his hand in the deep strands of hair. Taking his hand away, he lifted it to his nose breathing deep. Kouga’s scent clung to his skin. He smiled while using a claw to rip the leather straps that bound up the rug. With only his one hand, he was able to flick the heavy coat outward to settle over the cart. Its massive size brought the covering over the wheels nearly to the ground.

“Rin, come,” he commanded looking to the girl.

Without hesitation Rin ran to him only to be scooped up and sat down inside the cart. Sesshoumaru floated up over the side and nestled down next to Rin rubbing his hand over the gift that Kouga had sent.

“Jakken, take us home,” ordered the great lord.

“This is a disgrace, my master riding in the back of an old cart,” mumbled the toad under his breath.

“Silence, Jakken. You forget your place.”

“Yes, master!” The toad scampered up into the seat of the cart taking the reins. _‘That damn wolf is having a bad effect on Lord Sesshoumaru. He would never have debased himself like this. I might just have to do something about it!’_ With that thought stuck in his head, the old toad began plotting.

Once again, Sesshoumaru lifted his hand to his face. This time he rubbed Kouga’s scent on his cheeks, his chin, everywhere, even his neck. He bathed in it while Rin watched with curiosity then mirrored his actions. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the sky taking a deep breathe. Then he smelled it. Fear radiated from Rin as she looked at the hand she had been using to emulate him. He eyed her curiously.

“What is wrong, Rin?” he asked with uncharacteristic tenderness.

“It’s them. I smell the wolves, the same ones that killed me,” she whimpered then looked up at him with wide eyes brimming with unshed tears.

This was a new development, one he had not expected.

 _‘How could I not have recognized this?’_ He narrowed his eyes at the thought of anyone harming his human ward, not even realizing the connection he had developed with her. _‘Perhaps I let my desire override my sensibilities.’_

Sesshoumaru frowned seeking a way to remedy the situation. “You will not be harmed, Rin. It is not allowed.”

With that said his thoughts turned to approaching Kouga concerning his human ward. He did not even take notice of Rin scooting closer to him and laying her head against his arm. If Sesshoumaru said she was safe then she was safe. There was no doubt in her mind. 

Sesshoumaru’s thoughts concerning the eventual meeting between Rin and Kouga continued to present itself while Rin fell asleep, slowly sliding down into his lap.

_‘Once a month, a meal fit for a king. But, I need to send him a permanent reminder. Something that cannot be consumed. What could a wolf want? This wolf would be happy with Inuyasha’s head on a pole.’_

No matter how hard he tried. He simply could not think of anything Kouga might want outside of the death of his half brother, Inuyasha. 

That could be arranged.

~*~*~*~*~*~

***Disclaimer***

_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._

~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. Unfulfilled Desires

~*~

 

**Chapter Five**

**_Unfulfilled Desire_ **

“Hey, Kouga!” called Ginta from the back of the cart.

Once again, Sesshoumaru had sent a gift. Every month, a meal fit for a king.

_‘Doesn’t he ever give up?’_ thought Kouga, incensed that Sesshoumaru hadn’t gotten the message.

The cold winds of winter were not what chilled Kouga. It was Sesshoumaru’s persistence. Even though he had sent no gifts in return, the damn dog just didn’t get the message. He gazed at the unforgiving cover of gray clouds.

“Hey, Kouga!” Ginta called again.

Startled out of his thoughts, Kouga jumped from the boulder on which he was standing, appearing in a blur in front of Ginta.

“Look.”

Kouga peered over the side of the cart. Sesshoumaru had ceased sending a plain wooden cart. This one was regal, painted onyx with red and gold filigree trim. The horses were large and black as midnight, their coats offset by shining golden colored reins.

“The toad won’t let me touch it, says it’s for you,” said Ginta with raised eyebrows.

Kouga peered at the white mass of fur.

“What kind of fur is this?” Kouga asked furrowing his brow.

“Lord Sesshoumaru traveled very far to get this for you, wolf,” spat the green toad demon, narrowing his yellow bug-eyes. “It is from a bear non-existent in these parts.”

Kouga tugged the fur. It was thicker than he’d ever seen. Pulling it over the side, he realized it wasn’t a rug, but an ankle length robe.

“Damn, Kouga! I’ve never seen anything like it!” exclaimed Hakkaku.

Kouga lifted the robe to his nose. The scent of Sesshoumaru lay heavy on the fur.

_‘What’d he do, roll on it?’_

Kouga sighed. It was a magnificent gift, but should he keep it? How was he ever going to make Sesshoumaru leave him alone?

“I would speak alone with your leader,” said the toad, glaring at Kouga’s men.

Kouga stood silent for a moment before signaling his men to give them some distance. After they were alone, Kouga looked down at the toad whose height barely reached above his knees. Bulging yellow eyes stared up at him. It seemed that the toad held the same disdain for Kouga as he did for it.

“Lord Sesshoumaru has instructed me to lead you to him. He wishes to speak with you and you are to wear the robe,” huffed Jakken.

Kouga just stared at him while considering his options. _‘It would be a chance to tell him to back off.’_

“Which way toad? Nevermind, I’ll sniff him out.”

“You must wear the robe. And, my name is Jakken!” screeched the toad demon, waving his two-headed staff.

Kouga threw the robe around himself. “Which way…toad?”

Jakken mumbled under his breath, pointing a finger northwest. Kouga nearly jumped to run at top speed, then reconsidered.

_‘I’ll make him wait. Don’t want him to think I’m in a big hurry to see him.’_

He smirked, imagining the great lord pacing and frustrated. Pulling his shoulders back and turning his face to the sky, Kouga set off at a leisurely stroll. In his mind, he could see Sesshoumaru turn to glare at him, angry at being forced to wait. However, his imagination turned against him. The heat in the amber eyes melted from anger to hunger and Kouga felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach. It was a pleasurable thing, not at all what Kouga had expected. He tried to shake the vision out of his head, but the warmth in his belly persisted.

_‘Kagome, she is who I’m supposed to have those feelings for, not Sesshoumaru. But…I’ve never felt that kind of desire for anyone, not even her.’_ Kouga frowned, less than amused at his self-discovery. _‘It must be this robe. He’s put a spell on it.’_

Without thinking, he brought his arm up and put his nose into the fur. _‘It smells like him.’_

Kouga dropped his arm and tried to ignore the scent. It was a vain effort. Wrapped in the robe, Sesshoumaru’s scent surrounded him. Remembering those eyes gazing into his just before Sesshoumaru’s warm, wet tongue had licked the blood from his neck brought heat to his chest and his groin of all places. Then there was the kiss. The memory of soft lips brushing against his once again brought warmth to his body.

_‘Bastard.’_

Kouga tried to push away the thoughts. They just wouldn’t leave him alone, as though he were anticipating his meeting with Sesshoumaru; Sesshoumaru; tall, elegant, and powerful. Such power could bring down the strongest of enemies. Not only that, it was more than enough to lead a pack.

_‘Where the fuck did that thought come from?!’_

Kouga wasn’t strolling now, he was stomping his way to Sesshoumaru. _‘Damn dog!’_

But that _‘damn dog’_ held the cool beauty of the night sky in the crescent moon on his forehead and the heat of the afternoon sun in the amber eyes set in that face with skin pale as moonlight. The moon had its markings, but they could never compare to the two lavender streaks adorning each of Sesshoumaru’s cheeks. Kouga’s face flushed with crimson as confusion, embarrassment, and anger swam together.

_‘A spell. Definitely a spell. I’m fast enough. I’ll just kill him,’_ thought Kouga, knowing that if it came down to it, he would probably be the one to die.

~*~

Sesshoumaru waited with the patience only he could possess. Only the dead had such patience. The wolf would come and he knew it. As always, Sesshoumaru was prepared, but this time it wasn’t for battle. The spiked armor that usually covered his chest and left shoulder was neatly tucked away beneath a tree. However, he would not go unarmed. The swords stayed at his side.

He stared at the line of sleeping trees, their branches bare of foliage. Soon, he would look upon those cerulean-blue eyes and that bronze body that held a world of wilderness trapped beneath sun-washed skin. 

_‘What will that skin feel like beneath my caress? What will he taste like?’_ Sesshoumaru imagined exploring Kouga’s body with his lips and tongue. From the wolf’s neck down, down to places much more sensitive...What pleasures awaited!

The great lord’s musings were interrupted by the sound of heavy, deliberate footsteps, making their way toward him. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn’t even smelled Kouga’s scent. Now that he had…

_‘Anger, and a hint of desire._ ’ At the thought that his efforts had not been in vain, Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow and couldn’t help the shadow of a smile.

Kouga’s arrival was heralded by his power flaring out across the clearing.

“Ah, my wolf. Did you miss me?” taunted Sesshoumaru, barely containing his amusement.

“You put a spell on this robe. Admit it!” hissed Kouga, removing the robe and throwing it to the ground.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the gift he had gone to such great lengths to obtain. When his eyes met Kouga’s, there was no hunger, no desire, but there was anger, and plenty of it.

“You dare to insult me?” growled Sesshoumaru, glaring at Kouga.

“You insult me, Sesshoumaru, sending me a bewitched garment to gain my favor,” Kouga growled back as every muscle in his body tensed for battle.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, his aura flaring red. “What makes you believe that I, the Lord of the Western Lands, would have need of magic in order to obtain what I desire? No one refuses me, wolf. Not even you.”

By the end of the last sentence, Sesshoumaru’s voice had gone low and cold. He had gone to that quiet place, that still well of peace a person reaches before slaughtering its prey. 

Recognizing that tone of voice, Kouga placed his feet apart and fisted his hands at his waist, waiting for Sesshoumaru to make the first move.

“You will learn respect or die, wolf prince,” Sesshoumaru stated with a cold calm.

Kouga remained silent, waiting, watching, analyzing his options, and gauging possible moves. One thing that couldn’t be predicted was that white fluffy pelt. He eyed it warily, watching for any slight twitch. Heat flowed from the elegant assassin, his power lifting the silvery mane that flowed to his ankles. Sesshoumaru’s power buffeted his body. 

There was a sliver of a crack in the wall of power Kouga had built up around himself, and that vulnerability was standing right before him. _‘Could I really bring myself to kill him?’_

From the top of his silvered head to the tips of his black boots, Sesshoumaru emanated power. For Kouga, that power wasn’t just something to be in awe of, but something sensuous and desirable. It called to him, but he refused to listen, intent on ridding himself of whatever seemed to be trying to take control of his mind and body.

Sesshoumaru advanced on Kouga, but drew no weapon. Even in his anger at the wolf’s resistance, his desire still remained and he could not bring himself to kill the wolf prince. Hurt him, yes. Kill him, not by far.

_‘My wolf needs to learn obedience,’_ thought the arrogant assassin. He rushed Kouga, but to his surprise, the wolf was gone. Sesshoumaru spun around in a whirl of silver mercury just in time to see the foot that lashed out at his abdomen.

_‘I have underestimated his speed,’_ Sesshoumaru mused as he grabbed Kouga’s ankle in a blur of movement.

Kouga’s foot did not hit its mark. Instead, he found himself flat on his back, barely able to breath. Sesshoumaru stood above him, staring down with a look that could freeze boiling water. Through a glare that he hoped would bore a hole through that iceberg, Kouga allowed his defiance to strike out at Sesshoumaru. Deep down he knew that Sesshoumaru could probably best him, but he could bluff. No harm in that. 

Yeah, right. 

With lightening speed, using his shoulders for leverage, he tucked his knees into a backward somersault, landing in a crouching position in front of a tree. The move left him facing Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stood motionless, watching muscles ripple as Kouga rose and flung his black hair out of his face, revealing fierce determination in his steely gaze. A brisk winter wind billowed through the clearing, kicking up old dried leaves. Silver hair streamed from behind Sesshoumaru, reaching out toward Kouga as though to ensnare him. As the wind fought its own battle, their gazes locked, each waiting for the other to make the next move. The reach of silky, silver tendrils seemed to grow as Sesshoumaru took one careful step forward. The strands of hair seemed to take on a life of their own, enticing Kouga to wrap himself in the web of Sesshoumaru’s seduction.

Determined to avoid Sesshoumaru’s trap, Kouga shifted his weight in expectation of Sesshoumaru’s next move. 

Watching the conflict growing behind Kouga’s eyes was exceedingly delightful. Sesshoumaru knew that Kouga was close to being bewitched, and that of the wolf’s own accord. The wolf didn’t understand that he was only fighting an attraction that would never die. Sesshoumaru simply needed to enlighten the wolf. He took another silent step while sweeping up his long, elegant fingers to tame his unruly hair.

At the small movement of Sesshoumaru’s arm, Kouga’s muscles tensed and he prepared to spring forward at a possible threat. Sesshoumaru didn’t give him the chance. Air burst from Kouga’s lungs as his body slammed into the tree behind him. He was thoroughly pinned by Sesshoumaru. In this one case, Sesshoumaru might argue that being short one arm had its advantages. It gave him reason to have full-body contact with the wolf, not that the great Lord of the Western Lands needed a reason for anything he desired to do.

Once again, poisonous talons threatened to pierce the skin of Kouga’s throat. _‘Even with only one arm, the dog can whip my ass, damn it,’_ thought a very disgruntled Kouga. He tried to hide his disgust with himself by glaring at Sesshoumaru.

“What do you want from me, Sesshoumaru,” Kouga growled low in his throat.

“You, wolf. And I will have you. However, you must learn respect, obedience,” Sesshoumaru purred, his lips feathering back and forth against the shell of Kouga’s ear. The shiver he felt rushing through Kouga spurred him on.

“What do you mean, _‘me’?_ ” asked Kouga, even though he was quite certain he knew the answer.

“You know perfectly well what I mean, Kouga,” murmured Sesshoumaru while nuzzling his cheek against Kouga’s.

Kouga could feel blood creeping up his neck and into his cheeks and ears. With the warm press of Sesshoumaru’s body against his, a tingling sensation bloomed in his chest and steadily made its way to his groin. Kouga growled at his body’s betrayal.

“Is there a problem, my wolf,” asked Sesshoumaru, pressing Kouga’s back painfully hard into the bark of the tree as he sniffed the air.

Of course, the rough bark wasn’t the only thing Kouga was dealing with. Something, unmistakably hard, was pressing against his groin and belly. He had to distract Sesshoumaru, and fast.

“First, I am not your wolf. Second, my heart belongs to Kagome. You have no chance.”

“Ah. Then why do I feel your hardening arousal? The scent of your desire lingers so strong in the air, I can nearly taste it.” As though demonstrating his point, Sesshoumaru tipped his nose upward and sniffed, then sensuously ran his tongue over his lips before lowering his head and sucking the skin just in front of Kouga’s earlobe.

The sight and sensation of Sesshoumaru’s actions nearly had Kouga’s eyes rolling into the back of his head. He valiantly fought against his body’s traitorous reaction. His cock was humiliating him by rising to Sesshoumaru’s bait. _‘Think, think, think. Distraction! I don’t want just anyone, I want Kagome!’_

“I find many attractive. It doesn’t mean I love them or fuck them,” insisted Kouga, though Sesshoumaru’s lips, now trailing across his jaw line, drew a guttural moan.

Sesshoumaru’s grip tightened, his claws drawing blood. “You will pay for your insolence, my wolf. I will teach you, train you,” murmured Sesshoumaru, pressing Kouga into the tree even harder.

_‘If it weren’t for my armor, my back would be bleeding by now.’_

Kouga’s thoughts were lost in a whirlwind of sensation when Sesshoumaru pulled back, those amber eyes piercing through him and gradually moving closer. He was so enthralled that he didn’t even notice the nearness of Sesshoumaru’s face, until their lips met. His mind lost the battle with his body. The kiss felt so good that he closed his eyes to savor the spicy taste. The scent of Sesshoumaru’s clean breath flooded his senses with aroused musk. His legs nearly gave out when Sesshoumaru’s hot, wet tongue traced the line of his lips.

Forest scents filled Sesshoumaru’s nostrils as his nose brushed Kouga’s cheek. The taste of the wolf was calling to him as his lips rested against the soft line of Kouga’s parted lips. The temptation was enough. He slid his tongue out and laved his attention along the luscious curves of Kouga’s plump flesh. When he felt Kouga’s body go slack, he was encouraged to continue his foraging in the delightful taste and scent of his future mate.

The pressure against Kouga’s lips grew more urgent, bruising in its force, and he opened. Slick, wet heat caressed his tongue, wringing a broken moan from Kouga’s throat. He wanted to take it back, but it was too late. Too late to discourage the dog. As his mouth was ravaged, Sesshoumaru’s knee slid between his thighs and the pressure against his groin started a burning fire through his veins. The combination of the two wound his muscles into a tight spring, ready to explode. When he heard Sesshoumaru’s heavy breathing, his mind seemed to wake from its stupor. As he started struggling against Sesshoumaru, he found himself ground into the tree even harder, if that were possible. Perhaps wriggling against Sesshoumaru wasn’t the smartest thing to do. The act seemed to merely encourage Sesshoumaru to become bolder.

Sesshoumaru could feel the heat of desire rising from Kouga. When a small moan escaped Kouga’s lips and his own body answered the call, desire spiked through every cell of his being. He swallowed that delicious sound and his kiss turned from a harsh caress to an expression of his hunger. His entire body ached to be one with the wolf. However, taking Kouga now was not part of the plan. Kouga wasn’t ready, but he would take the wolf as far as he could. Tease him. Leave him wanting. As he slid his leg between Kouga’s thighs, Sesshoumaru could feel the stirrings of a deeper desire within his prey and was certain that the subsequent writhing was not a request to go further. One last tease. He pressed his hips into Kouga, the entire line of their bodies against one another before he broke the kiss and nipped at the tip of Kouga’s ear.

“Until we meet again, my wolf,” Sesshoumaru murmured low, thick, and smooth as fine oil. A glint of mischief lit his eyes.

Kouga felt the brush of Sesshoumaru’s lips against his own before he found himself completely alone, leaning against the tree for support, and sporting a painful hard-on.

“Fucking dog! I’ll get you for this!” he yelled, not knowing if he would get Sesshoumaru for molesting him or for not finishing the job.

Dry leaves skittered along the ground of the empty clearing and suddenly, Kouga felt alone. 

Very much alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

  


***Disclaimer***   


  


_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._   


 

~*~


	6. Betrayal

~*~

 

**Chapter Six**

**_Betrayal_ **

Imagine your hands, your fingertips, trailing along the heated, tanned, and unblemished skin of Kouga’s thighs. Feel the tight corded muscles beneath. Touch that skin with your lips, with your tongue. Now, carefully nibble, kiss, and lick your way down those thighs. Make your way to the back of the knees. Oh, yes. Sesshoumaru knows how to make a person tremble and scream his name. And, all of this and more he is planning to do to Kouga. 

As spring approaches with its promises of drawing couples together, these are the thoughts that keep him warm in the brisk air. Even now, the buds on the trees are beginning to unfold their scented leaves. Patches of awakened grass are making their way upward through the slough of this past winter. Days are longer and the rains have come to wash away the dust in the fields, bringing with them the virgin buds of flowers waiting to bloom in all their colorful glory. And Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru waited with the patience of all that sleeping life.

Kouga feels the draw of spring’s promises also. However, he is having trouble. His thoughts of Kagome’s presence gracing his den always lead to the remembrance of the soft heat of Sesshoumaru’s lips as they trailed down his neck and to the memory of a whisper of air across his ear as Sesshoumaru murmured his desire. Hunting sometimes, but not always, clears his mind. Too often, running through the woods brings back memories of his jaunt with Sesshoumaru. 

Sesshoumaru’s web of seduction is slowly, but surely, wrapping its tenacious tendrils around him. He just doesn’t realize it yet.

~*~

“Kagome, how is my woman doing?” asked Kouga with a grin, skidding to a halt in front of her.

“Back off, you mangy wolf!” spat Inuyasha, wrapping an arm around Kagome and pulling her behind him, his red robe of the fire rat nearly shielding her completely.

“Inuyasha, when are you going to learn? She’s my woman,” Kouga smirked, standing with his feet apart, arms crossed, and back straight. Typical proud wolf prince.

Kouga raced around Inuyasha and plucked Kagome up into his arms then raced away for some momentary privacy. He didn’t even give her time to gasp before he had her some distance away.

“Kagome, come back with me. I love you,” murmured Kouga quietly while moving his face close enough to kiss those full lips. “I need you. My pack needs you.”

A pained look crossed Kagome’s face. He was her friend and she would do almost anything to prevent him from being hurt. But, in this one thing, she was going to be the one to inflict pain. She had struggled with the fact that she knew it would come to this. One more time, just one more time, she would try to be as gentle as possible.

“Kouga, please. I told you already. You’re my friend. I love you like a brother. But…I love Inuyasha. I didn’t promise to stay with him because it was me that broke the shard. I promised because I love him…as more than a friend.” She searched his eyes. Determination was certainly his strong suit. Perhaps stubborn was a better term.

“How can you love him? He has nothing to offer you.”

 _‘He’s going to make me do this. He really is,’_ thought Kagome with resignation. She furrowed her brow. Inuyasha was a gruff character to be sure. Nevertheless, there were moments when no one was looking that his downtrodden heart showed through. She knew his behavior was simply a protective barrier. And Kagome was just the sort of girl that could never be guided by material things. How could she explain that to Kouga? Perhaps something simpler would do.

“It’s the puppy ears, Kouga. The first thing I saw while he was pinned to that tree was the ears. Then he saved my life. I fell in love with him the very moment I saw him pinned to the tree. I can’t take that love back.”

“Even though he still loves that dead priestess that still walks the earth, even though Sesshoumaru will kill him?” said Kouga with incredulity. _‘She might be strong, but she sure is dense, or naïve maybe.’_

“Yes, Kouga, even though he loves her. And, Inuyasha is stronger than you know. Besides, their father made sure they couldn’t kill each other by making their swords cancel out each other’s power. Sesshoumaru can’t kill him. Please, Kouga,” Kagome pleaded tears threatening her eyes. _‘Please don’t make me do this.’_

“Kagome, you know that Sesshoumaru doesn’t need a sword to kill him. You will be alone and without protection.”

“No, no, no! Inuyasha has won every fight and you know it! I love him!” insisted Kagome now becoming angry at Kouga for his arrogant prodding.

Kouga knew that look, the twitching eyebrow, the lips set in a thin line. It was definitely time to exit the scene. He swept Kagome into his arms and took her back to that mangy mutt.

 _‘He doesn’t love you,’_ thought Kouga as he gently placed her in front of Inuyasha. “You are my woman. You just don’t know it yet,” he called as he sped away in a cloud of dust.

Kagome’s heart fell. One day, Kouga would realize that he couldn’t win and his heart would break. Her friend would be broken and that knowledge pained her.

“Why won’t you let me kill that no good wolf?” scowled Inuyasha as tears formed in Kagome’s eyes.

“Sit, boy!” she exclaimed, taking her hurt and anger out on Inuyasha. Emotional pain could run so much deeper than physical wounds. _‘Inuyasha should know that! I hated doing that to Kouga!’_

Inuyasha’s body dug a two foot deep hole into the ground as the beads around his neck obeyed her subduing spell. “What was that for!?” he yelled, pulling his face up from the dirt, but Kagome had already stomped away with tears streaming down her face.

 _‘Doesn’t she understand that I protect her because I love her?’_ thought Inuyasha, dropping his chin to his chest. _‘You won’t tell her, that’s why. But, I don’t deserve her. Kouga’s right. I’m just a hanyou, a half-breed. She could never love me.’_

Inuyasha sighed and rose to his feet to track Kagome. She knows it’s too dangerous to run alone!’ The smell of her tears hung thick in the air as he followed the scent of her sorrow. _‘What did you do to her, Kouga? I’ll kill you. I swear it.’_

Inuyasha finally caught up to her and the sounds of nature became deafening in the silence between them while they wandered aimlessly. Their friends could wait until Kagome became herself again and Inuyasha would see to her safety.

_‘I will always be there to protect you, no matter what.’_

~*~

 _‘She might still love him, but I’m not ready to give up just yet,’_ Kouga stubbornly thought as he raced through the forest. Nevertheless, what she said kept raising its ugly head, warning him that he was headed toward failure in his pursuit. He argued with himself. _‘She is mine!’_

Dream on, Kouga.

He came to a screeching halt sniffing the air.

_‘Sesshoumaru. I don’t want to deal with another dog right now, especially him.’_

Fangs pierced his neck and encircled his spine as an arm grabbed him from behind startling him just before body went slack. Were it not for Sesshoumaru pinning Kouga to his chest, Kouga would have fallen. In his forced submissive posture, his beast within him rose and screamed within his mind. _‘Get away before he eats us! Fight!’_ howled the beast in his head. Distantly his more intellectual mind wondered, _‘Why is he doing this?’_

Kouga’s body found the strength to struggle, to tug at the arm trapping him. Sesshoumaru growled sending a vibration down Kouga’s spine and his body disobeyed him going limp once more. The wolf within him fought and his claws and fangs began to elongate. The beast snapped its jaws and scrabbled with its claws as it fought to rip the arm holding him, but his arms were pinned. 

_‘Trapped! Trapped!’_ The dog was winning.

“Don’t make me hurt you, Kouga,” the voice growled, but Kouga couldn’t understand. Language had become lost on him and base instinct had taken control. All he knew was that he was losing and about to become food. 

In his effort to speak, Sesshoumaru had withdrawn his fangs from Kouga’s neck. His reward was fangs embedded in his upper arm. Pulling his arm away would only shred it. Sesshoumaru latched onto Kouga’s neck again, only higher, just at the base of the skull. That was all it took. The fangs and claws retreated, Kouga’s body completely relinquishing control. The beast conceded defeat as Kouga lost even a shadow of control.

Sesshoumaru carefully lowered them to their knees, sitting so that Kouga rested on his lap, knees to either side of Sesshoumaru. The armor encircling Kouga’s chest and upper abdomen was immediately sliced at the straps and pulled away. His fur wrap was next.

 _‘The last seduction and he will not be able to resist me,’_ thought Sesshoumaru, all too pleased with himself. Still keeping his hold on Kouga’s neck, Sesshoumaru’s fingers lightly explored Kouga’s chest, tracing his nipples, scraping them with his claws until they hardened. Sesshoumaru could feel his own body respond as Kouga and melted into him with a low moan.

 _‘Not food…mate. He won the right,’_ Kouga’s beast realized.

Only the strongest win the right to mate and Sesshoumaru could not be matched, unless Inuyasha was taken into consideration. It didn’t matter that Inuyasha barely came chest high to Sesshoumaru; he always managed to come out of their battles alive, if just barely. Even so, everyone considered Sesshoumaru the strongest demon in the land.

Another growl traveled down Kouga’s spine as Sesshoumaru’s hand and claws made their way down his abdomen, tracing the outline of that perfect body. Kouga didn’t have the body of one who lifts weights to define every muscle. Nevertheless, he was all lean, no fat, perfectly formed and sculpted, like a Greek god. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to get the full feel of the taut steel beneath that soft skin. Kouga was warm, so warm, almost hot against Sesshoumaru’s body. _‘You burn me and one day, you will burn for me.’_

He breathed in the scent of the forest that clung to Kouga. _‘I will never tire of his scent. It is delicious,’_ the dog mused. 

If had Kouga allowed it, he might have rolled on him, rubbing every inch of his skin in Kouga’s scent. Nah. A nice thought though.

Sesshoumaru leaned back with Kouga resting against his chest. Being on his knees, Kouga wouldn’t slip away, giving purchase to Sesshoumaru’s one arm. _‘I will give you a taste of what is yours to have.’_

A low moan rose from Kouga’s chest as warmth encircled his partially aroused member. That warmth tightened around him and stroked up and down. A shudder shook his entire body as the manipulation became faster and more insistent. The warmth suddenly disappeared, drawing a high keening sound from Kouga’s throat. It was replaced by a hot, hard, and smooth object pressed against his back. Then the warmth encircled his now completely stiff member again. It jumped at the sensation of sparks skating down his spine with Sesshoumaru’s next much stronger and much deeper growl. With the stroking of his shaft and the sliding of Sesshoumaru’s own arousal up and down his back at the peak of his ass, his abdomen folded in upon itself and pleasure burned through his body.

Sesshoumaru battled the nearly overwhelming urge to take Kouga right then and there. He had waited so long an the feel of Kouga pulled tight against him set his skin on fire and made him feel as though his beast would tear itself out of his body. Heated breaths dewed the skin between his fangs, prompting his tongue to dart out and caress it. He felt Kouga’s body shudder against him, felt Kouga try to grind into his pelvis. Sesshoumaru obliged Kouga by rubbing his hard erection up and down the crack of Kouga’s ass with more insistence than before, his efforts rocking them back and forth in rhythm with his strokes. Moans could be heard from both as their pleasure increased.

With each stifled moan Sesshoumaru uttered, Kouga felt himself draw closer to his peak. It seemed as though he was supposed to remember something, but could only feel the building tension in his body. That tension screamed for release. He had to have it, had to obey the victor.

The rush of blood pulsing through Kouga’s shaft told Sesshoumaru that it was time. He withdrew his hand and fangs, denying Kouga that final release. He licked the blood from Kouga’s neck, tasting it as one would a fine wine to be savored even as he pulled his own clothing back around him.

 _‘Each time he remembers me, his body will remember this,’_ thought the oh so smug arrogant bastard.

Sliding from Sesshoumaru’s lap onto his knees, Kouga’s mind swam to the surface. His beast crouched back down inside of him, growling its dissatisfaction. A rough shake of his head helped to clear away the fog. His first thought was…

“Kagome…”

He winced at his perceived betrayal of her then cried out and fell to his side as claws sliced across his back.

“Never speak that name in my presence again, wolf!” commanded Sesshoumaru. “You will think of me, want only me!”

Without thinking what it might cost, Sesshoumaru’s jealousy had gotten the better of him. In his eyes, the wolf belonged to him and would obey accordingly. It didn’t occur to the arrogant lord that Kouga would not be so easily subdued or seduced.

“You belong to me, Wolf Prince,” he growled.

Sesshoumaru stood glaring down into those pained cerulean blue eyes. It suddenly dawned on him that he had just made a grievous error, one that would set back his plans or destroy them altogether.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_***Disclaimer*** _

_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._

~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. Confrontations

Blood poured from the gashes in Kouga’s back as he lay on the grass, unwilling to move. Though the gashes were deep, they didn’t reach the bone. Even in his anger and desire for retribution, Sesshoumaru had contained himself enough to prevent permanent damage. Still, Kouga had been left to fend for himself, though he was not mortally wounded or unable to defend himself. 

Keeping himself occupied while he healed, Kouga lay there contemplating the attack and his humiliation.

_‘I don’t care if he was just jealous. The sonofabitch had no right to claw me like that. And what’s his fucking problem? I didn’t give him permission to take me like that in the first place. At least he didn’t rape me. He’s out of control. The stupid bastard doesn’t know when to give up. I will never be his, especially not after this. Not that I ever thought I might. Definitely not, nope, not going to go there. Kagome, she’s who I should be thinking about. She’s my woman. She just hasn’t figured it out yet.’_

Dream on, Kouga.

~*~

Inuyasha sniffed the air and got a good whiff of the sweet smell of blood. He knew that scent. _‘Kouga. The wolf couldn’t have gotten far and the smell of his blood is close and strong enough to prove that point.’_ Inuyasha furrowed his brow. _‘I should just leave him there to rot, but he’s Kagome’s friend. She would hate me if she ever found out…and I would hate myself.’_

With a heavy sigh, Inuyasha took hold of Kagome’s arm and pulled her off in the direction his nose told him to go. Inuyasha might be gruff and give the impression that he is a cold-hearted jerk, but in reality, he has a heart of gold.

“Do you still have that first-aid kit?” asked Inuyasha.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Kouga’s hurt. You’ll probably have to bandage him up.”

“How do you know that, Inuyasha,” asked Kagome, her eyes widening in concern.

“I smell his blood.”

“No!” exclaimed Kagome. Her stomach churned. _‘How bad is he hurt? Oh, I hope he’s okay. Please be okay, Kouga.’_

“Hop on my back. We’ll get there faster,” instructed Inuyasha.

“Thank you, Inuyasha,” said Kagome as she jumped on his back.

He hoisted her up and was surprised by a warm moist kiss to his cheek. Blood rushed to his face as he blushed. “Keh, not that I care, wench. He’s your friend, not mine.”

“But still, Inuyasha,” she sighed, resting her head in the hollow between his shoulder blades, “you’re doing it for me. I love you.”

Kagome gasped at her unintended proclamation. The last thing she wanted to do was scare Inuyasha away. He still loved Kikyou and there was no way she could or should compete with that. 

_‘Oh, gods,’_ she thought, burying her face into his back.

Inuyasha’s cheeks burned even brighter. Though he smiled, his heart sank. Kagome’s words stung even as they warmed. _‘She didn’t mean that. I know she didn’t. I’m just a hanyou, a half-breed. Eventually, she will mate with a human from her time.’_ He didn’t dare let himself hope. One day, she would be gone and he knew that she would feel guilty if he told her how he felt. It was best for both of them if he never told her. At least, that was his reasoning.

By the time they reached Kouga, any signs of embarrassment from the two had disappeared. Inuyasha’s lips thinned as Kagome literally tore through her bag, looking for the bandages and medicines. Kouga lay on his belly immobile. 

No, he wasn’t unconscious, just puzzled, disgusted, humiliated, and worst of all, trying to control what remained of his arousal. He knew the wounds weren’t mortal and there had been no reason for him to be in any hurry to leave the area, but he had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn’t smelled Kagome and Inuyasha. Now he had to lie in the dirt to hide the evidence of what had happened only a few minutes ago. Fortunately for Kagome, he had yanked his wrap across his ass just in time. At least he hadn’t gone deaf and had heard their approach.

“Oh, Kouga, who could’ve done this to you?” lamented Kagome.

“Don’t worry about it, Kagome,” muttered Kouga as she cleaned the wounds.

“It was Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha stated with a voice carefully bland.

Kouga shifted his gaze to lock onto Inuyasha’s eyes as if to say, _‘Thank you for not saying anything else’._

Though Inuyasha remained silent, he knew that Sesshoumaru had done more than wound Kouga. The scent was heavy in the air and there was no need for Kagome to know. What good would it do? Inuyasha turned his back on them and kept watch.

_‘Sesshoumaru will pay for this,’_ thought Inuyasha as he furrowed his brow, believing that Kouga had been thoroughly raped. 

It was close to the truth. Something like that cuts a little deeper for men. They aren’t quite as prepared for that possibility as are women. 

Inuyasha appeared as though he were canoeing on the quiet surface of a lake while Kagome treated Kouga, but underneath was a raging ocean. _‘Real men just don’t do this shit. Why am I feeling protective of Kouga anyway? It’s not like we’re friends or anything. Maybe it’s because it was Sesshoumaru’s doing, and what he did is so wrong. I knew he was a fucking bastard, but this just isn’t his style. Maybe he’s eaten something that made him hallucinate or something.’_

Kagome’s gentle hands soothed Kouga. His muscles relaxed and he could breathe easier...until the antiseptic hit.

“Ah! What are you doing woman!”

“Be still. It will keep out infection,” she explained. _‘Men are such babies.’_

“Demons don’t get infections.”

“Inuyasha says that all the time. But, I’d rather make sure,” Kagome said matter-of-fact.

“You’d better do what she says, Kouga. It won’t do you any good to fight her about it,” Inuyasha said with a smile and Kouga a sideways glance.

Kouga grumbled and winced as Kagome applied the bandages.

“Come on, you mangy wolf. We’ll walk you back to your pack,” Inuyasha said, making sure he had put plenty of disgust in his voice. It was the least he could do. He did owe Kouga after all, since Kouga had helped him after his battle with Sesshoumaru. 

“I don’t need your help, mutt face. I’ll be fine on my own.” Somewhere deep down inside, Kouga was feeling something because of Inuyasha’s offer though he couldn’t give a name to it.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the entire male species as Kouga struggled to his feet while he tried not to pull at the open wounds on his back.

“Feh! Whatever. We’ll just let you be some rogue demon’s food. It’s not like you can defend yourself or anything,” said Inuyasha as he turned to walk away.

“We have to help him no matter what he says,” pleaded Kagome.

Inuyasha just snorted. Turning around, he saw Kagome with Kouga’s arm over her shoulders supporting him, her other arm around Kouga’s waist. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Kouga and growled.

“I’m only doing this for you, Kagome,” he grunted before grabbing Kouga’s other arm none too gently. “I wouldn’t want to lose my shard detector over some mangy wolf.” 

The truth was that he owed Kouga for saving Kagome from Sesshoumaru, but they would probably just go back to feuding over Kagome soon enough. Inuyasha lifted Kouga’s arm over his shoulder to help Kagome support him. He didn’t see the pain in Kagome’s eyes.

_‘That’s all I’ll ever be to him, a jewel detector. That’s all I’m good for. Well, once we find all the shards and it is whole, I’ll go back home and he will be able to stay with Kikyou,’_ she thought as tears threatened the back of her eyes.

Kouga noticed and it pricked his conscience prompting an argument with himself as they headed out. _‘Isn’t that why you want her? To get the shards and make your pack the strongest in the land? You don’t really love her either.’_

_‘No, that’s not true. I love her. I would do anything for her.’_

_‘Then why do you leave her protection to mutt face?’_

A good question indeed.

~*~

 _‘Knowing Kouga, he might not change to heal the damage just to spite me with the taunting of his scars,’_ thought Sesshoumaru as a huge hanyou towered over him. Blue eyes and barely enough black hair on the back of its head for a ponytail gave away the fact that the creature was a hanyou.

“Jinenji, I have need of your services,” stated Sesshoumaru with his usual air of aristocracy. “I will make a trade; a bag of jewels for a healing poultice,” offered Sesshoumaru then kicked Jakken in the side to prompt him to offer the small pouch.

“I have no need of such a gift, but you may have the poultice. Tell me what it is you need treated and I will gather the necessary plants and herbs from my garden.”

Through years of being tormented by prejudiced humans, Jinenji had learned the painful lesson of humility. He never asked for anything or for help from anyone. His trusting and generous soul would have been his downfall if Kagome and Inuyasha hadn’t taught him the need to at least defend himself. As he saw it, no threat stood before him, only someone in need.

It was some time before Jinenji had returned from his garden and prepared the poultice. By now, we all know Sesshoumaru’s patience when he had a plan. At this moment, his patience was being directed toward repairing the damage his jealousy had caused, if it would even be possible. It wasn’t like him to lose control. He had schooled himself over centuries to be controlled in all things. 

How confusing this must be for him.

Sesshoumaru gazed up into the sky, plotting the best way to approach Kouga with the poultice. _‘Should I send an emissary or should I give it to Kouga in person? Healing the physical wound is simple enough; avoiding the deepening of the emotional wound, very tricky. But what approach would be the most gentle and healing?’_

Sesshoumaru didn’t have a clue.

~*~

“I think you should go get Kirara, Inuyasha. Riding on her back would be a lot easier on him than walking,” insisted Kagome, narrowing her eyes at the argumentative hanyou.

“I won’t leave you two alone. You’re just a human. What’re you going to do if a demon attacks you? Tell me, huh?”

“I have my bow and arrows and it won’t take you long at all.”

“No.”

“I’ll s-i-t you into next year if you don’t, Inuyasha!”

“Damn you! You don’t know what’s good for you, but, hey, if you insist!” Inuyasha nearly yelled, launching himself into a tree to make his way back to the village. _‘How am I supposed to protect the stupid wench when she just sends me away? I shouldn’t go. But if there’s one person I know, it’s Kagome. She won’t give in.’_

Kouga sat on the ground in too much pain to care what was decided, although riding on the back of a flying fire cat sounded pretty good right about now. It just so happened that Kagome’s friend, the demon slayer, Sango, traveled with such a beast. _‘Some time alone with Kagome would be very nice. Yep.’_

Plopping down beside Kouga, Kagome sighed. “He can be such an idiot sometimes. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, Kagome,” answered Kouga then smiled as she inspected the bandages.

He leaned into her, hoping she wouldn’t shove him away. In typical Kagome fashion, she put a comforting arm around his waist and allowed him to rest his head in the dip between her neck and shoulder. Her skin was soft and her scent alluring. Still, it didn’t set off the flames within him that Sesshoumaru had. That didn’t mean he had to follow the object of his lust. No, he was leader of his pack and had to do what was best for them, no matter his own confusion.

“Kagome?”

“Yes, Kouga?”

“When we get back to my pack, why don’t you stay?”

Kagome sighed. _‘Here we go again.’_

“I’ve already told you, Kouga. I can’t.”

“You mean you won’t. Dog boy isn’t good enough for you.”

“Listen, Kouga,” scowled Kagome, “Just because Inuyasha is a half-breed doesn’t make him ‘not good enough’ for anything.”

She knew that the reason that Inuyasha was so closed off to most people was because all he had heard his entire life was ‘no good half-breed’ and it raised her ire when anyone spoke about him in a derisive manner. Whether he loved Kikyou or not didn’t mean he should be berated for what he was. Prejudice was such an ugly thing.

“He has nothing; no home, no place to call his own, no family. If you don’t count Sesshoumaru, of course. I can give you all those things,” Kouga tried to reason.

“It doesn’t matter! I love him. You just can’t accept that you have no chance, Kouga.”

Now, Kagome was getting assertive. In her eyes it was harsh, but she had to do it, for Kouga. He needed to find someone other than her and he wouldn’t as long as his sights were set on her.

_‘You have no chance,’_ echoed through Kouga’s mind, and it didn’t exactly feel that great to hear it said. _‘Isn’t that the exact words I said to Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru again. Why can’t I get that dog out of my mind for good?’_

Just thinking about Sesshoumaru brought his attention to the stinging pain traveling along the skin of his back. 

_‘I’ve never tried to hurt Inuyasha out of jealousy over Kagome. No, I simply toyed with the hanyou. It is so amusing to annoy dog turd. Tormenting him is too damn fun.’_ A grin nearly spread across his face as he remembered all the fun he’d had annoying Inuyasha. Abruptly, his thoughts sobered. _‘Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, does care enough to be jealous, to the point of clawing me up. What does that mean? Should it mean anything?’_

“Earth to Kouga. Are you in there?” Kagome waved a hand in front of his face.

“Uh, yeah. Just thinking,” muttered Kouga, sounding a bit defeated, even to himself.

He pulled away from Kagome, confused and questioning his own motives. All he wanted right now was to get home to his pack. The solitude of his own alcove in the den would give him room to think and time to heal. Maybe he would get back in time to transform. _‘There’s no way I can do that in front of Kagome. She might be afraid that I’d eat her or something.’_

“I wish Inuyasha would hurry,” complained Kagome, scanning the area and doing her best not to wring her hands. She was beginning to get a very bad feeling. It was an ache in her bones. _‘Strong demon!’_

“It’s alright. I would smell it if something was coming,” Kouga assured her.

If it weren’t for the fact he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts, he would have caught the scent earlier, but he had been. Now, sniffing the air, he realized his mistake. _‘This is gonna suck,’_ he thought with a small amount of fear.

Kagome grabbed her bow and an arrow as Kouga rose to his feet and took a defensive stance in front of her.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” whispered Kagome. She didn’t have to wait for an answer. 

A shadow appeared overhead as Sesshoumaru descended to stand a few feet in front of Kouga. Neither noticed Kagome notching an arrow. They stood, staring at each other, their faces carefully held without expression.

“I won’t let you hurt him again, Sesshoumaru,” Kagome threatened. Stepping forward to stand beside Kouga, she risked a glance at him. It was as though she didn’t exist. Something was happening that she didn’t understand.

“I knew when I left that the miko was nearby. As I suspected, you did not change form to heal yourself. Are you afraid that she will run, screaming in fear?” asked Sesshoumaru, not once acknowledging Kagome’s presence.

“What is he talking about, Kouga?”

There was no response, only Kouga’s silence. _‘He’s challenging me to show her my true self.’_ A growl rose low in his throat while Sesshoumaru took a step forward. The growl grew deeper and more menacing with the next step. 

Kagome lifted her bow and drew the string.

“No, Kagome,” stated Kouga, his words coming out guttural, almost inhuman.

For the first time since his arrival, Sesshoumaru spared her a glance. “You mean nothing to me, miko. Put away your toys.”

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. _‘Toys! I’ll show him toys,’_ she fumed. Her arrow flamed blue with her purifying power.

“Inform the miko of her ignorance, my wolf,” growled Sesshoumaru, narrowing his eyes at Kagome.

“This is between me and him. Don’t get in the way, Kagome. You’ll just get hurt.”

“Misogynists!” Kagome huffed. “Why do all you men think us women can’t take care of ourselves?”

Both men stared at her as if she had just spoken a foreign language then Kouga’s gaze softened.

“You are human. You do not heal like we do.”

“Who says I’ll even get hurt,” snorted Kagome, keeping her sights set on Sesshoumaru. Kagome had barely finished her sentence before she found herself trapped, held tight with her back against Sesshoumaru’s chest. He hadn’t merely captured her; she found herself several yards away from Kouga and less one bow and arrow.

“Sesshoumaru, it’s me you want. Let her go!” Kouga shouted as he began to panic.

“Show her, Kouga..show her what you truly are. She can’t run. I won’t allow it.”

“Not like this, Sesshoumaru. Not now,” growled Kouga, baring more fang than he had ever allowed Kagome to see. Only his pointed ears and his tail were obvious indicators that he was demon. _‘At least, I have a chance with her in this form. Would she run? Would she really?’_

Jealousy had reared its ugly head again. Realization hit Sesshoumaru like a ton of bricks, causing him to release Kagome so quickly that she stumbled and fell.

“Go to him if you must, miko. We both know he will never have you.”

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes, surprised that he hadn’t made an effort to harm her. Stupid she wasn’t. Her flight back to Kouga was one of the quickest races she’d ever run.

“Kaza no Kizu!”

~*~*~*~*~*~

  
_  
***Disclaimer***   
_   


  
_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._   


~*~


	8. Demon Transformations

“Stay away from Kagome, you bastard!” yelled Inuyasha as the flames of his sword thundered toward Sesshoumaru.

 _‘I just knew it! As soon as I leave, Kagome is in trouble. What is it with her?’_ thought Inuyasha, angry with himself for leaving her alone, angry with her for forcing him into it, angry with Sesshoumaru who had no reason to be near her.

As the flames receded and the blinding light faded, he could see no sign of Sesshoumaru, but that wasn’t enough. His eyes scanned the area.

“Looking for me, little brother?”

 _‘Damn it.’_ Inuyasha looked up to see his brother floating well above the scorched earth.

“You stay away from Kagome…and Kouga too,” he had to add as he glanced at them.

“I am not here for your miko, nor for Tetsusaiga. This is between me and Kouga.”

Sudden memories of the scent permeating the clearing where he and Kagome had found Kouga made him wince. More than anything else, scent can trigger memories, and especially so for the sensitive noses of dog demons.

“You stay away from Kouga. I know what you did.”

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at him. _‘Just what does he think I did and why should he care?’_

“For the sake of the wolf, you would endanger your miko?” asked the amused lord.

“He’s her friend. She would want it.” He didn’t bother to add that he believed that Sesshoumaru had forced himself on an unwilling victim and that it was a vile and despicable thing to do, even for Sesshoumaru.

That last bit _‘she would want it’_ helped Kagome past the earlier hurt of the _‘jewel detector’_ comment. At least he cared enough about her to be willing to do most of what she wanted without being sat. Though his words were sometimes harsh and hurtful, his actions always reminded her that, in some way, he cared for her. It was enough. That small piece of him that accepted her was enough.

Sesshoumaru regarded Inuyasha with a hint of curiosity. Even Kouga was somewhat surprised. He had never seen Inuyasha willingly desire or seek to please someone else. Little did he know. How could he? It was not as though Kouga had been their traveling companion. He never stuck around for more than a few minutes.

“Then save your miko, Inuyasha,” said Sesshoumaru with a glint in his eye as he sped toward Kagome and drew Tokijin.

Inuyasha reached them first planting his feet firmly on the ground with Tetsusaiga’s hilt gripped in both hands.

“Get back!” yelled Inuyasha as their swords clashed.

Kagome grabbed Kouga around the waist and drug him out of harms way. He was in no condition to fight Sesshoumaru and he knew it. He had wanted Inuyasha dead and knew Sesshoumaru could do it. But now…now, something was different. If Kagome really did love Inuyasha, he shouldn’t be killed right before her very eyes. He gazed down at her and saw nothing but faith in her expression while she watched the object of her affection fight for their safety.

_‘She really does love him,’ _Kouga thought, giving a heavy sigh before turning his eyes back to the battle.__

Inuyasha made a wide swing with Tetsusaiga as Sesshoumaru’s white pelt reached for him. He was learning. Sesshoumaru jerked it away before rushing Inuyasha again. 

Their swords scraped and the sound wailed like that of an injured animal. Every move, every parry by Sesshoumaru was made with such graceful ease that it seemed effortless. His silver curtain of hair swirled around him like that of some great god come to earth. No being could look so beautiful in battle. Only Sesshoumaru. He didn’t seem to tire, sweat, or even breathe heavy. Of course, there had never been a time when Sesshoumaru hadn’t been magnificent to gaze upon.

Tetsusaiga, now transformed to its full size and strength, seemed overly large for the hanyou. A normal human didn’t have the strength to lift it, much less wield it in its current form. Inuyasha could, but even for him, there was some difficulty. Perhaps it was one of the reasons his moves were more like a bear and less like a panther. Nevertheless, his power compensated. 

Kagome watched in horror as Sesshoumaru flung Inuyasha several yards to land in a trail of dust and dirt. It would not have been anything to be concerned about, except that Tetsusaiga had fallen from his hand along the way. The chances of him transforming in the midst of a battle with Sesshoumaru were too great. She darted forward just out of Kouga’s grasp.

“Kagome, come back!” called Kouga as he dragged himself forward.

It was too late. Sesshoumaru intercepted her before she could reach Inuyasha. She hadn’t even seen him coming, hadn’t even felt her body moving. She simply had to get to Inuyasha. His still form, lying in a crumpled heap on the ground, blinded her to everything around her. However, reality knocked the breath out of her when she was lifted from the ground and carried back toward Kouga.

“A choice, Kouga,” stated Sesshoumaru while his claws found the pouch tied at his waist. With Kagome held by his pelt, he severed the strings of the pouch and flung it to the ground in front of Kouga. “Take the healing poultice and delay the inevitable, or heal yourself now. Change and show her what you truly are.”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes were neither cold nor hot. He simply watched and waited for Kouga’s response. _‘He knows she will reject his beast. Why does he delay the inevitable?’_ thought Sesshoumaru as he and Kagome drifted to the ground. He was careful to land at a distance that allowed him to watch both Inuyasha and Kouga.

“Why now, Sesshoumaru? Leave it alone,” muttered Kouga. He knew that he wouldn’t win this one.

“Who accepts you as you are, Kouga? Ask yourself, or are you too afraid?”

“What are you two talking about,” grunted Kagome as she struggled to get free.

“Silence!” commanded Sesshoumaru and his grip tightened around her writhing body.

Kagome gasped and turned her eyes toward Inuyasha. He was her main concern. She knew he couldn’t be dead. She would feel it. Her heart never lied and she knew he would save her. What she didn’t expect was to see him already coming toward them, eyes glowing red.

“Inuyasha,” she groaned in sympathy.

“You must choose quickly, my wolf. The hanyou’s beast will soon cry out for the miko’s blood, as well as your own.”

The noose around Kagome’s body only tightened. Nevertheless, she continued to struggle to free herself from Sesshoumaru.

“Let me get Tetsusaiga to him, please,” she pleaded. “His youkai blood will recede, please.”

“Change and I will let her go,” Sesshoumaru demanded of Kouga. He wasn’t going to let Kouga get out of this. It was for his own good. Though Kouga knew that as well as Sesshoumaru, he was so loath to do it that his hesitation could get them all killed. Inuyasha’s youki could not distinguish friend from foe. Sesshoumaru gripped Kagome’s face and turned her head away from Inuyasha. 

“I will not hurt you, Kagome. Please believe me.” Kouga hung his head as baby-fine black hair sprouted from every inch of his skin. He lifted his face and stared at her.

Kagome’s eyes widened as the bones under Kouga’s skin seemed to change shape and grow larger. The hair grew longer, coarser, and his jaw and nose elongated into a snout. She didn’t know the eyes that stared back at her. They were the color of an iceberg, white with only a mild hue of blue left in them, the color of a husky’s eyes. He hunched over and fell to all fours when his spine stretched and his arms and legs grew longer, taller, the bones shifting into new positions. The most shocking of all was the one bit that a movie about shapeshifters would never have shown. Kouga was male. Very, very male.

With her mouth hung open and eyes wide, the only color left in Kagome’s shocked face was the hint of a blush. Kouga looked away. She would never gaze at him like she gazed at Inuyasha. That unconditional love for a mate would never be there. He didn’t have time to ponder anything else. Knuckles cracking let him know that Inuyasha was too close. Kouga growled at Sesshoumaru to save Kagome as he dodged the first swipe of Inuyasha’s claws. Because he hadn’t yet had time to completely heal, he was too slow, and Inuyasha clipped his right rear flank.

When Inuyasha attacked Kouga, Kagome heard a rumbling growl from low in Sesshoumaru’s chest. She looked up to see the lavender color of his facial markings change to maroon and his eyes turn the color of red rubies, just like Inuyasha’s. She could be grateful that Sesshoumaru still had his mind when he took on his demon form.

“Let me down. Let me get Tetsusaiga, please,” she begged.

Sesshoumaru didn’t seem to hear her, but he did unceremoniously drop her to the ground as he raced to defend Kouga. She ran toward Tetsusaiga with all the speed she could muster.

 _‘They will kill each other, all of them. I know it.’_ Her heart raced as she ran back toward them with Tetsusaiga clutched in both hands.

Isn’t there some saying about not getting between two fighting dogs? Kagome had never heard it, didn’t remember, or didn’t care as she rushed right into the middle of two warring dogs and a wolf.

When Sesshoumaru knocked Inuyasha away and sent him flying into Kagome, Tetsusaiga spilled out of her hands. The weight and force of Inuyasha’s momentum took her down. Inuyasha rolled off her and jumped to his feet. His unbelievably long claws were dripping blood. Fangs of enormous size protruded from his lips. And, there was no one home behind the solid, ruby eyes in his stark face that now sported their own jagged, lavender markings.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome softly murmured as she tried to sit up.

He whirled around with a growl, the weight of his menace stifling. Her throat tightened and that sinking feeling you have when you just know you are going to fail a test dropped to the pit of her stomach. With her big dark eyes filling with tears, she said his name again and rose from the ground. Inuyasha roared at her, flexed his fingers, and popped his knuckles. Despite the intended threat, he was still her Inuyasha. It wasn’t his fault that the youki blood stole his mind. The human half of him was simply too weak to protect his mind from the demon blood raging through his veins. If she didn’t do something soon, his soul could be lost forever. Getting Tetsusaiga to him was out of the question. He now stood between her and the sword. She had to save him, or at least die trying.

“Inuyasha,” she whispered, taking a step toward him.

He stepped back, still growling, but didn’t attack. That was a good sign. She took another step and murmured his name like you would to a sleeping baby. This time he didn’t retreat. He crouched as though he were about to attack her, but she didn’t give him the chance. She jumped forward and wrapped her body around him, her legs gripping his waist and arms squeezing his neck. Even while his large clawed hands completely encircled her waist in a painful grip, she continued to murmur his name over and over. As his grip pushed the air from her lungs and a muffled scream from her throat, his claws began to slide beneath her skin. She reached up, grabbed his ears, and stroked them as she buried her face into his hair. If she was going to die, she would die doing something she hadn’t been given the chance to do since she had first found him pinned to the Goshinboku.

Kouga lay on the ground, coddled in the white fluffy pelt that now dripped with his blood. He whined and struggled to free himself as Kagome signed her own death warrant.

“He’ll kill her,” he growled out to no one in particular.

“You cannot stop her, my wolf. Do you not see how she loves him? She would die for him. You could never win her heart.” Sesshoumaru’s voice was uncharacteristically soft as he knelt beside Kouga, ran his hands through Kouga’s scruff, and tried to comfort him.

“But you have captured mine without even trying, my wolf,” sighed Sesshoumaru.

Kouga shifted his gaze back to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru’s eyes were following the trail of his own hand through Kouga’s fur. He did not see the wolf watching him. What Kouga saw was unexpected. Sesshoumaru was not aware that he was being watched, nor did care. Raw emotions played across his expression; regret, concern, pain, love…maybe? Whatever he was feeling, it was not animosity of any sort. And, it made Kouga’s heart ache. Whatever Sesshoumaru was feeling, it was too deep for him to fathom ever coming from the Lord of the Western Lands.

Kouga’s attention snapped back to Kagome when the sound of her muffled cry reached his ears.

“I have to help her!”

“I am sorry, my wolf, but it is too late.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

***Disclaimer***

_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._

~*~


	9. Admissions

“It is not too late, Sesshoumaru!” growled Kouga while snapping his jaws and finally biting down on the white pelt.

“Have it your way, my wolf,” sighed Sesshoumaru and allowed Kouga to slip from his fingers and limp away.

Kouga approached Kagome from behind, grabbed her blouse between his powerful jaws and tugged. She screamed in pain as his motions stretched the skin where Inuyasha’s claws were embedded.

“Let go! Let go!” she screamed as her fingers spasmed around Inuyasha’s tender ears.

Kouga let loose of the blouse and Inuyasha suddenly withdrew his claws, allowing Kagome to fall to the ground in a haze. Kouga grabbed her again and pulled her away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn’t take that too well and charged Kouga. She lifted herself onto one elbow while both rolled away in a ball of red, white, and black.

“No! Don’t hurt him, Kouga. He doesn’t know what he’s doing!” Risking her life yet again, Kagome ran toward them and jumped on Inuyasha’s back.

“Help us, Sesshoumaru! Help!” cried Kagome as the two demons dug at each other.

Inuyasha winced as the scream for help ripped through his eardrums. However, the pain was over-ridden by that voice. He knew that voice.

 _‘Mine to protect,’_ he thought as his mind swam to the surface and clawed at the beast that had overtaken him.

Kagome didn’t need to ask for Sesshoumaru’s help. Kouga’s injuries were preventing him from fighting off Inuyasha and soon it would be too late even for Kouga. While Kouga lay profusely bleeding, Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves dangling high above the ground.

“Ka…gome?” rasped Inuyasha. It was the only word his clouded mind could conjure.

Kagome nearly choked him to death when she squeezed her arms around his neck.

Realizing that Inuyasha had regained his mind, Sesshoumaru lowered the couple to the earth.

“Move away from the hanyou, miko. He must pay for his transgression.” Anyone who dared to hurt his wolf would pay, and dearly.

“No, he didn’t know himself or us. You can’t punish him,” insisted Kagome as she stepped between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

“Then you will die with him,” Sesshoumaru stated, his voice low, soft, and threatening.

“If he dies, I don’t want to live anyway!” Kagome shouted back.

“Then die!” Sesshoumaru extended his arms, letting lose his green energy ribbons.

“Help me, Inuyasha,” she whispered, hoping he had come to his senses enough to protect them both. She felt his arm grip her around the waist and winced at the pressure against her wounds when he leapt out of Sesshoumaru’s path.

“No!” yelled Kouga, dragging himself to his feet. “If you hurt my friends, I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and kill you myself.” There. He said it. Kagome was his friend, nothing else. She had proven that, had proven that she loved Inuyasha more than life itself.

Sesshoumaru stood still as a statue, warring with his desire to kill his half-brother and with his overhwhelming need for Kouga.

 _‘One day, I will kill Inuyasha,’_ Sesshoumaru thought while narrowing his eyes at Inuyasha.

“You cannot punish him. You did as much to me, Sesshoumaru. If he pays, so do you. You had no right, no right whatsoever, to do that to me. Am I your version of what Kagome is to me? Why do you want me? Answer me? You can’t can you.”

“We will not discuss this in front of the half-breed and his miko.”

“Why not? You forced me to change in front of her. It’s my turn don’t you think? Fair is fair.”

He could see that Kouga was turning against him. This was not going well. _‘Damn the interference of that half-breed!’_ Appeasing his wolf may be the best recourse, if it was even possible.

“Although it is true that an alliance with you and your pack would strengthen my power base, you know as truth that it is not the reason I desire you, and as such, I had no right to attack you. I will say no more, my wolf,” Sesshoumaru sighed.

“Satisfactory. Now leave me alone. My friends will take care of my wounds,” growled Koga.

Some indefinable expression crossed Sesshoumaru’s face, but only for the briefest of moments. Kouga noticed and couldn’t help feeling sympathy for the great lord. Hadn’t he felt a similar defeat concerning Kagome only minutes earlier? Nevertheless, he knew that his love for Kagome was not so much for her as what she could do for him. As Sesshoumaru so accurately pointed out, it was not the same for him. Sesshoumaru truly desired Kouga outside of what Kouga could do for him.

“As you wish, my wolf,” stated Sesshoumaru, having regained his cold facade.

Even through his anger at Sesshoumaru, some part of him seemed to die when Sesshoumaru strolled away. Or perhaps, Sesshoumaru took that part with him. It wasn’t important enough to ponder. His wounds needed tending.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched the exchange in utter shock. The great Lord of the Western Lands had nearly abased himself in deference to Kouga’s wishes. He had stayed his attack on Inuyasha and Kagome at only Kouga’s insistence. What power did Kouga hold over him? Their attention was brought back by a low groan issuing from Kouga. Inuyasha trotted over to him and knelt down to examine the damage.

“What happened? Sesshoumaru do this to you?”

“You happened, mutt face.”

Inuyasha grimaced. The scent of Kouga’s blood was so thick in the air that it would have drowned out the scent of Kagome’s if it weren’t for the fact that his claws were full of it. The scent of sweet human blood hit him like a ton of bricks. Turning his palms up, he could see the red smears and droplets left under his claws. Bile tried rose up the back of his throat as his mind and stomach rebelled.

“Kagome,” whispered a distraught Inuyasha as he turned to gaze at her.

She was sitting where he had left her, simply watching him and Kouga. She made no complaint and even smiled at him. He flew toward her, fell to his knees, and pulled up her shirt.

“Inuyasha!” she gasped, slapping at his hands. “What are you doing, you pervert!?”

“I…I did this, didn’t I, Kagome?” stammered the only one who loved her more than anyone else in the world.

Such pain and remorse darkened his eyes. His chin dropped to his chest and he tried to scoot away from her. She couldn’t let him retreat, let him go back to being the way he was so long ago, alone and closed off. Reaching out and grabbing the tassels of white hair that trailed down the sides of his face and onto his shoulders, she pulled him to her, face to face, nose to nose.

“You didn’t do it, Inuyasha. It was your youkai. And look, I’m okay. It’s not so bad.”

“I hurt you. I could have killed you. Something…someone else must have stopped me. You’re not safe with me, Kagome. I’m going to take you home then seal the well,” he promised through clenched teeth and a mountain of pain.

“Don’t even think about it, dogboy! I’ll s-i-t you into the next century if you even think about trying to make me go back home,” snapped Kagome with eyes narrowed.

“Keh. You gotta go home sometime, wench!”

“Who says?”

“You have exams, and homework, and…stuff like that.”

“If I think you are going to seal the well then I’ll just stay here,” she huffed.

“You can’t stay here forever. What about your mom and your little brother?”

“That’s what you think. Sure, I’ll miss them…a lot, but you need me here more than they need me there and…and I…I couldn’t live without you,” she trailed off dropping her eyes.

“I might kill you one day. Look at what I did,” he protested, raising her blouse.

“I don’t care! I’ll take my chances because…because I love you more than anything else in the world, even if you love Kikyou instead of me. And you can’t stop me, Inuyasha, you can’t!” she began to sob.

Her words knocked the breath out of him, wrenched his heart, and stunned his mind all at the same time.

_‘Loves me…Kikyou…?’_

His mind couldn’t form words. More than anything else in the world, he had hoped that she would love him. But, it was too late. He couldn’t hurt her, couldn’t allow her to put herself in harms way. 

And, what about Kikyou? She may still walk the earth, but she was dead and, Naraku had destroyed what they might have had together. There was the sense of loss, the longing for what could have been. However, the honest truth was, he didn’t love Kikyou anymore. Inch by inch, she had killed his love for her.

“Kagome…I don’t love Kikyou. It’s you, only you. I…lo…love you and that’s why I can’t let you stay. I don’t want to hurt you. Please, Kagome, let me take you home.”

“Damn you, Inuyasha! Damn you to hell! Now you say you love me, but you want me to go home, go home and lose you now that I know you love me, too? Never!” she screamed, jumping up and stomping her right foot, all the while tears streaming down her face.

“Listen to me, you mangy dog,” growled Kouga from behind.

Both looked over to see Kouga back in his bipedal form. “You saw what you did. You had her. If your youkai really wanted to kill her, she would be dead. But, she isn’t. And this wasn’t the only time. Remember when that witch stole your human soul? Yeah, I know about that. Even with only your youkai possessing you, you didn’t kill her. It won’t happen. What you are doing now is worse than anything you’ve ever done to her. There is more than one way to kill a person. You will break her by breaking her heart. Don’t screw this up…Inuyasha.”

Not ‘mangy mutt’, or ‘dog turd’, or ‘mutt face’, but ‘Inuyasha’. It was rare, if ever, that Kouga used Inuyasha’s name. Inuyasha just stared at Kouga. Neither he nor Kagome had ever heard Kouga encourage their relationship. He and Kouga were rivals, always. What had changed? Inuyasha gave him a suspicious glare.

“What’re you up to, Kouga?” scowled Inuyasha.

“Kagome made it clear that she loves you and that I am only a friend. Besides, I may have…other interests,” Kouga admitted, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Inuyasha frowned at him for a long moment before his eyebrows shot up. “You can’t mean that bastard Sesshoumaru?”

Kouga nodded looking very serious.

“I can’t believe it! After everything he did to you…tried to do to Kagome!”

“It was my fault that he tried to attack her. I should have shown her my wolf before now. If I hadn’t waited so long…It was my fault. None of this would have happened if I had accepted the fact that she was only my friend. I’m to blame for all of this.”

Kagome walked up to him and tenderly laid a hand on his forearm. Inuyasha barely held back a growl at her intimacy.

“It wasn’t all your fault, Kouga,” Kagome tried to reassure him.

“Yes, it was. You touch me now, but would you have touched me just a little while ago? Could you? If I truly loved you, I would have shown you before now.”

If nothing else, Kagome was honest. It was a trait she couldn’t escape. So he might as well be honest with her.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know, Kouga. I really don’t,” she muttered, dropping her head in shame.

“Don’t be sorry,” said Kouga, patting her hand.

“What Sesshoumaru did to you earlier was not your fault. How can you be interested in him? He raped you!” Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

“He raped you?” gasped Kagome. She felt as though she’d been hit in the gut. Never would she have believed that Sesshoumaru would do such a thing.

“He didn’t exactly rape me, Inuyasha. And, somewhere in some part of me, I wanted it. I just couldn’t face up to it.” He gave a deep sigh. “Kagome has helped me own up to it. But don’t worry. I will definitely make him pay for everything he’s done,” he said with a wicked curl to his lips.

A rush of air poured from Kagome. She knew that Sesshoumaru was not a bad being. He was simply inhuman. Some allowances had to be made.

Too stunned to resist, Inuyasha allowed Kouga to grab him and shove him up against Kagome.

“Now, kiss and make up or I’ll have to beat you good, dog-breath,” smirked Kouga.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. She gazed into his eyes, hoping Kouga had made a difference in Inuyasha’s decision.

 _‘I hope you’re right, Kouga,’_ thought Inuyasha as he hesitantly dipped his head down to brush his lips against Kagome’s.

Her sigh brought a flood of heat to his face and he couldn’t help wrapping his arms around her as his heart poured into her lips. Kagome melted into his body and tried not show any sign of the pain his embrace caused her wounds, but she couldn’t help the involuntary twitch as his grip tightened. Inuyasha winced and pulled away. Scooping her up into his arms, and headed for her backpack and the first aid kit it held while Kouga followed.

“I don’t need your help, Kouga,” Inuyasha commented, glancing back.

“Yeah, but you two insisted on escorting me home, remember?”

Inuyasha groaned.

~*~

As he stood in a field of swaying grass, Sesshoumaru stared up into the heavens and cursed the sky for its constant reminder of those cerulean blue eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

***Disclaimer***

_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._

~*~*~*~*~*~


	10. Punishing Sesshoumaru

“Why does it always have to be me? He’ll kill me for sure this time. Kill the messenger,” grumbled Jakken under his breath as the weight of the white robe bowed his back.

He carefully inched his way up to Sesshoumaru while keeping what he hoped was a safe distance away from his unpredictable master. The little human girl, Rin, peeked around the doorway, curious about the robe.

“Uh hum,” he cleared his throat. “Lord Sesshoumaru, the wolves have delivered a package,” squeaked the trembling toad.

Sesshoumaru didn’t seem to hear as he stared out over his lands from the balcony of his study.

_‘Why am I always so foolish when it comes to Kouga? Did I need to force him to show himself to the miko? He had to learn sooner or later and his obstinacy in his belief that she would love him was interfering with my plans. He was being foolish. However, it could have been done more tactfully. I may be a master tactician at war, but this seduction, no manipulation, is new to me. Never once have I needed to lure a woman or man to my bed. He is such a frustrating challenge. This is proving to be most difficult.’_

“Me Lord?”

“Do not disturb me, Jakken,” came a low rumbling voice.

Jakken nearly jumped out of his skin, but was more than relieved at the command. Quietly letting the robe slip to the floor, he ran for his life. 

Tiptoeing as silently as she could, Rin entered the room and unrolled the heavy coat of fur. She ran her fingers through the very deep, plush fur.

“Sesshoumaru-sama? Why did your friend send back your present?” asked the ever innocent child.

Sesshoumaru’s body visibly stiffened. _‘He returned my gift!? Did I push him too hard? Now who is the foolish one?’_

“Rin, go into the garden and play,” instructed Sesshoumaru, attempting to keep his anger to himself.

“Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama.”

As always, Rin knew something was wrong. However, there was little she could do. Maybe one day, he would be more approachable. She gave a backward glance as she exited the room and noticed that the one she worshipped was gripping the railing to the point it was crumbling. His shoulders were slumped and his head down. It was too much. Tears filled her eyes as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his right leg.

“I’m sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. I’m sorry. Please don’t be sad,” she pleaded.

Instead of the growl she expected, his hand brushed through her thick raven hair, pressing her firmly against his leg. Only the trembling of his body let her know that he was shedding silent tears.

~*~

“That’ll show him,” whispered Ginta to Hakkaku, referring to Sesshoumaru.

“Yeah, but I’m not so sure Kouga is really happy about it,” replied Hakkaku.

“He does look kinda sad. Why do you figure that is?” asked Ginta.

“Well, I think he likes Sesshoumaru even if he doesn’t say so.”

“Maybe. What should we do?”

Hakkaku furrowed his brow and rubbed his chin as he thought on that for a moment. “Take him hunting?”

“That’s a great idea! Get his mind off things,” exclaimed Ginta.

“Keep it down! You don’t want him to hear us.”

Kouga lay on his back, hands behind his head, staring at the stone ceiling while trying to convince himself that he had done the right thing.

_‘Sesshoumaru deserved to be punished and that’s the only way I knew how to do it. I’m no match for him physically, so I really couldn’t kick his ass, though I’d really love to do just that. But, sending back the robe seems like such a low blow. I just don’t understand him. He might think I do, but I don’t. He’s arrogant, conceited, uncivilized…whatever. He doesn’t think about other peoples’ feelings. What reason has he given me to trust him? Absolutely none. Stupid dog. He is quite beautiful though. I think I told him that too. That’s probably what started it. Maybe it’s all my fault. Maybe he thought I wanted him.’_

Kouga rolled over onto his stomach. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get the visions of the powerful lord out of his head; Sesshoumaru leaping into battle against Inuyasha, levitating above the battlefield, gazing intensely into his eyes, licking the blood from his throat, pressing him against a tree…and on and on and on.

~*~

Though his self-training told him that it was humiliating, the outpouring of tears seemed to refresh his mind, even if it left his body tired and weak. _‘What has that wolf done to me?’_

Rin was becoming something of an asset. She taught him things he had forgotten or perhaps never knew. Perhaps that was the reason Tenseiga had prompted him to bring her back from the dead. One thing about Rin, he could never see her giving up, despite the fact that she was a child. 

It was time to regroup and start over.

 _‘First, I will return the robe. How will I get him to accept it?’_ Scenes of Kouga’s rejection of his gift played in his mind. _What leverage do I have? How can I gain Kouga’s forgiveness and re-ignite his desire? Perhaps something covert a seduction from afar. Yes, that might work; an accidental meeting under the right circumstances._

Only Sesshoumaru would know that it would be no accident. Kouga shouldn’t be that hard to find. After all, Sesshoumaru had been following Kouga’s movements unobserved for months now.

_‘Yet, doing this will not root out the problem with my approach. There is something I need to correct.’_

As he replayed his interactions with Kouga, Sesshoumaru’s thoughts carried him away. Those that had garnered the best response had been the less forceful and more giving. Healing Kouga of his first injury, and then the run through the forest, had proved to be invaluable. However, those methods that were more blatantly forceful only succeeded in driving the wolf away—even though the wolf did enjoy some of the more pleasurable torments.

_‘His favorable responses boosted my confidence and I, in turn, treated him like a possession instead of a cognizant being. That was the error. He has needs that must be met. How could I have been so blind? Desire and lust are perfectly acceptable. It is the softer, more human, emotions that I detest and avoid. And, that is exactly what Kouga wants. What he needs. I have never had the need to cultivate such things.’_

Sesshoumaru sighed, resigning himself to the fact that in order to get what he wanted he would need to practice those things he detested most, those things that made him the most vulnerable. Could that be why he rejected them with such vehemence? Could he afford to be vulnerable now? Did he want to be? That was the crux of the matter. Was Kouga worth it?

_‘Yes, he is.’_

“Jakken.”

“Yes, milord?”

“I am leaving. Take care of Rin.”

“Yes, milord,” the toad stammered bowing low. ‘Why can’t he hire a nanny?’ Jakken mentally whined.

~*~

 _‘Ah, there you are, my wolf,’_ thought Sesshoumaru with a smirk. _‘Just as I suspected.’_

Sesshoumaru watched as Kouga made his way toward a creek that crept so slowly through his part of the woods that algae and moss were able to grow along the banks and out into the edges of the water causing the water to be cloudy, especially in the small still alcove off to the side. It had its benefits. Unlike the minerals frequently found in hot springs making the water hard, this water was soft, and so it made the skin and hair of anyone who bathed in it soft and smelling of the woods. It was one of the few luxuries Kouga had the opportunity to enjoy. In the balmy warmth of this humid spring afternoon, he made his way, looking forward to a time of peace and quiet. Who says men don’t enjoy such niceties?

Kouga cleared the edge of the trees lining the bank and was already removing his armor when his eyes narrowed. Not now. 

‘I’m so not in the mood to deal with this now.’

Lying on his stomach, his long slender pale body shimmering with droplets of water, Sesshoumaru was drying himself in a patch of sunlight with the white robe beneath him on top of Kouga’s favorite boulder. His hair trailed so far down the side of the boulder that it nearly reached the ground. As though he were sleeping, Sesshoumaru didn’t turn his head to look at Kouga, but lay still as the stone beneath him. Only the rise and fall of his breathing gave any sign that he was even alive. 

Kouga marveled at the splendor of the Lord of the Western Lands. Though Sesshoumaru was tall, by no means was he lanky. If anyone confused his gender by the beautiful and delicate features of his face and his slender waist, the shoulders gave it away. His chest was broad and muscled, his arm showing the strength of a body builder, but without the oversized bulk. The stub of his missing arm lay hidden beneath that white fluffy appendage that had so many uses. 

For a long moment, Kouga studied that white thing wondering what it was. It seemed to grow out of Sesshoumaru’s right shoulder blade and separated from him at the uppermost part of his arm. Sesshoumaru was using it as a pillow and to hide the stub of his left arm. The white pelt was unfurled beside him, following the line of his body giving a nice backdrop for his silhouette. Kouga couldn’t help following the sweep of Sesshoumaru’s back, down the dip just before the rise of a well-rounded, tight firm ass. 

Funny how his billowing clothing hid what a nice ass he had. It should be expected, since it hid most everything else, even the well-muscled legs. It had to be breeding. Sesshoumaru would never take the time to do something as vain as making his body enticing to others. He simply didn’t care what people thought of him. He knew who he was.

 _‘Shit. How long have I been standing here just looking at him?’_ thought Kouga when the tingling that had started in his belly made its way through his chest and up through his throat. Maybe he’s asleep and I can just ignore him. I’m not running away with my tail between my legs.

But what would he do if Sesshoumaru woke up? What would he do if Sesshoumaru made sexual overtures? If he couldn’t run, what were the alternatives?

_‘Oh hell.’_

He removed the rest of his clothing and slid into the water, trying to keep his back to Sesshoumaru so he wouldn’t get lost in the painting of such perfection.

Realizing that Kouga was not going to approach him, Sesshoumaru turned his head to watch his wolf bathe. Kouga came up from beneath the water, his slick black hair fanning out over his shoulders and down his back to his waist. Movement beneath the water drew Sesshoumaru’s attention. It was only Kouga’s tail, nothing to be concerned about. He wondered, curious, while Kouga made his way to the opposite bank. With every step through the water, muscles rippled beneath the glistening skin of Kouga’s back. 

Kouga gathered a handful of dried moss. Using the moss for a scrubber, Kouga took his time. He was enjoying himself so much that he hadn’t realized he had turned toward Sesshoumaru when he had made his way back to the center of the alcove. Each movement that Kouga made scorched through Sesshoumaru not unlike that thrill of the hunt on the rare occasion that Sesshoumaru chose to indulge his baser instincts. Kouga’s intense concentration leant Sesshoumaru a view of the primitive wolf that he had never before seen.

The sun sparkled off the water, streaming down Kouga’s hard tanned body as he scrubbed away the dust and grime from a morning of chasing game. It had been an exciting, though exhausting hunt, giving him enough exercise to feel the burn in his muscles. 

Boars weren’t that hard to catch, but bringing them down without getting anyone injured could be a real bitch. This one had been tougher than most, but a prize worth winning. He imagined the lavish meal he would enjoy later in the afternoon, unaware of the pair of amber eyes devouring the vision of him.

Sesshoumaru could imagine his tongue parting a path up through the water from Kouga’s belly button, up his abdomen, between the corded muscles of his chest and up his neck to just behind his ear. He imagined his lips against that soft skin making their way down from Kouga’s belly button, tugging at the trail of fine black hair leading below Kouga’s waist. The magnificent muscles beneath Kouga’s skin rippled with every movement, but it was the face, the eyes, that held the most powerful draw for Sesshoumaru; the strong line of Kouga’s jaw, the rugged features of his face, the long curtain of black lashes that framed those cerulean eyes. Sesshoumaru found himself watching for glimpses of those eyes while Kouga concentrated on his task. Sesshoumaru’s arousal sank beneath a deeper desire, something more than lust, a simple longing…need. For once, he was at a loss.

“Tell me what to do,” Sesshoumaru said barely above a whisper.

Kouga stiffened at the softly spoken words, his mind going blank. This was so unlike the king of arrogance. He hadn’t tried to interrupt Kouga or push him, but had kept his distance. He looked up to find Sesshoumaru still lying on his stomach gazing at him. Despite Sesshoumaru’s best efforts, his careful guard seemed to be leaking away and Kouga could see a glimpse of something like need. It tempered Kouga’s inclination to further his punishment of Sesshoumaru.

“Could you be less of a bastard?” scowled Kouga, crossing his arms.

“I can make an attempt.”

“That’s the best I’m going to get, isn’t it?”

“Anything more would be a lie…Kouga.” For once he thought it best to refrain from using ‘my wolf’ as it really did sound arrogantly possessive, even though, to him, it was a term of endearment. Gentleness seemed to be working right now and it wouldn’t do well to change tactics.

 _‘He didn’t use his pet name for me,’_ thought Kouga, creasing his brow. _‘Is he playing some new game?’_

Goosebumps were forming on Kouga’s skin prompting him to completely dip himself beneath the water. Coming up, he wasn’t sure what to do. He was completely naked with the only decent place to dry already occupied. Not that there wasn’t room for him on the boulder as well, and he knew there was no other desirable spot. Letting out a heavy sigh, he accepted his predicament.

“I need to dry. Mind if I join you?”

“As you wish,” stated Sesshoumaru with no hint of suggestion.

_‘What is that dog up to?’_

Sesshoumaru’s gaze didn’t waver as Kouga waded from the water. For the first time, he had a complete frontal view of what Kouga’s fur wrap had kept hidden and it was a surprising treat. Like his body, Kouga’s cock was thick, wide. Not overly long, but just right. He shifted his gaze when Kouga looked up to see him staring. T

aking a deep breathe, Kouga jumped up onto the boulder. The only additional space was taken by Sesshoumaru’s pelt and he was not quite certain what to do. Sesshoumaru’s voice startled him.

“I can move it, or you can lie on it. Your choice,” Sesshoumaru said, staring up at him. 

There seemed to be no malice in the expression, no intent for violence. Kouga studied the seemingly harmless pelt then made his decision.

“I won’t hurt it?”

“No.”

He squatted down and ran his hand through the softest fur he had ever felt in his life then carefully spread himself out on his stomach, mirroring Sesshoumaru.

~*~*~*~*~*~

***Disclaimer***

_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._

~*~*~*~*~*~


	11. Making Up

 

   
Kouga lay gazing into those impossibly golden amber eyes.  Though their bodies were only inches apart, neither made a move to touch the other.  The silence screamed between them.  Who says silence is golden?  
   
 _‘Do I still have a hold on him?  We shall see.  I will make him come to me,’_ thought the Lord of the Western Lands.  Still, it was all he could do not to reach out and touch the one he so desired.  
   
 _‘What is he waiting for?  I know what he wants.  I’m not stupid.  His being here is no accident,’_ thought Kouga.  Nevertheless, Sesshoumaru lay still and continued to gaze at him.  
   
This was getting to be more than frustrating.  
   
 _‘What?!  Has he changed his mind?  I am the most handsome wolf there is!’_ Oookay.  Now, it was time for Kouga’s own arrogance to show itself.  _'Damn dog,'_ Kouga thought to himself with a heavy sigh.  
   
“Is something troubling you…my wolf,” asked Sesshoumaru in a low murmur, too impatient, too impatient to wait for a bit of seduction.  
   
The sound of Sesshoumaru’s voice, barely more than a whisper, thrilled along Kouga’s skin and sparked the beginnings of warmth traveling through his veins.  Sesshoumaru’s gaze intensified in expectation of an answer.  Rolling to his back, Kouga stretched from his toes to his fingers and let out a shivering sigh.    
   
Sesshoumaru’s face pinked at the obvious display.  He was being teased, and it was tempting.  He is trying to seduce me, thought Sesshoumaru, very pleased.  He closed his eyes trying to dispel the overwhelming urge to take Kouga then and there.  This was becoming a habit.  
   
 _‘He still wants me.  What is he waiting for?  Could I possibly be more obvious?’_ Kouga thought while withholding a growl.  
   
Sesshoumaru reached up to tuck stray strands of silver hair behind his ear and paused for a moment before turning his head away from Kouga and letting out a long slow breathe.  How long could he hold out?  How long could either of them hold out?  
   
 _‘What the hell?  He spends months trying to get me where he wants me, nearly rapes me, shows up here, and he’s acting like he doesn’t want me?  What the fuck is going on?’_ Furrowing his brow in dismay, Kouga crossed his arms.  _‘I will not beg.  I will not be the bitch...I will not be the bitch.  Besides, I’m handsome and he’s just plain pretty!’_  
   
Yeah, Kouga.  Keep telling yourself that.  
   
After a couple minutes of silence, Sesshoumaru couldn’t take it anymore.  Baby fine hair rolled in a slow, gentle wave down Kouga’s sides, sending goose bumps flitting over his flesh.  A smirk tugged at the corner of Sesshoumaru’s lips as he continued the play of fur up and down the sides of Kouga’s body.  Who could’ve guessed the possible uses of that furry pelt?  Except for maybe Sesshoumaru himself.  There were no protests from the wolf, only a radiating spike in temperature.  
   
One by one, the muscles in Kouga’s body lost their tension until his eyes fluttered shut.  Regardless of what they might be, his thoughts faded into the misty fog of forgetfulness and Sesshoumaru’s question was left unanswered.    
   
Not that Sesshoumaru cared.  The caresses of mokomoko-sama were having the desired effect.    
   
Kouga squeezed his eyelids shut, raised his hands over his head, and gave another long shivering stretch, only to find himself completely wrapped in the velvety fluff.  It rippled over him, creating a vibrating sensation throughout his entire body.  He had never felt anything like it.  Opening his eyes and turning his head, his gaze met sultry golden eyes.  Even with the tint of heat in his cheeks, the pale skin of Sesshoumaru's face, adorned with lavender stripes and a crescent moon, still reminded Kouga of the pale halo of a full moon.  Life was there, but it seemed to be buried beneath the surface, only showing through those fiery eyes.    
   
Though Sesshoumaru could not feel the touch of Kouga’s skin with mokomoko-sama, he could feel the hard press of Kouga’s body, the curve of his waist, the dip in his abdomen, the bones of his hips, and let’s not forget the luscious rise at his groin.  Without the aid of his hand, Sesshoumaru memorized every line and curve.  Still, he did not attempt to touch Kouga with his hand.    
   
Let the wolf come to him.  
   
While Kouga stared into eyes that finally spoke their desire after having ignored him, Mokomoko-sama’s caresses became more firm, more insistent, and much more focused on one particular area of his body.  It was completely involuntary when a shallow moan escaped his lips.  His eyes closed and he licked his lips then swallowed as he felt his mouth becoming dry.    
   
Sesshoumaru smiled and strengthened his grip on Kouga’s body, molding mokomoko-sama to every dip and curve while it forced itself between Kouga’s thighs to cup him from behind, as well as from the front.    
   
Kouga was cocooned in a pillow of soft, living warmth that now caressed places no one else had ever touched…except Sesshoumaru.  As it wriggled around his growing erection, he felt the fur caress and tickle up and down his testicles.  In an attempt to assuage his growing desire, Kouga brought his arms down and began running his hands along the soft fur until they reached his groin.  
   
Sesshoumaru watched his wolf sink into the warmth of his fur and fall under the spell of his seduction, those cerulean eyes fluttering open and closed with half swallowed moans.  His own desire heightened as Kouga’s body temperature rose against his pelt.  
   
 _‘Don’t touch him.  Make him come to you,’_ Sesshoumaru argued with himself, fighting to keep control of his rising desire for skin to skin with his wolf.  
   
“Sesshoumaru,” whispered Kouga while his back bowed and his hands applied more pressure to his hardening erection.  “It feels so…good,” he gasped.  
   
“Yes, my wolf.  It is meant to,” murmured Sesshoumaru and unfolded mokomoko-sama.  
   
“Why did you stop?” asked Kouga as his appendage was bared for all to see.  Kouga rolled to his side facing Sesshoumaru.  There was no arm to get in his way when he closed the distance between them.    
   
Sesshoumaru answered with his head still resting on his arm, pillowed in the white fluff.  “Has it not occurred to you that I have much more to offer?”  
   
 _‘Okay, I don’t really have to beg…do I?  I could just tease him like he did me.’_  
   
“And just what is it you have to offer…Sess?’ asked Kouga while he trailed his fingers down Sesshoumaru’s spine.  
   
“Do not refer to me with diminutives, wolf,” scowled the Lord of the Western Lands, even as he shivered beneath Kouga’s touch.  
   
“But, ‘Sesshoumaru’ is so long, and you call me ‘wolf’.  It would only be fair,” murmured Kouga and slid his hand over the globes of Sesshoumaru’s ass.  
   
A tremor ran through Sesshoumaru’s body.  His hidden arousal flexed, and with a deep sigh he closed his eyes.  His wolf was finally touching him, willingly.  Hadn’t he been trying to garner Kouga’s favor?  And, hadn’t he run out of options?  What could it hurt to make this one small concession?  Perhaps, he would even learn to like it.  
   
“As you wish, my wolf.  But, only when we are alone.  Not in the presence of others.  Agreed?”  
   
“Agreed…Sess.”  Kouga grinned and watched his own hand trace the shell of Sesshoumaru’s pointed ear.  He leaned over and nipped Sesshoumaru just below his ear then licked the small marks.  No blood.  Not yet.    
   
Sesshoumaru was suddenly on his side, trapping Kouga to him with mokomoko-sama, the line of their bodies pressed hard together.  He searched those blue eyes, looking for signs of doubt.  Seeing none, he brushed a chaste kiss across Kouga’s lips and slid his arm around Kouga’s waist.  
   
“What would you have of me, my wolf,’ he whispered seductively against Kouga’s lips.  
   
There was no verbal answer as Kouga‘s hand tangled in his hair and drew him forward, forcing Sesshoumaru’s lips against his.  Kouga darted his tongue out to trail moisture against the line of both their lips.  Both erections, already slick with the juices of their arousal, facilitated Kouga’s sliding of his throbbing cock along Sesshoumaru’s.    
   
Sesshoumaru reciprocated and their hips became undulating waves of motion.  As the kiss deepened into something more passionate, both explored the succulence of each other’s hot, wet mouth.  Sliding his arm around Kouga’s waist, Sesshoumaru inhaled the hot, shuddering breath gusting in pants between Kouga's lips.  With a groan, Sesshoumaru shoved his tongue down Kouga’s throat and worked his mouth in the rhythm struck by their grinding hips, sucking as though he would swallow Kouga whole.    
   
Relief welled up to wash over Sesshoumaru.  At last, his desire would be satisfied.  
   
Held tightly, wrapped in mokomoko-sama, Kouga felt himself being rolled on top of Sesshoumaru, during which, neither were willing to break that drowning kiss.    
   
Finally, tearing his lips away, Sesshoumaru tipped his head back and sucked in a deep breath.  
   
“Beast to my beast,” he whispered, allowing his power to reach out and encircle them both.  It was something only alpha’s, miko’s, and the like could see.  
   
“No!” gasped Kouga, eyes widening.  
   
“Yes, say it,” demanded Sesshoumaru.  
   
“I’m not ready for that kind of commitment, Sesshoumaru.”  
   
“Beast to my beast.  Say it!” commanded Sesshoumaru.    
   
“Your bed to mine.  Say it, my wolf.”  His voice softened, but was demanding nonetheless.  
   
Kouga shook his head, his now dry hair cascading over his shoulders to hide them in a shimmering, black curtain.  Determination filled his eyes, yet a small amount of fear hid behind it.  
   
 _‘He can’t make me vow and I won’t!’_  
   
“I am alpha!”  His youki lashed out, scalding Sesshoumaru’s skin.  
   
However, Sesshoumaru was not ignorant.  This was not the way to win his lover.  Like a great, furred animal, his beast caressed Kouga’s youkai and Kouga sank into him.  As though their skin had melted away, their beasts rubbed against each other like a cat would rub up against your leg.  
   
“Why not, my wolf,” Sesshoumaru whispered into Kouga’s ear.  “Haven’t I proven my devotion to you?” he murmured while tracing the shell of Kouga’s ear with his tongue.  
   
“It doesn’t matter.  I’m not ready for that.  You are stronger than me and I know you would become master,” muttered Kouga, admitting that, though he was alpha, Sesshoumaru was more powerful.  “And…” he gave Sesshoumaru a hard stare, “I may not be able to prevent my wolves from answering your call.  You said it yourself.  Without me, they would be anyone’s meat.”  
   
“It is only a matter of time, my wolf.  Why delay?” asked Sesshoumaru, shoving his hips upward.  “Being master means many things.  You would have my protection, share my power.”  
   
Kouga nearly whined and returned Sesshoumaru's motion.  “Please, not so soon.  Let me at least seek the approval of my pack,” he rasped, squeezing his eyes shut.  
   
“As you wish,” Sesshoumaru sighed, creasing his brow.  _‘I must be careful not to repeat the damage done earlier.  A good leader would put the needs of his pack first.  I cannot undercut his authority.’_  
   
Fangs scraped down Sesshoumaru’s neck, accompanied by lips and tongue, an action which brought his attention back to his lover.  His back arched as claws trailed down his ribcage and raised welts.  
   
“Kouga,” moaned the great lord as mokomoko-sama trembled along Kouga’s back and legs, vibrating against the mounds of his ass.  
   
Suddenly, Kouga found himself beneath Sesshoumaru, the power of the great lord roiling around them.  Their beasts fought for dominance while Sesshoumaru devoured Kouga’s mouth.  Kouga gripped Sesshoumaru’s back as their beasts seemed to exchange places and they knew each other better than any had ever known them.  Each received glimpses of the other’s life; their thoughts, their hearts’ desires.  He was sorely tempted to make that vow.  Only a pair truly meant for each other, could exchange their beasts, their youki.  It was the most exhilarating experience he had ever had.  Just as suddenly, both beasts climbed back into their own bodies.  Kouga broke the kiss first, gasping for air as Sesshoumaru slumped against him.  
   
“I would have never thought your pack meant so much to you, my wolf,” panted Sesshoumaru.  
   
“They are my life.  And, the human girl.  Even you do not realize her importance to you.  You would protect her with your life, wouldn’t you?”  
   
Creasing his brow, Sesshoumaru dug deep, seeking the answer to Kouga’s question.  “Perhaps, my wolf.  Perhaps.”  
   
 _‘Enough talk,’_ thought Kouga and pulled his arms up to comb his claws through Sesshoumaru’s long, silvery mane.  “Make love to me,” he whispered and tipped Sesshoumaru’s head so he could gaze into those fiery golden eyes.  
   
Smiling, Sesshoumaru licked and nipped his way up Kouga’s neck, drawing a moan from his wolf.  He nibbled around the shell of Kouga’s ear and felt the grinding of Kouga’s pelvis into his.  Sesshoumaru reciprocated and began a painfully slow rhythm as he laid his lips to Kouga’s.  It was a gentle kiss, one that mirrored his feelings for his wolf.  His tongue traced the curves of Kouga’s lips enjoying the softness.  In return, Kouga reached out with only the tip of his tongue, lightly grazing Sesshoumaru’s; tempting, teasing, and asking for more.    
   
They caressed each other as they carefully slid into each other’s mouth.  It was a tender kiss that swelled their hearts, as well as heated their bodies.  Sesshoumaru slid away to suckle and nip his way down the front of Kouga’s neck then trail across Kouga’s collarbone.  Drawing it into his mouth, he suckled and scraped it with his fangs.  Wet heat, making its journey across the plane of Kouga’s chest, sent sparks flitting across his skin, tickling the thick arousal between his thighs.  His abdomen jerked upward involuntarily when heated lips encircled his stiff right nipple and drew it into a not, wet mouth.    
   
Sesshoumaru’s tongue flicked the hardened jewel as he tugged at it with his teeth.  Groaning at Kouga’s writhing response, he attacked it with new fervor then bit down, leaving a perfect set of teeth marks surrounding it before nipping his way to the left nipple.  
   
“Sess,” Kouga panted and fisted his fingers in the long mane that poured over the sides of Sesshoumaru’s body.    
   
“Please, please.”  Kouga’s body was a raging fire that desperately needed quenching.  
   
Sesshoumaru rose up from Kouga’s chest and gazed into heavy, lidded eyes.  Kouga’s face was flushed red from the heat flowing through his veins.  
   
“What is your desire, my wolf?” he asked as mokomoko-sama separated their chests, teasing Kouga with feathery passes over his nipples.  
   
Kouga did not know what he wanted; only that he felt as though his skin would burst if something wasn’t done.  
   
“Please, please,” was all he could voice.  
   
Kouga may not have known what he wanted, but Sesshoumaru did.  Sesshoumaru quickly licked a blazing path down Kouga’s abdomen to Kouga’s throbbing arousal.  He studied that exceptionally thick appendage before ever so slowly running his tongue from the base to the tip, making a swirling pattern along that silky smooth shaft.  When he licked the head of Kouga’s swollen appendage then took it into his mouth sucking every so lightly, a shudder ran through Kouga.  
   
“Ahn!”  A small scream escaped Kouga lips as his hips tried to plunge his huge cock into Sesshoumaru’s throat.    
   
However, Sesshoumaru was intent on making this last until he tortured Kouga into submission.  He pulled away, denying Kouga that tight heat then, with painful slowness, lowered his mouth and took that thick cock that was thrumming with rushing blood into his mouth and sucked hard until his lips met the skin of Kouga’s balls.  It felt so good to have Kouga all the way down his throat, so he stayed in that position and worked his throat around that thick shaft while he sucked with all his strength.  He couldn’t help himself.  He had to grab his own aching cock and stroke it in rhythm to the contractions of his throat.  It pleased him greatly that Kouga writhed beneath him, arching his back in search of the pleasure that would quell the maddening desire for release.  Pressing his tongue hard against the back of Kouga’s shaft, Sesshoumaru ran it around the tip while his hand pulled down on the outer skin.  
   
“Please, please,” groaned Kouga again.  
   
Bringing Kouga such pleasure was, in and of itself, so exciting to Sesshoumaru that his own cock throbbed, thick and swollen.  The tightness of his skin was just this side of pain.  Nevertheless, his experience lent him the control he needed to continue his foreplay.  His tongue swirled at the base of Kouga’s shaft before he tugged at the line separating the two bulges of Kouga’s balls.  A strangled whine encouraged Sesshoumaru to lick around and under the large hardened bulges, tugging at the sensitive skin with his lips.    
   
Kouga couldn’t stop the trembling and writhing of his body.  Even his cock strained upward in unfulfilled desire.  When Sesshoumaru parted his legs and lay down between them, he couldn't help the whine.  A gasp was wrung from him when his throbbing cock was wrapped tightly in Sesshoumaru's hand.  Long slow strokes tortured him to breathlessness.  The press of a hardened tongue licking upward against the crease of his thighs sent a shudder through his entire body and he felt as he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer.  
   
“Sess…,” Kouga gasped, begging Sesshoumaru to give him release.  
   
Sesshoumaru decided that Kouga was nearly ready and began his trek along the line beneath Kouga’s balls and down to the tight ring protecting that hot cavern he intended to violate.  Still stroking the length of Kouga’s cock and occasionally massaging the tip, Sesshoumaru swirled his tongue around the muscled ring of Kouga's entrance as he spreading the globes of Kouga’s ass with his face.  To Sesshoumaru’s surprise, Kouga raised his knees and spread his legs further.  He teased, he prodded, and he poked while reveling in Kouga's responses.  
   
“Ah!  Sesshoumaru!” screamed Kouga, arching his entire body.  “No more, no more!  Please!”  
   
Sesshoumaru drew his hand away from Kouga’s aching cock, now well coated with his juices.  What he didn’t expect was Kouga pushing toward the finger slowly invading that tight ring.  
   
“More, more,” he panted, his breath hitching as Sesshoumaru obliged.  
   
“As you wish, my wolf,” murmured Sesshoumaru, barely able to quell his own desire to take Kouga without any preliminaries.  
   
Kouga was not so patient.  He shoved himself down onto Sesshoumaru’s finger and shuddered at the new sensation.  All he wanted was more.    
   
After working his finger in a circular pattern, stretching that Kouga's entrance, Sesshoumaru carefully slid a second finger into Kouga and began stroking that ever so sensitive bundle of nerves.  He reveled in the feel of tugging the skin of Kouga’s balls between his lips and gently suckled around, under, and over the tightening sacs.  Kouga frantically shoved himself against the fingers that were stroking that sweet bundle of nerves, prompting Sesshoumaru to insert another finger, stretching Kouga and preparing him for something larger.  Eventually, he shoved his fingers hard into Kouga’s ass, over and over, taking a pace that proved to be almost too much for his wolf.  
   
“I’m going to come!” exclaimed Kouga as he arched his body off the white furred robe.  
   
“No!” commanded Sesshoumaru, removing his fingers.  
   
Sesshoumaru perused the sight of his bronze wolf.  Perspiration pooled in Kouga’s belly button, in the valley of his chest, and drained down his sides.  His breath came in jagged pants.  Though Sesshoumaru didn’t want to lose sight of Kouga’s lust ridden face, he sat back and with mokomoko-sama, flipped Kouga onto his belly.  Sesshoumaru wasted no time digging his fangs into the back of Kouga’s neck and around his spine while pushing down in the small of his back.    
   
Kouga moaned in frustration while his body obeyed, falling completely limp.  He wanted to beg, but his mind couldn’t remember the words as the instincts of his beast took over.  A sudden peace eased through his mind and body.  
   
“Not yet, my wolf.  I will not be denied,” murmured Sesshoumaru after removing his fangs.  
   
Kouga’s mind began to swim to the surface.  He said the only word his mind understood at the moment.  “Okay.”  
   
Sesshoumaru slid on top of Kouga’s body, gently slipping his fangs back into the punctures he had already made.  It would be easier and less painful for Kouga if he were to enter while the wolf was in this state of relaxation.  This was not new to Sesshoumaru, who had perfected his technique over the centuries.  Many had enjoyed the experience of his years of practice.  Foreplay was his secret to mind-blowing orgasm, and it kept his lovers coming back for more.  Now, that there was no doubt in Sesshoumaru’s mind that Kouga would crave his body, he was certain that Kouga would do the same.  
   
Settling his hard cock between the globes of Kouga’s ass, Sesshoumaru ground his juice soaked shaft up and down.    
   
Kouga could only whine his unfulfilled desire.  The beast wanted to offer up Kouga’s ass to Sesshoumaru, but he lay totally limp, completely submissive.  What was left of Kouga’s mind wanted to be the one on top, but the beast had other ideas.  Sesshoumaru had won the right to top him.  
   
Pulling back, Sesshoumaru settled the tip of his cock at Kouga’s entrance.  In one smooth motion, he penetrated Kouga, sliding himself completely in, the tip of him quickly separating those hot tight walls.  It was too much not to draw a moan as he rested there relishing the feel of being inside of his wolf.  So tight, so hot, so thrilling to be connected to his wolf in this fashion.  
   
The sound of Sesshoumaru's moan, vibrating against Kouga’s spine, shot searing heat through his body, causing his skin feel as if it would peel away and spill his beast. It didn’t, but his youki seeped out of his skin and caressed Sesshoumaru.  The feel of Kouga’s power drew out Sesshoumaru’s beast.  He simply couldn’t help his response.  He pulled back and slammed into Kouga’s body then jerked them both to their knees with Kouga on all fours.    
   
Kouga cried out, but not in pain.  No, all he felt was intense pleasure.  When the fangs in Kouga’s neck withdrew, he regained control of his body and was grateful that he would be able to participate.    
   
“Now, my wolf, we begin in earnest,” growled Sesshoumaru and plunged himself into Kouga’s still tight passage.  
   
Kouga pulled away and slammed himself back into Sesshoumaru.  However, it was not what the dominant Lord of the Western Lands desired.  Demanding complete submission, he wrapped that white fluff around Kouga and shoved Kouga's shoulders down into the white robe while he pressed his hand down on the top of Kouga’s ass.  Pleased that Kouga was held immobile and unable to fulfill his own need, Sesshoumaru slid one knee between Kouga’s legs and spread them further.  Now, he was in a better position to stroke that sweet spot inside the hot, tight passage that was slick with his own juices.  
   
Kouga very much enjoyed the sensation of Sesshoumaru filling him over and over again.  It felt as though Sesshoumaru were dancing circles inside of him, not only stroking past that bundle of nerves, but at the same time back and forth across it, massaging it.  Kouga strained to look over his shoulder.  Sesshoumaru's body appeared as though every muscle contributed to the movement.  They danced and rippled in waves.  Gazing up into Sesshoumaru’s face, Kouga was thrilled at the intense desire and need held in those heated, golden orbs.  Sesshoumaru's skin was so flushed that the normal paleness was lost in the blood.  With his eyes closed, Kouga dropped his head then yelped when Sesshoumaru slammed into him with hard, rapid the thrusts, jarring his sensitized skin and shoving that tingling sensation from his belly into his chest.    
   
Kouga couldn’t take it anymore.  His cock had been neglected and he struggled to free his right arm in order to grab it.  That need for pressure to surround his aching flesh was overwhelming.  
   
Once Sesshoumaru realized what Kouga was about to do, he knew that he needed to take matters into his own hand…literally.  This was a time to show Kouga just how much he was willing to give, how much Kouga meant to him.  
   
“No, Kouga.  It is my pleasure to give,” he rasped as he leaned forward and made a tight fist around Kouga’s cock with his hand.  
   
Sesshoumaru could feel the blood pulsing through Kouga’s thick, rock hard cock and knew the wolf could not take much more.  Neither could he, and he quickened his thrusts.  
   
“Kouga,” he rasped as Kouga’s walls tightened around his shaft.  He could feel Kouga’s abdomen quivering and jerking beneath him.  
   
Unexpectedly, Kouga’s seed spilled across Sesshoumaru’s fist, his shaft pulsing and throbbing in Sesshoumaru’s hand. At the feel of that throbbing pulse, fire flew through Sesshoumaru’s veins. When his wolf cried out, Sesshoumaru’s heard his own howl following.    
   
Both fell into that white, exploding oblivion and rode the fire of passions release.  Sesshoumaru collapsed in convulsions, taking Kouga with him while he filled Kouga with his warm seed.  This wasn’t just sex, and the new sensation drove them beyond heights that Sesshoumaru had never known existed.  It was their desire for each other that ran deeper than lust that had thrown them so hard.    
   
It seemed as if the writhing of their bodies would never end, not that either of them was ready for that.  However, the fog gradually lifted as they felt themselves crawl back into their own skin and rolled to their sides without breaking the connection of their bodies.  Finally, finding his voice, Kouga panted,  
   
“That was so intense, so…” he tried to find the best word, “wonderful.”  
   
“No, no.  Not just that.  It was glorious, beyond my expectations,” murmured Sesshoumaru.  
   
“Um, I don’t want to make a mess on…my robe,” Kouga said tentatively.  
   
“Yes, your robe, my wolf,” answered Sesshoumaru, nuzzling his nose into Kouga’s hair, breathing in the fragrance of the forest.  
   
Rolling to the edge of the boulder before breaking the connection, they hopped down.  On shaky legs, Kouga lost his balance.  Sesshoumaru caught him and carried him to the stream, fully wrapped in mokomoko-sama.  
   
“Even if my legs are shaky and my ass is sore, I can still walk, Sess,” complained Kouga.  
   
“There is more to being master than dominance, my wolf.  You have my protection, share my power, and garner my services in more ways than one.  I will show you the meaning of this,” said Sesshoumaru, gazing down into questioning, cerulean blue eyes as he waded into the water.  
   
Waist deep in the water, the wet, white fluff caressed Kouga’s body, gently cleaning every inch.  Once Kouga was finished, Sesshoumaru waded further out into the stream and lay down to rinse the perspiration from his hair.  He cleaned himself, dipping beneath the soft cloudy water before they made their way to the shore.  Sesshoumaru curled mokomoko-sama into a tight ball, wringing out the excess water.  Taking the opportunity of Sesshoumaru’s distraction, Kouga flung his tail out and playfully slapped Sesshoumaru in the ass.  As Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed, the white fluff uncurled and returned the favor.  
   
“Merely a love tap, lover,” Kouga chuckled.  
   
Jumping back up on the boulder they both lay in silence as the sun warmed and dried them.  It was Kouga who first broke the silence.  
   
“Even if my pack accepts you as my mate, they will have concerns regarding an heir.  It’s a legitimate question.”  
   
“It is not a new occurrence.  The answer has always been concubines,” said Sesshoumaru, turning to gaze at the wolf.  
   
“I don’t know if I could handle that.  Just the thought of you with another makes me feel...” Kouga searched for the word.  
   
“Jealous?” asked Sesshoumaru with a quirk of his lips.  
   
“Yeah.”  Kouga wasn’t sure it was fair to feel that way.  
   
“That is a great compliment, my wolf.  What makes you think it is I who will be planting the seeds of our future heirs?”  
   
“Now, that’s just not fair.  I don’t want to have sex with anyone else,” complained Kouga.  
   
“Sex is sex, my wolf.  We made love,” murmured Sesshoumaru, propping himself up to lean over and brush his lips against Kouga’s.  “It will not harm us.  If it would make you feel more comfortable, we can do it together,” he breathed over Kouga’s lips.  
   
“I…I’ll have to think about it.  I know I couldn’t do it without you,” Kouga sighed.   
   
“Then it’s settled.  You know it is the only way and you will come to terms with it,” said Sesshoumaru, rolling to his back.  
   
“You are so arrogant.  You know that?”  
   
“Perhaps.  Couldn’t it be that I’m intelligent?”  
   
“I’ll let you know what I decide,” muttered Kouga.  
   
Sesshoumaru stared up into the sky with the knowledge that Kouga was his, regardless of the choices Kouga must make.  
   
 

~*~*~*~*~*~

  ***Disclaimer***  
   
 _Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.  I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to.  My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._

    
~*~*~*~*~*~

   
  


	12. Challenge

“No way!” gasped Ginta after managing to pull up his dropped jaw.

“You heard him,” scolded Hakkaku.

“But, but…”

“Oh, shut your trap,” scowled Hakkaku.

“But, it’s never happened in the pack before!” Ginta exclaimed.

“That’s why I’m appointing a council to represent the major families. There will be a vote,” Kouga sternly informed them.

“That sounds fair,” said Ginta, creasing his brow in thought.

“Go, summon the others to the mount and tell their families that they may witness the meeting,” ordered Kouga.

“As you command,” the two said, simultaneously backing away from Kouga.

“He’s serious isn’t he?” whispered Ginta once they were outside.

“You think he would joke about something like that?” retorted Hakkaku, knocking Ginta upside the head.

“Whadja do that for?” whined Ginta, rubbing the knot on his head.

“For being so stupid,” scowled Hakkaku.

A meeting on the mount was always a serious affair and the families hurried to find out what could be so important. Kouga paced the one flat area large enough to have a meeting and audience. Small, carefully placed boulders provided seating around a fire pit. Kouga decided to work off his nervous energy by building a fire. This meeting could last well into the night and he didn’t care for any interruptions until a decision had been made. The fire was roaring well before the chosen from his pack began to arrive. He prayed to whatever gods might be listening that this would all work out. He couldn’t bear to be forbidden to see Sesshoumaru. Not that he would abide by that. He simply wouldn’t be allowed to make the vow. The pack would try to force him to choose a dominant female from their own people. That simply was not going to happen. Sesshoumaru was his chosen.

As his pack filed in and took their places, he sat on the highest boulder. He acknowledged each family leader before presenting them with his request, though it wasn’t quite worded as such. 

“I have chosen a mate…Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands.”

For long moments, silence ruled the clearing. All at once, many voices burst forth, decrying Kouga’s decision. Though, he did have some supporters. The soldiers of the group argued the benefits of having such a powerful ally. Others argued that Sesshoumaru wasn’t a wolf and should not be admitted as a ruler. Through it all, Kouga sat silent and listened, pondering the arguments he would make. Then someone raised the issue of heirs, and as if on cue, there was a small voice from the back of the crowd.

“You promised to mate with me, Kouga,” a proud, feminine voice declared.

 

Far in the distance, Sesshoumaru stood staring up at the sky, awaiting Kouga’s return. For the first time in his long memory, impatience was pushing past his solid walls of control. This was important, nothing like he had ever encountered. It would change the course of his life forever. Perhaps patience wasn’t a virtue in this instance. He made his decision. Kouga should not be alone. They should be standing side by side.

Silence filled the area as the crowd parted for Ayame, a female from the northern pack. There was no reason for her not to mate with a powerful leader. She was strong. And, she wasn’t just another pretty face. Exotic was a better word. Large emerald green eyes were contrasted in a frame of thick bright red hair that she kept up in pigtails. Her figure was nothing to scoff at either. She had the hips of a female that could bear children easily and her breasts matched the proportioning of her hips. Even with a slender waist, one could see the strength in her upper body and legs. Though feminine in every way, she was not one to be trifled with. Her attacks were lightening fast, precise, and deadly. No one with any common sense would dare challenge her.

She came to stand in front of Kouga as he stood in shocked silence. “You promised, Kouga.”

Once Kouga finally found the ability to speak, his voice was soft and gentle. “Ayame, we were young. I was trying to comfort you and never thought you would take me seriously.”

Tears were forming in her eyes as anger added to the flush in her face. “A promise is a promise and I have waited for many years. I came to hold you to that promise, yet, here I stand in the middle of this…” She waved her hand to indicate those gathered. “…this gathering to hear your request for permission to mate with another. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?”

“Ayame, I never meant to hurt you. I thought you understood,” said Kouga, reaching out to brush a single tear from her cheek.

“You sonofabitch!” she screamed, slapping his hand away, her lips thinning and eyes glaring at him. “You will not break your promise to me. I won’t let you.”

“You are challenging me openly, Ayame,” Kouga growled, his youki rising in his anger.

Ayame felt his power prickle along her skin and narrowed her eyes at him. “Don‘t you dare go all beasty on me, Kouga! I have a right to my claim.”

“So be it. You know you must first pass the tests,” growled Kouga, his patience wearing thin.

“I am more than ready.” Her voice held the confidence that no one should have when faced with the ultimate test to become lupa, the female leader of the pack.

“Raise your beast, Ayame,” demanded Kouga, determination written in every line of his features.

Ayame took a deep breath, the aura of her power flaring as her beast crawled its way up her body. Kouga called his beast then grabbed both her arms. There was no hesitation. Their youki attacked each other with ferocity, clawing, biting, trying to destroy one another.

“Stop, stop!” came a distant voice.

Kouga’s power slipped back into his body and he realized that he and Ayame were on the ground. He pulled her up and noticed her wince. “I did not mean to hurt you, Ayame, but it had to be tested.”

“My beast may not recognize yours and I can’t be your life mate, but I can still earn the right to be lupa and bear children to my alpha,” she panted.

“You realize that it means you can never make the vow to anyone else, and you would forfeit your right to mate with another, unless I give my approval. And, you know that the only one allowed would be Sesshoumaru?”

“Yes,” she answered with defiance. “One way or another, I will have you, Kouga.”

“Then you want the second test? You still want to be lupa?” Kouga gazed at her, surprised at her determination.

“Yes,” she said, without reservation, knowing that no other female in the pack could pass this test and she could damn well do it with ease.

A sudden breeze washed across the area and Sesshoumaru appeared, landing beside Kouga. Ayame glared at him and growled. Sesshoumaru simply raised an indifferent eyebrow at her. He looked down at Kouga.

“Of what concern is this to the woman?” he demanded, jealousy lighting in his gleaming, golden stare.

“She challenged my right to take you as mate, claiming a prior commitment. However, she has failed the test. She has petitioned to be lupa, as is her right. If she passes, she is lupa,” Kouga informed him.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow. Slowly his expression morphed to one of a predatory, confident in the demise of its prey. Kouga got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when Sesshoumaru turned that knowing gaze on him. 

_‘What the hell is he up to now?’_ thought Kouga with a frown on his face.

“I am merely a spectator. Proceed,” he carelessly instructed as though he had nothing invested in the outcome.

“Now, the true test.” Kouga sighed as he unsheathed his sword. He had never had to do this before and it tied his stomach into knots. Ayame held her breath and bared the center of her chest, but did not take her eyes off Kouga. She watched as he raised his sword. Quicker than her eyes could follow, the sword swept down slicing through her delicate skin. She staggered as blood poured out of the wound. Kouga caught her and held her until she regained her balance.

“Heal yourself,” whispered Kouga, stepping away from her.

While she transformed as easily as Kouga was able, hair sprouted from her skin, becoming a shining coat of shimmering white fur. She stood on her hind legs, allowing Kouga to inspect the wound. A raw pink scar was all that was left.

“You know what comes next. You must be able to make the change without a period of rest.”

“I am aware of that,” she growled as her fur receded and she stood before him, the scar no longer visible.

She had passed the test. Hiding his disappointment, Kouga turned to the audience.

“Will anyone challenge her right to be lupa?” he shouted.

Heads turned, searching for any who might rise to the challenge. After long moments, Ayame let out a breath she hadn’t been aware she’d been holding. It was over. She was lupa, and Kouga couldn’t do a damn thing about it. She had him now. Admittedly, not in the way she expected.

Kouga took her hand, formally presenting her to the crowd.

“Your new lupa stands before you,” he declared. _‘Gods, I’m going to have to sleep with her,’_ he moaned to himself.

Cheering rose from the crowd. Sesshoumaru leaned down and whispered into Kouga’s ear, his words lost in the clamor of clapping hands and raised voices.

“The question of an heir has been answered, my wolf.”

“I don’t know if I can do it. I just…don’t know, and it doesn’t seem fair that Ayame can’t share herself with anyone else,” said Kouga, stopping himself from shaking his head.

“It was her choice, was it not? And, if you cannot please her, I can.”

“You are mine,” growled Kouga. Sesshoumaru simply chuckled.

As the cheering died down, the arguments between the council members began anew, some still arguing that a dog demon should not share the same level of power over the pack as a wolf. The arguments began to grate on Sesshoumaru’s nerves. 

“Silence,” he boomed, sending out an energy ribbon, slicing through a nearby tree.

Retracting his ribbon, he allowed acid to drip from his hand, melting the earth and stone at his feet. Quicker than was possible for Kouga or Ayame, he took his full dog demon form, towering above the audience, then just as quickly disappeared in a ball of light, only to reappear at Kouga’s side.

“You will have my protection. Is that not enough?” he questioned the stunned audience.

“You cannot deny me his bed,” Ayame broke in before anyone had a chance to respond.

“Of course not. You have proven yourself worthy to bear his heirs,” replied Sesshoumaru with a smug grin.

Kouga cursed under his breath. He was being put in a very difficult position, one that there was no running from. The worst part of it was; it was no one’s fault but his own.

At least, he had the balls to admit it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer**

_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz—which means: “I don’t own Inuyasha!.” I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru android to use and abuse at will._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

~*~


	13. Lupa

Kouga and Sesshoumaru stood side by side in the now empty clearing, enjoying the warmth of the fire.

“That was one convincing performance you gave out there,” commented Kouga.

“I gave them no choice,” Sesshoumaru stated simply. As far as he was concerned, there was no question that he would be accepted. Losing Kouga had never been an option.

Kouga narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru. “Are you saying that you would have attacked my pack if they didn’t give their permission?”

Now it was Sesshoumaru’s turn to glare at Kouga. “Is that how little you think of my honor, Kouga?”

“Then explain what you meant,” Kouga demanded, refusing to back down. Sesshoumaru’s wording often left much unsaid and it could get tiresome. Maybe if he forced the DaiYoukai to be more specific, they would have fewer misunderstandings.

“Are you that ignorant?” Sesshoumaru asked in surprise.

“Assume that I am. You could have meant any number of things. Clarify it for me.” Kouga crossed his arms and waited.

The power of Sesshoumaru’s youki crashed against Kouga’s skin, stinging him as though he had just been given a full body slap. Payback could be a real bitch sometimes. “Simply providing them with a display of my power would be enough to convince them of the benefits of having my favor. My supposition was correct.”

“Don’t piss me off, Sesshoumaru,” scowled Kouga, raising his youki to shove back Sesshoumaru’s.

A smirk played across Sesshoumaru’s lips as his youki changed to a blanket of warmth, caressing Kouga’s body, and not just the bare skin. Kouga shivered at the sensation. Why did he always get stupid any time that Sesshoumaru attempted to distract him with seduction?

“Later, Sesshoumaru. I have business to take care of,” Kouga sighed, refusing Sesshoumaru’s attempt at seduction.

“We have taken care of business. What could be left undone?” Sesshoumaru gave a miniscule shrug.

“I need to provide quarters for Ayame,” said Kouga, staring at the ground, unwilling to meet Sesshoumaru’s gaze.

“You plan separate bedrooms?” Sesshoumaru questioned with a raised brow.

“Wouldn’t you object to her sleeping with me every night?” Kouga asked in disbelief.

“The pack may not take your open rejection of her lightly. She won the right to share your bed.”

”Not when you’re here! I want you, not her!” Kouga snapped, his face burning with anger.

“I refuse to sleep in a cave, wolf,” growled Sesshoumaru.

“What? I have to go to your palace to have a night with you?” Kouga asked incredulously.

“Obviously,” stated the now cold Sesshoumaru while withdrawing his youki.

“Shit. This is getting complicated. I don’t want to share my bed with Ayame. You could have contested her right to that.” Why did Sesshoumaru have to be such a pain in the ass?

“Why would I when she could produce heirs?” Sesshoumaru asked with a raised brow.

“I knew you were up to something,” Kouga hissed.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kouga’s arm and spun him around. “You make it sound as though I instigated Ayame’s actions.”

“I didn’t mean it that way. It’s just that you could have stopped it.” The mother of all headaches was building behind Kouga’s twitching eye.

“That would not have been a wise choice. Your pack accepts Ayame. They may not have accepted the one you would choose as concubine.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Kouga sighed again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

“Now, go take care of your lupa and I will tend to my own affairs.”

“Are you saying you want me to bed her tonight?” Kouga gave Sesshoumaru a hard stare.

“I am not yet inclined to have pups. There are more important matters to consider at this time,” said Sesshoumaru, leaning down to plant a tender kiss on Kouga’s lips.

A shudder ran through Kouga’s body as he closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth and scent of Sesshoumaru.

“Now, go, see to your lupa,” whispered Sesshoumaru against Kouga’s lips.

“When will I see you again,” Kouga whispered, his body melting against Sesshoumaru’s.

“When the moon is full.”

Kouga gazed up into the sky. It would be several days. “Why so long?”

“You need to introduce the new lupa to the rest of the pack, make preparations, and so do I, my wolf,” murmured Sesshoumaru, kissing Kouga once again.

Kouga merely nodded his head then watched while Sesshoumaru rose and drifted away without looking back. _‘What preparations could he have to make? God’s I don’t want to have to deal with Ayame, but the sooner I get it over the better.’_

He made his way to the cave, albeit slowly. Ayame was waiting for him just outside the entrance, defiance written on her face. He merely signaled for her to follow. They made their way deep into the cave and Kouga took an offshoot tunnel, showing her the many rooms she had to choose from.

“You can’t deny me your bed, Kouga. Where is your room?” she asked, nose slightly tilted into the air.

“I don’t have to allow you to sleep with me every night, Ayame, so don’t even ask,” he warned.

Anger boiled in her eyes. _‘He’s still alpha and I must obey, but he can’t put me off for long,’_ she thought, moving toward the largest room. Little did she know, it was right next to Kouga’s. He wasn’t pleased.

“I must send a member of my escort to inform my family that I will be staying here,” she informed him.

“Of course. Have them bring your belongings. Once you are settled in, I will introduce you to the rest of the pack,” he informed her then turned away to leave.

“I don’t even get a kiss?” she smirked.

Kouga froze in mid-step nearly stumbling. _‘I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to do this. What would Sesshoumaru say? He is the ultimate politician. What could possibly happen if I don’t? She could definitely make my life a living nightmare.’_ That was something he certainly didn’t need. An unhappy alpha makes for an unhappy pack.

Kouga turned to face her and found she hadn’t closed the distance between them. She merely stood, arms crossed, impatiently awaiting his decision. Her eyes widened as Kouga stepped up to her. It was not what she had expected. A good cursing had already been planned out in her head and now it would go to waste. As he dipped his head down to her, she closed her eyes. A light brush across her lips was all she felt, but still, it was a kiss, barely.

“I’m not ready for more right now. Come on, let’s see to your messenger,” said Kouga with a softness she didn’t expect.

For both Kouga and Sesshoumaru, the days of their separation passed slowly. That didn’t mean there wasn’t enough to keep them busy, just not enough to keep their minds off of each other.

~*~

It was a bright day, sun high in the sky. From high atop a boulder, Kouga stood tall and proud, watching while his men cleaned their various weapons and tools. He stiffened when something tickled the back of his leg behind his knee.

“Hello, Kouga.” Ayame was giving him that innocent smile again.

 _‘Never so soft as Mokomoko-sama,’_ he thought as images of Sesshoumaru wrapped around him in white fluff flooded his mind.

“What brings you here?” asked Kouga suspiciously while her tail continued to tickle the back of his legs.

It was an annoying habit of hers, but he couldn’t blame her. Touch was an important part of being a pack member, especially for couples. Ayame knew he couldn’t reject her in public and used that to full advantage.

“As lupa, can I not stand by my alpha?” she asked raising a brow.

_‘She knows damn well she can. Damn it. When is Sesshoumaru coming back? She’s getting too pushy.’_

“Yes, Ayame, yes you can,” sighed a defeated Kouga.

“Why haven’t you bedded me, Kouga?” she whispered.

“Don’t push me, Ayame,” growled Kouga.

“It is my right! You can’t keep putting me off forever!”

“You know very well that I will keep pack law. You will have your bedding when I am good and ready,” he growled low in his throat, his cerulean eyes sparking with the beginnings of anger.

“Humph! So you say. After what you have already done, how do I know you will keep your promise?” she asked, defying Kouga to prove himself worthy of her trust.

Kouga grabbed her by both upper arms, yanking her into his body. “Do you truly believe I would have openly declared you lupa, put my ass on the line, if I did not fully intend to give you what is yours?” snarled Kouga before bruising her lips in a violent harsh kiss.

Tears fought to spill over her eyes as Kouga pulled away.

“Why are you so mean? Can’t you at least pretend you like me?” asked Ayame, pushing down a sob. _‘I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry.’_

“You knew where my heart lies. Despite that, you intervened. You forced your wishes upon me. You were not kind in the least. How can I have feelings for you when you had no mercy? I have no sympathy. You got what you wanted and you will have what is rightfully yours. It doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Kouga seethed.

 _‘Okay, now I’m going to cry.’_ Ayame took off for the forest as tears streaked down her cheeks. She knew in her heart that he was right. She had forced her will upon him.

 _‘But…he promised me. He promised to be my mate…mine!’_ her mind cried out while her sobs broke into weeping.

Unlike her true self, she did not call on the power of the wood to help her flow between the trees. Instead, she ran like a clumsy human, scratching herself on branches and brambles, her hair catching on low branches. As though by magic, an immovable object appeared before her. There was no time to stop and she suddenly found herself thrown backward, hitting the ground hard on her back. The sky was blue above her as she fought to take in the air that had been knocked out of her lungs. The first draw of air hurt. Anger burst over her as she stood up and glared at the figure before her.

“What the hell do you want, Sesshoumaru?” growled the scorned woman.

“You smell of salt, lupa,” stated Sesshoumaru with his head tilted to the side, showing no outward expression, no emotion.

“What’s it to you, you bastard. You took my mate!” Still, she did notice that he acknowledged her status.

 _‘She has not been placated,’_ Sesshoumaru realized. _‘Something must be done.’_

“Come, lupa,” commanded Sesshoumaru.

“How dare you! You can’t order me around!” she shouted.

“Must I remind you, I am beta to our alpha. You must follow my orders,” glared Sesshoumaru.

“Not yet, you’re not. Kouga hasn’t had the opportunity to take the oath. You are not beta yet.”

Sesshoumaru creased his brow, running his index finger beneath the curve of his lower lip. “You are correct, lupa.”

“My name is Ayame. Use it!”

Now, Sesshoumaru was patient in many things. Being disrespected was not one of them. That white fluff whipped out curling itself around Ayame squeezing until she could hardly draw breath. It was so quick; she hadn’t even seen a blur of movement.

“I may not yet be your pack’s beta, but I am still Lord of the Western Lands. Do not forget yourself, wolf,” growled Sesshoumaru as he tightened his grip. “Even now, I have been voted a protector of your pack. Do not challenge me again. We will find your prince and attempt to remedy what ails you to the point that you leak from your eyes!”

She could taste his disgust on the back of her tongue. Why did ‘leaking from her eyes’ draw such a strong vehemence from him?

Sesshoumaru loosened his grip, but did not release her. Instead, he firmly drew her to his body and took flight toward the den, his face once again that chilling facade.

 _‘What does he think or feel when he goes into that dead place? He probably feels nothing, nothing at all,’_ she sulked as she found some warmth in the cocoon of white fur.

Trees became a blur. Hard earth met her feet and it seemed only moments ago that she had stood in the midst of forest. Now she was standing between Sesshoumaru and Kouga.

Kouga’s blue eyes lit up and his heart skipped a beat when Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared in front of him. But, his joy quickly diminished when Sesshoumaru unfurled mokomoko-sama and set Ayame between them.

_‘What the fuck! What is he doing bringing her here? Is he trying to torture me?’_

A deep rumbling growl rose from Kouga’s chest. Without even thinking, Ayame took a step back bumping into Sesshoumaru. She jumped, startled, when Sesshoumaru drew her back into him once again, wrapping her in that comforting cocoon.

“What have you done to your lupa, Kouga?” demanded Sesshoumaru.

“Nothing that she didn’t deserve! What does it matter to you? She challenged our relationship, tried to stop us. What are you thinking?” Kouga shot back.

“She is pack now. Would you do to any of your other wolves what it is that you have done to her? A leader is equal and fair.”

_‘Why the hell is he defending her?’_

“Don’t tell me how to rule my pack, Sesshoumaru,” Kouga hissed.

Sesshoumaru stood, stoic as ever, with only the slightest hint of anger. “You will test your wolves’ faith in you. You must show solidarity with your lupa or your strength is diminished in their eyes, your honor besmirched. You are foresworn, are you not, Prince of Wolves?” argued Sesshoumaru.

_‘Prince of Wolves. Humph! As if he needs to remind me of my responsibilities.’_

Ayame stood wrapped in Sesshoumaru’s warmth, speechless. _‘He’s taking my side? No, no. He’s talking politics. It’s not about me. I mean nothing here, just a piece of convenient meat. A political tool,’_ she realized. _‘Well, I guess I knew that,’_ she sighed to herself and really couldn’t hold it against them, but that didn’t mean she had to stand by and listen to it.

“Let me go, Sesshoumaru,’ said Ayame, struggling against his hold on her.

He didn’t seem to hear her or didn’t care.

“Kouga, you know these things. Why do you fight against it?” asked Sesshoumaru, releasing Ayame.

Neither seemed to notice when she walked out of hearing range to observe from a distance.

“It’s you I want, not Ayame. Can’t you understand that, Sesshoumaru?” sighed Kouga. _‘What has he done to me? I’ve never wanted anyone so much, not even Kagome.’_

Sesshoumaru took the step that closed the distance between them. He had succeeded in his courting of the wolf and Kouga was fully his. The seduction had had the desired effect. Now, there were other obstacles. Reaching out, he trailed a claw along Kouga’s jaw line then ran his fingertips over the soft skin of Kouga’s cheeks.

“It is a compliment that you want no other, but you find yourself in a relationship that demands more. I will help you, my wolf,” whispered Sesshoumaru.

Kouga’s demeanor softened. “How can you help?” Closing his eyes, he laid his cheek into the palm of Sesshoumaru’s hand rubbing against it.

“Trust me, my wolf. I will make it easier. Have patience and treat your lupa with the respect she deserves. Agreed?” Even Sesshoumaru’s eyes looked askance as Kouga gazed up into his face.

He nodded. “For you, Sesshoumaru. For you,” he mumbled, defeated under Sesshoumaru’s soft gaze. “Kiss me.”

A smile graced the ice king’s face as he leaned down, barely touching Kouga’s lips. Kouga leaned into Sesshoumaru’s kiss, running his hand along Sesshoumaru’s arm. It seemed as though it had been forever since the last time he had touched his lover. He held Sesshoumaru around the waist in his other arm, soaking up the warmth seeping from the silk. 

Sesshoumaru’s mouth swallowed a small whine as he forced Kouga’s lips open, plunging his tongue into warm wet depths of desire. His fingers deftly caressed Kouga’s neck, bringing a small tremble to Kouga. They fell into a tight embrace, renewing the familiarity with one another.

Ayame looked on observing the tenderness of the two lovers. _‘Why can’t he love me like that?’_ she thought as her heart fell. _’They look so…’_

She couldn’t come up with words to describe the sight of the two. The black hair of Kouga’s ponytail blown by a gentle breeze entwined with Sesshoumaru’s ankle length silver hair. Black to white, yet they blended perfectly and it shown brightly in the countenance of their faces.

“I have something to show you. Will you come with me for a couple of days, Kouga?” Sesshoumaru asked, expecting nothing less than a ‘yes’.

“Think I can trust Ayame to take good care of my pack?”

“Why not? She has proven herself worthy of the responsibility.”

“Okay,” Kouga nodded.

They moved toward Ayame with purpose, Kouga’s brow creased with concern for the people he loved and wouldn’t trust to just anyone. This was going to be hard, but he would trust Sesshoumaru and try to behave appropriately with his lupa.

“Ayame, Sesshoumaru and I will be leaving for a couple of days.” He wasn’t sure what to say next, not wanting to insult her in any way.

“I will take care of the pack, Kouga.” Ayame assured him.

He simply nodded. Why open his mouth when it was going well?

“Will you be taking Ginta and Hakkaku?” she asked.

“I won’t need them. You and the pack might, though. I’ll tell them we are leaving,” Kouga informed her.

“You think they won’t do what I say?” She looked at him in disbelief.

Kouga groaned. “Don’t make it personal, Ayame. It would be insulting if I just ran off without saying a word. Right?”

“I guess,” she conceded.

“Hakkaku, Ginta,” called Kouga, ignoring Sesshoumaru for the moment.

Both of his most trusted wolves approached.

“I will be leaving with Sesshoumaru for a few days. Obey Ayame in all things. Her word is law while I’m gone,” he instructed.

“No prob, Kouga,” Ginta grinned while Hakkaku nodded.

“You see, Ayame? They trust you,” Kouga assured her. Of course, those two weren’t known for their brains. However, they were excellent at following orders.

She simply nodded. Sesshoumaru gave Kouga a small shove in Ayame’s direction. Kouga looked at him, startled, then looked at Ayame who was standing, waiting for whatever it was Sesshoumaru was asking of Kouga. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kouga.

 _‘What the hell does he want?’_ thought Kouga. His eyes widened when he thought he got the drift. _‘Humph!’_

He held out his hand as if to shake with Ayame. Sesshoumaru gave him another shove pushing his body against Ayame’s. Being sure that his head was turned away from Hakkaku and Ginta, Kouga glared at Sesshoumaru. Nevertheless, he squeezed Ayame in a tight embrace. _‘Let’s see what he thinks about this!’_

Kouga crashed his lips into Ayame’s. Fire flamed through her blood as he seemed to want to climb down her throat. One hand found its way to the small of her back the other on her ass as he crushed her to him. He pulled away licking and nipping her lips.

“I’ll be back soon,” he beamed at her then turned to Sesshoumaru with a wicked smirk. 

Startled, Ayame put shaking fingers to her lips just staring up at him. 

To Kouga’s surprise, Sesshoumaru looked pleased, not in the least jealous or offended.

_‘Damn dog.’_

“Let us leave, my wolf,” stated Sesshoumaru, amusement not quite hidden in his typical blank expression.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer**

_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz—which means: “I don’t own Inuyasha!” I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru android to use and abuse at will._

~*~


	14. My Place or Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a major edit last night, but there is no beta. If you notice something that stands out, let me know and I'll fix it. ^_^

The now green line of trees bordering the field stretched out before them.

“Run?” asked Kouga, smiling up at Sesshoumaru.

Ah, to run again, to draw on the power of life thrumming through the forest. The memory of his previous run with Kouga nearly overwhelmed Sesshoumaru; the sounds, the scents, one with the land. It had been invigorating; there was no question in his mind.

With anticipation, Sesshoumaru returned Kouga's smile. “Yes, my wolf.”

Golden eyes faded to red, the white fluff became a mane and ran through the fur of the giant white dog. He stood, facing the black wolf's nearly white ice-blue eyes.

“How is it you run as though you have all for legs?” asked Kouga, hoping he wasn’t intruding on something too painful for his lover.

“You should understand that as well as I do. The power of all that life pulls me also flows around and through me, just as when I fly. I do not so much run as glide along that stream of power.” Sesshoumaru quieted, staring at the forest with longing. Before his first run with Kouga, he hadn’t realized that without one leg, running smoothly was still possible.

“Let us run, my wolf,” Sesshoumaru said without waiting for a response, bounding away

Kouga followed, paying more attention to his own interaction with the life around him. Of course, he couldn’t fly like Sesshoumaru, but he had to wonder. _Is flying more intense than running for Sesshoumaru?_

Power flowed around them, that magic that sharpened all the senses as they wove between trees, leaping over those that had fallen, following an unseen thread. Every branch parted for them, giving them safe passage and urging them forward. Such an exhilarating experience! And the best part of it all? Sharing it with someone for whom feelings ran deep and strong.

Sesshoumaru slowed, transforming to his more human form. Kouga followed suit and came to stand beside him. Sesshoumaru had an irresistible draw and Kouga couldn’t help himself. His arm slid around Sesshoumaru’s waist, pressing the long line of their bodies together. 

Sesshoumaru looked down and gazed into those cerulean eyes that had first attracted him to the wolf. A familiar heat began to seep through his veins as Kouga’s power prickled along his skin. He shuddered, catching Kouga's attention, who turned to face him.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he ran a claw along Kouga’s jaw line. “A bit eager, are we?” 

“Well, you have been gone three weeks. What was so fucking important that you stayed away so long?” asked Kouga with an almost desperate need.

Yes, it had been three weeks. Even Sesshoumaru had felt the loss of Kouga’s presence. That, coupled with desire radiating from Kouga’s body, prompted Sesshoumaru to give in, just a little.

“It has been a long wait, but it was worth it.” He smiled then leaned down to brush his lips over Kouga’s, a mere touch, barely there.

Kouga had waited too long to feel little more than a breath pass over his lips. Sesshoumaru’s soft, lush lips begged to be touched, to be kissed, and he was not about to let the opportunity pass him by. Cupping Sesshoumaru’s face in both hands, Kouga held Sesshoumaru immobile while tenderly sharing the warmth of his own lips. Starting with a slow tease, he wet that soft flesh, slowly gliding along the curves, making the soft pillows slippery, and allowing him to glide his own lips along the succulent flesh—just the barest of touches, not even a complete press of lips. Warmth was traded between the two, too tempting and Kouga began tugging, askance, at Sesshoumaru’s bottom lip. 

Heat pooled in his groin and Sesshoumaru took over, sliding his own tongue into Kouga’s waiting mouth, exploring every inch and weaving a delicate dance. A low moan escaped Kouga’s mouth to be swallowed by his lover. The deep, throaty sound set Sesshoumaru ablaze, his kiss lighting into a fervent search to drink every drop of heated essence. He gripped Kouga in a crushing embrace and closed his eyes, then, pulled away and took a deep shuddering breath. When his eyes finally opened, he met Kouga’s lusty gaze. It would not be difficult to take Kouga right then and there, and equally difficult for Kouga to resist.

“Not yet, my wolf. I have something to show you.”

“Sesshoumaru, you’re such a tease,” Kouga groaned in complaint.

Sesshoumaru simply smirked and grabbed him by the hand, tugging him forward through the trees. “And just who was the instigator, my wolf?” 

At last, they broke through the tree line. A spacious home sat in the center of a circle of trees. It was beautiful, if a bit spacious for two people, but there had to be rooms for the servants, right? The structure appeared to have been standing for some time and had merely been renovated. Sesshoumaru’s crew had done a wonderful job. What could be seen as a small palace was built in sections. An enclosed hot spring in the center provided moist heated air. A prolific spread of Sakura, lilac, and wisteria trees half hid connected buildings. 

Sesshoumaru led Kouga around a winding path littered with flower petals. Who would have thought the perfect assassin would go to so much trouble to please his lover, or incorporate such natural beauty into his designs? Yes, Sesshoumaru had definitely been busy the past three weeks.

Kouga smirked and slid his eyes over to Sesshoumaru. “So this is what you’ve been up to. Seems you’ve been thinking about me.”

“Always, my wolf,” stated Sesshoumaru, gazing down at him. “You haven’t seen everything.”

Sesshoumaru led the way through the palace. With few decorations, it was spartan. Wide screens separated the rooms. One room held a large round tub for bathing, another, a fireplace large enough to roast a full-sized boar. In front of the fireplace lay the gift of the bear hide that Kouga had sent to Sesshoumaru. Kouga’s jaw about dropped when he saw the hot spring. Even though it was enclosed, except for a ceiling, it was large enough for trees to dot the landscape.

“Is this more acceptable than traveling the full distance between us?”

“You’ve got to be kidding. It’s great. The best part is the privacy. I like that, our own place.” 

Kouga gazed up into the eyes of a very pleased Sesshoumaru. I was obvious in Sesshoumaru's demeanor that he had never doubted Kouga’s positive reaction.

“Two whole days,” Kouga grinned, like a child in a candy store then gave Sesshoumaru a coy smile. “Just where and when would you like to begin breaking this place in? I don’t want our new home to be a virgin any longer than it has to be.”

Sesshoumaru chuckled. “Always so eager.” 

Kouga lifted a brow. “Me? Eager? Who chased who, huh?” 

“Put in my place, and quite handily too,” Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. “To answer your questions, my wolf, how about now, and you choose the place.”

Kouga had to think. There were so many possibilities. “Well, I need a bath and something to eat.” On cue, his stomach rumbled.

“Dinner and a bath, and then, my wolf?”

“And then, the oath,” said Kouga in all seriousness, his intense stare boring into Sesshoumaru.

“You are ready I take it?”

“My pack accepts you. And more importantly, I want you.” He stood up straight and tall as he said the last.

Sesshoumaru simply smiled and lead Kouga to the bathing room. The expansive room was enclosed. Candlelight danced along the highly polished dark wood and Kouga wondered when the servants had decided it was time. In the center, a fire burned in a raised pit, heating large stones. Per Sesshoumaru’s instructions, the tubs were kept filled with warm water so there would be no waiting. 

Although Sesshoumaru had no need for human food, he occasionally indulged in the flavor of various food and drink. His favorite? Wine, of course. The effects on him were minimal, but pleasant nonetheless. There was no shortage of delicacies to choose from; apricots, rice, mushrooms and more. And, all had been previously prepared and left within reaching distance of the tub. 

Sesshoumaru seemed to have thought of everything. 

“Well, fuck me,” gasped Kouga.

“My intentions exactly, my dear wolf,” murmured Sesshoumaru, gazing intently at his soon to be mate. To Sesshoumaru’s surprise, Kouga immediately stripped. It happened so fast, it was almost a blur and Kouga was suddenly in the tub.

“What are you waiting for, Sesshoumaru? The water is warm and feels so good.”

Sesshoumaru smirked as he strode to the fire pit located in the far right corner of the room. Dipping water from a barrel and he poured it over the hot rocks and steam seeped through the room. 

It took Sesshoumaru longer to undress as he had to do it with only one arm, but Kouga knew that offering his help would be an insult to the ‘Lord of the Western Lands’. So, he occupied himself slipping off the tie that bound his ponytail and removing his headband then sliding beneath the surface of the water. When he came back up, Sesshoumaru was sitting, comfortably propped against the opposite side of the round wooden tub. Soaking waist deep in a body of water large enough to fit six people was relaxing. There was even a ledge built halfway down beneath the top edge of the water. Of course, Sesshoumaru had to be all of six feet and five inches tall. He would need something rather large, but Kouga was sure that this was specifically designed with their trysts in mind. The water itself was soft and smelled of Jasmine and Lavender. 

_Sesshoumaru must be accustomed to luxury,_ thought Kouga as he relaxed against the tub.

Sitting up, Sesshoumaru reached out to one of the trays and poured himself a glass of deep, sweet, burgundy wine that he'd had imported from the mainland.

“Help yourself, my wolf,” said Sesshoumaru, not taking his eyes off of Kouga while he took his first sip.

Kouga searched all the treats before him and decided on a mandarin orange. Spearing it with a claw, he began nibbling and seductively licking his lips for Sesshoumaru’s benefit. Sesshoumaru gave his wolf a sly grin as he took another sip of wine, never taking his eyes from the suggestive motions of the wolf prince. He watched intently as Kouga slipped each finger into his mouth, his body having Kouga's desired reaction. With each long stroke of Kouga's tongue and each suck on a sticky digit, Sesshoumaru found his arousal climbing.

“Did you enjoy your mandarin?” asked Sesshoumaru, a small smile gracing his regal features.

The smile became him and Kouga wished he could see it more often. Perhaps, with time, he would eventually be able to draw it out of Sesshoumaru more easily. 

He watched rivulets of water skated their way down Sesshoumaru’s pale, muscular chest, wanting nothing more than to lick away every drop that fell. Heat oozed to the surface of his skin at the image of tasting every inch of Sesshoumaru’s body.

Sesshoumaru didn’t miss the flush climbing up Kouga’s body. Deciding to repay Kouga's earlier show, he reached over and a juicy slice of peach, and popped it into his mouth. Ever so slowly, he chewed the succulent morsel slowly then washed it down with a sip of wine.

“A glass of wine?” he offered.

Kouga could only nod and watch as Sesshoumaru poured him a glass. The pinnacle of perfection standing before him waded through the water with the glass. When the glass was handed to him, he made certain to brush his fingers along Sesshoumaru’s. He could have sworn that he saw a small shudder work its way down Sesshoumaru’s body. Looking through the glass, he could see the pale slender waist decorated by a silver line of short fine hair leading into the water.

Without even looking up to Sesshoumaru's eyes, Kouga murmured. “I want to see.” 

“See what, my wolf?” replied Sesshoumaru.

“You, all of you,” Kouga whispered, finally shifting his gaze up into those incredibly bright, golden eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

  
***Disclaimer***   


  
_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._   


~*~*~*~*~*~


	15. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For those who might want to be technical and point out that having black eyebrow hair, Sesshoumaru should have black pubic hair, “This story is my universe, heheheh.” ^_^ )

 

 

Wet raven hair poured over Kouga’s broad, tan shoulders and back, glistening with subdued hues of every color imaginable. Corded muscles rippled beneath the skin while he reached out and gripped Sesshoumaru’s hips. Tightening his grip on the quivering body he held, Kouga began tasting Sesshoumaru, suckling the water from the skin. Two pink nipples stood proudly from Sesshoumaru’s chest and Kouga didn’t waist any time tasting them, flicking, suckling and running his tongue around the sensitive flesh. He continued his exploration, suggestively licking the water from Sesshoumaru’s body while he stared up at into steamy amber orbs.

 

Several kisses down and he could go no further as something large and stiff poked him beneath the chin. He smiled up at Sesshoumaru only to be met with a smirk and fingers tracing the line of his jaw.

 

“Who’s the eager one now?” teased Kouga.

 

“How can you expect me to be otherwise, my wolf?” asked Sesshoumaru, shuddering when Kouga’s hand wrapped around and squeezed his thick burgeoning cock.

 

Kouga watched as Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and tipped his head back while letting out a guttural moan.

 

“How am I supposed to do anything with this…” he squeezed again and watched Sesshoumaru’s jaw clench, “…underwater? It is wet, but not in the right way,” he smirked.

 

Sesshoumaru leaned to the side of the tub and drew back a bottle of mildly scented cinnamon bath oil. Pulling the top off the bottle, he placed it beneath Kouga’s nose.

 

“Acceptable?” he asked.

 

Kouga smiled up at him and nodded.

 

The oil spread across the surface of the water while Sesshoumaru made a wide passing sweep with his arm. Before Kouga knew what was happening, he found himself being rolled beneath the water as it softened with the spreading oil. He came up breathless in Sesshoumaru’s embrace.

 

“Was that necessary? You nearly drowned me, you baka!” Kouga sputtered, wiping water from his eyes, still held in Sesshoumaru’s arm.

 

His answer was soft lips tugging, and teeth nipping, at his bottom lip, sending a wave of heat through his entire body, only to pool in his groin. Sesshoumaru gently took Kouga’s hand and lowered it to his swollen shaft.

 

“Now, you can finish what you started, my wolf,” Sesshoumaru breathed against Kouga’s lips.

 

The oil had accomplished its purpose and Kouga was able to grip Sesshoumaru’s hardened length in his hand and begin stroking up and down. The pace was slow and torturous, wringing a growl from Sesshoumaru’s throat as he was cut adrift in the sensation, drowning out all thoughts that might have intruded on this moment. His skin felt as though it would split with the rising heat coursing through blood. Lips found his, devouring him as Kouga plundered his mouth. Such passion, such unbridled strength was held in that kiss. The world was swimming, the air thick as water, so much so that Sesshoumaru had to pull away to draw a breath.

 

“You have completely undone me, my wolf,” he panted, dropping his head to Kouga’s shoulder, his chest heaving to draw air as he fell into the water sitting on his knees.

 

Kouga made no answer while he followed Sesshoumaru down, the water now lapping at their chests. A few more strokes and Kouga released Sesshoumaru, prompting a snarl. But the warmth was replaced as Kouga surrounded Sesshoumaru with his arms and legs, pressing his thighs against Sesshoumaru’s hips. The lubricated water was enough to allow Kouga to gyrate his hips in Sesshoumaru’s lap while he nipped and suckled his way up that long slender neck.

 

“Kouga,” hissed Sesshoumaru, tipping his cheek toward Kouga as teeth nibbled along the shell of his ear.

 

It wasn’t a hiss of pain or displeasure either. Quite the contrary. Sesshoumaru’s body seemed to move on its own trying to increase the friction as he grabbed Kouga around the hips. Kouga rode Sesshoumaru for all he was worth, his entire body joining his dance. He threw his head back with a half moan, half cry.

 

“Please, please,” he muttered.

 

Sesshoumaru stilled, only the heaving of his chest evident as Kouga continued rocking against him. With great effort, he found his voice.

 

“Please what, Kouga?” murmured Sesshoumaru into Kouga’s ear, bringing a shudder to the wolf prince.

 

“I want you…inside of me. Fuck me. Please,” Kouga whispered making ‘please’ a sentence all its own.

 

“You’re not prepared, my wolf. But, that can easily be remedied. Then…I will fuck you blind,” Sesshoumaru murmured against Kouga’s cheek as he kissed his way to Kouga’s neck.

 

Kouga felt Sesshoumaru’s hand skim down his back caressing his ass. Fingers and claws brushed against his thighs and not only did his body jump to new heights of pleasure, but he could feel the swelling of his heart against the wall of his chest. Sesshoumaru didn’t just want to fuck. He wanted to lavish his attentions, his affections on Kouga. Beneath the surface of that icy facade was a tender heart, a loyal soul.

 

“We do not want to contaminate the water, my wolf,” murmured Sesshoumaru as he floated up out of the water, Kouga’s body still wrapped around him.

 

“Close your eyes,” instructed Sesshoumaru.

 

Kouga obeyed without question. Mokomoko-sama shook, flinging water across the tub. Moving outside the tub, Sesshoumaru landed on the wooden floor.

 

“Release me.”

 

Seeing that Sesshoumaru was not attempting to dominate him, Kouga obeyed. No insult had been intended, not yet. Kouga was just waiting for the other shoe to drop and for Sesshoumaru to attempt to subdue him. It had happened before.

 

Sesshoumaru strode to a cabinet built into the wall and pulled out several large towels laying them on the floor.

 

‘ _Kouga is being rather compliant. I wonder if he wants me that much or if he is waiting for the chance to dominate me. He is quite primitive,’_ thought Sesshoumaru as he arranged a second layer of towels.

 

But, it was Kouga’s primitive side that most attracted Sesshoumaru. No pretenses, no mind games, no verbal dancing around a subject, always to the point. That was his wolf prince. Kouga was a challenge and it took everything that Sesshoumaru had to prevent himself from wanting to subdue his wolf.

 

‘ _We don’t need any damn towels,’_ thought the impatient wolf as he stood waiting for Sesshoumaru. He didn’t wait long before Sesshoumaru stepped up, reaching a towel out to him.

 

“Sesshoumaru,” growled Kouga, grabbing the towel and flinging it to the floor.

 

“So impatient,” Sesshoumaru smirked as Kouga reached out with both hands, encircling Sesshoumaru’s waist.

 

“I’ve waited long enough,” Kouga breathed, sliding his hands up Sesshoumaru’s sides his eyes perusing every inch of flesh in front of him.

 

Kouga’s cerulean blue eyes, darkened by desire, briefly met the bursting amber gaze of Sesshoumaru before he lowered his lips to Sesshoumaru’s satin flesh. Wet heat skimmed along Sesshoumaru’s collarbone and down the center of his chest before gliding over to his right nipple. It hardened under Kouga’s touch as he sucked it into his mouth.

 

Kouga relished that delicate, smooth flesh as he carefully drew it out between his teeth then closed his lips over it and suckled, rolling it with his tongue. A clawed hand dug into his hair, fisting into a ball as a shiver broke from Sesshoumaru, only increasing Kouga’s enjoyment of the task before him. He attacked that delicious bud with renewed fervor. He was in no rush to stop what was already working for him, for Sesshoumaru. Finally Kouga licked his way to the other nipple, proceeding to lavish on it the same attention he had on the other. Teasing, nipping, and flicking.

 

‘ _This is almost as exciting as having it done to me,’_ he mused while Sesshoumaru trembled under his touch. _‘The scent of his musk is so tantalizing. But, there is something missing. What is it?’_ Kouga asked himself as he worshipped Sesshoumaru’s body.

 

‘ _Pack! That’s what’s missing. Well, I’ll make sure he’s never alone again. He will have the touch of family, my family, and my friends, the pack. And they will be his family too.’_

 

Kouga knelt pressing his cheek into Sesshoumaru’s abdomen as he held Sesshoumaru tight. Nuzzling into that soft flesh, the hardness of Sesshoumaru’s stiff cock furrowed into the center of his chest. Goosebumps broke out on Sesshoumaru’s trembling flesh while Kouga licked the moisture away from his lover’s abdomen while gradually working his way south.

 

‘ _How could someone so primal be so affectionate?’_ thought Sesshoumaru. _‘He is unlike any creature I have ever met.’_

 

Touching Sesshoumaru, tasting him, gave Kouga peace, after a fashion. But, that peace held a ragged edge of desire, adding a depth he had never experienced. ‘ _So warm, so smooth,’_ he marveled.

 

Kouga moved his lips to Sesshoumaru’s left hip trailing his tongue along the sharp edge of the bone then licking up the valley to the side, avoiding the hardened shaft that slid along his cheek. He moved to the right hip, this time adding little nibbles. Sesshoumaru’s cock jumped, but the groan didn’t come until Kouga ran his tongue back down between Sesshoumaru’s thigh and balls. Kouga felt his own cock harden more, as if it were possible. More, he wanted to hear the sound of Sesshoumaru’s voice, to know that he was pleasing his soon to be mate. He moved back to the right, sliding his tongue languorously down that crease. It had to be slow if he wanted to drive Sesshoumaru mad enough to utter those purely primal sounds. His warm wet tongue lingered as though he would stop altogether. His efforts had the desired effect.

 

Though Sesshoumaru’s natural instinct was too be controlled in all things, this he could not withhold. This he could not deny. Unbidden growls escaped his throat and his body trembled at each of Kouga’s touches, the sensations overwhelming his senses.

 

There had been no one before Sesshoumaru that had made Kouga’s heart race; no one he had ever longed to be with so much that he ached to the very bone. His attentions to his lover were not just to satisfy his own lusts, but to show Sesshoumaru the depth of his desire to be with him.

 

‘ _I will show him. He is mine, mine…’_ Kouga thought to himself.

 

“Kouga,” rumbled out of Sesshoumaru’s chest as he tightened his hold on Kouga’s hair.

 

A smirk played across Kouga’s lips as he proceeded to leisurely slide his tongue beneath Sesshoumaru’s tight balls. He flattened and curved the wet appendage to cup that delicate tight tissue.

 

A tingling sensation ran from the tips of Sesshoumaru’s ears to the tips of his toes and he could not prevent the groan that escaped from the very pit of his stomach as it knotted in response to the lathing of that most sensitive area. The muscles of his legs tightened as Kouga formed his tongue into the shape of a blade and dragged it up then down that thin line between Sesshoumaru’s balls. It became next to impossible to contain himself when he felt Kouga’s lips encircle his left testicle. When Kouga suckled while he ran his tongue around that tight globe, Sesshoumaru couldn’t help it. He squeezed his eyes closed as his abdomen folded in upon itself, his back bowing. With his eyes closed, he was startled when Kouga simultaneously moved from the left globe to the right and gripped his aching member. Breathing was becoming difficult as Sesshoumaru’s throat became thick with want, with need.

 

“Kouga, I must sit,” rasped the king of coolness.

 

But, Kouga didn’t immediately comply by releasing Sesshoumaru. Instead, he ran that hot slick tongue up from the bottom of Sesshoumaru’s shaft. His lips lingered on the swollen tip, tasting the salty clear liquid. Sesshoumaru’s essence filled him with the longing to be one with his lover. But he had other ideas. Smooth, tight skin ballooned by the coursing of Sesshoumaru’s blood burned against Kouga’s lips as he rolled the tip of Sesshoumaru’s cock along the curve of his lips. It felt so good that he closed his eyes so as not to miss one iota of the sensation. Clear liquid coated his lips and he savored every drop as he licked it away.

 

The sight and sensation of Kouga’s lips running over the tip of his cock, shining with his own slick juices were enough, but Kouga added to the sight by gazing up at him, a vision of lust in the form of intense cerulean eyes. It had been so long since Sesshoumaru had been treated to such lingering foreplay that he had almost forgotten how thrilling it felt. But then again, he was very aware that it had never felt this wonderful simply because of whom he was with. He watched through unfocused eyes while his lover explored and savored him with maddening languor. Kouga’s tongue was a hot wet pressure against his skin. The yearning for Kouga’s touch to quench the burning fire of his flesh was somewhat sated, but only compounded the innermost craving that could only be satisfied with the culmination of their joining.

 

“Kouga!” exclaimed Sesshoumaru as hot lips encircled the head of his cock and suckled hard.

 

Kouga, gripping the shaft with his hand and could feel the blood coursing through the tight skin surrounding Sesshoumaru’s thick appendage, each pulse matching the beat of Sesshoumaru’s heart. Even though the shaft was hard, the skin was silky smooth beneath his hand, unblemished. Once lubricated, stroking that rigid inflexible length was easy.

 

Sesshoumaru gasped and his back bowed yet again as Kouga’s lips descended, completely swallowing him, even to that thin sparse patch of downy silver hair. The hand fisted in Kouga’s raven locks tried to pull him away, but Kouga merely dug his claws into Sesshoumaru’s ass so he couldn’t escape. He was surprised that Sesshoumaru didn’t seem to be displeased with his actions. Instead, Sesshoumaru convulsed as though he were about to release. Kouga worked his throat muscles around Sesshoumaru’s cock, squeezing as he sucked him in, relenting as he slid away. It pleased Kouga to no end when his torture became more than Sesshoumaru’s perfected control could manage.

 

“No more, no more,” muttered Sesshoumaru.

 

Through the haze of nearing the crest of pleasure, Sesshoumaru barely recognized Kouga’s grin.

 

Kouga tugged on Sesshoumaru’s hips until the great lord joined him on the floor. “You taste of cinnamon,” he whispered, his voice so deep with need that it came out as a near growl.

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t respond as he dropped to the floor and rolled to his back, chest heaving in labored pants. _‘This is more than I ever expected from Kouga. He is so primal. But then again, he is an alpha and has more control over his urges,’_ thought Sesshoumaru.

 

Between the desire clouding his senses and the vague thoughts running through his mind, Sesshoumaru hadn’t noticed that Kouga was above him on all fours, until he felt wet heat lathe its way up his neck and over his ear. It sent a jolt through his body, wringing a gasp from his chest. He gazed up to see cerulean blue orbs staring down at him. Those blue eyes held a hint of the beast within Kouga as the beginning of a pale blue ring stretched outward from the pupils. The demon above him still shimmered with oil slicked water and Sesshoumaru had the urge to lick and suckle every drop from that bronzed skin. He gazed down the line of Kouga’s body, rippling with muscles, and saw him hard and ready.

 

That pale skin flushed with desire for him served to fuel Kouga’s determination. _‘I will make sure that I’m the only one he wants. He’s mine, no one else’s.’_

 

A surge of possessiveness traveled through Kouga from the top of his head to his very toes and he let it show in his gaze. Staring into glazed golden orbs, he couldn’t help the growl that escaped him. He collapsed on top of Sesshoumaru devouring those soft delicate lips, fisting his clawed hands in that silver mane. The body beneath him was almost searing hot as he slid along that oiled skin. With a hard yank, he bared Sesshoumaru’s throat roughly biting and licking his way along the jaw line down to the collarbone. Claws dug into his ass causing him to grind his aching cock against his lover. No, it wasn’t pain, not in the least. It was the simple sensation of being touched.

 

His worship of Sesshoumaru’s body became more urgent as he bit into Sesshoumaru’s chest, sinking fangs into that cinnamon flavored skin. The guttural moans and trembling body beneath him pushed him to a frenzied pace. There before him perked a delicate pink nipple begging for attention. He bit, leaving a nice circle of teeth marks, slowly filling with blood. A metallic flavor filled his mouth while he ran tongue around his fangs, teeth, and lips, never once taking his eyes from his handiwork. Sesshoumaru writhed and bucked against him when he once again attacked that pink bud, tugging at it, suckling and flicking it with his tongue.

 

He didn’t get the chance to ravage the other. Kouga felt his hair yanked to the right and spilled to the floor with Sesshoumaru landing on top of him. “Let me show you how it is done, my wolf,” growled Sesshoumaru, still gripping him by the hair.

 

“I don’t need you to show me shit. Believe me, I’ve had my foreplay. Just fuck me, make love to me,” demanded the wolf prince.

 

“No. It is my turn. I have waited too long for this to end so soon, my wolf,” murmured the god of self-control.

 

Gone was the deep magenta coloring of the stripes on Sesshoumaru’s cheeks, now replaced by the darker color of maroon. Kouga traced the marks with the tips of his fingers before Sesshoumaru slowly dipped his head to brush his lips along Kouga’s. Another brush caressed his lips then paused, never meeting a full press of flesh against flesh.

 

The tenderness contrasted his own rough and savage treatment of his lover. No liberties were taken while Sesshoumaru’s lips gently tugged at Kouga’s over and over again. His face burned when Sesshoumaru’s tongue smoothed along the curves of his lips. Instinctively, his lips parted, begging to be plundered.

A high keening was dragged out of Kouga’s throat as Sesshoumaru’s tongue finally met his. Finally, Sesshoumaru engaged his slick warm tongue in soft, tender, long and drawn out caresses, first one side then the other.

 

The slow torture was taking its toll on the wolf prince. He writhed beneath Sesshoumaru asking, no, begging for the great lord to make love to him. But he was only met with a taste of his own medicine. Just inside his mouth, that smooth warm tongue traced the soft skin, trailing along Kouga’s front teeth, tasting him, teasing him, swirling along his fangs with no sign that the kiss would go any further.

 

‘ _If he won’t give it to me, I’ll take it,’_ scowled the alpha within the wolf.

 

Gripping the sides of his lover’s head and shoving his tongue into the confines of Sesshoumaru’s mouth as though he would eat Sesshoumaru alive the kiss became a struggle for dominance, Sesshoumaru returning the violence while he shoved his hips into Kouga’s groin. The pressure of Sesshoumaru’s cock sliding alongside his own gave Kouga some relief, but not enough. A fire too hot to contain burned through him as the line of their bodies ground into each other. Kouga pulled away gasping for air.

 

“Hell if I’m going to wait anymore, Sesshoumaru. If you won’t fuck me, I’ll fuck you,” growled the wolf prince.

 

“You can try,” Sesshoumaru smirked while he rose up and snapped mokomoko-sama around Kouga’s waist, lifting Kouga’s lower body from the floor.

 

Sesshoumaru threw Kouga’s legs over his shoulders. A heretofore unseen mischievous grin graced Sesshoumaru’s face before he dipped his face between Kouga’s thighs. The towels were not going survive the rending of Kouga’s clenching fingers while he felt wet heat climb from underneath his balls, up the path of that line between, then over his throbbing aching shaft. His cock continued to jump under Sesshoumaru’s licking and suckling.

 

“More,” he panted and got his wish.

 

Tight heat engulfed his cock sliding all the way down to press against the curly, black hair decorating the most sensitive area of his groin. A soft humming thrummed through his cock. He thought he would die when his entire body tingled. An audible swallow could be heard when he tried to wet the dry thickness of his mouth. Sesshoumaru worked the muscles of his throat gripping and releasing as he tortured Kouga with a slow up and down motion.

 

“Please, Sesshoumaru,” the wolf whined and drug his claws down Sesshoumaru’s side, creating pink welts.

 

It wasn’t enough to be inside Sesshoumaru’s mouth; he needed more, so much more. Gripping Sesshoumaru’s shoulders with his legs and bracing himself on his shoulders, he shoved his hips upward burying himself deep in Sesshoumaru’s throat and gained a small bit of relief, but only enough to take off the edge.

 

Sesshoumaru drew away running his tongue down that silky smooth skin toward the hardened bulges at the base of Kouga’s balls. He took the left in his mouth, suckling before licking up the crease of Kouga’s thigh then moved over to the right performing the same ritual. It was all Sesshoumaru could do not to take his wolf when the cry reached his ears. But he had one more delicious torture in store for his lover.

 

Kouga thought his chest would explode when he felt Sesshoumaru’s tongue slide its way down, down to that tight ring.

 

“Damn it, Sesshoumaru. Enough!”

 

“You are not ready.”

 

“I don’t care. I can take it! Just fuck me!”

 

Sesshoumaru simply ignored him continuing to lathe with his saliva that area that was about to be plundered by his own throbbing member. He gently prodded and licked, tasting the cinnamon flavored oil that already had Kouga adequately slick.

 

Kouga thought he would scream in frustration until a gasp was torn from his throat as Sesshoumaru’s finger began to slowly worked its way into those hot confines.

 

“You’re trying to fucking torture me to death, you bastard,” panted Kouga as Sesshoumaru lowered his face and ran his tongue over Kouga’s balls simultaneously inserting another finger.

 

I’m…going…to come,” growled Kouga so deep it sounded almost painful.

 

“Soon,” murmured Sesshoumaru as he scissored his fingers, stretching that tight ring.

 

“Damn you!” Kouga nearly screamed as he pounded both fists in the floor unable to stop his body from quaking on the verge of release.

 

His body gave a final shudder when Sesshoumaru dislodged his fingers and gently lowered him to the floor. If he had had the strength, he would have punched Sesshoumaru. All he could do was try to catch his breath while Sesshoumaru hovered above him with a look of triumph in those blazing eyes.

 

“I swear I’ll get you back for this. I’m going to fucking tie you up and torture you for two whole days,” Kouga panted between breaths.

 

“Promise?” murmured the much too arrogant lord before leaning down to caress Kouga’s lips with his tongue.

 

“Count on it,” Kouga growled into Sesshoumaru’s mouth _. ‘He doesn’t know who he’s dealing. Physical strength isn’t the only way to hold the dog down,’_ thought Kouga, sinking his fangs into Sesshoumaru’s bottom lip.

 

“Besides, your release will be much more powerful than if I had not taken my time.”

 

To his surprise, Sesshoumaru fell on him grinding those solid hips into his body, shoving him up the floor and ravaging his mouth as his hair was pulled beneath his back to arch his neck.

 

‘ _Maybe…’_ Kouga wondered.

 

None too gently, Kouga dug his claws into the meat of Sesshoumaru’s ass. Sesshoumaru shoved against him again and he was not trying to get away from Kouga’s claws because his hips rose back up, burying them further into his flesh. Kouga greedily swallowed the groan escaping Sesshoumaru’s throat and pulled his claws away to grip Sesshoumaru’s hips and push them down into position.

 

‘ _He likes pain. I’m going to find out everything he likes and use it to torture the shit out of him,’_ thought the conniving wolf.

 

“I’m not going to say this again, fuck me, make love to me,” growled Kouga, wrapping his legs around Sesshoumaru’s waist.

 

“As you wish,” rasped Sesshoumaru sliding the tip of his painfully hard cock into position.

 

Just that bare touch caused Kouga to writhe beneath Sesshoumaru.

 

“Please, Kouga, don’t move,” muttered Sesshoumaru, screwing his eyes shut and laying his forehead in the dip between Kouga’s shoulder, scalding Kouga’s neck with burning breathes.

 

No matter how careful Sesshoumaru tried to be, he knew it would be painful for Kouga and heard the small whine that Kouga attempted to smother while he forced his way into that tight body. Even though the feel of gliding into Kouga was sheer rapture, he couldn’t help the ache in his chest at Kouga’s pain. But he knew the pain wouldn’t last. And, Kouga had begged for it without being properly prepared.

 

“It will be alright,” he murmured in Kouga’s ear. “Just be still for a minute.”

 

Kouga lay still, very still. Wanting it and getting it were two entirely different things.

 

“You could have warned me,” whispered Kouga, having nearly lost his ability to speak.

 

“And just what would I have said? ‘Oh, this is going to hurt’. Your fear of pain would have made it even more uncomfortable,” Sesshoumaru chastised, a bit of anger showing through.

 

“Uncomfortable. Humph! The hell you say. That hurt.”

 

“Does it still hurt?” asked Sesshoumaru, cocking an eyebrow.

 

Kouga had been so busy being annoyed with Sesshoumaru to really pay attention to the source.

 

“No, but it’s ‘uncomfortable’.”

 

“I have a remedy for that,” Sesshoumaru whispered, nipping Kouga’s ear.

 

Kouga took a deep breathe and let it out slowly, glad that he was no longer dying from Sesshoumaru’s torture. This little conversation had its rewards.

 

Sesshoumaru barely pulled his right hip away from Kouga’s groin then traded out with the left, shifting back and forth between the two. It was a small movement, but the more he did it, the more Kouga relaxed. Once he felt Kouga was ready, he pulled out about half an inch then carefully slid back in. Each time that he pulled out, he withdrew a little further until Kouga’s body began to respond in kind. Through the entire process, he gazed into his lover’s eyes with reassurance.

 

“On your hands and knees,” Sesshoumaru said drawing himself up and out of his wolf.

 

“Say please.”

 

That was a mistake. Kouga suddenly found himself flipped onto his stomach, struggling against mokomoko-sama. A smirk crossed his features as a wicked thought occurred to him. Either it was going to hurt Sesshoumaru or give him pleasure. It didn’t matter which. Kouga would have the seconds he needed to prove he was not some toy.

 

He sliced his claws through that fluffy pink fur reaching flesh. The grip loosened, giving him the space he needed to scramble away. It didn’t come after him. He turned to see Sesshoumaru sitting on his calves trembling, eyes closed, hands balled into fists.

 

‘ _I might have screwed up, but I thought he liked pain,’_ he thought as worry lined his brow. _‘It doesn’t matter. He’s not going to treat me like a slave.’_

 

Scalding power bit along Kouga’s skin as Sesshoumaru opened eyes drowned in ruby red. Kouga answered with his own power, eyes melting ice blue as he held Sesshoumaru at bay.

 

“YOU are MINE,” growled Sesshoumaru.

 

“True, but you can’t be throwing me around without my permission,” Kouga reprimanded.

 

Sesshoumaru’s power eased away and his eyes faded to their normal blazing amber. He reached out his hand to Kouga in truce. Relief flooded his features as Kouga crawled to him on his hands and knees, not bothering to stand up; no reason to, Kouga knew they weren’t finished.

 

“I see you haven’t lost your drive,” Kouga smirked as he took Sesshoumaru’s hand. “You like a little pain don’t you?”

 

Sesshoumaru gave him a wry grin. “Does that bother you?”

 

“Not at all. In fact, I find it very…exciting.”

 

Sesshoumaru drew Kouga’s hand to his chest and raked the claws down the center leaving angry red welts. He closed his eyes and shuddered. Leaning his face toward the scratches, Kouga licked his tongue up their length, drawing a hiss from Sesshoumaru.

 

“Now what was it you were saying about me being on all fours?”

 

“I’ve changed my mind,” murmured Sesshoumaru as he slipped mokomoko-sama around them both and gently pulled Kouga into his lap, giving his wolf the opportunity to protest. Kouga didn’t. Sesshoumaru stood with his arm around Kouga’s waist then glided from the room.

 

“Where are we going?” Kouga asked, frowning at Sesshoumaru.

 

“To our bed.”

 

Sesshoumaru was pleased when Kouga grinned at him.

 

The bed was a large Western style four poster, covered in maroon satin sheets and topped with a black velvet comforter. Four very large velvet black and maroon pillows decorated the bed. Sesshoumaru floated above the bed then settled down with Kouga still in his lap.

 

“Now, my wolf, I will make love to you,” murmured Sesshoumaru before licking across Kouga’s collarbone.

 

Kouga didn’t need any instruction. He braced his hands on Sesshoumaru’s shoulders and lifted himself up until he felt the tip of Sesshoumaru’s cock slide forward beneath him. He gazed into Sesshoumaru’s eyes for a long moment, seeing the need, not for his sex, but for his love. Something Sesshoumaru would never allow anyone else to see.

 

Sesshoumaru waited. His wolf was taking over and he was more than pleased. He ran his hand up the skin of Kouga’s back, softened and slick with the bath oil, and watched as the lust in Kouga’s eyes gave way to deeper emotions.

 

“I love you,” whispered Kouga he leaned forward, closing his eyes.

 

Impossibly long, black eyelashes brushed against Kouga’s cheeks while he kissed his lover and lowered his body to take Sesshoumaru deep within him. Sesshoumaru gasped and trembled in anticipation beneath him. Kouga rose and while he lowered himself began the ritual.

 

“Beast to my beast,” he murmured as he settled fully onto Sesshoumaru.

 

“Beast to my beast,” Sesshoumaru, repeated with eyes closed while Kouga raised himself again.

 

“Your bed to mine.” Kouga rose and held still waiting for Sesshoumaru’s response.

 

“Your bed to mine,” said Sesshoumaru, tipping his head into Kouga’s chest and shuddering after Kouga had lowered himself once again.

 

With each remaining sentence of the vows that Kouga uttered, he raised then lowered himself and Sesshoumaru repeated every line. When they were finally finished with the mating vows, Kouga dropped his head in the crook between Sesshoumaru’s neck and shoulder.

 

“You are mine now, Sesshoumaru,” he whispered.

 

“And you, mine,” returned Sesshoumaru, rolling them so that he lay on top of Kouga.

 

Sesshoumaru’s body glided along Kouga’s as he tenderly made love to his new mate. He laid his lips on Kouga’s forehead for a long moment while he savored the tight heat of his lover.

 

“I love you, my wolf.”

 

“I’m sure you can’t help yourself,” Kouga retorted.

 

Sesshoumaru just smiled and thrust himself into his mate with determined force, not willing to wait any longer to express his passion.

 

“Oh, Kami-sama! Please don’t stop,” Kouga groaned, lifting his hips in hunger.

 

“I don’t intend to,” growled Sesshoumaru, quickening his pace even while pressing the line of his body against Kouga.

 

“Yes. Oh, yes,” Kouga cried out, gripping Sesshoumaru’s shoulders to push himself down onto the steel shaft pumping into his body.

 

Sesshoumaru rolled them over putting Kouga on top of him. He gripped Kouga’s throbbing shaft and began stroking him hard and fast.

 

“Bring us, my wolf,” he grunted, raising his hips and throwing back his head.

 

Kouga rode him as fast and hard as the motions of Sesshoumaru’s hand. The room disappeared in the blinding haze of their passion.

 

“Sesshoumaru,” gasped Kouga as he shot his creamy white essence over Sesshoumaru’s fist to land on the pale expanse of Sesshoumaru’s broad chest.

 

“Ah!” cried Sesshoumaru when Kouga’s walls gripped him. He shoved through that tight ring and felt as though his body exploded when he filled Kouga with his seed coupled with his undying love.

 

Kouga dropped to Sesshoumaru’s chest. While the aftershocks continued to pound against them, the two lovers continued to rock against each other, not willing for their lovemaking to end.

 

Eventually, Sesshoumaru pushed against Kouga’s shoulder signaling him to rise. Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through the cream coating his chest. He raised his index finger to his lips and suckled the substance while he gazed into Kouga’s eyes.

 

“One day, I want to taste you,” said Kouga.

 

“As you wish. Perhaps you should finish the ritual?” asked Sesshoumaru lifting an eyebrow.

 

Kouga gave him a questioning look until Sesshoumaru turned his head and caressed the soft skin of his neck.

 

‘ _Oh, that.’_

 

Yes, that.

 

Kouga leaned forward and licked up the length of Sesshoumaru’s neck. Taking his time, he nibbled the outer shell of Sesshoumaru’s ear. He watched Sesshoumaru’s eyes slide shut before he made his way back down the slender neck, grazing it with his fangs and lathing it with his tongue. The gasp leaving the succulent lips of his mate egged him on. He continued his journey along Sesshoumaru’s collarbone, then made his way up the column of Sesshoumaru’s throat only stopping after rounding up to full, silky soft lips. He would have a kiss, and he got one. Full, long, and deep. Tugging at those desirable lips, he drew away and tenderly taking Sesshoumaru’s face between his hands, he licked the eyebrows and eyelids then carefully place butterfly kisses everywhere on that smooth pale skin.

 

“I love you,” Kouga whispered against his lover’s lips before gliding his tongue back down Sesshoumaru’s neck.

 

He nibbled a patch of skin just above the crook at Sesshoumaru’s shoulder and felt his lover begin to harden beneath him. Carefully and with tenderness, he sunk his fangs into that delicate skin and waited for the blood to pool in his mouth.

 

“Kouga,” Sesshoumaru muttered, his body stiffening. No, it wasn’t pain. It was the sharp stab of heat racing through his veins like a firestorm feeding off of the rampaging winds of its own creation. His heart sped up, giving his life’s blood to Kouga, sealing the bargain.

 

Kouga tasted the sweet metallic flavor and drew it into his mouth. His claws dug into Sesshoumaru’s shoulders as a wave of youki jolted his body. Kouga pulled away as his mind became fuzzy around the edges.

 

“What the fuck was that?” he panted.

 

“The bond, my wolf. We are truly one,” murmured Sesshoumaru, lifting his hand and caressing Kouga’s cheek before drawing him down for a kiss.

 

And so began another round of lovemaking.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru.


	16. Changes

 

 

 

In front of the mouth of the den, Ayame confronted her challenger, sizing her up. The woman wasn’t weak, but she was ragged, as was her pack. The pack stood behind their leader, listless, bedraggled, injured and scarred. Defeat shone in their eyes. The leader was taller than Ayame and had blond hair, sharp features and steely gray eyes. Though determination was etched on the woman’s face, that same defeat hid behind her eyes.

 

‘ _She may be taller and a strong demon, but she is no match for me. She knows this. Why does she challenge me?’_ Ayame thought, baffled by the actions of such a small pack. She shrugged her shoulders and took the final steps to answer the challenge.

 

“If I am to fight you, at least give me your name,” Ayame requested politely.

 

“Kanai,” said the woman responded, not waiting to tackle Ayame.

 

It was easy for Ayame to sidestep Kanai’s action as she was younger, healthier and faster than the other woman. Kanai stopped short and the two faced each other again. Ayame did not want to fight her. The battle had been won before it had begun and, as far as Ayame was concerned, it was a waste of time and energy.

 

“Why do you challenge me when you know that you will not win?” asked Ayame while the two circled each other.

 

Without giving an answer, the woman rushed her, jumping for a roundhouse kick. Again, Ayame dodged with little effort.

 

And that was how Kouga and Sesshoumaru found them.

 

“Looks like a challenge,” whispered Kouga from his position, crouching behind a tree.

 

“So it does. Let us observe, my wolf.” And so they watched undetected from the trees of the wood.

 

“I do not want to hurt you, Kanai.”

 

“Why not? It is the way.”

 

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

 

“My pack needs a home, a safe place where they will no longer be hunted. I will win one for them. I can smell that you have not yet mated your prince. I will.”

 

“Don’t even go there, Kanai. I will kick your ass just for the fun of it!”

 

Ayame would have shaken her head, but Kanai rushed her again. That was a mistake on Kanai’s part. Ayame was getting annoyed at Kanai’s assertions. She foot swept her challenger, easily toppling Kanai.

 

Rolling away from Ayame, Kanai quickly recovered into a squatting position. From her peripheral vision, she could see something peculiar. Behind Ayame, her pack was being treated and fed by Kouga’s pack. She quickly refocused her attention on Ayame who had yet to attack her, ire bristling up her neck.

 

“Why is your pack treating my wolves, Lupa?” There was no small amount of venom in Kanai’s voice as suspicion reared its ugly head.

 

“It is our way, Kanai. You need help. Your pack needs help.”

 

Kanai didn’t move, staying in her squatting position, studying this strange lupa.

 

“Ah! You are trying to steal them from me!” exclaimed Kanai in disbelief, charging again and this time taking a surprised Ayame to the ground.

 

Claws dug into Ayame’s left side, raking through the skin. Without flinching, she rolled to subdue her challenger. Straddling the older woman’s hips and pinning her hands above her head, Ayame tried to reason with Kanai.

 

“Don’t make me hurt you. I am not stealing your pack. You are welcome to stay. We can protect you.”

 

“Ha! Why should I believe you!?”

 

“I do not need you or your wolves, do I? What can you offer me but more mouths to feed? Think about it, Kanai,” growled Ayame, beginning to lose her patience. Ayame decided not to mention her pack’s numbers had diminished greatly due to the attacks of the paradise bird youkai.

 

Finding it useless, Kanai stopped her struggling. “You would take us in? Protect us?”

 

“Yes. But the final decision would rest with Kouga. Do you accept my offer?”

 

“What do you require as payment?”

 

Ayame sighed in frustration at the thickheaded woman. “Nothing other than engaging in our regular activities. If any of your people are warriors, they may be asked to join in protecting the borders…after they’ve healed of course. Others may be asked to hunt or take care of pups. Is that asking too much?”

 

Kanai studied Ayame, trying to find any reason to refuse.

 

“I do not smell a lie,” said Kanai, letting out a long breath she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding. No one would have offered her pack refuge in any form. This was a completely unexpected development.

 

“Good. It’s settled then.” Ayame stood and offered her hand, not noticing the blood pouring from the gashes in her side. There was a small hesitation before Kanai took Ayame’s offer. “I’ll show you around after you’ve been fed and rested.”

 

Kanai nodded, unsure if this was all real. If Ayame was telling the truth, her pack would finally be safe. Maybe. Kouga had yet to agree. Males were always such arrogant pricks that she was tempted not to get her hopes up.

 

“You are bleeding, lupa,” said Kanai, motioning toward Ayame’s left side.

 

Ayame looked down. “So I am. I will look after my wounds soon enough.” She stared up at Kanai, wondering at the concern of her former challenger. Perhaps Kanai would be an asset and not a trouble maker.

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

When the challenger slashed Ayame, Sesshoumaru had to restrain Kouga from rushing to her defense.

 

“Let her finish, my wolf. It is her battle to win.”

 

“Fuck you, Sesshoumaru! She needs my help,” Kouga exclaimed as he struggled against Sesshoumaru’s grip.

 

Kouga thought he saw slight amusement on Sesshoumaru’s expression. _‘What the hell does he think is so funny!?’_

 

“Did you not believe she was strong enough to be lupa? This is an excellent opportunity for Ayame to prove her dominance. Do not interfere,” admonished Sesshoumaru. “Perhaps the challenger will win and you will not be forced to mate with your lupa. Would that be more to your liking?”

 

“You know as well as I do that I would have to mate with the winner. I don’t even know this woman. What the fuck is your problem?” Kouga was becoming very impatient now. Sesshoumaru seemed to be goading him.

 

“I am simply attempting to enlighten you to the benefits of our current state of affairs,” stated Sesshoumaru in that unreadable expression that was so hard to decipher.

 

“Fine,” Kouga huffed, ceasing his struggling. “But if Ayame gets killed, I’ll kick your fluffy ass.”

 

“You care for her so much?” growled Sesshoumaru while narrowing his eyes at Kouga.

 

It was one thing to abide by the political rules and to properly fulfill the role and responsibilities of alpha. However, Sesshoumaru had no desire for Kouga to maintain a close relationship with Ayame. That was an altogether different matter. Of course, the two needed to have an amicable relationship in order to prevent division among the pack. However, a deeper connection was unnecessary and would not be allowed. Kouga was his mate, no one else’s.

 

“It’s not that,” Kouga stammered, unsure that he wasn’t beginning to dig himself into a hole.

 

“Then what is it, my wolf?” Sesshoumaru asked his voice deepening to a near snarl.

 

“She’s pack and I protect my wolves,” Kouga stated, drawing up his shoulders and crossing his arms in front of his chest in his best attempt to salvage the situation.

 

“Ah,” said Sesshoumaru as though he’d only just thought of the possibility.

 

Kouga turned to watch the rest of the fight, not seeing the small smirk play across Sesshoumaru’s face.

 

“Looks like its over,” Kouga commented.

 

Sesshoumaru watched as Ayame led Kanai toward the cave. “We will see to your lupa now.”

 

Kouga left in a whirlwind, leaving Sesshoumaru to casually stroll in contemplation.

 

‘ _Perhaps he is finally seeing Ayame as more than a thorn in his side. Her little display seems to have had a desirable affect. Good. Very good. But, he is becoming attached in more than a leader’s capacity,’_ he thought, narrowing his eyes once again, his doubts having not been completely assuaged.

 

By the time Kouga arrived at Ayame’s side, Kanai had been led away by one of the other females of the pack.

 

“You’re hurt,” Kouga said from behind with, a small amount of concern in his voice.

 

Ayame spun around, eyes wide and shoulders tense. “Don’t come up on me like that! It might be dangerous for you!” Ayame exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, like you could hurt me,” Kouga smirked. “Let me see.” Kouga stepped in front of her furrowing his brow at the blood stained bodice.

 

“I can take care of myself, thank you very much!” she protested, glaring and remembering that she was just a political slab of meat. “I’ll transform in my chambers and put on something clean.”

 

“I’ll go with you,” said Kouga, surprised at his own words.

 

“Forget it, Kouga. I’m not in the mood for any of your games,” spat Ayame. The stress of deciding a course of action with the Kanai pack and the tang of bitterness over her position in the pack did nothing for Ayame’s mood.

 

“I’ve played yours,” growled Kouga.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ayame asked with incredulity.

 

“I believe our wolf is speaking of your bid to be lupa,” said Sesshoumaru as he strolled up to the two.

 

“Well, you’ve slacked off in your responsibilities,” hissed Ayame.

 

Sesshoumaru slightly tilted his head to the side and sniffed.

 

“Leave her be, Kouga. Come,” said Sesshoumaru, turning away, fully expecting Kouga to obey him.

 

‘ _Damn dog. I’m starting to feel like he thinks he owns me.’_ Nevertheless, Kouga followed Sesshoumaru down the hill away from his pack. They both sat against the trunk of a large tree.

 

“She is not fertile at this time,” Sesshoumaru finally stated.

 

“So. What’s that got to do with anything?” Kouga scowled.

 

“You could bed her and there would be no pups.”

 

Kouga sighed. “Sesshoumaru, it just doesn’t seem right. I mean, I don’t love her.”

 

“You do not need to be in love with a person to have sex with one. Just fuck her.”

 

“Sesshoumaru!” exclaimed Kouga as he jumped up and turned toward Sesshoumaru. “That was…cold.”

 

“By your own laws, it must be done…or is there another reason you are fighting it this time?” Sesshoumaru’s voice was low, soft, but pregnant with suspicion as he slowly stood. _‘Is he developing affection for her? Could she come between us?’_ he pondered.

 

“You saw her! She’s strong, loyal, and even if I was a bastard to her, she’s not half bad. It wouldn’t be fair to her.”

 

“It is what she has asked for, what she fought for, is it not?” Now, Sesshoumaru seemed to be losing his patience. Kouga was honor bound to comply with his agreement with Ayame and the pack.

 

“Yes, but…”

 

“What is stopping you from taking her now? Have you suddenly developed a conscience toward her?” Golden eyes bore through Kouga’s skull.

 

“Well…sort of,” mumbled Kouga, staring really hard at a clump of grass as if he were willing it to rise up and walk on legs. “We’ve been such assholes and look what she did? She protected the pack. She could’ve just given my pack over, but she didn’t. After everything, she protected us. My pack,” Kouga declared, thumping his chest with his fist.

 

“I have done nothing to offend your lupa, have not been an asshole, as you would put it. You have suddenly grown soft toward her. I said to bed her, not love her.”

 

Kouga gasped. “I told you, I’m not in love with her! What’s gotten into you?”

 

“I watched you with her. Do not lie to yourself and do not think that I will not punish you if you develop more than…a partnership with her. You are mine.”

 

“You know, you are confusing and you really piss me off. First you’re shoving me at her and now you’re warning me not to have any feelings for her. You think I can just fuck anyone? I don’t operate like that. And, I know I’m yours. You don’t have to remind me. I don’t want to be with anyone else. Gods! You piss me off. Punish me? You think you can punish me!? You wanna fight? Come on, let’s do it.”

 

Kouga puffed his chest out, his hands clenched at this side and growled _. ‘Damn dog. What’s his problem? I need to bring his arrogant snobby-ass attitude down a notch.’_

 

Sesshoumaru stood watching Kouga wind himself up. He could feel Kouga’s youkai slapping out at him, but he didn’t retaliate. _‘Perhaps I have let my jealousy rule yet again.’_

 

“It was not my intent to anger you, Kouga, merely to establish what must be done and what must be avoided,” Sesshoumaru sighed.

 

“You think I’m stupid!? You think you can tell me what to do just because we’re mates?” Kouga continued winding himself tighter and tighter.

 

“I would not have taken an idiot as a mate. Of course you do not lack intelligence. I was merely reminding you.”

 

“You must think I’m stupid if you think you need to remind me of my responsibilities!” Kouga spat. _‘Haven’t we had this argument before?’_

 

Sesshoumaru became silent as the breeze lifted his long silver mane and tossed it about.

 

‘ _He is too angry to reason logically,’_ thought Sesshoumaru, ignoring the fact that all he had to do was apologize for being a jealous prick.

 

“I do not wish to fight you, Kouga. But I will leave and allow you the opportunity to rein in your anger.”

 

Sesshoumaru stepped forward. Kouga took a step back. Another step forward, another step back. Suddenly, mokomoko-sama whipped out and held Kouga in place as Sesshoumaru planted himself directly in front of Kouga. Angry cerulean blue eyes warred with blazing gold. Kouga turned his face aside as Sesshoumaru attempted a farewell kiss.

 

“Very well, my wolf. I will return,” sighed Sesshoumaru, releasing his grip then disappearing in a flash of light. Damn it. Why was his jealousy so difficult to control!?

 

“Fucking sonofabitch!” Kouga growled. _‘He keeps acting like he has to tell me what to do, like I’m a kid or something. I am a fucking prince, a pack leader, alpha male. He wants me to bed Ayame!? Well, I’ll bed her! Let’s see how he likes that. Stupid dog. But if he thinks that I can do it without having any feelings for her, the bastard has another thing coming!”_

 

With that thought in mind, Kouga stomped his way toward the den.

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

Sesshoumaru followed Rin’s and Jakken’s scent. He could hear their conversation well before reaching them.

 

“It’s true, Rin. You should run away. He’s only keeping you to wait until you’re big enough to feed to those wolves,” croaked the yellow bug-eyed toad.

 

“That’s not true. Sesshoumaru-sama would never hurt me,” huffed the little girl.

 

‘ _Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought. If she would just run away, Lord Sesshoumaru might think twice about mating that disgusting wolf. He would do anything for her,’_ thought the green toad. Being second to Rin in Sesshoumaru’s esteem was more than the toad was willing to accept.

 

“But he’s with them right now instead of here with you. He’s been gone for a long time. He doesn’t care about you. He only cares about the wolves. Believe me, human. You are just food.”

 

“No! I will not listen to you anymore!” Rin put her hands over her ears, rolled her eyes up to stare at the sky, and began singing loudly.

 

A stone slapped Jakken in the head, bringing his attention to his master.

 

“Lord Sesshoumaru! You have returned!” squeaked the toad while dropping to grovel as Sesshoumaru’s feet.

 

“Come, Jakken,” growled Sesshoumaru, showing plenty of fang as his lips thinned in anger.

 

Rin sat with her back to them, lost in her efforts to drown out Jakken’s annoying irascible voice while Sesshoumaru led the treacherous toad into the dense forest.

 

“You have disappointed me, Jakken,” snarled Sesshoumaru as he glared at the toad prostrating itself before him. “I should kill you, but I will not lie to Rin and I do not believe she would appreciate me killing you, miserable as you are. Therefore, you shall leave us and if I ever see you, I will kill you. Know this; you will beg for death long before the killing blow. Go.”

 

“But, me lord…”

 

“I am losing my patience!” Red eyes glared down at the little monster as it scampered away into the shadows of the forest. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to follow the little beast and rip its head from its body. Dispelling his anger, he shivered like a bird settling its wings, took a cleansing breath, then headed back to Rin.

 

‘ _But for Rin, I’d have his head. He could still attempt to interfere. I must be watchful.’_

 

Sesshoumaru walked in front of the singing girl, blocking her view of the white puffy clouds. Her eyes lit up as she jumped to her feet.

 

“Sesshoumaru-sama!” she squealed, grabbing him around the legs.

 

“I trust you have behaved yourself, Rin,” said Sesshoumaru, giving her his characteristic blank expression. But she could see; she could always see that he was pleased to be with her.

 

“Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. But Jakken was bad. He lied. He said you were going to feed me to the wolves. Bad Jakken. Very, very bad.” Rin shook her head like an adult disapproving of a child’s behavior.

 

“Jakken is gone. He will not be lying to you again,” Sesshoumaru reassured her, as he looked down at the girl that had become like a daughter to him, though he would probably deny that fang and claw.

 

“But who will watch over me when you are gone?” The little girl bit her lip at the prospect of being left all alone in a beast-ridden wilderness.

 

That was a sobering question.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru.


	17. Spite and Obligations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HET LEMON. Turn back now if you just can’t handle it! However, you will be rewarded with a very nice BDSM Yaoi lemon in the next chapter, ‘Bound For Pleasure’. Hope you like pain. Hehehehe.

 

 

 

Kouga entered the den heading toward Ayame’s quarters. Attempting to choose the correct direction, he stopped just outside sniffing the air.

 

‘ _Where is she?_ ’ he thought, finding her scent too slight to be where he expected.

 

Sniffing around, he picked up her trail and followed it to the well lit cavern housing an underground hot spring. She had already transformed, but her naked body showed the pink scars that would disappear within the next few hours. Without announcing his presence, he watched from the entrance. His eyes were drawn to her ample breasts when they fell forward as she attempted to keep her balance while climbing over the rocks. The rosy, pinked tips hung like droplets of water from the two soft, white swells of flesh. Long, auburn hair fell over her pale shoulders and flowed down her back, having been loosened from its ponytails. Well-toned buttocks were bared to him as she stooped down and slid waist deep into the water.

 

Kouga continued to watch, his curiosity getting the best of him. He had never seen such a beauty in all her naked glory. She was lithe and pale, her slim figure glowing in the flickering light. A slight twinge in his groin warned Kouga that perhaps he should leave, but he had a mission to carry out and now was as good a time as any. Especially since she was having the desired effect where he needed it most.

 

‘ _I know I’m supposed to do this. But…I’ll enjoy it and that just seems so wrong. What about Sesshoumaru? I love him. Even if I am pissed at him.’_

 

Ayame dipped beneath the surface of the pool, coming up covered in streams of water that glistened under the torchlight. Her rosy nipples hardened at the change in temperature and Kouga found himself wanting to warm them with his mouth. Lust, pure, unbridled lust was taking him over while she ran her hands over her body in slow sensuous caresses.

 

“I know you’re there, Kouga. I can smell your arousal.”

 

Kouga nearly jumped at her words.

 

“I can help you,” she murmured, turning to gaze at him with triumph in her eyes.

 

‘ _She knew I was here and she teased me! The conniving wench! But it only makes my job easier. Humph! Screw Sesshoumaru!’_

 

Ayame’s eyes roamed over Kouga’s bronzed, muscular body while he casually sauntered toward her, dropping one garment at a time until he stood stark naked, his eyes darkened with lustful intent. Her gaze settled on his erect manhood. Knowing he was about to fulfill his duty to her, she smiled up at him in triumph. It was a boon to her confidence that this powerful prince found her sexually alluring.

 

Kouga slid down into the water without hesitation and didn’t fail to notice that Ayame had begun to breathe a bit faster. He smirked to himself. She would remember this. He would make sure of that. No, he wasn’t going to take out his anger on her by being rough. Just to spite Sesshoumaru, Ayame would experience what his gentle, loving touches could do. Just thinking of all the things he could do to her made his cock ache with anticipation.

 

How cold and calculating. Sesshoumaru would have been proud.

 

Boring his gaze into her deep emerald eyes, Kouga cupped her face and ran his fingers over her ears sending a quiver through her body.

 

‘ _This is going to be so easy,_ ’ he thought to himself as he leaned in and closed his eyes, brushing his lips feather soft against hers.

 

‘ _What is happening?’_ thought Ayame as Kouga settled his lips on hers. She couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t going to just take her to do his duty? He was actually going to make love to her?

 

Heat gradually rose throughout her body while his tongue delicately traced the line of her lips. And still, he continued to cup her face in the palms of his hands. She never thought it could feel like this, never imagined that she could win his favor. Not after he made he clear that he resented her, maybe even hated her for what she’d done.

 

‘ _Is this a new game? Please don’t let it be,’_ she begged any power that would hear her.

 

She moaned in sweet surrender as Kouga’s hands slid from her face, his fingers trailing down her neck and behind her back, pulling her flush against him. His mouth, with nips and forceful pressure, demanded that she open to him.

 

She held back nothing. It didn’t matter that it might be a new game. She wanted him and would have him. Again, Kouga surprised her. Instead of plumbing her depths, he gently stroked her tongue with his, allowing her to decide just how far she wanted him to go. Tentatively, she sucked on his tongue, drawing him further into her mouth, inviting him to take more liberties as she felt her body swell with wanton desire.

 

‘ _Sesshoumaru was right. I don’t have to be in love with Ayame to have sex with her. I can’t believe she can turn me on like this,’_ thought Kouga as he gave just enough space between their bodies to slide his hands around to cup her breasts, tracing the underside of the soft globes of flesh with his thumbs.

 

The hitch in Ayame’s breath was enough to spur Kouga on. Her nipples were hard beneath his fingers. The flush of heat was rising to his cheeks as he took the nipples between his thumbs, his forefingers lightly pinching and twisting. A moan tickled his lips and it was too much. He drew away from the kiss and skimmed his lips and tongue down her neck, pleased that she leaned her head to the side giving him better access. He quickly made his way to his goal and pulled her left nipple between his lips, tugging at it.

 

“Kouga!” she gasped, fisting her hands in his hair.

 

Deciding to tease her, he pulled away and looked up, only to see her head thrown back and her eyes closed.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” He put as much sincerity in his voice as possible, knowing that she might hate him for this later.

 

“Gods, no,” Ayame panted. “Please don’t stop.”

 

Kouga smirked and went back to his task, though that wasn’t quite the word for it. He was rather enjoying himself. Her skin was soft, smooth, and pliable to the touch and she tasted of clean spring water. He licked the water from around her breasts, his eyes closed as he savored the delicate skin. One hand traced down her belly sneaking its way beneath the water.

 

Ayame stiffened as her most intimate area was caressed. Above the waist was not so bad, wonderful in fact. But below the waist was a bit disconcerting. He was being gentle and not rushing her, but no one had ever touched her like this. And, never ‘there’.

 

Realizing that Ayame was stiffening under his touch, Kouga sucked her right nipple into his mouth, teasing it for all he was worth. Tugging hard and stretching her breast outward with his mouth, Kouga teased with his tongue the skin that seemed so fragile.

 

He was quite pleased with himself when her body relaxed and she gave into him with a loud moan. Her simple response to his touch heated his desire to take her. And take her he would…eventually. He let his fingers explore the warmth between her thighs. Despite the water, he could feel the thicker, slick wetness dripping from her. Carefully easing away from her breast, he rose to take her in a searing kiss, feeling her quick breaths against his cheeks.

 

While Kouga’s right hand was busy skating between Ayame’s most intimate folds, he lifted his left hand to slide up the nape of her neck and into her hair. The kiss became gentler as his thumb traced the side of her neck and shell of her ear. He could hear her heart thumping against her chest and feel the rise and fall of it.

 

‘ _She is so responsive. She’s been so mistreated that I never would have thought she would give in without a fight,’_ Kouga mused.

 

‘ _I can’t believe this,’_ was all her muddled mind could manage as her skin became more sensitive to his touch.

 

Kouga slid his hand from between her thighs, wrapping his arm around the small of her back. He crushed her to him as he plumbed the depths of her mouth, leaving her gasping for air.

 

“Kouga,” mumbled Ayame as her vision blurred with the intensity of the desire that Kouga lit inside the depths of her being.

 

“Eep!” she exclaimed, feeling herself swept up from the water.

 

Kouga chuckled.

 

“You could have warned me, you stupid baka,” admonished a very startled Ayame.

 

“What would have been the fun in that?” joked Kouga as he carried her to the bank. “Get dressed. I want to take this someplace more…private…and comfortable,” he said gazing down at her with so much dark promise that her knees nearly gave way.

 

Ayame threw her clothes on, not paying attention to how disheveled she appeared. Kouga grinned at her anticipation as he grabbed her around her waist and thighs and hoisted her over his shoulder.

 

“Oomph! Hey! I can walk,” protested Ayame to his gorgeous tight ass.

 

“So. You’re my lupa and I’m going to carry you.” Kouga sauntered out of the cove, smacking her ass.

 

“Oooh, you’ll pay for that!”

 

Smirks and catcalls followed them to his chambers. Kouga returned them all with a cocky smirk.

 

“I’ll get you for this,” growled Ayame as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. But she didn’t fight him. _‘If this is what I have to do to get what I want, then so be it. But it doesn’t mean I can’t do something about it.’_

 

Ayame’s hand wandered down the fur of his wrap and made its way to the hem. Much to Kouga’s surprise, it didn’t stop there. He nearly tripped when one delicate little hand came to rest on the inside of his thigh. All the oxygen in his lungs took flight when that hand squeezed the muscle of his leg then began making its way northward.

 

‘ _Holy Shit!’_ Kouga took off at a dead run for his chambers. If only he could’ve seen the look of smug satisfaction on Ayame’s face.

 

Kouga laid her on a blanket of furs, giving her no time to really consider what to do next. His muscular body landed on top of her while he took her in a searing kiss, all thoughts of Sesshoumaru forgotten.

 

‘ _She is so soft, yet so strong,’_ he thought as his right hand cupped her left breast. _‘I will show her my appreciation for her loyalty.’_

 

The kiss became tender, his tongue lightly stroking hers, occasionally nibbling at her bottom lip and she gave as good as she got. He could feel her breathing becoming frantic and drew away to give her a chance for recovery. He gazed into glazed over emerald eyes. The sight of her pale cheeks, flushed with blood, drove him on.

 

Feather light kisses dusted her cheeks before he made his way to her right ear. Running his lips and tongue along the shell then tugging at the lobe with his teeth, his tongue teased the delicate skin. Small, mewling sounds escaping Ayame’s lips shot heat through his body stiffening his already half aroused manhood. Rocking between her thighs was reciprocated by her legs wrapping around his waist.

 

“Ayame,” he murmured against her neck as he trailed open-mouth, wet kisses down her neck, soaking up the feel of her skin against his lips.

 

She gasped as he came to that large pulsing vein and nipped at it. “You…you can’t, Kouga,” she groaned, even though it was what she wanted most in the world.

 

“I know. I know,” he whispered, scraping his fangs down to her collar bone.

 

His tongue paused at the small concave in her throat before heading straight down through her cleavage, dragging a moan from her deep within her chest and prompting her hips to jerk up into him.

 

“Off,” he demanded, pulling at her bodice.

 

She wasted no time obeying her wolf prince. But she didn’t stop there and he joined her, laying on the furs, skin to skin, no barriers. Taking his time, he teased her rosy nipples with his mouth while his hands cupped them, massaging and squeezing. His hot wet tongue flicked the hardened buds as his lips tightened around them, suckling, tugging and pulling them, almost painfully, but not quite. His claws dragged down her ribcage and she deliciously writhed beneath him.

 

“Please…” Ayame wasn’t sure what she wanted him to do, but her body wanted, hurt with the pain of so much desire.

 

He didn’t answer verbally, but he did slide down her body and lower his face between her inner thighs.

 

“What are you doing!?” she asked placing her hands over her most intimate of places.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you,” he said, pulling her hands away, trapping them against the furs.

 

“But…it’s embarrassing,” she complained.

 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re beautiful. Besides, you need to get used to it because this is what I want and you will like it too. You said ‘please’ didn’t you? I can make it all better.” He turned a dark, heated gaze up to her face and she found that she couldn’t refuse.

 

Ayame nodded and tried to relax into his touch, pulling her hands from his and covering her face so she wouldn’t have to watch.

 

‘ _I can’t believe he’s going to look at me. No one has ever done that.’_

 

“Ah!” she squealed in surprise, quickly trying to wriggle away from him when his tongue met the outer folds between her thighs.

 

Kouga looked up to wide scared eyes. He trapped her hips with his ever so large strong hands. “You have to trust me, Ayame.”

 

“O…Okay,” she barely whispered.

 

Kouga dipped his head back down as he gently pulled away the outer folds to reveal flushed and swollen skin in the shape of a beautiful flower. Tenderly licking the petals, he tasted the musk of her womanly essence. Noticing a slight trembling in her legs, he tried to reassure her.

 

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. You taste good, Ayame.”

 

His soft spoken words seemed to relax her muscles. He spread her legs a little farther apart and slightly lifted them, giving him better access. Turning his attention back to the origin of her heated scent, he earnestly began to give pleasure.

 

Sparks skittered along her insatiable skin as her body relaxed into Kouga’s caresses. Seemingly of their own accord, her knees drew up further and her hips rose to meet Kouga’s exploring tongue. Fire blazed through her tightening abdomen, spreading like a raging storm throughout her entire body as Kouga drew her swollen bud into his mouth and skated his tongue back and forth across it with blinding speed.

 

At the first sign she was reaching her climax, Kouga reached around her thigh and rested his hand against her quivering lower abdomen. He couldn’t hold back his curiosity and so rolled his eyes up to gaze at her flushed face. Her hands had dug into the furs at her side, her jaws clenched as if to ward off the whimpers and moans that she swallowed. When his index finger of his right hand found her slicked entrance, she jerked at the pressure he put on the bone above the source of her aching.

 

“Shh,” Kouga whispered before covering her in the warmth of his mouth.

 

He wanted her to experience some of what it could be with him inside of her, but without the pain that was to come later. So he withheld his finger, merely tracing her petals as his lips and tongue continued their torture.

 

“Kouga,” Ayame panted then groaned, quickly clamping her jaws shut.

 

“Almost, my little flower,” Kouga murmured against her.

 

Ayame’s hips rose as blinding white light drowned her vision. Her hand flew to her mouth as her body tensed on the verge of something large overwhelming her senses. Kouga pressed down on her pelvis as her tension sprung loose and she convulsed beneath him. Despite her jaws being clenched tight and her hand covering her mouth, Kouga heard the muffled scream. He imagined how it would have felt being inside of her at that moment. But, he would have that soon enough.

 

After wiping the evidence of her orgasm from his face, Kouga climbed up her body and gazed down at the shivering woman. Her chest rose and fell in quick pants, her head lying to the side, eyes still closed, lips parted.

 

‘ _So beautiful. I could get used to giving this to her._ ’ The barest hint of Sesshoumaru’s wrath ghosted through his brain, but he ignored it.

 

He stared at her ample breasts and couldn’t help himself. They were too inviting. He heard her gasp as he tenderly pulled her left nipple into his mouth, running his tongue around and over it. Moving to the right, he felt her tremble when he lightly traced it with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue.

 

“It hurts, Kouga,” she whined.

 

‘ _What did I do wrong?’_ Kouga frowned. “What hurts, Ayame?”

 

“Inside. It feels too swollen.”

 

‘ _Ah,’_ Kouga smirked. “I’ll fix that, but it will hurt at first. Do you trust me, Ayame?”

 

She gazed up at him, eyes wide with fear. “You’re going to do IT?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It’s what I want.” She gave a slight nod. Though this was what she had been waiting for, she was afraid. Even so, the tightness that she felt inside, the need for something to stretch an almost bruising ache was so overwhelming that she didn’t care what it would take to relieve the pain.

 

This was right. Though she was saddened by her place in the trio, she was getting what she wanted, what she needed. And nothing would get in the way, not even her own disappointment, jealousy and fear. She would allow Kouga to do this. After all, he wasn’t only doing it for himself and Sesshoumaru. He was doing it for her as well. With that thought, she willed herself to relax and accept what was about to happen.

 

In order to provide some small distraction, Kouga lay down on her, gracing her lips with a gentle tug and the warmth of his lips while he nestled his swollen shaft between her legs. Her body tensed then slowly relaxed as he nibbled on her neck and rocked his hips back and forth, teasing her still swollen flower, those delicate pink folds that he couldn’t get out of his mind.

 

“Relax,” he murmured as he placed the tip of his cock at her entrance, carefully nudging forward.

 

“Please, Kouga. Just do it. I need you inside of me,” she whimpered, her courage waning.

 

One carefully measured thrust broke through the protector of her innocence. He winced at the small yelp uttered in pain and surprise. It was done. He had taken her, but he wasn’t finished. Not by far. But he had to wait for her to become accustomed to his intrusion. In the meantime, he could enjoy the warmth encircling him in a tight embrace.

 

“You feel so good, Ayame. So good,” he groaned into her hair while he fought with himself to stay still.

 

Ayame swallowed hard, wetting her dry throat. Her chest rose then fell in a shuddered breath.

 

“It’s okay now,” she murmured, caressing his left calf with her right foot. He had stretched the swollen walls that had seemed to threaten to explode if something wasn’t done. “It feels better now…doesn’t hurt anymore.”

 

Kouga experimentally withdrew, watching her face. There was no sign of pain. In fact, she gave him a small embarrassed smile. He returned a one-sided smile and, with calculated care, lowered himself back into her. He watched as her neck arched and her eyelids slid shut before he dipped his head to the crook of her shoulder and groaned.

 

As the tortured sensitive tip parted her walls, it was like a furnace squeezing his shaft. Without thinking, he drew back and thrust into her, pushing her body up along the furs, seeking to completely bury himself in that hot, wet, and oh so tight heat. It tugged and rippled around him, tickling him into a scorching need for friction.

 

“Kouga,” Ayame gasped, but not from pain.

 

A glistening sheen of sweat covered him, providing a lubricant that allowed their bodies to meld together into one writhing tangle of limbs. Ayame’s legs wrapped around his thighs, urging him forward, begging him for release while his body slid upward along hers, pressing her into the furs.

 

‘ _I never knew this could feel so damn good,’_ he thought while he quickened and strengthened his pace.

 

Tangling his fingers with hers, he held her hands down above her head. He continued to assault her lips, neck, and ears. Moans and mewls filled the room as their movements became more frantic in their search for the release that would take them far beyond the confines of the mortal world.

 

Kouga’s mind had lost all worry of what he might think of himself when the sun rose the next day. All of his awareness was focused on the tight heat encircling him, the friction raking up and down his shaft while shoving into that tight canal, the pleasure beating through his veins, his blood singing out in jubilation, swimming ever toward the crescendo of bliss that would at once explode then die into silent wonderment.

 

His heart pounded against the wall of his chest as though it was attempting to escape a prison of flesh and it was almost pain. But the coiling chains yanking him onward would not be broken. He had to have it, had to have that last bit of pleasure. It would not be denied. And so, he flew with unbridled desire for that completion, frantically thrusting into Ayame, harder and faster. He may have even forgotten who is was lying beneath him, his hunger was so great.

 

And then he felt it, that swell before his body released and imploded in upon itself. His body was never so real, his mind never so deep under the sea of raging desire as in these moments of complete abandon. It swallowed and crushed him and then spit him out in a fountain of release. He heard nothing, saw nothing when his body convulsed almost painfully, releasing him from the bonds of the pressing need. And as he sank into the restful silence, he felt the fading tremors of Ayame’s spent passion.

 

‘ _I wonder,’_ he thought to himself then shifted his hips to move inside of her. He heard her gasp as her inner walls gripped him over and over again, her back arching, body trembling. It was joy to know he could do such a thing to her. And oh, he would do it again and this time he would watch her, revel in his accomplishment.

 

He didn’t just do it again. He took her many times before the rays of the early morning sun lulled him to sleep. Though he was pleased, he was also confused, and somewhat fearful as he held Ayame in his arms.

 

‘ _I enjoyed that more than I should have. Were Sesshoumaru to know…’_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru.


	18. Bound for Pleasure

 

 

 

“Hey, Kouga! Wakey, Wakey,” came Ginta’s call from outside Kouga’s chambers. “It’s late afternoon already!”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Ginta,” groaned Kouga.

 

‘ _Why do I feel sore all over,’_ he thought to himself. Memories of the night before washed over him. Thus started his much too early argument with his more sensible half.

 

‘ _Oh, shit,’_ was his first thought.

 

‘ _No, I was supposed to fuck her. Even Sesshoumaru pushed me into it.’_

 

‘ _Who said anything about you fucking her senseless? That wasn’t a duty or obligation,’_ his conscious poked.

 

‘ _Well…I don’t fucking know! It felt good. Who says I can’t have some fun?’_

 

‘ _And what about Sesshoumaru?’_

 

‘ _Mind your own business. Fuck Sesshoumaru. If he is so intent on me doing this, I’m going to enjoy it and he can say anything he damn well pleases.’_

 

Kouga looked over at the sleeping lupa. _‘It would be nice to have someone warm to snuggle up to when Sesshoumaru is away. But he won’t have anyone with him. It wouldn’t be fair to him.’_

 

He furrowed his brow as Ayame stirred in her sleep. The fur blanket slipped, allowing a full view of her ample rosy tipped breasts. _‘Not allowing her my bed may make her bitter. That wouldn’t be good for the pack,’_ he rationalized.

 

‘ _She will stay in my bed,’_ he finally decided after much inner arguing. _‘After all, it was Sesshoumaru who kept pushing us at each other.’_

 

And so, he brought Ayame to his bed each night, keeping the peace and pleasuring her beyond her wildest dreams. Nevertheless, he missed his mate and the longing grew stronger with each passing day. Ayame could alleviate some of his need. However, she was not Sesshoumaru, only a replacement.

 

‘ _Where the hell is he?’_

 

 

~*~

 

 

“Where are we going, Sesshoumaru-sama,” asked Rin, dark charcoal eyes questioning her lord.

 

“We will find a servant to replace Jakken,” replied the great Lord of the Western Lands, his eyes lifting to the skies ahead of them. “Rin, carry my staff.”

 

He did not deign to ask, merely held out the two-headed staff, knowing that Rin would do whatever he wished.

 

“But where will we find someone for Rin to play with,” asked the little girl.

 

“You ask too many questions. Be quiet…for me, Rin.”

 

Rin merely nodded, knowing how seldom it was that her keeper showed such words of kindness. That is what they were for he rarely spoke, seldom said her name. She walked along beside him, enjoying their silent companionship. At the lonely call of a wolf’s howl, Rin unconsciously grabbed Sesshoumaru’s left leg and buried her face in his silken hakama.

 

“Rin,” said Sesshoumaru, gazing down at the raven head.

 

Rin slowly lifted her eyes to meet those always cold stones. Yet, she could see. Always, she could see what was behind those eyes. Now they only showed concern.

 

“Release me, Rin,” he said softly and as she did he sat down and drew her into his lap.

 

“Do you trust me, Rin?” he asked while his gaze bore through her as though trying to read her very soul.

 

“Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama,” she answered without any hesitation whatsoever. She trusted Sesshoumaru with everything in her.

 

“We will be arriving at the wolves den very soon. They will not harm you. They will not touch you without my permission. Do you understand?”

 

Rin could only nod as she felt a ball of fear catch in her throat.

 

Sesshoumaru could smell the distress radiating from her and attempted to soothe her. Not that he really needed to assure the little human who had chosen to follow him without his solicitation. Be that as it may, for some reason, he felt it was his duty to protect her. Perhaps it was because he resurrected her, making her his. Yes, that had to be it. It was his duty to protect her. And each time his emotions came into play, it was this rationalization that gave him permission to care for her. Most likely it always would.

 

“Rin, there is a very beautiful woman there, a wolf youkai. She is a leader and will care for you. You will not be afraid of her. Like you, she puts flowers in her hair,” he added, hoping to alleviate any potential fear.

 

“Flowers? Really?”

 

Sesshoumaru noted that his tactical distraction was working and continued to re-direct her focus.

 

“Do you think she would let me put flowers in her hair?” Rin asked, smiling up at him.

 

“I am certain that she would enjoy such…gifts,” said Sesshoumaru, thinking he should keep to simple words.

 

“I want to pick some now! Can I? Can I pick some flowers for the pretty lady?”

 

“You may collect them as we journey,” he nodded, lifting her as he stood.

 

 

~*~

 

 

It was not far now, the flowers would not have time to shrivel. Rin hadn’t picked out one beautiful wildflower before finding another, her arms quickly becoming laden with all colors of the rainbow. She hadn’t even noticed the thinning of the trees as they exited the forest. Only out of the corner of her eye did she notice that the vague white of Sesshoumaru’s clothes had ceased their forward motion. She looked up to see the yawning mouth of the wolf den, and two strange looking wolves. Immediately, her instincts kicked in and she took a step backward.

 

“Ginta, Hakkaku, greetings,” said Sesshoumaru, nodding at each. Feeling Rin clutch at his clothing, he introduced and decreed, “This is my ward, Rin. Let it be known that none are to touch her without my permission. Death is the punishment for such disobedience.”

 

“Uh, yeah, okay, whatever you say,” said Ginta, staring nervously at the young girl.

 

“Um…Ah…I’ll go get Kouga and Ayame. Yeah…that’s what I’ll do,” stuttered Hakkaku. He nodded at Sesshoumaru and took off as fast as his legs could carry him.

 

“Come, Rin,” instructed Sesshoumaru and he strolled toward the den with Ginta bringing up the rear.

 

Rin followed, still clutching his clothing, something that was quite difficult while holding an armload full of flowers.

 

Rin noticed a couple of wolf youkai exit the cave. One must have been the woman Sesshoumaru had told her about. She was quite beautiful in her white fur clothing. He was right too. She had a flower in her hair. Rin smiled, very pleased that she had picked so many flowers for the beautiful lady to choose from.

 

As the couple came closer, she felt Sesshoumaru go slightly stiff and noticed him sniffing the air. She was always attuned to her lord. He wasn’t pleased with something. She looked over at the male wolf youkai and thought she recognized him. A shiver ran up her spine.

 

‘ _Sesshoumaru would never let anyone hurt me,’_ she assured herself. And with that thought in mind, she boldly stepped from behind Sesshoumaru. Standing beside him, she obediently waited for Sesshoumaru to introduce her.

 

“Ayame, Kouga, this is my ward, Rin. She is to be treated with respect in all things. No harm is to come to her,” stated Sesshoumaru with cold formality as he narrowed his gaze at Kouga.

 

Completely ignoring the introduction, Kouga knew exactly what had Sesshoumaru’s hackles up. As though guarding her, he edged a little closer to Ayame. With jealousy in the mix, his mate could quickly become volatile, and boy did he know it!

 

“Hi, Rin. Those are very pretty flowers you have there. Would you like to put them in some water?” asked Ayame, smiling down at Rin. Ayame could see the exchange of hard stares and wanted nothing more than to lead the child away from a potentially violent explosion of wills.

 

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru, asking permission. His simple nod was all she needed before running forward and standing in front of Ayame.

 

“Thanks, Ayame,” said Kouga without looking at her.

 

Ayame lightly touched Rin’s shoulder and led her away.

 

“I see that you have availed yourself of your beautiful lupa,” stated Sesshoumaru. His facade sliding perfectly into place, his tone so calm that one would think he was merely speaking of the weather. That was a very bad sign.

 

“It is my obligation, isn’t it? You kept badgering me about how I needed to do that. Well, I’ve done it. Got a problem with it?” Kouga nearly huffed, not quite able to mask all the different emotions playing through him.

 

Frustration with Sesshoumaru and Ayame, guilt at having enjoyed himself so much, and anger at what he knew was Sesshoumaru’s jealousy combined to burn his gut. He was ready for a fight, if for nothing else than to relieve the tension.

 

“Inform your lupa that we will be away for a couple of days,” Sesshoumaru commanded.

 

“No,” Kouga flatly stated.

 

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the wolf’s belligerence. “And why not?”

 

“Because you didn’t ask! You can’t just order me around like that, especially in front of my pack,” Kouga snarled.

 

“Ah, I see. My apologies, Wolf Prince,” Sesshoumaru nodded, remembering their need to satisfy the pack’s need to be assured that he was not attempting to take over as leader.

 

“If it pleases you, join me for two days in which we shall travel to the home which I have built for your pleasure.” Sesshoumaru’s deep, silky, rumbling voice slid over Kouga’s body like heated oil. Golden eyes gave Kouga a stare that could melt an iceberg into boiling water.

 

‘ _So, the dog has changed strategies. Seduce me into leaving instead of starting a fight.’_

 

“Um…ah,” Kouga stammered, “I will tell her right now,” he said before speeding away. _‘He can be so hot and sexy when he wants. But damn! I know he has something else on his mind besides sex.’_

 

 

~*~

 

 

The sun beat down as the two leisurely made their way across open fields. Sesshoumaru had been a bit distant, even moved away when Kouga had stepped in to embrace him. The more time spent not touching each other, the more Kouga felt as though he had truly betrayed Sesshoumaru. He was beginning to feel dirty, as though he didn’t have the right to touch Sesshoumaru.

 

Ayame stood between them now. He had known that this would happen. That was why he didn’t want to bed her in the first place. He knew that it would drive a wedge between them. Sesshoumaru was his chosen life mate and he could not live separated from Sesshoumaru in any way. This obstacle would need to be overcome, and quickly.

 

“You’re quiet,” Kouga said tentatively.

 

“You reek of your lupa.” It was a simple statement, not demanding a response.

 

“You think she smells bad?” Kouga replied, attempting a bit of humor.

 

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to face Kouga.

 

“Were it not for the fact that you do not have a mark on you, I would have assumed that you two were mates. You did not simply bed her, Kouga.” Sesshoumaru gave away no emotion. He was calm, giving Kouga no idea where this was leading.

 

‘ _Oh shit. What do I say? What can I tell him? I didn’t have to make love to her so much. Love? No, no, no, no.’_ Kouga shook his head and knew he had to say something.

 

“Um…once we got started, I just…couldn’t stop. It felt good.” Kouga stumbled over his words, his eyes shifting everywhere but to Sesshoumaru.

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed to slits. “Did you enjoy her delights more than you enjoy mine?”

 

With a gasp, Kouga’s eyes flew up to meet Sesshoumaru’s. “No! Different! Not better. Just…different.”

 

“Mmm. Different.” Sesshoumaru seemed to ponder while gazing at the ground then lifted his gaze back to Kouga. _‘Does he require variety? Or is he lying? Jealousy again. Why can’t I rid myself of this? I must find a solution to this problem.’_

 

Kouga saw Sesshoumaru’s eyes furrow and was about to puff out his chest in indignation when Sesshoumaru finally spoke.

 

“I want to take you to my castle.”

 

Now that was unexpected.

 

“However, you must bathe first.”

 

‘ _Okay. At least he doesn’t seem to be pissed,’_ Kouga thought. “Come on, we’ll go to the river. Um…We said we would only be gone two days.”

 

Sesshoumaru simply smirked at him. “There are much swifter forms of travel, though it is physically taxing.”

 

Kouga sent him a questioning gaze.

 

“You shall see,” Sesshoumaru quickly said, not in the mood to waste time giving an explanation.

 

“Oh! Like you did at the gathering?”

 

Sesshoumaru simply nodded.

 

“I can’t do that.”

 

“I will do it for you, my wolf.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

The river was cool and crisp, washing away the heat of the afternoon. Sesshoumaru had even decided to join Kouga. He didn’t seem to be in any rush, so Kouga enjoyed himself until the hottest part of the day died when the sun made its way past midpoint. Sesshoumaru left the water first, wringing out mokomoko-sama before giving it a good whip.

 

Kouga gazed at the statuesque figure standing in the sun to dry. Even the lack of one arm did not mar Sesshoumaru’s beauty. The stripes adorning his face, wrists, hips and ankles gave him the feral aura of a wild beast too unique to cage, a beautiful predator, not unlike the white tiger.

 

The long, wet, silvery hair clung to Sesshoumaru’s back then twisted around his thighs as he pulled it into a thick thread and pressed out the water. He did seem smaller without all the accoutrements, but the defined musculature and strength became more than evident once he was unclothed. Stripped of his apparel, he appeared more real, more touchable. Less of an ethereal phantom with burning amber eyes being the only sign of a soul.

 

Sesshoumaru turned to gaze at Kouga, signaling to him that it was time to leave the water. Kouga sighed, regretting that he would no longer be floating in weightlessness while being entertained by the appearance of one of the most wondrous creatures in existence. Raven hair flowed like oil down his bronzed back as he rose from the water. Corded muscles rippled through his chest as he sloughed off the water.

 

It was quite obvious to Sesshoumaru that Kouga had enjoyed the view. Thick muscles in the form of a wolf youkai stalked toward him, sparks of lust flickering in those cerulean eyes. Sesshoumaru restrained himself, holding back the urge to throw Kouga on the ground and do as he wished. In peaceful silence, they soaked up the rays of the sun, trading the water trailing down their skin for the heat radiating in the air. Quite suddenly, a malicious thought, born of remembered jealousy, prodded and poked at the back of Sesshoumaru’s mind.

 

‘ _Make him pay. Return his infidelity with the lack of my embrace.’_

 

But it had been him, after all, who had pushed Kouga into Ayame’s arms. He had known it must be done. Yet that did not lessen the anger. These intense feelings were unexpected and he was inexperienced in dealing with them. Sesshoumaru was as open minded as any youkai could possibly be.

 

‘ _Could it be a side-effect of being Kouga’s mate? That must be it. Now, how to deal with it.’_

 

His thoughts, feelings, and behavior were not fair to Kouga and he would fight his instincts to do what was right. His preparations would be put to the test. Perhaps it was time to show Kouga the darker side of himself. And maybe, just maybe, Kouga could tame his jealous side.

 

‘ _Now that could prove to be a very enjoyable endeavor indeed,’_ his mind supplied while exploring all of his many unfulfilled fantasies.

 

Kouga glanced over at Sesshoumaru and noticed the youkai lord was deep in thought. At least they weren’t fighting. He was content to leave it at that. Once Kouga felt dry enough, he dressed. Reaching for the thong to tie his hair into a high ponytail, he felt fingers still his hand.

 

“I prefer your hair down, my wolf,” murmured his mate as he drew the thong from Kouga’s hand then ran pale, clawed fingers through the soft, shining, raven strands.

 

“Then you’ll have to make sure it stays that way,” Kouga responded with a small smile. Sesshoumaru had touched him, had spoken to him softly. _‘Progress!’_

 

“Come, my wolf,” smiled Sesshoumaru with the barest uplift of the corners of his lips. Reaching out his hand and spreading mokomoko-sama wide, Sesshoumaru invited Kouga into his embrace.

 

The white, fluffy length of fur wrapped itself around him and, except for the crush of Sesshoumaru against him, he was weightless. Suddenly, blinding white light seared his eyes and he clamped them shut. Wind buffeted him, leaving his skin feeling as though tiny bees were stinging the surface. Just as suddenly as it had begun, it was over and he found himself being set on his feet on the balcony of Sesshoumaru’s own bedroom.

 

“Welcome to our home, Prince of Wolves,” stated Sesshoumaru with the distinct appearance of sincere formality.

 

 

~*~

 

 

“Wow. Who’d want to give this up for a den?” whistled Kouga while Sesshoumaru gave him a tour of the castle. “It’s awesome!”

 

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kouga then carefully opened the polished mahogany door in front of them. Kouga’s eyes widened.

 

“This isn’t the dungeon. Why does it have all this…stuff in here?” asked Kouga, shocked at all the equipment that appeared designed for torture.

 

“It is my own private torture chamber, my wolf.” Sesshoumaru’s voice was so deep and husky that it startled Kouga.

 

“I thought you didn’t do torture, just killed ‘em,” Kouga commented. However, when he turned his gaze, the look on Sesshoumaru’s face said it all.

 

“You misunderstand.” Those golden eyes were blazing with untamed lust. Then he heard the click of the lock being thrown.

 

“Oh, no. You’re not doing any of that shit to me,” muttered Kouga, backing away.

 

“Did I say that I desired to torture you, my wolf?” murmured Sesshoumaru, taking a gliding step toward Kouga.

 

Kouga swallowed hard and his mouth went dry. “Well, maybe you didn’t say you wanted to, but you sure were pissed earlier. You can just forget it!” insisted Kouga, taking a defensive fighting stance. “You’re not chaining me up!”

 

Sesshoumaru laughed; a full-bodied, straight from the heart, laugh. It was sheer and utter music. Kouga didn’t know whether to kiss Sesshoumaru, attack him, or run for his life, or to continue standing there in shock with his eyes as wide as saucers.

 

Sensing Kouga’s confusion, Sesshoumaru spoke, “You are in my home now, our home, Kouga. In my most private chambers. There is no need to be uncomfortable. You are as safe as you will ever be.”

 

“Safe? Maybe your definition of the word is different than mine,” said Kouga, waving at all the strange pieces of equipment hanging from the walls and ceiling, as well as stacked about the room.

 

“You will not be harmed, my wolf. However…” Kouga noticed a mischievous glint in Sesshoumaru’s eyes, “It is my fervent desire that I will not be so fortunate,” he purred, stalking closer to Kouga.

 

Kouga managed to get himself backed into a wall. Shackles clanked behind him as his eyes stayed locked on Sesshoumaru’s advancing form.

 

“If it’s a fight you want, I’ll give it to you.”

 

“No, my wolf. I’ll do almost anything you wish,” murmured Sesshoumaru. “Behind these four walls, I am yours to command.”

 

Kouga shuddered at the dark promises tickling his ear.

 

“You know what I like, just not to what extent. Test my limits, wolf. See how much I can bear. Take me to your heart’s desire. Make me yours however you wish,” whispered Sesshoumaru. “Do not be shy.”

 

Kouga licked his lips. _‘I know he likes pain, but this is fucking weird! What happened to the high and mighty bastard?’_

 

“I don’t know if I can hurt you, Sesshoumaru.”

 

“It will give me great pleasure, Kouga,” insisted Sesshoumaru, licking Kouga’s ear. “Wouldn’t you desire to tame the most powerful youkai in the land? What manner of satisfaction would that give you? Lust, power, greed. In this room, all of your desires can be fulfilled. You would be completely and utterly alpha. Anything you want.”

 

Sesshoumaru licked his way up Kouga’s throat then captured him in a soul-searing, blinding kiss, plundering the depths of Kouga’s mouth. Kouga melted under Sesshoumaru’s exploring tongue as the implications sank into his mind. To be able to order Sesshoumaru to do whatever he wanted was more than tempting. The asshole was always ordering him about.

 

‘ _The whole pain thing is a bit strange, but it is so tempting to make him my slave. The great Lord Sesshoumaru on his knees...as my bitch.’_ Kouga found that thought too exciting and drew out of the kiss.

 

“When do we start?” he asked, adding a devious grin.

 

“Whenever you wish, my wolf.” Sesshoumaru smirked in triumph.

 

“How does this work?” Kouga asked, staring at the length of chains hanging from a beam in the center of the room.

 

The shackles connected to a set of chains which wound through a pulley then continued upward to attach to a large wooden slat that rotated.

 

Sesshoumaru stepped up, grabbed the chains and began walking around the room. The beam swiveled and followed his path. Kouga didn’t see much point in being able to move someone around the room, but at least Sesshoumaru wouldn’t be against a wall, giving him access to only one side. Then Sesshoumaru flicked a small device at the pulley and the chains seemed to lengthen, sliding toward the floor.

 

‘ _Oh, sweet! On his knees! He’s going to be there for awhile,’_ Kouga thought with a mischievous grin, which quickly turned into a scowl. _‘Is this some kind of trick?’_

 

“I never would have thought you’d give anyone power over you,” he growled at Sesshoumaru.

 

Sesshoumaru smirked. “Nor I, until today. This,” he waved his arm around the room, “is a mere fantasy. There has been no one that I have trusted so much as to allow into this room.”

 

“And you trust me not to take advantage of the situation?” Kouga said with raised brows.

 

Sesshoumaru nodded.

 

“Well, you’ll never get me to let you do anything to me, so this will be entirely one-sided.”

 

“Of course. It is my fantasy, not yours.”

 

“Just making sure we’re clear on that. So, how should we get started?”

 

“That is your choice. You are alpha here. I am…”

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t want to say ‘ _slave_ ’. That would be too demeaning. His arrogance simply could go not go that far.

 

“You’re my pet here, Sesshoumaru,” growled Kouga, understanding the lord’s pride.

 

“As you wish,” said Sesshoumaru as a smile crept across his face. _‘He will do very well. Very well indeed.’_

 

“Can my pet break these chains?”

 

“Of course, but I will not. Only should you go too far, my wolf.”

 

“What is too far?” Kouga inquired, his interest quite piqued.

 

“I will not be humiliated, my wolf.”

 

Kouga rolled his eyes. “As if I didn’t already know that.”

 

“I believe that you cannot bring me such pain that I would lose so much control as to break my bonds. You can cause damage, but nothing that will not heal within a day’s time.”

 

“Okay. Sounds good to me,” Kouga nodded, wondering how much Sesshoumaru could heal in one day.

 

“Otherwise, you may do as you wish. Use your imagination. As you can see, there are many lengths of bindings and objects at your disposal,” Sesshoumaru explained, pointing to the right side of the room where a shelf held oddly shaped objects made of different substances. Also, ropes, whips, etc. hung from the wall.

 

“You are a kinky pet,” Kouga mused aloud.

 

“Do you wish to find out just how kinky I can be?” Sesshoumaru drawled while watching Kouga’s mind work.

 

Kouga turned to gaze into the heated stare of his lover. “No time like the present,” he growled, stepping up to Sesshoumaru. “Strip.”

 

“With pleasure, my wolf.”

 

“You are not allowed to speak unless I command you to,” Kouga instructed.

 

Sesshoumaru did not reply, merely continued to undo the straps of his armor, already obeying his wolf. Kouga was impatient, but he knew that commanding Sesshoumaru to hurry would be an insult as Sesshoumaru only had one hand to work with. He would not humiliate his mate.

 

Kouga took the armor from Sesshoumaru’s hand as the last strap was unbuckled then decided that he wanted to be the one to remove the obi and swords.

 

“Be still,” he commanded as he began to work at the knot of the obi.

 

Sesshoumaru unconsciously held his breath while drowning in cerulean blue eyes, the tugging at his waist lighting little fires that skittered along his skin. The constricting cloth came free and the weight of his swords fell away. He watched silently as Kouga took them, along with his armor, and carefully placed them on a table off to the side. Arrogant confidence played over Kouga’s features as he strolled lazily back to Sesshoumaru while holding a collar and leash in his right hand. Sesshoumaru had to bite back a groan as Kouga swung the leash back and forth in front of him.

 

“You want this, don’t you?” Kouga whispered with an evil glint in his eyes.

 

It wasn’t forgotten that Sesshoumaru had not been given permission to speak, so he held his tongue, being a good pet. Kouga circled Sesshoumaru as though stalking him. Coming to a halt behind Sesshoumaru, he drew up that long silvery mane then slid the choker over Sesshoumaru’s head. Sesshoumaru gave a slight shudder as the cold metal came to rest on his skin, and it wasn’t from the cold.

 

Kouga could feel the rising heat emanating from Sesshoumaru.

 

“You really do like this shit. I think I’m going to enjoy it too,” Kouga smirked as he gave a tug on the leash.

 

Sesshoumaru couldn’t hold back the groan that escaped his lips as Kouga slid around in front of him.

 

“Keep your hand to yourself, my pet,” Kouga instructed as he began peeling away the layers of Sesshoumaru’s clothing.

 

Bit by bit the pale flesh of Sesshoumaru’s body was revealed to Kouga’s hungry eyes, and what a sight it was. Every muscle beneath that marble skin was finely chiseled to perfection, and Kouga had all the time in the world to enjoy the view. Well, for two days at the very least. A tremor ran through Sesshoumaru’s body and his erection jumped at the feel of Kouga’s finger trailing down the center of his chest to his abdomen then stopping just before reaching that aching part of him.

 

“I hope your ready, my little pet,” Kouga said with no small amount of lust in his voice. He grabbed Sesshoumaru’s hand and led him to the shackles hanging from the center of the room.

 

“I noticed that you have accommodated the fact that you only have one arm,” Kouga commented, hoping that Sesshoumaru would not take what he had said as an affront to Sesshoumaru’s dignity.

 

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He had had plenty of time to come to terms with the loss of his left arm. And he knew that Kouga meant no offense. Kouga studied the leather harness designed to bind Sesshoumaru’s upper body to the chains. After slipping Sesshoumaru’s right arm into the harness, he carefully threaded it under the stub of Sesshoumaru’s left arm. He cinched the buckles in the back then looped a chain through the metal rings on the back of the harness. Once he had made certain that the harness was secure, he clamped the metal shackle around Sesshoumaru’s right wrist then stepped back to observe his handiwork. Straps crisscrossed Sesshoumaru’s chest, held in place by the bottom strap that encircled him just under his chest. It took him awhile to discern what the other two leather loops were for.

 

‘ _Oh,’_ he thought, studying Sesshoumaru tight muscular ass. _‘Thighs. He’ll have to help me with this one.’_

 

It wasn’t too long before he had the bindings tightly fitted around Sesshoumaru’s thighs and hooked to the choker. The straps tightened around the bottom of the globes of Sesshoumaru’s ass and Kouga noticed just how those little strips of leather accentuated what a nice ass it was.

 

“Why are these hooked to the choker?” Kouga mused aloud as he threaded a tether from one thigh strap through the choker and back to the opposite side, creating a triangle.

 

Sesshoumaru answered by bending forward, the straps tugging the choker, tightening it around his neck.

 

“You could strangle like that,” Kouga warned then sighed when Sesshoumaru gave no response. “It’s your game,” he shrugged then noticed that he could add Sesshoumaru’s wrist to the tether _. ‘Trussed up like a boar on a spit,’_ he smirked as he redid the threading.

 

Kouga’s eyes searched the room for more toys with which to play and noticed chains stacked in a corner. They were held in place by a metal ring attached to a spike buried into the stone floor. The shackles were attached to a rod that he assumed would keep Sesshoumaru’s legs spread apart. He quickly made his way to the corner and grabbed the shackles, dragging the chains across the floor. Kouga used his foot to spread Sesshoumaru’s legs about three feet apart then clamped the shackles around Sesshoumaru’s ankles.

 

“Nice. Congratulations. You’re mine now,” Kouga said in triumph, arms folded across his chest.

 

Quickly slipping away into non-existence were the needs to defend his honor, to protect others—something that he would always deny—to exhibit supreme strength and to be in complete control. And he relished the freedom it afforded. There would be no pretenses here. A long sigh escaped him as he gazed at the one who would make this endeavor worth all of those years of preparation and patient waiting.

 

Yet none of these feelings were allowed to break through his icy facade. To allow Kouga to see his vulnerability could one day come back to haunt him. However, for the first time, he would rely on trust, and that trust would give him a momentary measure of freedom; only for a moment, less than a blink in his long life.

 

Kouga brought a finger up to his lip as he pondered what to do next. Stepping within a hairs breath of Sesshoumaru, he spoke barely within either of their hearing range.

 

“You cannot touch me unless I give you permission,” he murmured while splaying his hands around Sesshoumaru’s ribs then trailing them down to rest on Sesshoumaru’s hips.

 

Sesshoumaru wanted to encourage Kouga to undress, but knew he could not. All he could do was stare at the wolf in an attempt to speak with his eyes, something at which he was not very well versed.

 

But Kouga understood and smirked. He would make the dog suffer. The table and shelf held some items that proved to be very interesting. One in particular stood out. It was smooth, cylindrical, about eight inches long, bluntly tapered at one end with a ridged bulge at the other, and was encased in a binding made of leather straps.

 

“Jade?” Kouga more commented than asked. “Good quality, too. What’s the leather for?”

 

He picked up the item and examined it. Leather straps crisscrossed the object which was shaped suspiciously like a penis. Furrowing his brow, Kouga fumbled with the straps that kept their shape after he had finally removed them. Then his eyebrows rose.

 

‘ _The straps are to wrap around his erection and the jade is to...He wants to be taken!’_

 

Mischief played through Kouga’s eyes when he turned toward his new pet. He approached as though stalking his prey, twirling the leather on his fingers.

 

“I remember how you liked my claws digging into your flesh when we initiated the bathing chamber. I didn’t know there were so many sides to you. Perhaps that is why you show nothing? Hiding your twisted thoughts were you?” Kouga murmured, his lips, a hair’s breadth from Sesshoumaru’s, warm breath teasing the soft flesh. His intense fiery blue gaze burned into Sesshoumaru’s, sending a visible shiver up Sesshoumaru’s spine. There was no change in Sesshoumaru’s flat expression, but Kouga could see the lust and anticipation behind those fiery amber eyes.

 

The drowning scent of Kouga’s heated breath tickled Sesshoumaru’s lips, but he made no move to initiate a passionate kiss. Everything was in Kouga’s control now. Sesshoumaru’s head fell back in a hiss and his eyelids dropped shut of their own accord when he felt the skin of his ass pierced by long sharp claws. From the point of contact, streams of liquid heat shot over his skin, into his blood, and down to his aching erection, causing his abdominal muscles to tense and quiver. Goosebumps shivered along his skin when Kouga slid his right hand away from Sesshoumaru’s ass.

 

When Kouga brought blood laced claws in front of Sesshoumaru’s face, the scent warmed Sesshoumaru’s flaring nostrils. Holding up his fingers and gazing through trickling blood into Sesshoumaru’s glazed amber stare, Kouga’s gleaming eyes wrenched a groan from Sesshoumaru. Insistent throbbing tortured the head of Sesshoumaru’s cock and thrummed through the shaft. As Kouga’s tongue trailed a sensual languid path between his index and middle finger, Sesshoumaru’s hand fisted in anguished desire.

 

It had always been the eyes. The bright cerulean blue, now darkened with desire, hypnotized him with the aid of nearly unnoticeable lines of crashing silver. He had been bewitched without even knowing it. And now a bronze god stood before him, those eyes burning with scheming plans of seduction. It was almost too much. He wanted so much! Hope was all he had to help him make it through the preliminaries.

 

‘ _I hope it won’t take too long for him to discern what these items are and how to use them.’_

 

Two fingers nestled against Sesshoumaru’s lips and he opened them to take them into his mouth. The bittersweet tang of his own blood assaulted his senses as he suckled the fingers with his eyes closed only to open and stare into a misty blue fog of lust.

 

“Mmm, like the taste of your own blood, do you?” Kouga rumbled low and feral in his throat, his own cock thrilling at the mouth suckling his fingers, the smooth tongue circling and tugging at the skin.

 

Kouga’s gaze traveled the expanse of Sesshoumaru’s luscious hard body. Every inch of that expanse of creamy skin was perfection. He would relish coaxing those muscles into a writhing mass of desire filled agony.

 

Sharp claws coupled with calloused fingertips traveled the plane of Sesshoumaru’s chest, stopping to tease the pale pink nipples, brushing around and across the hardened nubs. Goosebumps broke out across Sesshoumaru’s flesh again as his nipples hardened beneath the feathered touches. His already weeping erection jumped when Kouga pinched and twisted the sensitive flesh.

 

Warm lips suddenly replaced the fingers that had been on Sesshoumaru’s right nipple, soaking it in wet warmth. Sesshoumaru couldn’t stifle the groan as fangs teased the surrounding skin while Kouga nipped, suckled, and flicked his tongue over the now blood engorged flesh. Sesshoumaru’s hand fisted even tighter, his claws biting into the palm of his hand as his hips tilted forward, seeking to slake the thrumming need in his groin.

 

“Mmm,” Kouga moaned against Sesshoumaru’s flesh when he felt the wet tip of Sesshoumaru’s cock brush against his thigh. That small sensation caused Kouga to decide that it was time to divest himself of his own clothing.

 

Of course, he made certain that Sesshoumaru watched as every piece of fur and armor was slowly, tantalizingly removed from his perfectly proportioned limbs.

 

“Mmm,” he moaned as he enjoyed the freedom of nudity, stretching while giving Sesshoumaru an enticing side view of the line of his lean torso.

 

The fact that he had naturally olive tinted skin and that he wore clothing only when necessary meant that there was very little variance in the shades of his skin color. Sesshoumaru drank in the image of the hard sculpted lines of Kouga’s lean body, allowing his predatory lust to show in his gaze. While Sesshoumaru was held in thrall, the thick tail protruding from the top swell of Kouga’s ass swayed seductively, caressing the skin of his thighs. Shining raven hair, imbued with hues of every color, hung long down Kouga’s back.

 

Sesshoumaru couldn’t have the wolf right now, but he could imagine all of the numerous ways in which he would repay the wolf for engaging in this adventure into the darkest recesses of his mind.

 

Kouga turned his head to observe steamy, amber, half-lidded orbs. He smirked before striding to Sesshoumaru and slashing a claw across Sesshoumaru’s right breast, drawing a thin trail of blood through the pierced flesh; an experiment that proved successful. The pale line of Sesshoumaru’s throat was bared to him as streams of silver hair were thrown back, accompanied by a loud groan while Sesshoumaru’s back arched, raising the youkai to his toes.

 

‘ _Damn!’_ Kouga gasped before performing another experiment.

 

Three claws slowly trailed down Sesshoumaru’s abdomen, raising angry red welts with small beads of blood spotted along the tracks. Sesshoumaru shuddered and hissed with the thrill of pain burning through his blood, calling to his beast.

 

“I think I can handle causing you some pain if this is the response I’m going to get, but I’m not sure just how far I’m willing to go,” Kouga smirked, even though he was still in awe of the effect that pain had on his mate.

 

The scent of Sesshoumaru’s blood misted the air in the room, promising pain mixed with even more blood and, eventually, an unbridled rutting. Kouga could feel his blood rising to the surface in a slowly escalating burn. However, if he was going to torment Sesshoumaru, he would need to reign in his own lust. Being that the most delectable creature in the land was standing right in front of him to do with as he pleased; it was going to be an extremely difficult task. Speaking of such a tempting demigod, Kouga reach down between the two and stroked his fingers over Sesshoumaru’s long, thick, throbbing cock. It was hot to the touch. The soft outer skin was swollen to hardness by the rampant pumping of Sesshoumaru’s heart.

 

Sesshoumaru ached at the faint brushes. Bit by bit, his hips pushed forward, seeking more pressure to sate his need. But the fingers receded, denying him the pleasure and increasing his torment, burning his muscles with the strain of controlling himself.

 

“Ah!” Sesshoumaru nearly roared as Kouga finally gripped and tugged at his cock, his breath coming in pants that did not seem to give him the air that he so desperately needed.

 

“A small comfort for you, my pet, before you experience real torment,” Kouga murmured, pressing the line of his body along Sesshoumaru’s before claiming Sesshoumaru’s mouth in a long, searing and passionate kiss, drinking the flavor of his mate.

 

Kouga pulled away, licking his lips and taking a much needed shuddering breath. Just exactly who was going to be tortured the most?

 

“Now, we begin,” he rasped, grabbing the leather binding that had been taken from the jade object.

 

He knelt in front of Sesshoumaru, gazing at the engorged length, wondering if it would fit within the confines of the straps.

 

‘ _I’m sure he took measurements,’_ he thought, smirking at the picture that it created.

 

Carefully, he began working the binding over Sesshoumaru’s swollen erection, making certain that he did not give Sesshoumaru any unnecessary contact. The clear fluid dripping from the tip of Sesshoumaru’s cock was mesmerizing and he could barely tear his eyes away. The temptation to taste it, roll it around on his tongue, and feel the slick heat of Sesshoumaru’s flesh sliding along his lips was almost too much.

 

Every tingling touch of Kouga’s fingers was dragging Sesshoumaru toward uncontrolled trembling. Expectations of release, though knowing that it was nowhere near time, drove him to the brink of sanity. But he knew that the wolf had no plans to give into his urges. And it was what he wanted, what he had fantasized, and what he desired more than anything.

 

Sesshoumaru had believed he was giving up control and now he found himself fighting a whole new battle to control the muscles that wanted to break free and take the wolf hard and rough on the cold stone floor. The desire was not slaked when Kouga cinched the straps, tightening their grip around his shaft and the tensed sac beneath.

 

Kouga was surprised at finding that the binding also attached through small loops to the straps encircling Sesshoumaru’s thighs, keeping Sesshoumaru’s cock in a horizontal position.

 

‘ _Pure genius,’_ he mused. “Is that too tight?” Kouga questioned, having never done such a thing and not wanting to truly harm Sesshoumaru.

 

Sesshoumaru merely shook his head. Even were he allowed to speak, he doubted that he could have. He was so overwhelmed with the sensation of pressure binding his blood flow that he felt as though he would release, but knew that this would not happen until Kouga decided to set him free.

 

The sight of Sesshoumaru bound and almost completely trussed caused Kouga’s cheeks heat with lust. He wanted to take the stoic lord, fast and hard. Yet, there was so much more to do. Now he had the opportunity to explore unimpeded by the heated roaming touches of Sesshoumaru’s hands.

 

‘ _I am in control here, so I can allow some bit of pleasure for myself,_ ’ he reasoned, staring at the vision of male virility in front of him.

 

As though in slow motion, a bead of slick juice dropped from the tip of Sesshoumaru’s cock and flowed down the long string that reached for the floor.

 

‘ _Such a waste. There’s no reason I can’t have some of that,’_ he thought as he studied the swollen tip that was strangled by of one of the bindings. Using his index finger, he tugged the shaft in line with his mouth. He lifted his eyes to watch Sesshoumaru’s reaction while he slipped his tongue out to take a swipe at the slit, licking the salty juices then rolling it around on his tongue, savoring the salty flavor.

 

At the sight of Kouga’s lusting gaze, and at the warm wet appendage snaking out of his mouth to slither around the head of his cock, Sesshoumaru dropped his head and clenched his eyelids shut, tensing under the teasing, barely there touches. His wolf was doing well, very well indeed. He would not be disappointed. Of that, he had no doubt. No doubt at all.

 

The exquisite expression of desire denied led Kouga onward. He lapped at the creases of Sesshoumaru’s thighs, taking his time to savor the taste of the skin, to taste the musk of his lover’s sex. His tongue trailed beneath the bound sacs, teasing the rigid line just beneath. The soft groan rumbling through Sesshoumaru’s chest sent him seeking new places to tease. There was so much skin to explore and he had only just begun.

 

He tested the skin of Sesshoumaru’s thighs while caressing the tensed calves. There, just behind the knee, he found another spot that drove his lover insane.

 

Sesshoumaru nearly buckled as the soft pliable skin was suckled, sending sparks of fire rushing up, not just to his groin, but shooting through his abdomen, into his chest, up his throat and even to the tips of his ears. The heat was a sudden burst bathed his entire body in burning heat. It was a hard battle just to keep his legs beneath him.

 

Kouga took his time, nibbling around Sesshoumaru’s ankles and licking down the tops of the very smooth and soft skin of Sesshoumaru’s feet. He found three more spots before Sesshoumaru’s legs began to give. The dip where Sesshoumaru’s leg met his foot, behind his ankle bone, and the area right before the crease of his toes seemed to be sensitive spots, but not near as sensitive as behind the knees.

 

‘ _This is turning out to be a whole helluva lot of fun,’_ Kouga mused.

 

Warm liquid spilled onto Kouga’s cheek. He couldn’t help but swipe it with his finger and suggestively taste it by sliding it in and out of his mouth while staring up at Sesshoumaru. More of the salty fluid dripped toward him. Catching the juices on his tongue, he raised to lick the head of Sesshoumaru’s cock again, gently cleaning it while drinking the sight of such pained arousal. It was a wonder that any liquid could escape the tight bindings and he wondered if the flow would dry up. It didn’t really matter, he had more exploring to do, more weaknesses to discover.

 

Sesshoumaru braced himself as Kouga rose to step behind him. Here, Sesshoumaru could not see; could not prepare himself for whatever move Kouga planned to make. He was blind to everything but sensation. With the anticipation of experiencing the many possilities, ghosts of sensation flowed over his skin.

 

There was too much silvery hair blocking Kouga’s view of Sesshoumaru’s back. He gathered the long silky mane and draped it over Sesshoumaru’s right shoulder. The muscles in Sesshoumaru’s back were tense and bunched and Kouga decided that he wanted to stretch Sesshoumaru’s spine and force the muscles to flatten. Reaching up, he pulled one of the chains through the pulley until he had stretched Sesshoumaru up onto his toes then he secured the chain with a clamp. Now he could do some real damage.

 

Oh, how to describe the glorious beauty of the figure before him! Kouga stepped back to admire the expanse of creamy satin that covered thick corded muscles straining against the pull of the straps that forced them to defy gravity, tensing and flexing to find relief. Watching that delicious body writhe in the throes of unfulfilled passion was going to be a treat that Kouga knew that he would not soon forget.

 

Though Sesshoumaru was at his mercy, Kouga still had expectations to fulfill. How Sesshoumaru had managed to confuse pain with pleasure, Kouga couldn’t imagine and he wasn’t certain that he could bring himself to fulfill all of Sesshoumaru’s fantasies. There was no question that he could enjoy observing Sesshoumaru lost in the clutches of unbridled desire, blinded by lust, burning in the denial of release. But how much pain would the stoic lord require in order to reach his limits? Kouga wasn’t sure that he wanted to find out. That didn’t mean that he wouldn’t do his best to please Sesshoumaru.

 

As he stared at the flawless skin of Sesshoumaru’s back, the pang of guilt for marring such a marvel of nature was already stealing through his mind. Kouga sighed. There was nothing to do but begin the exploration of the depths of Sesshoumaru’s depravity.

 

Sesshoumaru’s muscles rippled along his spine, tensing in anticipation. Languid, tender strokes passed lightly over his skin, too lightly to feed his hunger. The growl of displeasure attempting to crawl from his chest was successfully stopped in its tracks when he clamped the muscles in his throat, leaving the growl to rumble around in his chest. However, it did make its way to the surface when Kouga’s mouth and tongue lathed the back of Sesshoumaru’s neck along the spine, fangs scraping the skin.

 

“You deserve to be put in your place, my pet. I owe you one...or two or three. It depends on how you count them,” Kouga whispered, his hot breath flowing across Sesshoumaru’s left ear.

 

Sesshoumaru trembled, tensing as Kouga’s mouth grabbed his spine at the base of his skull. But Kouga did not immediately sink his fangs into Sesshoumaru’s skin. Instead, he played and teased with nips and suckles, the anticipation and trepidation singeing Sesshoumaru’s flesh.

 

‘ _Just get it over with wolf,’_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself with a grimace.

 

He knew that he deserved it even if it wasn’t one of the things that he had been expecting. But giving up control was a major point of this entire session, wasn’t it? It wasn’t as though he would be losing his dignity. He had to submit and he would. Today, he belonged to the wolf, utterly and completely.

 

There was a pause before Sesshoumaru’s knees gave, his body resting its weight in the leather bindings, Kouga’s fangs buried in the back of his neck, snuggly fitting on both sides of his spine while Kouga’s tongue drew circles over the skin covering such an essential area. If Sesshoumaru could have, he would have howled in pleasure. He did the only thing he could, stared at the floor in wonderment at the freedom of his further release of control.

 

It was surreal. Everything around him was a blur, his sense of smell seemed dulled and his mind lost the ability to reason logically. There was nothing but the sensation of Kouga’s mouth on his neck, fangs piercing his skin, and Kouga’s strong arms around his torso. Everything else disappeared in the fog of contentment. This was where he belonged. The memory of having Kouga in this same embrace surfaced. Strange that the wolf had struggled against him then. An unexpected rumble vibrated his spine. The fine silver hairs decorating his arms and legs were swept up to stand on end as a low burning heat crept up from beneath his skin. His entire body responded, but his muscles remained lax; all except one, which stood at attention, begging to be touched.

 

‘ _That was unexpected. I thought he would at least fight it,’_ Kouga mused, quite pleased as he withdrew his fangs and licked the blood from Sesshoumaru’s neck _. ‘Onward and upward! Or rather, downward,’_ he chuckled to himself as his mouth and fangs began a slow trek down Sesshoumaru’s spine, scraping skin and drawing thin trails of blood. The bindings were a bit intrusive and frustrating, but he managed to tug them away from his goal when needed.

 

It was unbelievably erotic to have Sesshoumaru squirming and unable to appease the thirst that Kouga was inspiring. Upon reaching the area of Sesshoumaru’s lower back just above the swell of his ass, and a nice well rounded ass it was with two little dimples on either side at the top, Kouga discovered a sensitive spot. A very, very sensitive spot. When Sesshoumaru couldn’t hold back a pathetic whine, Kouga knew that he had found a key, a weakness; and he certainly planned to take advantage of it with every opportunity. Gripping Sesshoumaru’s hips to keep him still, Kouga suckled that last inch, nipping and teasing it until he had Sesshoumaru whining, something that he had never expected to hear from the lips of this cold ruthless killer. It made Kouga feel powerful. Yes, to tame the great lord was exciting. Sesshoumaru had been correct.

 

Kouga gave up his playful exploration for more serious matters. Slightly bending his legs, Kouga leaned around to the left to study Sesshoumaru’s face. Framed by a curtain of silver, the stern lord’s head was hanging down, eyes closed, lips parted and a sheen of perspiration covered his face as his chest rose and fell with shallow pants. With every intake of breath, Kouga could see the underlying map of Sesshoumaru’s throat. The sweat pooling at the hollow of his throat rising and dipping with the heaving of his chest unexplainably ran a thrill of tingles down Kouga’s abdomen.

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes snapped open when Kouga dragged his fingers over his glistening chest. Cerulean eyes above flushed cheeks gazed at him. Those extraordinary eyes, bordered with thick, long, black lace. He almost whimpered with the desire to lick Kouga’s eyelids, to taste the forest in the musk on Kouga’s cheeks, lips and throat. He could remember the sensation of that long black hair twisted around his fisted fingers. Four lines of pain seared down the left side of Sesshoumaru’s back and he felt the lines of blood streaming down his skin. His body jerked as his eyes clenched shut and his mouth dropped opened in a silent cry. It felt so good and he wanted to encourage Kouga to sate his craving. Perhaps Kouga would become more comfortable with his desires and give him what he needed.

 

The warmth of Kouga’s body leaning against his side left Sesshoumaru and he slowly opened his eyes to see the backside of a naked, bronze form with muscular, though very elegant, smooth legs. Kouga was pilfering through the many items. He chose one then examined the wall, coming away with an unusually matched pair of tools; a thick long whip and a large feather.

 

“Okay, I’m not saying that I won’t stop when I see what kind of damage this is going to do,” Kouga said, frowning as he allowed the six foot whip to unwind. “But I’ll give it my best shot. You just tell me when to stop. Agreed?”

 

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and Kouga stepped up to lightly run the tip of the feather around Sesshoumaru’s nipples then trail it down his abdomen and around the leather bindings to brush against the base of his balls before running it through the creases of Sesshoumaru’s thighs. The light touch did not so much tickle as tease and Sesshoumaru found his abdomen quivering at the slight touches. Kouga moved behind Sesshoumaru and ran the feather down Sesshoumaru’s spine, over the pristine white globes, teasingly making his way to the partition separating the two. In a smooth oscillating motion, the feather made its way from the top of that thin line down the parted valley, across the tight ring of muscle and finally to that magical inch behind Sesshoumaru’s tightened sacs.

 

Though Sesshoumaru couldn’t complain that the sensation was less than arousing, he needed the solid strength of pain and this just wasn’t doing it for him. The stroking feather disappeared and the hope was raised that now he would see some serious torture. Oh, he was going to be tortured, but not the way that he was hoping.

 

Kouga had watched the tensing and relaxing of Sesshoumaru’s ass while the feather had done its magic. The sight was so erotic that he found himself licking parched lips as he manipulated Sesshoumaru’s responses. It was the movement of the feather between Sesshoumaru’s thighs that brought the greatest response and Kouga finally gave in to the desire to taste his mate.

 

‘ _Why should he have all the fun,’_ Kouga smiled as he dropped to his knees behind Sesshoumaru.

 

Gripping Sesshoumaru’s hips, Kouga started at that oh so sensitive spot in the small of Sesshoumaru’s back then worked his tongue down that thin line between the globes of Sesshoumaru’s ass, nipping at the globes to delay his progress and tease his lover. Kouga could feel the abdominal muscles just in front of Sesshoumaru’s hips stiffen as Sesshoumaru leaned slightly forward into the coil building in his groin. The straps hooked to the thigh bindings tightened, squeezing the choker around Sesshoumaru’s neck. While keeping his eyes on the straps and Sesshoumaru’s breathing, Kouga allowed his tongue to sweep past the tight ring guarding the entrance to Sesshoumaru’s hot cavern and wondered at the clean taste. Even though they had bathed, he expected there to at least be a change in flavor. There wasn’t. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he’d never really observed Sesshoumaru eat very much of the same foods that he ate. How did the youkai gain strength? These questions dissipated at the hum leaving the depths of Sesshoumaru’s throat.

 

“Unnng,” Sesshoumaru groaned as Kouga’s hot wet tongue teased the edges of his puckered opening.

 

Kouga dipped his tongue below the ring to tease the thin ridge of flesh that led to Sesshoumaru’s balls, only to rise back to the puckered flesh. Remembering the purpose of the room that they currently occupied, Kouga clamped his large hands on the globes of Sesshoumaru’s ass, allowing his claws to dig into the skin as he parted the globes and plunged his tongue into the center of the tight ring.

 

“Kouga!” Sesshoumaru exclaimed before his air was cut off by the choker when his body attempted to fold in upon itself.

 

Claws dug deeper as Kouga flexed his fingers, his tongue darting in and out of the tight flesh, lathing the outside between intrusions. He thought of the jade object on the table and considered whether he should use it before or after he whipped Sesshoumaru. Maybe he could alternate.

 

‘Yeah,’ he thought jumping up to retrieve the article and a blanket of fur, wasting no time returning to his previous position.

 

Sesshoumaru’s chest was still heaving, so there was no risk of him suffocating...yet. Kouga planned to keep a close eye on it, but he was finding himself getting very excited and possibly distracted at the thought of fucking Sesshoumaru, in more ways than one. He threw the fur to the floor in front of Sesshoumaru.

 

“On your knees,” Kouga commanded as he carefully lowered the clanking chains.

 

Sesshoumaru obeyed, finding the new position a welcome reprieve for his strained muscles.

 

Bending over Sesshoumaru from behind, Kouga whispered into the pointed satin ear.

 

“I want your shoulders on the ground,” Kouga said, cupping Sesshoumaru’s jaw and turning the crimson tinted face to the side as he put pressure between Sesshoumaru’s shoulder blades.

 

Sesshoumaru lowered his face and shoulders to the furred blanket without protest, leaving his ass in the air and at Kouga’s disposal. Kouga wasted no time, digging his tongue into that tight passage, darting, teasing and moaning at the trembling vocal responses of his mate. Drawing back and taking a deep breath, he licked the jade until it was nice and slick then settled the tip against Sesshoumaru’s opening. A thought occurred to him, giving him pause to reconsider.

 

‘ _I want to be inside of him first,’_ he thought, staring at the jade.

 

He tossed the now offending object on the ground and flipped around to a crouch at Sesshoumaru’s head.

 

“Up!” he commanded, releasing Sesshoumaru’s arm from the straps.

 

‘ _Make up your mind,’_ Sesshoumaru sighed to himself before rising up, steadying himself on his arm.

 

Kouga was on his knees, his erection right in front of Sesshoumaru’s face.

 

“Open your mouth, pet,” Kouga cooed almost maliciously.

 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kouga’s tone of voice, but obeyed, turning his gaze to the thick, dripping appendage before him.

 

“Now, lick it.”

 

That wasn’t such a tough order. The scent of Kouga’s arousal right in front of his nose would have been too enticing to turn down even without the command. Sesshoumaru’s long pink tongue slid out of his mouth and licked upward from under the wide girth of Kouga’s erection, swiping the slit at the tip then swirling around the head. He heard Kouga groan and felt the pressure of Kouga’s cock against his tongue as the wolf leaned closer. The taste of Kouga’s essence permeated his mouth and nostrils and he was nearly overcome with the desire to suck the full length into his mouth.

 

“Suck me, but just the tip,” Kouga rasped.

 

Being verbally ordered in a no-nonsense manner was foreign to Sesshoumaru, but he had determined that he would simply need to become accustomed to it. However, that rule only applied in this room. His hot lips encircled the blood engorged tip of Kouga’s length. It was a gentle suckle, teasing with the tip of his tongue.

 

“More, harder,” Kouga moaned and was pleased that the suction increased.

 

Fisting his fingers into Sesshoumaru’s hair and holding it firmly, Kouga inched his cock into the waiting heat and groaned as Sesshoumaru sucked and clenched his throat muscles.

 

“Fuck, Sesshoumaru,” he gasped then pulled out and shoved himself back into the slick, wet heat.

 

“Damn,” Kouga rasped pulling away and releasing Sesshoumaru. “Back on the ground.”

 

Kouga didn’t wait to see if he would be obeyed as he circled back around behind Sesshoumaru. He knew that his pet would be obedient.

 

“Beautiful,” he said more to himself than anyone else as he stared at Sesshoumaru’s ass.

 

Then his mouth was there, spreading his saliva and teasing Sesshoumaru’s opening. The great youkai shuddered and moaned. Kouga’s cock jumped at the sound, bringing him back to his purpose before he could be lost in torturing his lover. Being that Sesshoumaru’s feet were forced apart, spreading his legs, Kouga was had to center himself between Sesshoumaru’s legs before positioning the head of his cock against Sesshoumaru’s puckered opening. He felt Sesshoumaru tense under the slight pressure that he applied.

 

“Relax,” he coaxed, but though his lover tried, there was still underlying tension.

 

Kouga growled. Sesshoumaru might like pain, but this was one thing that he would reserve for pleasure. Something would have to be done and he knew exactly what that something was. Leaning over Sesshoumaru’s back, Kouga clamped his fangs on the back of Sesshoumaru’s neck and bit down. It worked. Every muscle in Sesshoumaru’s body relaxed as a whispered moan escaped through his parted lips. Kouga kept his grip as he forced apart the tight opening of Sesshoumaru’s body with the tip of his raging erection. And then, he was in, gliding forward, the slick hot walls of Sesshoumaru’s passage parting before him, massaging his firm flesh. He heard a staggered groan as he seated himself fully inside of Sesshoumaru and stilled, in awe of the tight heat surrounding him. It was so intense that his cock seemed to thrum with new blood.

 

“I can’t believe...how good this feels. You’re so tight and hot. It almost burns,” Kouga panted before carefully drawing himself away feeling Sesshoumaru’s walls collapse as he retreated.

 

Shoving himself in more forcefully, Kouga groaned, the tight ring gripping and sliding up his tingling, straining shaft. Slowly withdrawing, he thrust with more speed and force, hearing Sesshoumaru grunt. Paying more attention to the response of the youkai beneath him, Kouga began a careful and steady even rhythm. He had to contain the urge to close his eyes and focus entirely on the sensation of plunging into the gripping hot chamber. It was almost too much to ask of himself, but he was going to try. Sesshoumaru’s eyes were barely open, his chest heaving, mouth partly open. Kouga gave a hard and fast thrust and delighted in the nearly whispered high pitched moan escaping from those lovely pink lips. Again and again he tested Sesshoumaru’s response until he knew that he could do no more without his own impending release taking him over that edge of bliss.

 

Heavy thickness spread him wide, filled him up, and Sesshoumaru could barely fathom the depths of pleasure that he was feeling. With every thrust, the being that was Kouga planted himself into Sesshoumaru’s very bones. His face and ears burned with the fires of hell. He wanted to writhe, to have his release, but Kouga’s fangs and the leather bindings denied him. The choker squeezed his throat, cutting off the flow of air and the sensation of his body becoming lighter was everything that he had imagined. His cock ached and throbbed with need as did his entire body and he savored every moment. And then, much to his dismay, the warmth of the being filling him disappeared and he silently cursed the position he’d gotten himself into.

 

But it wasn’t over for the dog. He had made a pact with the wolf and was honor bound to keep it. Though he didn’t struggle when his binds lifted him from the floor, it was difficult to be of any assistance.

 

“I can tell you right now that I’m not going to like this, but you want it,” Kouga panted, still throbbing from their activity.

 

It would die down soon enough. He didn’t relish the thought of inflicting so much pain on the one he loved, but it came with the package.

 

‘ _This is going to be hard,_ ’ Kouga sighed inwardly then walked several feet away from the body that he was about to mar.

 

“You will tell me when it becomes to much, my pet,” Kouga instructed harshly before throwing the whip behind him then flicking it forward, snapping it back just as it reached that creamy expanse of silk.

 

The wind cracked and a long, diagonal, angry red welt appeared. Sesshoumaru’s body arched and tensed with a grunt.

 

‘ _Good, no deep gash,’_ Kouga thought with relief. “Was that okay? Do you want more, my pet? You may answer,” he added when Sesshoumaru didn’t respond.

 

Again and again the whip lashed across that creamy skin, but Kouga was careful not to rip open the skin. It didn’t matter that he had very little reservations concerning drawing blood with his claws. This was different, more brutal somehow. And yet, Sesshoumaru seemed to be enjoying it. There had been no request for reprieve and the quiet utterances spoke volumes.

 

“Have you had enough, my pet,” Kouga asked, hoping that his mate would be content with what he had just received.

 

When Sesshoumaru shook his head, Kouga couldn’t help the small bit of anger heating his cheeks.

 

“Just how much do you want,” he growled, stalking up to Sesshoumaru and rounding on him, narrowing his eyes at the dog whose head was hanging in a flow of satin hair that starkly contrasted the harsh surroundings.

 

Kouga gripped Sesshoumaru’s jaw and lifted his head. “How much!?”

 

“Blood,” Sesshoumaru rasped.

 

“You want blood? Fine, I’ll give it to you, but you’re gonna pay for making me do this. You’re going to work for it now,” Kouga huffed, determined not to be the only one suffering discontent.

 

Sweeping the jade toy from the floor, Kouga deliberately stood inches from Sesshoumaru’s face while he twirled his tongue over it and sucked it in and out of his mouth, all the while staring angrily into Sesshoumaru’s questioning gaze.

 

“This is your payment.”

 

Sesshoumaru could not conceive how Kouga might construe the use of this toy as payment, punishment or retribution. If anything, it could only cause him torturous pleasure. But he sorely miscalculated his wolf’s annoyance.

 

“Be warned, dog, I will not be gentle,” Kouga growled, before parting Sesshoumaru’s ass and shoving the jade in without preamble.

 

It wasn’t all that bad, especially when Kouga decided to give a few swift thrusts that centered in on something deliciously sensitive that had Sesshoumaru twisting in his chains. But, Sesshoumaru didn’t expect what came next. Kouga shoved the object hard, pushing the ridged base completely into Sesshoumaru, filling him until his belly felt the pressure of the object. The initial pain quickly receded into a slight discomfort and Sesshoumaru had to examine whether or not he liked this unexpected development.

 

“Now, you will hold that there until I take it out, dumb dog,” Kouga grumped before stomping to his previous position several feet behind Sesshoumaru.

 

Kouga gave no warning before cracking the whip. Thin trails of blood streaked down Sesshoumaru’s arching back causing Kouga to gasp and rush forward to see how much damage he’d done. Seeing that the cut was minor, he sighed in relief then smeared his fingers through the blood, tracing the edge of the wound.

 

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked, still hoping that Sesshoumaru had found the fantasy to be too real.

 

Much to his dismay, Sesshoumaru only nodded.

 

“More?”

 

Another nod.

 

‘ _Perverted, stupid dog!’_

 

Before he had inflicted as much punishment as he could muster, Sesshoumaru was moaning, and not from the pain, his hand dripping with blood from the claws digging into the palm. Each crack of the whip brought delightful sounds from his lover, but they also brought new thin slices through that beautiful white flesh and new tiny streams of blood. With the fourth crack, Sesshoumaru cried out.

 

“Aah! Kouga! Please, please!”

 

“Please what!?” Kouga growled, cracking the whip again.

 

“Aahuugh! More!”

 

“Damn it,” Kouga swore, cracking the whip again and again, wincing with each blow; Sesshoumaru crying out as his body rose to its toes, every muscle taut with the searing pain and pleasure.

 

Every lash of the whip shot blinding fire through Sesshoumaru’s veins. He would never get enough. His cock burned and felt as though it would explode. Sesshoumaru needed release or more pain, he didn’t care which. It was consuming him; another flash of pain, another sliver of pleasure tightening his groin and shooting through his abdomen and chest. And with each tensing, the jade within him shifted upward in such a delightful manner, massaging that incredibly sensitive spot. His ears sang with the blood pounding through his body and his chest was sore with the strain of his panting and cries. Allowing his body to relax, he waited for the next lash of the whip. He was not disappointed. As the leather popped against his back, he howled out his pleasure, arching and writhing then finally slumping forward, trembling as the collar choked off his air. His head swam and his body became lighter with the lack of oxygen. And all he wanted was more.

 

Kouga had reached his own limit as he observed Sesshoumaru’s back drenched in the bright red liquid as it trickled down that beautifully sculptured ass. Sure, Sesshoumaru was a quick healer, but that didn’t mean that Kouga wasn’t sympathetic to the pain that his lover was feeling.

 

“I’m sorry, Sesshoumaru, but I can’t do this anymore,” Kouga sighed, before closely examining the product of his actions.

 

Bronzed feet appeared in Sesshoumaru’s line of sight and he raised his eyes to gaze into the pained expression of his lover. He gave a weak smile of appreciation and hoped that Kouga would learn to become accustomed to this sweet torture. Then his head was down again, his chin resting against his chest as he enjoyed the searing sensations in his back. Few had ever been able to harm him and only one had escaped his vengeance. This was real, a new experience to be savored. Pure sensation. Yes, making love was a wondrous thing, but could only go so deep into that twisted part of him that always felt apart from the very real solid world. This grounded him, made him more aware of the hardness of life. Is this a bit of what it felt like to be human, to be vulnerable to the ravages and hardships of a life that he had never experienced? This was everything and more than he had anticipated. And it could only get better.

 

“More,” he rasped.

 

“No,” Kouga protested, shaking his head, his long raven hair tresses rippling over his shoulders and chest. “You’ve got to give me time to get used to this weird shit.”

 

The perfume of Kouga’s forested scent snaked up into Sesshoumaru’s nostrils as he felt and heard his chains being lowered. The object inside of him made its presence known once again, shifting as he was lowered to his knees and given room to sit back on his calves. And his body remembered the sensation created as his torso tensed and arched with each lash and how the jade nudged upward, massaging that mysterious spot inside of him, searing brands of heat through his body only to surface on his skin.

 

Sesshoumaru’s torso bent slightly forward causing the choker to tighten around his throat and he found the sensation to be as erotic as before. Between that, the burn in his back, and the shifting weight of the jade inside of him, Sesshoumaru felt no lessening of his state of arousal. So wrapped up in the continuing surges of pleasure was he, that he wasn’t even aware that Kouga had left him and returned from the basin with a wet cloth until it froze the skin of his back as Kouga carefully bathed away the blood. And even that sting lent power to his already seething arousal.

 

Though Sesshoumaru was already beginning to heal, Kouga still felt a pang of guilt, despite the fact that this torture pleased his lover. No matter how hard he tried, he simply could not understand Sesshoumaru’s reaction. That didn’t mean that he wouldn’t keep trying. And maybe he would become desensitized and learn to enjoy it too. But for now, he was done with pain. Sesshoumaru would just have to live with his limitations.

 

Shifting around to sit on his knees in front of Sesshoumaru, Kouga gathered up the mass of silver hair and flung it away, revealing the deep blue crescent moon, then feminine eyebrows and a pert nose angled at the floor. He lifted Sesshoumaru’s face and the amber eyes slowly opened in a glazed stare. Kouga had never seen such color in Sesshoumaru’s face. Even his lips were swollen with the blood strongly pumping through his quickly beating heart. Kouga watched as Sesshoumaru audibly swallowed and a pink tongue snaked out to swipe and wet the parched lips. The affect that this activity seemed to have had on his lover, not only awed him, but frightened him just a bit. He thought that he had known Sesshoumaru. This was someone completely different; a stranger. Kouga lowered his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. The change in view brought his attention to Sesshoumaru’s raging erection that seemed to be screaming in agony.

 

‘ _That must hurt, but then again, he likes pain.’_

 

Kouga noticed that his own cock had gone almost completely limp and found it a bit annoying. Sesshoumaru was having all the fun at his expense. Well, it was time for the dog to pay up. He was done playing games.

 

“Sesshoumaru, my pet,” Kouga said a bit too sweetly, grasping Sesshoumaru by the hair and yanking his head back. “You’ve been having all the fun while I do the work. Now it’s your turn. Do you understand what I’m saying, pet?”

 

Sesshoumaru just stared at him through the haze, not really caring to answer. He would do whatever Kouga asked. There was no question in either of their minds.

 

“I enjoyed fucking you, but look what you’ve gone and done,” Kouga admonished, tipping Sesshoumaru’s face forward so that he could see Kouga’s lack of an erection. “Now it’s your job to fix this problem because I want to fuck you ‘til you scream. And believe me, that’s exactly what you’re going to do.”

 

Kouga stood up, blatantly ignoring his desire to touch the dripping tip of Sesshoumaru’s cock and give his lover relief. He still had his hand fisted in Sesshoumaru’s hair and pulled at the long silvery white mane until Sesshoumaru rose to his knees.

 

“You may put your hand on my hip for balance. Now, open your mouth like the good pet that you are.”

 

Just the sight of Sesshoumaru’s lips opening to reveal his hot slick throat was enough to make Kouga groan.

 

“Now stick your tongue out.”

 

That long pink appendage slipped out of Sesshoumaru’s mouth and angled upward at the tip, waiting for Kouga to ease his now stiffening erection onto the slick surface. Sesshoumaru’s apparent eagerness prompted a smirk to paint Kouga’s face and then to bloom into a smile as he leaned forward and Sesshoumaru attacked the head of his cock as though starving.

 

“Look at me, pet,” Kouga said softly as he began to thread his fingers through Sesshoumaru’s hair.

 

There is nothing quite as erotic as having your lover gaze up at you while you watch your cock sliding between pink lips and into his hot, wet chamber. Kouga traced the crescent moon on Sesshoumaru’s head as he gazed into those lusty amber eyes, but had to break the gaze as he slowly entered Sesshoumaru’s mouth. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he groaned in the absolute pleasure of the sensation of Sesshoumaru’s tongue massaging his length while suckling as though he wanted to swallow Kouga whole. At this rate, Kouga was rock hard in only moments.

 

“You’re very talented,” Kouga murmured as he withdrew then slowly slid back in, watching all the while.

 

And Sesshoumaru was very talented, but only because he loved the taste of his mate, the man he loved. The soft smooth skin of Kouga’s cock slid comfortably into his mouth and down his throat and he relished swallowing the salty pre-cum that now dripped from the swollen head. The taste and sensation made his own cock seem to hum with an almost imperceptible vibration. He was so ready to find his release, but even that denial was a sweet torture that he hoped that Kouga would prolong.

 

The sight of Sesshoumaru’s flushed face urged Kouga to slide his fingers down Sesshoumaru’s temples to cup the pale and striped cheeks. With a gentle grip, Kouga held Sesshoumaru immobile while he slid comfortably in and out of Sesshoumaru’s mouth.

 

“Suck harder, my pet,” Kouga rasped as he felt bursts of heat crashing over his body in waves.

 

Not only did Sesshoumaru obey his wolf, but he also used his tongue to apply more pressure against the underside of Kouga’s cock.

 

“Fuck, Sesshoumaru. That feels so good. I don’t think that I can take much more,” Kouga gasped as he gradually quickened his thrusts.

 

Kouga’s grip tightened as he thrust hard and fast, his abdomen tightening with the need to find release. Suddenly, he withdrew with a soft slurping pop as the suction was broken.

 

“No, this is not the way I intend to finish,” he said softly, kneeling in front of Sesshoumaru and planting a tender kiss against the lips that had just worked so hard for him. “I hurt you and I intend to make love to you...and that’s for me.”

 

Again, Kouga kissed him gently, palming Sesshoumaru’s face between his hands and lightly running his tongue over Sesshoumaru’s bottom lip before nipping and tugging. The burning heat from their earlier activities had lessened a small bit for Sesshoumaru, despite the lust that Kouga had just inspired. Sesshoumaru felt Kouga’s hands skim down his neck and across to his shoulders. Feeling a slight nudge, he came up on his knees.

 

“Your turn,” Kouga smirked, ducking down and swirling the tip of his tongue around the head of Sesshoumaru’s aching erection.

 

Such sweet relief and painful torture. Sesshoumaru would have begged had it not been beneath his dignity. After the length of time spent arousing him, the effect of this contact was so intense that he couldn’t help the mewl crawling its way from his throat.

 

The vision of the dog lord on his knees, wracked with tremors and mewling like a bitch in heat, nearly brought Kouga over the edge. He quickly lifted his head to study his mate and was met with the most tantalizing vision. Sesshoumaru seemed to be in more pain than he’d ever seen the stoic lord. Of course, Kouga knew that it was only the suffering from lack of release. Sesshoumaru’s eyes were clenched, as was his jaw, and he was panting through his nostrils, his chest heaving with every breath. With a smirk, Kouga went back to work, licking the sensitive swollen skin between the strips of leather.

 

“Okay, pet. I’m ready for more than all of this play. What about you?” Kouga asked, sitting back and tilting Sesshoumaru’s face up meet his gaze.

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t look as though he was going to respond. Perhaps he couldn’t. It made no difference to Kouga. He knew what he wanted. It didn’t take him long to find the tray of oils that he had spied earlier. He sniffed each one until he found the cinnamon that reminded him of their tryst in the new bathing chambers at their new hideaway.

 

‘ _I did promise to tie him up and torture him for two days; never thought he really meant it when he asked me to promise,’_ Kouga mused as he strutted back to the submissive dog lord, trussed up with his lovely white ass in the air. _‘He’s probably never allowed anyone else to do this to him. A virgin,’_ Kouga almost chuckled at the thought. _‘Sesshoumaru? A virgin? Yeah, right. Still, I can’t imagine him submitting to anyone,’_ Kouga thought as he knelt between Sesshoumaru’s legs and carefully removed the jade from Sesshoumaru’s ass.

 

As Kouga dribbled the oil into his hand, he noticed that it almost burned his palm with some strange quality that caused it to heat his skin. Apparently, scent and taste weren’t the only qualities of this exotic liquid and he couldn’t wait to spread it on other areas of his body, but first he wanted his lover’s skin to glow with the sheen of oil glazed skin. Sesshoumaru shivered and moaned beneath him as he spread the clear slick substance over the white expanse of skin. No doubt the oil burned the remaining cuts, but the globes of Sesshoumaru’s ass were nearly healed. There, Kouga took his time, stroking and caressing, lathing the oil on very thick.

 

“This is what I want, Sess. This is for me. Don’t forget that you said that I was the Master here,” Kouga murmured.

 

The searing burn raking across Sesshoumaru’s skin clenched the muscles of his abdomen. He wasn’t certain how much more he could take. Every muscle in his body ached with Kouga’s sweet torture and denial. The tender caresses to his ass were beginning to have a calming effect, a minute temporary relief. At least, until Kouga ran a teasing finger between his globes then teased the magical line that lead to his balls. A whine leaked from his throat. Had anyone else heard such a pathetic sound coming from the great lord, he would have killed them. But he trusted Kouga with all of his being. Here, he was free from the burdens of being the strongest, most fierce youkai living. Here, he had nothing of himself to protect. Pride was cast aside in lieu of something much greater; trust and most importantly, love. Kouga’s love would not betray him to the world outside. In this room they were both safe.

 

Sesshoumaru hissed in pleasure as he felt Kouga’s tongue sweeping between his two fleshy mounds, stopping to prod at the ring tightly guarding the portal to his hidden chamber, then trailing on down until leather impeded Kouga’s advancement. The warm wet appendage snaked its way back up, again stopping at the puckered entrance, swirling around it, teasing. Sesshoumaru gasped when Kouga’s tongue became a hardened blade that forced its way through his entrance and plunged inside, branding his walls with the heat of saliva and oil.

 

“You like that?” Kouga grinned after withdrawing. “Answer me, my pet,” Kouga cooed.

 

“Yes,” Sesshoumaru rasped.

 

“Want me to do it again? Tell me.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Say what you want me to do, my pet,” Kouga murmured lovingly.

 

“I...” This was new. Sesshoumaru wasn’t accustomed to detailing his desires in such a compromising position.

 

“Tell me exactly what you want, Sesshoumaru,” Kouga snarled in displeasure at the silence.

 

“I want you to do that again.”

 

“You can do better than that, my pet. Tell me exactly what you want me to do.”

 

“I...I want you to...slide your tongue back inside of me, over and over,” Sesshoumaru panted.

 

“That’s a good pet. I kind of enjoyed the result and would have done it anyway,” Kouga smirked.

 

He wasn’t lying. Sesshoumaru’s response was pleasing; another pleasure center. Kouga wasted no time ravaging that spot while kneading the mounds on either side. The great dog trembled and whimpered as Kouga’s tongue teased and plunged. At times, he paused to lap at the oil and nip Sesshoumaru’s ass, drawing pinpricks of blood. It was a feast that Kouga nearly lost himself in. That is, until Sesshoumaru cried out at one particularly deep probe.

 

“You must be ready for more,” Kouga panted, as his own cock throbbed with the fire of long awaited release. “You like pain. I can do this last one for you.”

 

Kouga poured more oil into the palm of his hand then gripped his cock, groaning as he stroked the swollen flesh. The sight in front of him, offering an adventure sure to blow his mind, nearly made him come in his hand. Sesshoumaru was not protesting what he was obviously about to do and he knew that he couldn’t wait anymore.

 

“I have not prepared you and I won’t,” Kouga whispered as he leaned over Sesshoumaru, positioning the head of his cock at that tight rim. “Just so you know, this will hurt,” he said flatly, then thrust, hard as he bit down on Sesshoumaru’s neck at the base of his skull.

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes would have flown open if they could have. The ache in his muscles seemed to melt with the sudden automatic response of his body’s submission. Is this what it had felt like for Kouga? Kouga had not been compliant, but Sesshoumaru had already taken up the submissive role. This only sweetened the deal.

 

“Oh, gods! You’re so fucking tight! So hot,” Kouga exclaimed as Sesshoumaru grunted when the fangs were pulled from his neck.

 

“Fuck!” Kouga rasped as he pulled back and plunged back in, feeling Sesshoumaru’s walls part at the insistence of the head of his throbbing erection.

 

At his retreat, Sesshoumaru’s chamber collapsed, keeping a tight hold on him, seemingly trying to suck him back in. Kouga was not one to disappoint his lover. Thrust after measured thrust through that tight ring brought him to the apex of his mounting passion. Being gripped so tightly bordered on painful. And it was a good thing. There was one thing he wanted more than anything else before all was said and done.

 

Each thrust slowed and after each, one loop, knot or clasp was removed; one after the other until the only thing left was the restrictive bindings around Sesshoumaru’s neck and painfully throbbing erection. Even the shackles on his feet had been removed.

 

None of this did Sesshoumaru notice. He was lost in the sensation of being intimately connected to his mate, the involuntary arching and bowing of his back occasionally depriving him of oxygen. It was enough to drive him insane. This was excruciatingly intense. His lover had given him everything that he had desired. And he had allowed himself to be taken, in every way. Never had he achieved such heights of emotional and physical pleasure. No one could ever do this for him. Only Kouga. The only word that he could have thought of, were he able to think, was ‘exquisite’.

 

“I need something from you, my pet,” Kouga panted from his position, bending over Sesshoumaru, his left hand on the furs and his right on Sesshoumaru’s hip. “I can’t...” Kouga thrust hard. “...can’t end it like this.” Kouga panted and thrust again. “I...need you...need you to...make love to me.” He ended his sentence with a lick to the back of Sesshoumaru’s neck. “I won’t let you come until you do.”

 

“Don’t stop. Please,” Sesshoumaru moaned. “Please.”

 

“You promise to make love to me when I’m done? Not fucking, make love to me, my mate,” Kouga insisted softly as his thrusts quieted to gentle glides.

 

“Yes...yes...my wolf,” Sesshoumaru whispered, noting his freedom of movement.

 

“Say it,” Kouga murmured.

 

“I will make such sweet love to you that your heart will bleed tears of unbridled passion,” Sesshoumaru whispered, barely opening his desire laden eyes and aiming his gaze straight into those cerulean eyes that had captured his heart, and which now pleaded for comfort after all the pain that had been inflicted.

 

They never broke their gaze as Kouga’s pace, though gentle, quickened. Inside of Sesshoumaru, Kouga’s erection swelled and throbbed in anticipation of raining his seed inside of the welcoming chamber. Sesshoumaru could feel the rush of blood in Kouga’s cock beating against his walls and knew that Kouga was near. Sesshoumaru watched in awe as Kouga’s eyes lost focus and his face fell lax, his mouth open as his lips, heated red with the same rush of blood, protruded most erotically. He continued to force his eyes to stay open as Kouga’s body shuddered with the first spasm of his release. It was difficult for Sesshoumaru to observe and not let his eyes roll back into his head as Kouga buried himself deep, digging his claws through flesh, and filled Sesshoumaru with the warm wash of his essence. Kouga pulled out and thrust himself back in to the hilt, shoving Sesshoumaru forward as he quaked with another jolt of his orgasm.

 

Kouga had never felt anything so erotic; being so closely bonded to his lover. Sesshoumaru, though submissive beneath him, surrounded his length with searing heat and burned his soul with smoldering amber orbs. He was held in thrall as he fought to prolong the overpowering sensations, but was quickly losing to the tight heat gliding along his flesh and to the eyes boring through him, laying his innermost being naked. The lines blurred and his breath hitched as Sesshoumaru’s eyelids slid a little lower, giving Sesshoumaru the appearance of being drugged near to unconsciousness by Kouga’s actions. His abdomen clenched beyond reason and he could no longer hold the throbbing of his cock in check. With one thrust, the head of his cock burst along Sesshoumaru’s walls and exploded, emptying his heart and soul inside of his lover. It felt as though his body had expanded then imploded. Instinctively willing more of the same sensation to return, Kouga’s body withdrew and plunged again.

 

“Sess...Sesshoumaru,” Kouga panted as he thrust again, still trembling.

 

Kouga stared through the haze of release and noted Sesshoumaru’s eyes barely open, but rolled back into his head, his jaw lax and lips parted. Had it been possible, he would have thought that Sesshoumaru had climaxed. Kouga pushed his hips into Sesshoumaru’s ass and watched as Sesshoumaru’s eyelids closed completely and a small whimper escaped the pink, petal soft lips.

 

Kouga carefully withdrew and flopped onto his back beside of Sesshoumaru, allowing his head to loll to the side so that he could gaze at his lover. He swallowed between heaving breaths to wet his parched throat.

 

“Don’t forget your promise,” Kouga rasped.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru.


	19. Make Love to Me

 

 

 

Pins and needles prickled along Sesshoumaru’s skin as Kouga removed the halter and shackles then ran a wet cloth over the hypersensitive flesh. Sesshoumaru’s breath was leaving his chest in quick small pants, as though there was not enough air within the room to contain the amount of oxygen that he needed. If this wasn’t paradise, he didn’t know what was. His body ached with the denial of release, his passion contained behind tight leather straps.

 

Right now, all he could think about was how he would love to pound Kouga into the floor, one merciless, bone crushing thrust after another. But that wasn’t what Kouga had demanded. The wolf wanted just the opposite; another denial. Regardless, Kouga deserved a lord’s ransom as a reward for having the courage to give Sesshoumaru something few even knew existed simply because of its sheer dark perversity.

 

The air was thick with the scent of sex and blood, providing a constant fuel for Sesshoumaru’s arousal. He wasn’t sure just how much more denial he could take without losing control and breaking his bonds. His entire body ached and silently groaned with need.

 

Faint, barely there caresses, were stroked over Sesshoumaru’s thighs and ass. When a finger lazily traced the crease between his marble white globes, his body shuddered at the nearness to his entrance. But there was no play there. Marveling at the corded muscles beneath the white expanse of Sesshoumaru’s back, Kouga made a slow pass with his fingers and the palms of his hands.

 

“You are beautiful. You know that don’t you?” Kouga murmured. “I could look at you all day. Now you will keep your promise.”

 

Nudging Sesshoumaru to roll over onto his back, Kouga straddled his legs and began to carefully remove the bindings on his burgeoning erection.

 

“Kouga, I’ll not be able to prevent my release!”

 

“It’s alright. I won’t remove the last string. It will stay in place.”

 

Sesshoumaru gave a sigh of relief then cried out as Kouga stripped away the straps and, without prelude, buried Sesshoumaru’s cock deep within the wet confines of his throat. He worked the muscles of his throat, massaging Sesshoumaru’s aching shaft as he withdrew.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that. I believe that this tortured me almost as much as it did you,” he commented more to himself than to Sesshoumaru as, on all fours, he crawled up and over the sculpted body beneath him. “Look at me,” he whispered, his breath fanning over the lust swollen lips of his lover. “I love you,” Kouga whispered before settling his body into Sesshoumaru’s, lightly brushing their lips together. “Now, make love to me, my pet,” Kouga murmured as he slid his arms beneath Sesshoumaru and rolled them over until he was the one on his back against the hard fur covered floor.

 

Sesshoumaru gazed up and drowned in those cerulean blue orbs that had first captured his interest. They were still the one thing about Kouga that brought out his deepest desires. Sure, Kouga had a body that anyone would envy; strong, rippling muscles beneath sun kissed skin, long flowing hair so black that it shimmered with a myriad of colors in candle light, high cheekbones that spoke of good breeding, and an aura of confidence and power that rivaled even Sesshoumaru’s. Of course, Kouga had an egotistical air of pride about him, but Sesshoumaru found that it brought out the untamed wildness of his wolf, and that was an attractive thing indeed.

 

The blue eyes that Sesshoumaru was reveling in disappeared as Kouga leaned in to tenderly caress his lips. It was slow and slicked with moisture from Kouga’s tongue. Whether or not it was not yet permitted, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Kouga’s waist. There was no protest. Taking that as a sign that he was allowed some freedom of movement, Sesshoumaru tightened his embrace and swept his tongue along Kouga’s while parting his own in invitation. To his delight, Kouga opened for him and they danced a slow and gentle rhythm, their tongues gliding along one another.

 

This was what he wanted. Kouga ground his hips into Sesshoumaru, sliding and teasing his partially limp member against Sesshoumaru’s erection. When Sesshoumaru moaned, Kouga deepened the kiss, suckling at Sesshoumaru’s mouth, carefully exploring the roof and teeth then swirling around the sharp fangs. It wouldn’t do to prick himself and draw blood. That might set off a lust in Sesshoumaru that would destroy the quiet moment of lovemaking.

 

“Come, my pet,” Kouga whispered. “Make love to me.”

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t hesitate. Balanced on his elbow, he brushed Kouga’s hair back from the bronzed face of his mate, watching as shining black strands of satin fell across and slid down his fingers as he threaded them through Kouga’s black mane. His amber eyes returned to Kouga’s to gaze a few moments, studying the strong features. Despite the masculine strength, Kouga’s countenance had softened, his eyes searching Sesshoumaru for the warmth that was reserved for him alone. Kouga’s eyes closed as Sesshoumaru caressed his temple and cheek. Too bad that Kouga didn’t see the light smile playing on Sesshoumaru’s lips; a rare and beautiful mix of wonder, worship, and love.

 

Capturing Kouga’s lips in a searing passionate kiss, Sesshoumaru devoured him like a man starved. Light faded as Kouga gave in to the ferocity of the kiss, his entire body lighting with an increasing burn to be taken. His spine lengthened and stretched with the strain to have as much of his flesh as possible skin to skin with Sesshoumaru. The plundering left him without air, sight or hearing, the only sensation being that of Sesshoumaru’s touch.

 

Finally, allowing Kouga to breathe, Sesshoumaru broke away, nibbling at Kouga’s bottom lip before dragging his fangs down Kouga’s throat. Sharp fangs grazed down the fragile skin that Kouga so willingly exposed to his lover. Each pointed tip blazed a trail of burning lava that ran its way through Kouga’s entire body until he thought he would burn alive. Not even clutching Sesshoumaru’s hips helped to smother the flames as Sesshoumaru’s lips skimmed up along the line of his neck, his breathe hot and dewy, then suckled back down to his collarbone. Silver hair caught along the sharp contours of Kouga’s ears and jaw while Sesshoumaru worked his way lower.

 

If there was one thing that Sesshoumaru enjoyed about making love to Kouga, it was the wolf’s responsiveness. The body beneath him writhed, voicing its desire in breathy pants, moans, and small keens that sent shivers up Sesshoumaru’s spine. He would draw more of those sounds from Kouga’s throat, pulling the beast from Kouga’s body, being one with his lover. Kouga would remember this session well. Sesshoumaru smirked while witnessing Kouga’s nipples already hardening. It didn’t matter; he would tug them to stand out further. With that in mind, Sesshoumaru sank his lips around Kouga’s left nipple, suckling it into the scorching wet heat of his mouth while drawing circles around the satiny flesh with his tongue. Carefully tugging with his teeth, Sesshoumaru pulled away, rolling his head from side to side and tipping it up and down so as to stretch the nipple in different directions. He could feel the lengthening of the hardened bud. The fact that he could manipulate Kouga’s body in such a way sent a mild wave of pleasure washing through him.

 

Slow and gentle caresses traveled Kouga’s body as Sesshoumaru took his time, painting the very essence of his being on Kouga’s body with his mouth and fingers. The tender intensity of Sesshoumaru’s touch left Kouga writhing as though he were attempting to climb out of his skin. He felt as though his body was about to become a pile of ash, the devouring burn leaving him weightless. Only his claws, dug into the furs beneath him, kept him grounded. Every feathering touch, every wet lick and suck, drove him toward the impending pyre of passion. Even his ears rang with the rush of scalding blood. He was almost gone.

 

With gentle caresses to Kouga’s thighs, Sesshoumaru prompted the wolf to spread his legs and draw his knees up. Sesshoumaru could see the blood pulsing through Kouga’s cock and knew that it would be hot to the touch. The sensation of that silky smooth skin and the salty dripping precum sliding down his throat made Sesshoumaru’s mouth water and he had to have a taste, not that he wouldn’t have regardless. But first, there was more to explore, more to tease. Where to start? It all looked delicious, spread out before him like a fine meal. Then he developed a plan. Work from the outside in. Silver hair spilled around his shoulders as he wrapped his arm around Kouga’s right leg and leaned down to run his tongue up the inner crease between Kouga’s left thigh and groin drawing a tortured groan. He turned to the right crease and this time glided all the way up Kouga’s hip and nipped at the bronzed skin covering the thick bone.

 

“Unng!”

 

Sesshoumaru couldn’t decide if the sound was a moan, groan, yelp, or what. But it pleased him to no end. So much so, that he performed the same procedure several times. Then he got down to business. Cupping the bottom of Kouga’s balls with his tongue, he made one long journey up to the tip of Kouga’s cock and swirled his tongue around the blood engorged head.

 

“Fuck!” Kouga exclaimed as his hips involuntarily jumped from the ground and smeared his clear salty liquid on Sesshoumaru’s cheek.

 

Sesshoumaru smirked as he wiped the treat from his face and licked his claws then went back to work, loving his mate. In one fell swoop, he had Kouga’s entire length down his throat and his fingers gently squeezing Kouga’s balls. In all of his experience, the skin of Kouga’s shaft was the absolute smoothest that he had ever felt and it glided along the walls of his throat like silk across his skin. Hot, alive, pulsing, and covered in clean salty fluid. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in order to drown out all sensation but the feel of Kouga filling the chamber of his mouth and throat as he swallowed and worked his muscles. If he could have, he would have come after drawing away and nibbling at the tip of Kouga’s shaft, only to dive back down, the creamy silk parting the walls of his throat in a most satisfactory fashion.

 

Sesshoumaru wondered if he wouldn’t prefer to have Kouga inside of him rather than the other way around. Perhaps they could do both. But, he was getting distracted. Replacing his mouth with his hand, Sesshoumaru swirled his tongue around the tightened bulges at the base of Kouga’s throbbing shaft. A shiver racked Kouga’s body when his tongue traveled that magical distance to the tight ring that hid Kouga’s heated chamber from him.

 

Kouga shuddered as Sesshoumaru seemed as though he wanted to devour him. There was very little that Sesshoumaru hadn’t touched. Even now, Sesshoumaru’s tongue was lathing the valley of his ass, stopping to poke and prod at his tight opening, teasing it to not just relax, but to welcome coming intrusion. Sesshoumaru’s bangs tickled the skin of his groin and hips even as his erection was being stimulated by Sesshoumaru’s fingers.

 

“Sess,” he rasped, grabbing Sesshoumaru’s silver mane as he gasped for air. “No more, no more.”

 

Not saying a word, Sesshoumaru lifted up onto his knees before leaning down to hover over Kouga. While gazing intensely into those half-seeing, ocean blue eyes, his corded muscles rippling beneath his skin, Sesshoumaru slid over Kouga’s body and dipped his hips while the tip of his cock glided teasingly down Kouga’s shaft.

 

“Unng. Please...” Kouga groaned, his head thrown to the side and his eyes closed. After Sesshoumaru’s last move, he hadn’t the strength to do anything. It was all up to Sesshoumaru now. All strength had left Kouga. The ache to have Sesshoumaru inside of him and the weightlessness caused by Sesshoumaru’s passionate torture had completely drained him of the will to move.

 

Sesshoumaru cupped his hand beneath Kouga’s cheek and tilted it toward him.

 

“Now, I shall make love to you. Come,” Sesshoumaru murmured, sliding his arm beneath Kouga’s back, lifting Kouga as though he were a feather.

 

Kouga followed Sesshoumaru up to sit on his lover’s thighs. Inadvertently, Sesshoumaru had settled back onto his leash, tightening the choker around his neck. He almost smiled when he felt the sensation and took out his delight on Kouga’s lips while he ground his groin against Kouga and slid his arm beneath Kouga’s ass.

 

“Come to me,” Sesshoumaru whispered as he lifted Kouga over his cock.

 

“Nnng,” Kouga keened as he settled down onto the tip of Sesshoumaru’s neglected shaft. “Please, please,’ he barely whispered as his vision swam.

 

“Yes,” Sesshoumaru murmured as he slowly lowered Kouga and felt the tight flesh part before him. His breath hitched in his throat and would not move until he was entirely seated inside the hot slick chamber. “Kouga,” he gasped, hearing Kouga cry out.

 

“Make love to me...make love to me,” Kouga muttered as he wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru’s shoulders in a tight embrace and buried his face into a silver curtain of silk.

 

With his nose nestled in the crook of Kouga’s neck, Sesshoumaru gripped the small of Kouga’s back as he slowly lifted them both then held Kouga up while he lowered himself, drawing out of Kouga then gliding back into the hot recesses of the golden body. As his slow strokes brought tears to Kouga’s eyes, his leash was slowly tightening, rendering him light and weightless. The hot walls of Kouga’s tight passage caressed his aching erection and he found himself losing control as his beast struggled to consume him. Eyes bleeding red, a feral growl vibrating from his chest, his beast slowly gaining the advantage, quickening his pace.

 

“Sesshoumaru!” Kouga gasped as he felt the rise of his mate’s youkai and he had to grip his own swollen erection to ease some of the ache.

 

Their joining was to be a complete meld and Kouga couldn’t help but answer the call of his lover, his eyes fading to silver as he pulled Sesshoumaru’s head back by the fall of silver hair. The sight that greeted him was incredibly erotic. Sesshoumaru’s reddened eyes were barely open, eyes partially rolled back, drowned in the sea of passion, his jaw lax, allowing his mouth to be slightly parted, showing the tips of his sharp fangs. The striking markings of Sesshoumaru’s face had darkened tremendously with the heated flush of his face and ears. It was strange, but beautiful, how the tips of his ears had a crimson blush, matching the stripes on his cheeks. But it was the eyes that were the most appealing as they showed the total immersion in their lovemaking. Sesshoumaru was there completely and at the same time completely lost.

 

The sight of his entranced mate caused Kouga’s cock to throb and tingle in imminent release. Seeking that goal, he plunged down upon Sesshoumaru’s thick shaft over and over, his shining raven tresses flowing with his effort, even as he stroked his own shaft. His eyes shot wide as Sesshoumaru hit that spot within him that made his body suddenly jolt. Nearly losing control, he knew it was time to set Sesshoumaru free of the cord that restrained the youkai from release. It was not easy to slip his hand between them, but he managed. With a quick snip and a hiss from Sesshoumaru, the cord was released and he felt the pulsating cock inside of him swell. Not wasting a moment, Kouga grabbed Sesshoumaru’s head, fisting the hair in his hands and shoving their lips together, plunging his tongue into the hot chamber of Sesshoumaru’s mouth. Soon, soon.

 

When Kouga had loosened the binding, Sesshoumaru felt as though his entire life force began to drain into his cock. It seemed to swell beyond anything he had ever felt. Between that and the squeeze of the choker around his neck, he could barely feel the rest of his body. Sheer and utter bliss. Beyond that, his beast was slipping through his skin to join with Kouga’s, their powers twining into a blended mass of passion.

 

As though from a far off distance, he heard Kouga call his name when he shifted his position and thrust harder. Words were incomprehensible and soon became indiscernible through the overwhelming ringing in his ears. The walls blurred as white light stole over his vision and his body took on a life of its own, thrusting into Kouga hard and fast, reaching for that crest that would toss him into oblivion. For so long he had been denied that when his release finally did come, it was the most exquisite pain and torturous pleasure that he had ever felt. Oh, it didn’t relieve him immediately. No, that would be too easy. His body seemed to expect to be held back as it stiffened in expectation and forced him to breathe heavily just to hang on to consciousness. Then something snapped, or rather exploded and blew him into nothing but a million sparkling stars. Yet somehow, through the quaking of his body, he was still able to feel Kouga, clutching him, surrounding him. The satisfactory sensation of shooting his seed into Kouga while his belly was warmed with Kouga’s own seed only prolonged the pulsing of his cock.

 

The roar rebounding off the walls of the room was deafening. Sesshoumaru had no idea of what he had done, of that Kouga was sure. He had never heard anything comparable. It seemed to radiate from Sesshoumaru’s entire being, the embodiment of his life force. And most important, Kouga knew that it was for him. That knowledge and his recognition of Sesshoumaru’s stiffening body and the pulsing member within him, served to plunge him into the suffocating depths of his own release, swallowed by the turbulent rush of blood and the sensation of his semen finally escaping from his body. Thought ceased to exist as sensation overrode his rational mind. Fire ran through his veins and licked at his skin while invading Sesshoumaru’s aura.

 

Black and silver tangled together in the wind created by the collision of their powerful beasts. Though they did not transform, their powers embraced and flew about the chamber, entwined in chaos. Even before Kouga’s completion, he fell backward in a loss of control, taking Sesshoumaru with him. Time staggered and came to a halt as the two gods writhed together on the fur, Sesshoumaru still digging into Kouga’s body as though he were trying to burrow in and nest.

 

Ever so slowly, the ferocious wind died to a gentle breeze, taking with it the intensity of their need and gifting them with sleepy satisfaction. The world began to materialize as the two sank back into their own skin and began to breathe again. Neither felt the need for words. Kouga drifted to sleep with lazy amber eyes burned into his memory. It didn’t take Sesshoumaru long to follow, cerulean blue blanketing his dreams.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru.


	20. What to do About Ayame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some of you would like to see Ayame killed off or somehow eliminated from Kouga and Sesshoumaru’s lives. Although I didn’t plan it this way, our males do need heirs and now Kouga and Sesshoumaru are just going to have to deal with her. I don’t like to kill off characters at random just to make things easier, so we’re going to have to live with her.

 

 

 

An unlikely pair, had anyone seen them; a white dog lord and a black wolf prince wove through the dense forest underbrush, silent as the gentlest of breezes. Except for the sudden passing sense of power, the two traveled the hills and valleys unnoticed. It wasn’t the quickest form of travel, but the two were loathe to be separated and had decided to spend a portion of their journey close to the earth and its life giving force. Night gave in to the dawn and morning soon gave way to noon.

 

Knowing that there was an important issue that needed to be dealt with before the two returned to Kouga’s den, both youkai slowed their pace and headed toward the brook that had become Kouga’s own private bathing area. The dog and the wolf took advantage of the cooler water upstream and slaked their thirst before returning to their two-legged forms and casually making their way to the outcropping where Sesshoumaru had first succeeded in seducing Kouga.

 

The memories prompted by the boulder almost overcame Kouga and he could feel his groin tighten with want, but he quickly squashed his desire in favor of solving what had become an issue that he could no longer ignore; Ayame. Being placed between Ayame’s and Sesshoumaru’s jealousy was becoming a chore that he was no longer willing to tolerate. There was absolutely no reason to allow it to continue. It would eventually drive a wedge between him and his mate and that was simply not going to happen if he could help it. He had thought long and hard and decided that Sesshoumaru may be averse to his possible solution, but it was the only thing that he could come up with. Though broaching the subject would be difficult, it had to be done...and now. Even if it meant that Sesshoumaru might try to beat the shit out of him.

 

Sesshoumaru had felt Kouga’s tension. It stood between them like a heavy fog, something that he found truly distressing. He knew what it was about and knew that Kouga’s frustration was warranted, but Kouga would need to be the one to offer a solution. After all, Kouga had made it very clear that he would not be pushed around and Sesshoumaru felt that it was time he began allowing Kouga to make his own choices. So, instead of jumping in, Sesshoumaru wisely decided to let Kouga take the lead, allowing him to feel as though he were in control of the situation; which in all actuality, he was in this matter. And so, Sesshoumaru waited patiently for Kouga to break the silence between them. Finally, Kouga spoke in a very thoughtful manner.

 

“You know, we’ve got to figure out what to do about the situation with Ayame.”

 

“I agree,” Sesshoumaru replied quietly, thinking that he was appeasing Kouga. “Refusing to fulfill your obligation to produce heirs will displease the pack and open the door for challenge.”

 

“Yeah,” Kouga sighed.

 

Sesshoumaru always seemed to be more concerned about the political side of the problem and that irritated Kouga to no end. However, it was the problem with intimacy that weighed heavily on Kouga’s mind, as well as his heart.

 

While both males were momentarily lost in thought, downwind, a red-haired, green-eyed, female wolf who had been lazily lounging on a particularly comfortable tree bough, bounded away with tears in her eyes.

 

‘ _I have got to accept my place. I’m just a womb to birth Kouga’s heirs.’_ Ayame took a deep cleansing breath and forcefully wiped the tears from her eyes. _‘Well, a quick fuck is all he will get; over and done with. I won’t take pleasure in it anymore. I’ll just focus on what makes me happy; being with the children. Rin is a bright and happy young girl. I hope that Sesshoumaru doesn’t take her away. I enjoy her company and she needs some female influence.’_

 

With that pleasant thought in mind, Ayame raced on to take some happy solace in the children of her pack and in their newest member, Rin. Had she stuck around and heard the rest of the conversation between Kouga and Sesshoumaru, she might have had a completely different view of her relationship with the two males.

 

“Sesshoumaru, that’s not the only problem. You are jealous of Ayame even though you know that I love you, only you. And you’re even pushing her at me. And, I have to deal with her jealousy of you. This has got to stop. Besides, using her like this is just wrong, even if she did push us into this. It feels like we are treating her no better than a slave or a common whore. I can’t keep doing that to her. She’s not our enemy, Sesshoumaru,” Kouga insisted.

 

Kouga became quiet in order to give Sesshoumaru time to absorb what he had said about the fashion in with they were treating Ayame.

 

‘ _A whore?’_ Sesshoumaru wondered to himself. _‘Why should she be treated any better? She made herself what she is. Doesn’t Kouga see that?’_

 

Sesshoumaru gazed at Kouga wondering just why Kouga even cared how Ayame might feel. She pushed herself between them, not the other way around. The notion that Kouga could care for Ayame at all began to be intolerably irritating.

 

“Why do you concern yourself with how the lupa feels? She has put herself in that position and has the duty of living with it.”

 

“That’s totally heartless, Sesshoumaru,” Kouga growled. “I wouldn’t want to treat anyone like that no matter what they did. I kill my enemies, but I don’t take their women and children as slaves or whores. She’s one of my own and I’m doing it to her! I hate it, Sesshoumaru. I. Hate. It.”

 

Kouga’s words warred with the jealousy that had settled into Sesshoumaru’s mind like a branding iron.

 

“Do you keep whores and slaves!?” Kouga exclaimed. Upon further thought, that may not have been the best question to ask.

 

Sesshoumaru pondered the question. He kept servants that knew their place. With his permission, of course, they were allowed to leave when they chose and he had never turned one down. No, he did not keep slaves or whores. Ayame was the only one. What was so different about her? She had intruded on his territory like any other enemy. And that’s basically how he saw her; an enemy, a rival. He hadn’t really considered Kouga’s position as her master. Kouga was more important than almost anything, which meant that he may need to change how he viewed the lupa. After all, Kouga was much higher on his list of priorities than Ayame. And Kouga was not happy. That was unacceptable.

 

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow and growled, not having any answers as to how they might remedy the situation.

 

“Don’t growl at me, dog,” Kouga huffed.

 

“I was not growling at you, Kouga. It is a frustrating position in which to find ones self. Ayame has made herself lupa and I see no alternative. She chose it, pack law supports it. I am not truly pack and have sworn not to disturb the order of rule within it. What would you desire that I do in order to change this situation?”

 

“Well...um,” Kouga stammered. Oh, he had an idea, but Sesshoumaru might get a bit pissed; well, a lot pissed. “You have to swear that you’ll hear me out. No interrupting and no attacking the wolf.”

 

“I would not harm you, my wolf,” Sesshoumaru quietly stated. What had his wolf come up with?

 

“Yeah, well, I’m gonna make you swear. Swear it.”

 

“As you wish. I swear that I will refrain from attacking you. Good enough?”

 

“And that you won’t interrupt.”

 

Sesshoumaru sighed in resignation. “I swear that I won’t interrupt.”

 

If there was one thing that Kouga knew about Sesshoumaru, it was that the dog was honorable and would hold to his oath. Of course, this might push the limits. There was nothing left to do except to spit it out.

 

“Ayame is not just my lupa. I have the right to allow you to...ah...um...take her. Maybe then you wouldn’t be so jealous. You know, we could share and then maybe you two would see each other different. You might understand where I’m coming from too. But, you would have to treat her good. No drawing blood. She’s probably not into that. Of course, if you let her do that to you, you might enjoy it and it might appease some of her need for restitution since she thinks that I betrayed her. It could work. Okay, I’m done.” Kouga let out a deep breath, not realizing how much had been squashed into the bottom of his lungs as he spoke.

 

Shocked didn’t even begin to describe what Sesshoumaru was feeling. His brain seemed to have hiccupped for a moment. He had never wanted the red-head. Sure, she was attractive and he may have considered it for a moment, but she wasn’t the one that he wanted. Now he had been thrown into Kouga’s position. He didn’t want anyone other than Kouga. But what if his mate was correct? What if this did solve all of their problems? Would she even be willing?

 

Kouga studied Sesshoumaru’s features just waiting for the fur to fly. So far, all he’d seen was a studious stare and the slight furrowing of Sesshoumaru’s brow.

 

“Why do you believe that this will solve our problem? And, how would you manage to obtain the lupa’s consent?”

 

“It’s the only thing that I can think of. We will never be able to stand together if we don’t find some way to be equal and right now we aren’t. If you two...um, were to...you know, maybe you wouldn’t be at such odds with each other. I don’t know. It could work.”

 

“Have you considered that it may do exactly the opposite of what you intend?” Sesshoumaru asked, knowing that this could all blow up in Kouga’s face.

 

“Could it be any worse than what’s happening now!?” Oh, yes. He had considered it. But as Sesshoumaru had pointed out, Ayame had put herself in this position and there wasn’t anything that she could say or do about it even if it didn’t work. She would be angry for awhile, but she would eventually get over it—in about a hundred years. But they had to try something and Kouga wasn’t about to give up just yet.

 

“She’s the one who is going to give me an heir. Do you think that I want her to despise my children? Our children? And I won’t take some unknown bitch to have a bastard child; not when I can provide a strong mother that puts the pack first and will defend it to the death. I know her. She’s an excellent choice. We need her favor, not her hate. I want a family, Sesshoumaru; a real family and that won’t happen with the way things are. Neither one of us can be a mother to Rin. You can trust Ayame with Rin. If we’re going to be a family, we need her on our side, with us; not against us. Doing this could give us what we need, could heal the division and bring us all together as a family. That’s how it should be. That’s what I want and I’m willing to try just about anything. It’s not just that either.”

 

Kouga became silent for a moment before continuing. “I don’t want our issues with her to come between us and I can see it doing that. I can’t lose you, Sesshoumaru. I can’t imagine being without you. But as stubborn as you both are, I can see that happening.”

 

This wasn’t what Sesshoumaru had expected and certainly not what he wanted. How was he supposed to fuck a woman when he had Kouga? It just didn’t seem right. Now he could truly understand and feel the conflict and burden that Kouga had suffered and it was not a happy feeling.

 

It served Sesshoumaru right. Kouga shouldn’t be the only one to bear the weight of this situation.

 

And Kouga was right on target. If they didn’t resolve the issue of Ayame, it could drive a wedge between them. Given enough time, it might even drive them apart. Kouga was also correct in his observation that Ayame would make an excellent mother for Rin, something that was sorely needed at this point in Rin’s life. Sesshoumaru couldn’t imagine looking for a stranger that he couldn’t trust to fill that role. Damn. The need and success of Kouga’s suggestion was looking more and more plausible by the second.

 

‘ _Kouga’s burden has been much heavier than I could ever have suspected,’_ Sesshoumaru thought with a scowl.

 

If Sesshoumaru had any parameters, it would be that he did not take her during her fertile times. If anyone had a right to heirs first, it would be Kouga. Besides, he was not quite certain that he was ready to be responsible for offspring. They were dirty, smelled badly, and their faces were often slimy. Just thinking about it gave him the shivers. He also hadn’t decided whether or not his offspring would be considered hanyou. Wolves were canine, but more primitive. He also considered the fact that having pups with Ayame would not be so different than having little Kouga’s running around. That thought had been pleasing.

 

Suddenly, he found himself not so averse to Kouga’s proposal. Perhaps the three should consider a bonding of this sort. It would most likely need to happen at some point. The way things were going, the situation could deteriorate, leaving him and his mate enemies. That just wouldn’t do.

 

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as the weight seemed to lift from his shoulders. Being pro-active did have its advantages.

 

“How do you propose that we approach this with Ayame?” Sesshoumaru asked, knowing that Ayame was not in a position to accept a proposal from him. By pack law, this had to come from Kouga.

 

“You mean you’re willing to give it a try?” Kouga asked incredulously.

 

“Yes,” Sesshoumaru nodded.

 

“Thank you!” Kouga grinned before hopping onto Sesshoumaru’s lap and taking his mate in a bruising kiss.

 

Yes! There was hope!

 

Sesshoumaru’s question was happily left unanswered as Kouga tightened the grip of his legs around Sesshoumaru’s waist. Another round of celebratory lovemaking was definitely in order before they faced their troublesome future.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru.


	21. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL FUTURE LEMONS WILL BE KOUGA/SESS. Thanks Thanks to my previous betas and to Gen50 for doing this last beta job. The only reason for adding the Ayame lemon was to show what Kouga and Sesshoumaru would have to deal with. Once this obstacle is dealt with, they can continue to explore their relationship free of outside worries. Still, Ayame will not be going away as she is needed to produce heirs. It would be rather callous to just fuck her and then ignore her, ne?

 

 

 

Ayame sat uncomfortably on a patch of grass across from Sesshoumaru in the same clearing that she had challenged Sesshoumaru’s right to mate with Kouga. Needless to say, it was very awkward, what with Kouga pacing back and forth between the two, occasionally glancing at one or the other. Mostly, she kept her eyes on Kouga, but stole quick glances at Sesshoumaru, who sat as regally as always with that same bored expression on his face he always had when he didn’t want you to know that he didn’t want you to know what he was thinking. She had him all figured out. Yep. Women’s intuition never lied. However, not being able to read _exactly_ what was behind his mask only tightened the knot that was growing in her stomach. Kouga seemed tense and uncertain. And that made her even more anxious.

 

‘ _What could they have possibly brought me up here for? Has Sesshoumaru made demands of him? Are they planning a way to finally get rid of me? Have they found a strong female to challenge me?’_

 

Ayame’s stomach lurched at the thought and she knew for certain that she was about to lose its contents. Had they found a way, she would either go back to her own pack in disgrace, or be left to fend on her own in the wild; not that she couldn’t do that, but it would be terribly lonely. Anything would be better than that. Her head burned with the implications of her current position. If they didn’t do something soon, there would be no question, she’d be barfing behind a boulder somewhere.

 

It wasn’t like she hadn’t been trying to be useful. Rin was learning to be more confident in her interactions with the pack. Couldn’t Sesshoumaru see that when they had arrived? Having so recently accepted her fate, she had done absolutely nothing to anger them. In fact, she had intentionally been very submissive. Before Sesshoumaru had returned previously, she had even avoided Kouga’s chambers unless he had invited her.

 

‘ _What do they want? I’ve tried so hard. I know that I’ve been jealous and a real bitch sometimes, but I’m trying really, really hard to accept my place! I don’t want to be anywhere else. This my home now. And I can’t stand the thought of being without Kouga. I just can’t go back to being without him. I would do almost anything!’_

 

Little did she know.

 

Tears began to pool in her eyes as she felt resigned to the notion that they had found some way to be rid of her, or to replace her. She immediately began searching the area for a good place to heave.

 

Kouga continued to pace with his brow furrowed. If only Ayame had never interfered, things would be so much easier. It didn’t matter. The situation had to be dealt with. At least, there was easy access to obtaining heirs. That was about the only good thing to come out of this predicament. Well, perhaps the pack was being placated also. It helped to balance the power that Sesshoumaru would otherwise be able to exert.

 

Kouga sighed at the now very complicated situation. Sesshoumaru was the only one that he wanted, the only one that he would ever love. This was just another obstacle. Kagome had been taken care of all too easily. It dawned on him then just how much he had interfered with Kagome’s and Inuyasha’s relationship. Had he known then what he knew now, he never would have come between the two. Karma was a bitch sometimes.

 

‘ _She looks kinda nervous. Maybe what I should do first is reassure her that everything is okay. Yeah, boost her confidence. I will not do what Sesshoumaru would and play on her pack loyalty to get her agreement. That’s just making her a whore again. I guess it’s always best to stick to the truth.’_

 

It wasn’t like Kouga hadn’t been contemplating this whole scenario before they had arrived, but he was finding it difficult to come up with an approach that would not seem insulting to Ayame. And if they were going to work together, she didn’t need to have her feelings trampled on. They would be together for centuries. This had to be done, and correctly. There was absolutely no way around it.

 

‘ _Okay, equal footing; don’t stand over her, sit beside her. Hm, both of us. Alright.’_

 

“Sesshoumaru? Would you mind joining me and Ayame over here?” Kouga asked politely.

 

Sesshoumaru stood gracefully and strolled over to the two, settling himself on the grass so that they were positioned in a triangular fashion. Had it not been for the seriousness of the situation, Sesshoumaru would have found Kouga’s hesitancy quite amusing. As it was, he was patiently waiting for Kouga to broach the sensitive subject of their joining. In the interim, he made use of Ayame’s distraction in order to peruse her body. He hadn’t previously considered taking an interest in her. At this point, that wasn’t an option. He needed to find something to draw himself to her.

 

Though she had obvious strength, her frame was lithe and elegant. He also found the white fur, so near to his own while in his fully transformed state, to be quite attractive. Regardless of her expression, her deep emerald eyes always held a powerful intensity that never wavered; a sign of fierce determination to achieve her goals, something to be respected. Her hair, which she always wore tied up in pigtails, was a pleasant color of red; not shockingly bright, but a darker shade closer to auburn. He wondered what it would look like cascading over her pale shoulders. Before he could delve any further into that particular trench and give away the fact that he found her to be most pleasing, he shifted his attention back to the conversation.

 

Ayame was getting a bit more nervous and claustrophobic as the two males seemed to intentionally invade her space. They were sitting cross-legged and almost knee to knee. It was everything she could do not to scoot away by a margin of a couple of feet. She nearly jumped when Kouga cleared his throat.

 

“Ayame, we have a proposal for you, but first I just want to let you know that your position as lupa is secure. You have admirably proven your loyalty to the pack. We are not here to lodge any complaints. I just wanted you to understand that. Okay?”

 

Ayame gave a short nod, clearly relieved, and then curious. _‘What kind of proposal would be so big that he has a hard time talking about it?’_

 

“Look, I want children one day, a real family. You are going to be the mother of my children and I can’t have you despising them because of my relationship with Sesshoumaru. They would remind you of me and/or Sesshoumaru and in turn you might take out your frustration on them. So, I can’t see having a family until we settle our differences. On top of that, I’m not secure in the knowledge that a coupe or attack from the outside could be more successful if we don’t have our shit together. And that’s why we’re here.”

 

“It’s okay, Kouga,” Ayame said hurriedly. “I won’t be a problem anymore. I know my place now.”

 

“Oh? And just what is your place?” Kouga really did want to know what she thought. It might make it easier for him to get her understanding.

 

“I’m here to bear your heirs and protect the pack,” she answered simply.

 

“That’s what I thought. But if we’re all three going to live with each other’s part in this relationship, we’ll have to do better than that.”

 

“But that’s what I am, Kouga,” Ayame insisted.

 

“You’re going to have to be more. If you’re not, this is all going to fall apart and that’s the last thing I want.”

 

Ayame fell silent, having no idea where Kouga was leading. How could she possibly be more than she already was? Kouga was mated to someone else and she had the most honorable position that a female could have. There was nothing left for her to have.

 

Oh, how wrong she was.

 

“I may have come up with a way to get you and Sesshoumaru to accept each other, but you might not like it. Just don’t make a hasty decision.”

 

Kouga paused for a few long moments, hoping that he was not going to get stabbed with a hundred of Ayame’s weapons of razor sharp leaves.

 

“I want you and Sesshoumaru to...um…physically bond,” he muttered with a slight hesitation in his voice.

 

“And just what do you mean by that?” Ayame growled low in her throat. _‘Sex with that cold stone!? I shouldn’t have to have sex with anyone but Kouga!’_

 

“Now, calm down! Think about it. You both will get to know each other on a more intimate level and not see one another as lesser. It will make us all more equal if you two can develop some kind of amicable relationship and sometimes the actions have to come before the feelings. I know it will be hard at first, but we have to try something. Can you think of anything better?”

 

Oh yes she could. Something along the lines of snapping Sesshoumaru’s neck. What did they take her for, a cheap whore to be passed around from male to male?

 

“Kouga,” came another low growl. “I am not a whore. You can’t just pass me off to everyone when you get tired of being with me.”

 

Kouga sighed at her declaration. He knew this was going to be tough. Having planned out a convincing speech in advance did nothing to relieve his tension. It didn’t help that Sesshoumaru was just sitting there watching her with such intensity that anyone would cringe. Still, he forged on. This was for the sake of his relationship with Sesshoumaru, for his pack, for his heirs, and not to forget, for Ayame. He would not degrade a member of his own pack.

 

“You’re absolutely right. The only one that I can allow you to be with is Sesshoumaru. You know that. No one else is allowed. Do you think that this is easy for me!? Him being with someone else!? Well, it’s not. And it was hard to get used to being with you instead of him. But I did it, didn’t I? And I grew fond of you later. The same can happen for you two. Can’t you see the difference in how I feel about you? I’m trying to get this situation to a point that we can do more than just live with it! I want to be happy, okay!? Call me selfish, I don’t care! Just think about it. I can’t be happy if you two are fighting or if I’m worried that our lack of solidarity makes us look weak to outsiders! I’ve gotta placate the pack, make sure that outsiders don’t attack just because they find a weak spot, and then there is Sesshoumaru and you! Do you think that’s fucking easy? I’m in the middle between you two. Something has to be done. Now!”

 

Ayame jumped to her feet, glaring her indignation at both males.

 

“Think about it!? You can order me to do it even if I don’t want to. You know that as well as I do. And you act like I have a choice,” she spat.

 

Things just couldn’t get any worse.

 

Cutting her off before she could get any further, Kouga jumped up and got in her face. “I would never do that to you, Ayame. You might think that I’m a cold bastard, but I would never make any woman have sex against her will. Have you ever, EVER, seen me condone rape? How could you think that!? How could you!?”

 

Kouga was insulted, angry and hurt that one of his own pack members would think him to be so dishonorable. He may lead with a firm hand, but that didn’t mean that he was ruthless and uncaring toward his pack. Hell, he wouldn’t do that to someone that wasn’t pack.

 

“Don’t ever imply something like that again. I do have the right to punish you for such an accusation,” Kouga said deep in his throat, his eyes narrowing at the belligerent woman.

 

Ayame could feel Kouga’s beast stirring, his youki lashing out at her. _‘I was trying so hard to be submissive, but this...this is unbelievable! I don’t know how I can do it.’_

 

“I’m not asking for you to decide right this moment. Just think about it,” Kouga sighed as he sat back down next to Sesshoumaru.

 

All throughout the ‘peace talks’, Sesshoumaru had held his tongue. Kouga was the leader of his pack and he would not interfere. However, he wondered if there wasn’t something that he could do to help Kouga. It really did seem a bit unfair that Kouga had to bear the burden. After all, it had been him who had courted and wooed the pack leader. It was his doing. A little bit of guilt began seeping into his mind, something that he truly was uncomfortable with. Maybe being in love made a person feel many undesirable emotions. Well, he would just have to learn to deal with them.

 

“I’ll think about it, Kouga,” Ayame said stiffly, hiding her surprise at the fact that Sesshoumaru hadn’t pushed Kouga to give her a direct order.

 

She knew that Sesshoumaru was not in the habit of being refused. It was a wonder that he hadn’t eliminated her by now. Perhaps he wanted heirs just as much as Kouga. There was something going on that she couldn’t quite grasp. This whole encounter was quite surreal. They wanted her to do something that they knew she would loathe and yet, gave her a choice.

 

‘ _Maybe they accidentally ate some poison mushrooms,’_ she thought with a huff as she turned to leave.

 

She hadn’t gotten two steps before something warm and fluffy trapped her to Sesshoumaru’s chest as he stood behind her. How had he gotten to her so quickly? His clothes hadn’t even had time to rustle and give her warning.

 

“I would be gentle and give you all the time you need,” Sesshoumaru murmured in a deep, rumbling whisper across her ear. This could not fail and he would do whatever it took to keep his mate by his side.

 

“Kouga! It’s got me!” Ayame gasped, her instincts to run at the sudden capture overriding her higher brain functions.

 

“What are you talking about, Ayame?” Kouga asked with some confusion as he stood and stepped in front of her to see her wide-eyed, shock plainly written on her face.

 

“This isn’t Sesshoumaru or he’s been bewitched! Maybe it’s a one of Naraku’s puppets!”

 

Sesshoumaru chuckled behind her and noticed the visible shiver than ran over her body, goosebumps rising along her flesh.

 

“Do not forget. I am the one who found you in the forest with tears in your eyes. I am the one who took you to Kouga. I have also trusted you with my most prized possession, my Rin,” he whispered while nuzzling her hair just behind her ear while gazing at Kouga with a smirk on his lips. Oh yes, he was definitely very well practiced in the art of seduction and few could resist him. However, he would have his work cut out for him with this particular female.

 

“Kouga,” Ayame pleaded. “Tell him to let me go, please.”

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kouga chided. “Stop scaring her and let her go.”

 

“As you wish, my wolf,” Sesshoumaru said with a glint of mischievousness in his amber orbs. As the fluffy pelt gradually unwound, too slow for Ayame’s taste, Sesshoumaru leaned down and nipped her ear then stepped back only to watch her run down the hill and disappear into the forest.

 

“That was not very nice,” Kouga said, quirking a smile.

 

“I do believe that I was being quite the gentleman, if I do say so myself,” Sesshoumaru said, pretending to be slightly offended.

 

“You know,” Kouga said, becoming rather serious. “We’re not going to be able to get her to just hop under the fur with you. You should probably court her in some way.”

 

“You may be correct. Or,” Sesshoumaru gave Kouga a steamy look that would shame fresh lava. “Perhaps she would be more amenable if you were to join us.”

 

Knowing that Sesshoumaru wasn’t kidding around, Kouga furrowed his brow. _‘All three of us, huh? Sesshoumaru is rather intimidating. Maybe he’s right.’_

 

“I still say that you are going to have to court her independent of me. I’ll do the same. She won’t know what hit her,” Kouga laughed. “How could she resist the most handsome wolf in the land and the prettiest dog of the west!?”

 

“Pretty?” Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow before tackling Kouga to the ground and taking him in a searing kiss.

 

“My wolf needs more training,” Sesshoumaru growled.

 

“Just what did you have in mind?” Kouga asked, cocking a lopsided grin.

 

His answer was another eager hungry kiss from the most powerful youkai lord known in the all the land. Clothing flew in every direction and it wasn’t long before the forest was filled with the sounds of unbridled passion.

 

And that was as it should be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru.


	22. Opportunities

 

 

“So, have you figured out how you intend to go about getting Ayame’s cooperation?” Kouga asked from the top of a boulder where he was keeping track of Ayame and the children.

 

There really wasn’t much else to do until tomorrow’s hunt. Food was running low and Sesshoumaru had received an invite. Though being unable to shred something to bits wasn’t all that attractive, Sesshoumaru had agreed to go along. He wasn’t certain that he would be able to restrain himself from just taking care of the food supply himself, but apparently, unless Kouga was doing the job alone, the wolves deemed the hunt as something of a social affair. Perhaps this would be a bonding experience with Kouga. Nevertheless, Sesshoumaru wasn’t all that enthused. For centuries he had been a loner and really didn’t find change all that appealing. However, he would gladly do it for Kouga. It was something new to assimilate.

 

“She must be courted, yet it is a difficult undertaking as she is not a willing participant,” Sesshoumaru answered as the wheels of his mind spun in his oh so Machiavellian fashion.

 

“I don’t recall being all that willing either!” Kouga retorted.

 

“Ah, then why did you remove the miko’s arrow from my arm? The desire was there, but left unacknowledged. There is no seed of desire within Ayame.”

 

“Well, whatever. If we don’t do something about Ayame, the pack is going to get suspicious. They’ll think you are trying to steal too much authority.”

 

“Hn.”

 

Kouga furrowed his brow in thought. His right leg was propped up on the boulder, his elbow sitting on his knee and his chin resting on his right hand. He looked every bit the studious scholar. Sesshoumaru overthrew Kouga’s concentration when he suddenly stood, his nostrils flaring as he scented the area. Whatever he was searching out was downwind of Ayame and the children…including his precious Rin. Kouga growled in recognition of the scent of a large beast making its way toward them. There was something odd about it, foreign.

 

Suddenly moving away, Sesshoumaru began strolling in the direction of the scent.

 

“Per our agreement, the beast is mine,” Sesshoumaru stated with just a hint of the adrenaline rush that came to the predator within when a battle was imminent. As a new protector, this was the perfect opportunity to exercise his power, something that Kouga could not deny him. It was very fortuitous that Ayame and the children were present. Otherwise, he may have invited Kouga for some of the fun.

 

“Just howl if you need help,” Kouga chuckled, knowing full well that there was no living thing that could stand against his mate.

 

“The day that I need your assistance is the day that you will take on the responsibility of raising Rin,” Sesshoumaru replied cryptically as he continued strolling at a leisurely pace.

 

“Hey! You think that thing is going to wait for your prissy ass to show up!?” Kouga called, not at all happy that Sesshoumaru seemed to be in no hurry to dispatch the enemy.

 

Sesshoumaru ignored the wolf’s jab and continued on his way, knowing perfectly well why he was taking his time, something that Kouga as well as Ayame would find out soon enough.

 

Kouga rolled his eyes. _‘That mutt might be fast and lethal, but I’m not taking any chances.’_

 

With that thought in mind, Kouga took off toward Ayame and the children, intent on being the last line of defense.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Ayame noticed a fluttering movement of white and turned to see Sesshoumaru headed in a direction that should have held no particular interest. When she turned, Kouga was approaching at break neck speed.

 

“What’s going on, Kouga?” she asked, surprised that either male was in the vicinity of a group of rambunctious, loud and dirty children who were about to make their way to the river.

 

“Hey, kids. Have a seat. You might just get to see a show,” Kouga grinned and pointed toward Sesshoumaru.

 

Of course, the alpha male was never to be disobeyed and all the children quietly followed his orders, even Rin.

 

“You stand on that side of the kids, I’ll take this one,” Kouga instructed Ayame. “If this thing gets past Sesshoumaru, we’re going to have to take it on. I highly doubt that we’ll be needed though,” Kouga said with a hint of seriousness.

 

“What thing, Kouga? What’s up?”

 

Now Ayame was getting a bit nervous and decided that it was time to pull some of her deadly sharp leaves from her hair; something that sometimes made Kouga wonder if she didn’t have a bit of sprite blood in her. Helpless Ayame was not, but a surprise attack could have dire consequences. On most days, she could have tood her ground against Kouga were it not for the jewel shards in his legs. However, when children were involved, the protective side of her went into high gear and no one could stand in her way. He noticed that her initial nervousness had given way to anger as though she dared anything to get past her.

 

‘ _An excellent lupa indeed.’_

 

Sesshoumaru was quite some distance ahead of the group before he simply stopped and waited. He didn’t have long to wait. A big, ugly beast resembling a sharp-toothed, blue, pillbox bug lumbered through the tree line, felling many trees in its wake. Sesshoumaru cocked his eyebrow at this new version of one of Naraku’s minions. It definitely was a bug enhanced by a contaminated shard of the Shikon jewel. It stopped just at the edge of the field, its many legs supporting it as it swayed back and forth then turned its attention directly toward Kouga.

 

‘ _Ah, yes, the jewel shards in Kouga’s legs has attracted the beast,’_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he tried to determine the creatures weaknesses.

 

The plates of the outer shell left the soft underside exposed and its many legs appeared to be made of a weaker substance than the shell. As the creature attempted to trample over Sesshoumaru in its desire to reach Kouga, Sesshoumaru stretched out his arm, a green band of light appearing. With two fingers and a thumb outstretched and the rest of his hand fisted, Sesshoumaru charged the beast, striking the underside and taking out dozens of its spindly legs. The creature shrieked, if that’s what one could call it.

 

Naraku’s choice of beasts left Sesshoumaru wondering at the half-breed’s intelligence. However, he soon found out. Poison sprayed from beneath its small head just before it curled up into a ball and began rolling toward Kouga. Sesshoumaru easily sidestepped the poison, not that it would have hurt him anyway. Well, that left Sesshoumaru with only one option, dust the bastard with his sword, Tokijin. This was going to be all too easy. Such a disappointment. Quicker than lightening, Sesshoumaru was back in front of the rolling beast with his sword drawn and set horizontally in front of his chest.

 

“Dragon Strike!” boomed across the clearing as a ball of bluish white energy flew forward from the sword and demolished the creature, along with quite a few yards of forest. Just for good measure, Sesshoumaru picked out the largest chunk left, raised his hand and sent out a powerful blast of acidic poison, instantly dissolving it.

 

The show was over. So much for having something truly entertaining with which to occupy himself. Sesshoumaru sighed. At least Ayame had a demonstration of his abilities, his entire purpose in letting the creature come so close in the first place. Female youkai could never resist a strong and powerful male, especially when he was providing protection for the young. Of course, he was instantly proven correct when he turned around to see Ayame with her jaw dropped and eyes wide. Though the children were rushing toward him, Ayame stood rooted to her spot, stunned he supposed. Sesshoumaru couldn’t help the small smirk, mirrored by Kouga when the wolf snuck a glance at his lupa.

 

‘ _Well done, my mate,’_ Kouga thought to himself _. ‘But that was just convenient. We still have to come up with something that’ll get her on his side and the dog has no idea where to even start with a female, especially one like Ayame. Her being more of a warrior…that is a tough one.’_ It hadn’t occurred to him that just because Ayame was a warrior, it didn’t mean that she had lost all of her female traits.

 

As Sesshoumaru strolled toward the group, donning his triumphant _‘you are mere insects’_ facade, the children took off in his direction. He cringed at the thought of their filthy hands all over him. Sure. He could destroy a monstrous youkai without a bit of fallout. But children? Fortunately for him, they were well trained in respecting their elders and came to a screeching halt only two feet away, all jabbering about how awesome and powerful he was.

 

Rin simply stood at the back of the pack, beaming up at her Lord and adopted father, who kindly reciprocated with a slight softening of his eyes while he gazed on her. She had come to mean so much to him, even though he was not one for blatant shows of affection around anyone other than Kouga. That would need to change, at least temporarily. After a quick glance up at Ayame, he knew what he had to do.

 

“Rin, come,” he said, extending his arm in offering.

 

Rin’s eyes grew as wide as saucers, not that she didn’t already have those huge innocent eyes that drew everyone to her, but she quickly obeyed and picked her way through the other children. He had never offered to hold her hand. It was a great honor, a ground breaking event. What shocked and amazed her most was that when she reached out to take Sesshoumaru’s hand, he bent down and scooped her up.

 

“Rin needs to bathe. Come,” he spoke, staring down at Ayame and waiting for a response. Contrary to his usual behavior of simply turning to walk away, he stood there in deference to Ayame’s decision. Being a bit commanding would save him some amount of dignity. However, if he would woo her, he would need to become practiced in catering to her version of acceptable behavior for a pack member. Perhaps he could use his interactions with Kouga as a guide. Having made the decision to do just that, he stood and waited patiently for her response. He was not one to fail on following through once a plan was formed, Kouga being a perfect example.

 

“O...okay. Just let me gather the others and...” she started to say, but was gently cut off by Kouga. Understanding what Sesshoumaru had planned, Kouga interrupted.

 

“I’ll take the whelps down to the river to get washed up. You go on ahead,” Kouga said, making shooing motions with his hands then turning and calling Hakkaku and Ginta. He’d be damned if he took on this bunch alone.

 

Ayame glanced back and forth between the two, confused as to why she couldn’t just take Rin down to the river with the others. Besides, being alone with the intimidating youkai was not her idea of an enjoyable bath with the children.

 

She wasn’t the only one having a bit of difficulty. Holding a dirty child was not on the top of Sesshoumaru’s list of priorities and, though he had a deep well of patience, it was not infinite. Besides, Rin smelled heavily of wolves, something that he was not yet fond of.

 

“Woman, are you going to stand there or assist me in bathing Rin?”

 

“Oh! Coming!” she said, but before it was completely out of her mouth, Sesshoumaru had already turned and began strolling toward the den.

 

He still had his pride to consider and would back down only so much.

 

‘ _Did Sesshoumaru always bathe Rin? It’s hard to imagine him taking on any parental responsibilities. Did his vassal bathe her?’_ The thought of Jakken taking any part in Rin’s more personal activities nearly made Ayame’s stomach lurch. _‘She can bathe herself, but someone had to stand watch if she was to be kept safe. Yuck.’_

 

Ayame was not privy to any information concerning these small details of Rin’s life. However, from the things Rin spoke of, Sesshoumaru had pretty much left her to her own devices, only interfering when she was in danger. Nevertheless, she knew that he had to care for Rin on some level. Everyone was under threat should Rin be harmed, and the girl was dressed in a high quality kimono, at least for an orphan. The girl even had a spare in her small pack of meager belongings. Rin had told her that Sesshoumaru had sent Jakken to obtain them as opposed to allowing her to steal it as she had food.

 

Also, he had to know that Rin had kept a small lock of his hair that had been clipped off in battle. Why hadn’t he forced her to discard it? Surely, he would have seen the loss of any of that pretty mane as an insult. Then there was the run in with Jakken and Rin at the river. Hakkaku and Ginta had the shit scared out of them when Sesshoumaru stepped into the scene. It seemed to her that he appeared to be guarding Rin without his ward’s awareness. What else was Ayame not aware of? What other secrets did Sesshoumaru have?

 

‘ _Maybe he is more than he seems,’_ Ayame thought as she gazed at Rin’s little legs that swung back and forth over Sesshoumaru’s arm.

 

Rin might have been filthy, but Sesshoumaru realized he had missed her company while away. He was accustomed to her chatter and of Jakken’s unsuccessful attempts at provoking her. From what Sesshoumaru could tell, Jakken simply enjoyed interacting with her or he wouldn’t be so damned annoying with his constant chastisement of the girl. If only Jakken could see him now, he would be spluttering and squawking about Sesshoumaru carrying a filthy human. Sesshoumaru wasn’t certain what this strange feeling welling in his chest was and it was not all that pleasant. Nevertheless, he did know what would fix it. It was time to take Rin and Jakken on a patrol of his lands. That much was certain.

 

If there was anything that Sesshoumaru was good at, other than being lethal, it was denying his feelings. He missed their usual routine, if one could call it that. He missed relaxing under the spreading branches of a sakura tree while she sang her little songs and danced her silly little dances while Jakken taunted her in seeming disdain.

 

Someone might believe that the solitary Sesshoumaru had led a very dull life. That person would be so very wrong. Even before Rin, he had taken great pleasure in occasionally tracking Inuyasha just to observe what idiocy his brother was displaying or for challenging his brother to a grueling duel of life and death. Then there was those damn fifty years that Inuyasha had been pinned to a tree. At least he had a battle with cat youkai to keep busy with for awhile. There were few times that there was not a dispute to settle within his territory. Yes, he was always able to find something with which to occupy his time. Well, usually. Right now, it was settling his affairs with the wolf pack, which meant Ayame in particular. And that brought his attention back to the present to find Rin chattering away as she was accustomed to doing.

 

“Lord Sesshoumaru? Where are we going? Is there a place to take a bath in here? Don’t I need to get my stuff? Are you going to stay?”

 

“Rin, be quiet,” Sesshoumaru commanded, though not harshly.

 

“Ayame, take her to retrieve her possessions,” Sesshoumaru instructed as he turned back, deposited Rin onto her own two feet and attempted to not sound like an overbearing lord; which was next to impossible.

 

Doing her best to be the ‘ _submissive_ ’ lupa, the role that she had put herself into, Ayame merely nodded and held out her hand to Rin.

 

As they trotted away, Sesshoumaru realized that Rin had spoken of herself in the first person tense and he decided that it was a good thing. Being such, Kouga’s pack was definitely having a good influence on Rin.

 

‘ _Another benefit of being mated to a powerful pack leader.’_

 

With that realization, Sesshoumaru’s thoughts began to wander to more enjoyable activities that he and Kouga had engaged in. Speaking of which...

 

“Hey, Sesshoumaru,” came a deep sultry voice from behind him.

 

Not really caring who Kouga had left in charge of the pack’s children, Sesshoumaru’s gaze was swallowed up into the depths of cerulean blue eyes laced with thick, black lashes. Those eyes, it was always those eyes that made him lose himself. The full pink lips set against bronze only helped to pull him in. Right now, that pull drew him down into a soft, gentle kiss.

 

“You smell like Rin,” Kouga mumbled against Sesshoumaru’s lips.

 

“Hm,” was the only reply as Sesshoumaru deepened the kiss, effectively cutting off any other words that Kouga might use to distract them.

 

And that was how Ayame found them, Sesshoumaru palming Kouga’s cheek while the two shared what appeared to be a very tender moment. For some strange reason, it lit butterflies in her stomach and she stooped to put her hand over Rin’s mouth. They watched as Sesshoumaru caressed Kouga’s cheekbone with his thumb. Kouga reached up to put his arms around Sesshoumaru’s neck.

 

It wasn’t so much who it was that made such a sight enthralling as that there were two beautiful and powerful beings so immersed in their own feelings for one another that the outside world had ceased to exist. That was why pack did not reject open displays. It was…touching, beautiful, an example to be followed. Not the lust driven rutting that Ayame had so often imagined.

 

Ayame was not even aware of the fact that her bitterness toward Sesshoumaru was beginning to wane. He was powerful, protected her and the pack’s children, protected Rin even before that, and seemed to love the little girl.

 

Oh, Kouga and Sesshoumaru were right about what impressed females, but they had no idea that it was Sesshoumaru’s care for Rin that had been responsible for tipping the scales. Even had Sesshoumaru not made that little display for her, it would have eventually been made obvious on its own. Sesshoumaru had only succeeded in speeding the process.

 

“Damn armor,” they heard Kouga growl.

 

Though any further proceedings in the direction that Kouga and Sesshoumaru appeared to be heading would have been common place and accepted within the pack’s community, it was not so with a human child. With that in mind, Ayame stood and cleared her throat. It was awkward to do the unthinkable and disturb a couple engaged in such activities, and one day, Rin would either need to be incorporated into their culture or Sesshoumaru would need to take her to live among humans. Perhaps Sesshoumaru had servants that could raise her. At the very least, a decision needed to be made, and soon. The pack could not indefinitely tiptoe around the human.

 

Of course, the innocent little Rin thought it was one of the sweetest things she had ever seen. It felt good to know that her Lord was happy, that someone could make him feel good. She wanted so badly to giggle, but as long as Ayame’s fingers were gently laid across her lips, she did her best to squash the little bubbles of laughter. Her Lord was happy and it made her soul sing.

 

Perhaps Rin was more astute and accepting than any of the adults assumed.

 

‘ _Yes! I’ll make a new happy song for Lord Sesshoumaru and his new mate! Now all I have to do is think of one,’_ she thought as her brows furrowed in her attempts to create something worthy of her Lord.

 

“I believe that Rin and I are capable of seeing to her bath,” Ayame decided as she watched the two part, yet not able to take their gaze from each other.

 

“Hm,” was all that Sesshoumaru was capable of voicing at the moment.

 

Kouga managed to turn his face toward Ayame. “Take your time,” he rasped.

 

~*~

 

Bath time was a very educational experience for Ayame, just as she had hoped it would be. It wasn’t difficult to get Rin to talk about Sesshoumaru, but she hadn’t expected so much information. It appeared that Rin was most impressed with her lord; enough that the conversation was mostly one sided…

 

“And when Kouga returned the nice fluffy robe, Lord Sesshoumaru was so sad. He tries so hard not to let people see how he feels because he has to be strong so that demons won’t try to hurt me. But that time he even let me hug him. I never want to see him like that again. I made him lots of pretty flower chains and sang and danced for him. I think that it made him feel a little better, but not much. Then he went away for awhile and I could tell he was happy when he came back.”

 

Rin sighed as the sad look on her face made Ayame feel sorry for Rin and Sesshoumaru. They seemed to have been alone much of the time, and Rin had done her best to repay Sesshoumaru for his kindness. There was a softness that he was unwilling to admit. Yet, Rin knew it was there.

 

“Sometimes when he is watching me and Jakken play, he will smile just a little when he doesn’t think that I see him. But I watch when he doesn’t know. I know that he is just teasing Jakken when he steps on him or throws rocks on him. It is so funny.” Rin sighed wistfully. “I think, when he found out that it makes me laugh that he did it a lot more. Jakken knows. That’s why it doesn’t upset him as much as it used to. I think that Jakken chases me around more because he saw that Sesshoumaru liked it. We try to make him happy. He just seemed so lonely when I first met him. Jakken was always talking to him and Sesshoumaru wouldn’t be pleased, but now Jakken talks to me.”

 

“But Rin, why did he leave you alone all the time?” This was a question that had been niggling at the back of Ayame’s mind for quite some time. How could he go off and leave unprotected if he cared for her so much? It just didn’t seem right.

 

“Oh, he knows that Jakken and Ah Uhn will protect me. I only get into trouble when I go off by myself and trick Jakken into not finding me. I had to quit playing that game. Lord Sesshoumaru gets mad because he’s scared that I could have been hurt really bad.”

 

“He gets scared?” Ayame asked in disbelief.

 

“Only when me and Jakken get into trouble. And then he gets very angry. That’s bad for youkai who try to hurt me. He’s not scared to fight. He knows that he will win. He always does and he protects me. I trust him with all my heart,” Rin declared with large eyes and her hands crossed over her chest.

 

“Why doesn’t he get you food? He just lets you go off and get it yourself.”

 

“He wants me to learn how to be strong and he doesn’t eat human food.” Rin giggled. “I know that he listens for me to make sure that I’m okay, but he pretends that he doesn’t. I saw him one time up in the sky watching. He thinks he’s so sneaky.” Rin giggled again and splashed around in the water.

 

Ayame smiled as Rin ducked under the water and came up singing.

 

“Lord Sesshoumaru is happy

So Rin is happy too.

Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru

I’ll always sing and dance for you.

I’ll sing for you and Kouga too

And not be scared ‘cause I love you.

And I’ll have lots of flowers for you

‘cause I know you love me too…”

 

Ayame smiled as the little girl happily jumped around, splashing, dancing and singing. Apparently, there was a lot more to Sesshoumaru than she had once believed.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Clothes flew around the room in a flurry, landing haphazardly around the floor. After all, there wasn’t a whole hell of a lot of time. Rin would be returning soon.

 

Sesshoumaru and Kouga fell to the floor none too gently as their mouths met in a searing passionate kiss, each male struggling to gain the dominant position.

 

“Stop it. We gotta hurry!” Kouga demanded with words that were muffled against Sesshoumaru’s lips.

 

All he received for his trouble was a low growl when Sesshoumaru flipped him onto his back, pinning Kouga with his full body weight.

 

“I’m the alpha in my den and I’m going to be on top.”

 

“Alright,” Sesshoumaru chuckled, finally giving in and rolling over.

 

No sooner was he on his back than his thighs were being forcibly spread and his legs hiked up over Kouga’s shoulders until his ass was well off of the floor.

 

“I know you like it rough, so no preparation. I don’t want to take the time anyway,” Kouga panted as he used his own precum and saliva to wet his straining erection. “Doesn’t mean that I like it though,” he smirked.

 

He was already hard as a rock and didn’t need any encouragement, particularly with having Sesshoumaru’s ass staring right at him.

 

“And what happened to ‘ _We gotta hurry’_ , my wolf,” Sesshoumaru smirked, drawing Kouga out of his appreciative perusal of Sesshoumaru’s pale luscious body.

 

Without preamble, Kouga plunged himself deep within Sesshoumaru’s body, completely burying his swollen erection. Both men were gasping for air with the abrupt intrusion.

 

“Fuck,” Kouga groaned as he held tight to Sesshoumaru’s thighs and partially withdrew, leaving the tight heat behind.

 

Yes, they needed to hurry, but Kouga wanted a little time to enjoy Sesshoumaru. Already, sheen of sweat covered his skin. He trembled in the effort to not just pound his lover into the floor. Instead of taking what he wanted, he set a steady languid pace, impaling his partner over and over again. It was hot and tight. Everything that he needed.

 

Sesshoumaru’s mind whirled with the sensation of being filled. With his legs up, lifting him from the floor, his blood was pooling in the upper half of his body, only helping to cloud his mind and to bring out a beautiful pink flush on his face and neck. Tipping his head back, lips parted, eyes closed and claws gripping the furs, he became lost to everything but the warm body of his mate.

 

When Kouga gradually quickened his pace, Sesshoumaru could feel the heat of his desire for completion swelling his skin and tightening his abdomen. He wanted it now, fast and hard. His body demanded it.

 

“Don’t hold back, wolf,” Sesshoumaru half panted, half growled.

 

“You asked for it,” Kouga replied before gradually quickening the pace and strength of his thrusts.

 

For Kouga, the arching of Sesshoumaru’s body was more exciting than ever and it heated the fire running through his veins. Not wanting to leave his mate wanting, Kouga reached around and using the copious quantity of the clear liquid leaking from the tip of Sesshoumaru’s cock, he began pumping Sesshoumaru’s erection in time with his thrusts.

 

“Ung, Kouga,” Sesshoumaru rasped when his hips involuntarily snapped forward.

 

“Gods, you’re sexy, Sesshoumaru,” Kouga panted and began slamming himself into his lover, no longer able to hold back.

 

“Likewise,” Sesshoumaru grunted, his eyes clouded with lust as he gazed up at Kouga.

 

Beneath Kouga’s bronzed skin, muscles danced with a steady rolling rhythm. Sesshoumaru watched as Kouga’s face and neck flushed with a healthy shade of red. Amber and cerulean locked in an intense consuming stare. His mate’s eyes were fixed with determination, jaws clenched with the effort to bring Sesshoumaru to release. The longer he gazed into those amazing cerulean blue eyes, the closer he was drawn toward his peak.

 

“Do it,” Sesshoumaru whispered before his eyes rolled back into his head and his neck craned under the fury of the throbbing of his flesh while Kouga relentlessly slammed into him.

 

“Come for me, mate,” Kouga rasped as he adjusted the tilt of his hips so that he was brushing that sensitive bundle of nerves that always turned Sesshoumaru into a writhing mass of ecstasy.

 

Just as expected, Sesshoumaru’s body jerked and shuddered, arching and bowing. The taiyoukai’s chest heaved with the need for more and more air.

 

“Kouga,” he hissed between clenched teeth just before his body stilled with every muscle as stiff as a board.

 

And then it happened. A sudden explosion of tingling sparks erupted in Sesshoumaru’s belly.

 

Kouga watched as Sesshoumaru’s mouth dropped open and those succulent, pink swollen lips parted. Just after Sesshoumaru’s body seemed to go completely limp, his back bowed and his cock pulsed. Streams of white cream shot over Kouga’s hand while Sesshoumaru howled, his body arching and bowing with each spasm. Kouga could never describe the sight of his lover in the throes of passion. All control left the Lord of the Western Lands. And each time Kouga witnessed it, it was that sight more than anything that would shove him over the edge.

 

Three strokes had Kouga joining his mate, howling a combination of triumph and completion. Falling forward as he spilled his warm seed into Sesshoumaru, Kouga plastered himself to Sesshoumaru’s torso. Sesshoumaru’s legs tightened around his waist, shoving him deeper while restricting the jerking of his body. He could feel Sesshoumaru continuing to surge beneath him and shoved back on Sesshoumaru thighs, hitting that spot once again.

 

“Ah!” Sesshoumaru cried out as a new wave of convulsions overtook him.

 

“Ung,” Kouga responded to the clenching of Sesshoumaru’s inner walls, setting off a whole new round of tremors.

 

Both clutched each other as the passionate fury whipping through their bodies gradually lessened, leaving them in a shivering heap.

 

“That was,” Sesshoumaru began in a low gravely voice.

 

“Fucking awesome,” Kouga finished for him.

 

Sesshoumaru allowed his legs and arms to slide from around Kouga. His body seemed to melt into the floor, the afterglow threatening to drag him into a deep slumber. That is, until he smelled a familiar scent. Sliding his eyes to the right, he caught a glimpse of Ayame slipping out of the room. He sniffed again and noticed that her scent was tinged with arousal.

 

“Kouga,” Sesshoumaru grunted under the weight of his lover.

 

“I know,” Kouga yawned against Sesshoumaru’s neck.

 

“We have a very fortuitous situation.”

 

“Hm.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru.


	23. Mated Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written for my friend, Koga's Hentai Luver.

 

 

 

Ayame paced her chamber, unable to dispel the images of Sesshoumaru and Kouga that filled her mind. They had been so beautiful together. Kouga’s raven tresses had fallen around them both and he had stared with such intensity at Sesshoumaru. His muscles had rolled beneath bronze skin as he slammed Sesshoumaru into the floor. They had been lost in their own little world. And Sesshoumaru, gods! He had been so beautiful while writhing beneath the dark one. Silver hair had splayed out around his head and torso like a gleaming halo. However, it was the look on his face that was so damn attractive. She had never seen this side of Sesshoumaru. He had actually had a very real expression on his face. Pure, unadulterated ecstasy. His half open golden eyes had glazed over in a cloud of intense pleasure. His lips had been parted as he had panted and moaned. There had been no sense of his usual controlled nature. That cold exterior had melted. He had given up everything for Kouga. It hadn’t been the same Sesshoumaru at all. Not. At. All.

 

Even now, heat was pooling in Ayame’s belly; and it was all Sesshoumaru’s fault! No, she hadn’t been focusing on Kouga. Having this reaction was just too weird. She had previously had only feelings for Kouga. He had been her entire world. Her feelings for Sesshoumaru had not been a problem. They had only been lust. Lusting for him was foreign and bizarre.

 

‘ _What is happening to me? I’m lusting after that prick. But…he didn’t look like that bastard that always acts so high and mighty. I would have never thought that he even had a heart under that frigid façade. It’s just…wrong for me to think of him that way. My heart belongs to Kouga and no one else!’_

 

However, those thoughts did nothing to dispel the images running wild inside her head. And, she ached to be with both of them, to share in what they had together. It had to be their reaction to each other that had drawn her in. It couldn’t have been Sesshoumaru’s beauty. His physical appearance had not changed. Nevertheless, her perception of Sesshoumaru had been turned upside down. If she even thought of being with Sesshoumaru, Kouga would lose any and all respect for her. He would see her as a slut.

 

‘ _I am not a slut! I just…just…damn!’_

 

In her turmoil, she had not sensed their approach, even after they had stepped inside.

 

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Kouga when he imperceptibly sniffed the air. Oh yeah, Ayame was definitely aroused, and if her pacing and frown was any indication, she was also very troubled by it. Kouga smirked then took Sesshoumaru’s hand. Both silently slipped toward Ayame. When she turned in her pacing and started back the other direction, she encountered a very hard wall and would have fallen backward had Sesshoumaru not caught her around the waist.

 

‘ _Oh shit, shit, shit!’_ she thought as her eyes widened. _‘They have to smell it!’_

 

Then something occurred to her. “Hey! I didn’t invite you two in.”

 

“Well, we did try to get your attention, but you seemed to be occupied with…other things,” Kouga said with a wry grin.

 

Ayame sputtered, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

 

“We saw you in my chamber…A. Ya. Me,” Kouga murmured with a smirk while he and Sesshoumaru stalked her until she was flat against the stone wall. “And here I thought that you wanted nothing to do with Sesshoumaru. Doesn’t smell that way to me,” Kouga said with a sniff and a smug grin on his face.

 

Kouga reached out and wrapped his large hands around her arms while she stared wide-eyed into his amused gaze. The next thing she knew, he had pulled her away from the wall and slid behind her, leaving her staring at a very bare chest. She couldn’t help but notice the pale nipples that seemed to be swelling right before her very eyes. She swallowed hard and began to raise her emerald green eyes, up and up and up until all she saw was an intense, smoky, amber gaze.

 

‘ _Oh no, no, no…’_

 

Those eyes filled her vision. It seemed that the longer she stared, the larger they loomed. She was yanked back to reality when Kouga pinned her with one strong arm. Not only that, but he fisted his hand in her hair, holding her head in place. It was then that she realized the reason Sesshoumaru’s eyes seemed so large. She had gotten so lost in his gaze that she hadn’t realized that he was nearly nose to nose with her.

 

‘ _How…how did that happen? How could he hypnotize me like that?’_

 

She wasn’t given the opportunity to answer that question.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Ayame’s ice cold glare froze the air in her line of vision, a near perfect rendition of the father of the children held in her barely showing belly, Sesshoumaru being on the receiving end of said glare. Three little Kouga’s scurried about her feet, rolling in the grass while playfully struggling with one another.

 

“I don’t think that she appreciated getting pregnant again so soon,” Kouga mumbled from the boulder on which he and Sesshoumaru were perched.

 

“Hm, it _was_ my turn,” Sesshoumaru smirked.

 

“You know, I think that she has picked up some of your annoying mannerisms,” Kouga commented as he stretched back over the boulder. “I’m ready for a break away from this place. Would you care for a little getaway?”

 

Sesshoumaru tipped his head to the side and gazed down into those deep, cerulean blue eyes that were heavily framed by a thick curtain of black lashes. Immediately, he felt the stirrings of arousal tickle his groin. It was a good thing that Kouga couldn’t get pregnant, otherwise there would be fifty filthy little Sesshoumaru’s running around; not that Sesshoumaru would tolerate allowing his children to behave like wild animals.

 

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru gracefully leaned back and rolled over on top of Kouga, pinning him down.

 

“And where would you prefer to hold this tryst?” Sesshoumaru murmured, his breath fanning across Kouga’s lips.

 

“Mmm…” was all Kouga had the chance to voice before Sesshoumaru lowered his head for a light press of lips.

 

Sesshoumaru sank further into his wolf, the kiss becoming rough and passionate. After long moments, and the insanely distracting sensation of their erections grinding against one another through the cloth separating them, Kouga reluctantly tore his lips away.

 

“It’ll be right here if you don’t stop what you’re doing,” he panted.

 

“Hm,” was the only response he received. Once again, Kouga found himself gasping for air after having been attacked by hungry lips, kissed nearly senseless by his mate.

 

“I think that it’s time to go,” Kouga rasped as he stared up into a heated golden gaze.

 

“Agreed.”

 

The tall sleek figure rose as though on puppet strings and in a flurry of silver, hopped from the boulder, followed closely by the dark, wild wolf.

 

Ayame stared at the two opposites; light and dark, tame and wild, both powerful and passionate. Their undefeated reputation insured the security of the pack. She had the best of worlds. Sure, she was left alone on a regular basis, but when they were with the pack, they never left her wanting. It was always worth the wait. Then it dawned on her. What had started as heartbreak, led her to be the cornerstone of a triad that held their people in safety. Without her, the pack’s suspicions could be a great hindrance to Kouga’s and Sesshoumaru’s relationship. Sure, she also had the job of bearing pups and seeing to their care while their fathers were away. However, she was far from unhappy. No other female enjoyed her position or the benefits that came with it. Yes, she was very happy indeed.

 

She watched as Kouga waved and strolled away with his mate, and begrudged him nothing. They had been good to her, more so than she could have ever asked. She watched as the two most powerful and beautiful youkai that she had ever known faded into the distance. Ayame turned her gaze to the happy little toddlers at her feet and smiled.

 

Life was good.

 

~*~

 

 

It had been quite some time since the couple had been alone together. Sesshoumaru never neglected the patrol of his land or his duties, which kept him away from Kouga quite a bit. And, Kouga had responsibilities as well. Who knew that finding time alone together would be so damn difficult? Such is the life of a leader.

 

In a light, late afternoon breeze, charged with the power of youki, black and white flowed through the quickly thinning forest. As the line of trees came to a halt, the wolf and the dog slowed to a trot then took on their bipedal forms.

 

The wolf enjoyed the view of his mate. Sesshoumaru stood, as always, regal and unruffled, his satin garments white and pristine. His silver mane lifted and hung in the breeze, rustling around his face. The porcelain skin was a pale canvass for the maroon streaks on his cheeks and for the deep blue crescent moon on his forehead; the perfect picture of surreal magical beauty. There was no other like him, no other so powerful, so sure. Kouga wasn’t certain that Sesshoumaru even came from his plane of existence. Sesshoumaru’s presence was too astounding in its solid form of pure strength. Unreal; and to think, he had captured this ethereal being. How he had managed that, he would never be able to fathom.

 

Had Sesshoumaru known Kouga’s observations and thoughts, he might have surmised that the wolf had an inferiority complex. But that just wouldn’t be his wild wolf prince. No, Kouga walked in a world of his own making, a world where everything seemed to belong to him. The earth greeted the bronze wolf with open arms. The land gave him his power, visibly shown in the corded muscles of his torso and limbs. Though elegant in his own fashion, his body spoke of natural brute strength. However, his crowning glory was the cerulean blue eyes that had first intrigued the Lord of the Western Lands. Framed in a thick line of black lashes, they were complimented by high cheekbones and a strong jaw line. The raven hair, glistening with the rays of the sun, served to soften his features. Though not delicate, he stood with an elegant, masculine beauty all its own. The thrumming of his youki said it all. He was powerful indeed.

 

The tall, serene, silver-haired youkai seemed to glide through the courtyard while the very quintessence of nature strode behind with solid and sure steps.

 

Quite unexpectedly, Sesshoumaru stopped and tipped his nose into the air.

 

“Deer…we shall hunt together this night.”

 

Even though it was softly spoken, as though an afterthought, the silky baritone voice crept through Kouga’s body with the effects of a fine wine, causing his gut to clench with desire. Sesshoumaru might have been beautiful to gaze upon, but that deep, resounding voice did more to Kouga than he could describe, caressed him in places that Sesshoumaru’s hand could never touch, constricted his chest, tickled his ribs, tightened his abdomen, and lay heavy in his belly and groin.

 

The faint scent of Kouga’s stirring arousal hit Sesshoumaru’s nose like a siren call and he found himself switching course, heading for a hot spring located at the back of their little hideaway. In his greed to be surrounded by more of the scent of Kouga’s desire for him, Sesshoumaru gradually lost piece after piece of his attire. All during his little strip tease, he never once turned back to add his gaze to the wanton display of temptation. As predicted, Kouga’s arousal intensified. Sesshoumaru noticed that Kouga had even lagged behind to watch the show.

 

Kouga licked his lips as more and more of his lover’s pale flesh was revealed. Firm, taut muscles rolled beneath the silken, ivory skin and Kouga’s eyes began to glaze over in lust with his youki, the beast within, beginning to rise to the surface. That firm, round ass just begged to be caressed, squeezed, and dug into with his claws. He could imagine the small trickles of blood that he would lick off of that smooth skin. His arousal grew even stronger when Sesshoumaru turned to the right, framed against that long piece of fluff, and slipped into the water. The line of Sesshoumaru’s body had been enhanced by the view of an already hardened erection.

 

‘ _Ooooh…that was nice,’_ Kouga thought as shivers raced up his spine.

 

The visions of wrapping his lips around that length tightened the muscles in his lower abdomen even more. With that one image in his mind, he began to quickly undress and nearly lost his balance when those smoky amber orbs peered back at him through a thick lace of black lashes with all the heat of a blazing bonfire.

 

The roiling of Kouga’s youki prickled along Sesshoumaru’s skin and he couldn’t help but smile as his own answered in kind. The wolf was so easy to seduce. By the time Sesshoumaru had divested himself of every piece of cloth, he had arrived at the bank of their personal hotspring, and while caressing his body with the baby fine hair of his fluffy pelt, he slipped into the water, and gave Kouga a backward ‘come hither’ glance. Sesshoumaru was mildly surprised to see that Kouga had only just begun removing his clothing. However, the speed with which Kouga was now tossing away his armor and furs nearly caused Sesshoumaru to chuckle. Instead, he lowered himself down into the water until he was completely submerged. The wolf would join him soon enough. And did he ever. Beneath the water, Sesshoumaru had turned before coming up. He was greeted by a bronze ball with a whipping tail descending from the sky right in front of him. Talk about rude.

 

Sesshoumaru was wiping the water from his eyes when inky, black hair, along with a grinning wolf surfaced, his eyes glinting with mischief. Well, two could play that game. Kouga didn’t have time to blink before his head was shoved beneath the shimmering surface of the crystal clear pool. However, Sesshoumaru was in for a very big surprise. Hands grasped his hips as slick heat encircled his cock and swallowed him whole, wringing a startled gasp from him. He hissed as Kouga sucked at him and massaged his balls. Sesshoumaru could feel his youki rising, wrapping him in a layer of intense heat that beat against his skin. Even the water began to glitter with tiny ripples at the force vibrating outward.

 

Youkai or not, Kouga could not stay below the surface forever, and Sesshoumaru did not wait long at all to draw out his wild wolf prince. This first time would not be rushed. Their trysts alone at the wolf den were much too short. He wanted to savor the taste, to touch and smell every inch of Kouga with painfully slow languor. An image of rolling around on Kouga’s flesh sent little sparks through his body and all over his skin.

 

Kouga had been very much enjoying the taste of Sesshoumaru’s salty precum along with the heat of Sesshoumaru’s arousal when he was unceremoniously yanked from his delightful play by that oh so handy length of former fluff, which had become a dripping mass of hairy dog pelt. After wiping the water from his eyes, he gave Sesshoumaru a disappointed gaze only to find a rarely seen softness behind Sesshoumaru’s amber orbs. The tickling of excitement ran straight from Kouga’s chest, through his abdomen, and into his happily swishing tail. This was not going to be a rough and tumble fuck. Oh, yeah!

 

“You interrupted my fun, Sess,” Kouga pouted, yet betrayed himself by the mischievous smile that was definitely showing in the lift of his sparkling, cerulean blue eyes.

 

“I have done no such thing,” Sesshoumaru murmured before cupping Kouga’s face in the palm of his hand and leaning down for a light press of lips.

 

Kouga closed his eyes and simply basked in the warmth of Sesshoumaru’s mouth and those long, pale fingers as they slid down cheeks and neck, thumbs tracing the line of his jaw and neck. Those teasing fingers continued on their course and slipped underneath his hair. Claws lightly played down his spine. Kouga’s entire body clenched with desire and he felt as though he would come if Sesshoumaru grasped him in just the right place. A shiver ran over his whole body when Sesshoumaru’s slick tongue slipped through his slightly parted lips and began a languid exploration, stroking and suckling his tongue between exploring his teeth, fangs and gums. Kouga couldn’t help the shuddering moans that hummed into Sesshoumaru’s mouth. Heat built, swelling within his chest, pooling in his groin, and burning his mind. Dizzy light swirled behind his eyes.

 

If Sesshoumaru didn’t stop or fuck him, he was going to pass out.

 

‘ _How does he do this to me?’_ Kouga thought as he tried to draw breath, which only succeeded in drenching him in the spicy scent and taste of his mate. _‘Damn…’_

 

“Ung…” Kouga moaned as he reluctantly pulled away and tried to open his eyes to peer through the haze of the drug that was Sesshoumaru. He steadied himself by gripping Sesshoumaru’s waist all the while.

 

“I think…” Kouga took a deep breath, “…we’d better wash up now…if we’re going to. I don’t think I can if you keep that up,” Kouga panted and shuddered.

 

“As you wish, my wolf,” Sesshoumaru whispered and allowed his hand to slide down Kouga’s arm, eliciting a shiver from the raven haired wolf.

 

The look in Kouga’s eyes and the response of his body stroked Sesshoumaru’s ego. Oh, he planned to have the wolf squirming and screaming beneath him. This evening, he would be the one doing the tormenting. Even though he was determined to be patient, it was difficult to pull his hand away. The energy of their youki wanted nothing to do with being separated and it stretched between them like a magical cord, tugging and pulling, pleading for that surge that would raise them to the peak of passion.

 

However, Sesshoumaru had other plans.

 

Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru turned from the wolf and glided over to a ledge where a small depression in a rock housed a porcelain decanter that contained a mixture of plant extracts which Sesshoumaru often used for bathing. Bathing was always a sensuous affair between the two. It could never be anything else.

 

Sesshoumaru motioned for Kouga to come and sit in front of him. Once Kouga was settled, sitting between Sesshoumaru’s knees, his arms draped over those pale, muscular thighs, Sesshoumaru poured the liquid onto Kouga’s raven hair then took his time combing it through the thick, straight strands. Without being tied up into a ponytail, the black mane reached the small of Kouga’s back. It was beautiful, streaked with the many different colors reflected in the sunlight.

 

Once Sesshoumaru ceased his stroking and rinsed his hand, Kouga took it as his cue to rinse and dove beneath the water, shoving out to the middle of the pool in order to spread the liquid as he swam. His tan body was sleek as it cut through the water then flipped into a turn and shot back toward Sesshoumaru, who watched with fascination at the powerful display of his mate. Sesshoumaru may have had the elegant grace of the aristocrats that he inherited from his family, but Kouga had the fluid grace of a panther; strong and brutal, yet quick and agile. His bronze skin blended with his surroundings and his eyes reflected the skies on a cool moist day; a natural camouflage.

 

Sesshoumaru was yanked from his thoughts when Kouga resurfaced between his knees.

 

“That…is a very good position for you, wolf,” Sesshoumaru commented with a lift of his right brow.

 

“I know,” Kouga rumbled deep within his chest, a wide, suggestive grin on his face.

 

Before being given a chance to use his position for any further arousing activities, Sesshoumaru handed him the sponge then picked up the decanter and poured some of the liquid around the top.

 

“You are not being any fun!” Kouga complained.

 

“So you say.”

 

Sesshoumaru took the sponge and motioned Kouga to turn around and stand. As he turned away from Sesshoumaru, Kouga reached over his shoulder, pulled his hair away from his back, and draped it over his chest. Having his back stroked and massaged with the soft sponge and Sesshoumaru’s talented fingers nearly put him to sleep. It was heaven. A certain other part of his anatomy may not have agreed, it being swollen and ready for more strenuous activities, but Kouga was enjoying himself too much to care. Stepping around in front of the wolf, Sesshoumaru held up a newly soaped sponge. They both stared at each other as Kouga flipped his hair back over his shoulder.

 

The muscles in Sesshoumaru’s chest and abdomen rolled as he lazily caressed Kouga’s body. All Kouga could do was stare at the taller, statuesque figure in front of him. As he reached out to fondle one of Sesshoumaru’s pink nipples, his fading erection decided to come back to life full force.

 

“No,” commanded Sesshoumaru and swiped the hand away.

 

“Why not!?” Kouga huffed.

 

“You may play…later,” Sesshoumaru murmured while staring into Kouga’s eyes with a gaze so heated that it about melted Kouga into a burbling, puddle of goo. _‘How does he do that!?’_

 

That last dark promise stilled his entire body. Oh yeah, he could wait, no matter what it cost him, if it meant that he would gain full access to his very flexible marble statue. And, he had yet to take his turn bathing Sesshoumaru. As his lips quirked a wicked smile, he pondered all of the terrific tortures that he could tease his lover with.

 

‘ _Oh, yeah…Later,’_ he thought as Sesshoumaru finished with his upper torso and moved to his legs. But, damn! He wanted that sponge and those magic fingers in other places right now.

 

He didn’t have to wait long as Sesshoumaru worked up his thighs. When the sponge pressed against his balls and trailed up his erection, Kouga wondered how long he would be able to continue standing. A rumbling groan floated around in his chest as the sponge made its way back down then curved beneath to slide up between the globes of his ass. Yeah, he was right. He fell forward with his face in the crook of Sesshoumaru’s neck and shoulder and grabbed Sesshoumaru’s waist in order to support himself.

 

“Fuck, Sesshoumaru. That feels so good.”

 

“Hm.”

 

The sponge floated back around with more pressure. After a couple of trips with the sponge, Sesshoumaru abandoned it in favor of his very long fingers. By now, Kouga was panting as though he had ran ten miles at full out speed. Those, oh so talented, fingers switched back and forth between a feathering light touch and a tight, clutching pressure. The light massaging of his sac went from a tender to a hard tug that bordered on pain, but not quite. The pads of Sesshoumaru’s fingers danced over that ever so sensitive seam of flesh between his balls only to move further and gently play over the tight ring that so wanted to feel the pressure of Sesshoumaru sliding into his body.

 

“Gods!” Kouga groaned.

 

Kouga’s hands moved to grip Sesshoumaru’s shoulders as he felt himself weakening under the onslaught.

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kouga mumbled in a strangled whisper. “I can’t…take much more.”

 

Without a word, Sesshoumaru pulled away and pointed to the edge of the pool. Kouga sighed in relief and jumped out to lie on his back in the soft grass. Fingers played up and down his shaft as Sesshoumaru moved to kneel on the ledge. Sparks, almost painful, shot through Kouga’s body when Sesshoumaru used the pad of his index finger to very slowly spread the clear dripping precum over the tip of his cock. A moan, accompanied by a jolt of his body, let loose when Sesshoumaru leaned down and suckled at the tip.

 

“Fuck, Sesshoumaru!” Kouga cried out when Sesshoumaru swallowed him whole while massaging his balls.

 

If it were physically possible, Sesshoumaru would have smirked. He had to content himself with driving Kouga insane with his mouth. The torture was not halted while Sesshoumaru nudged at Kouga’s thighs. Kouga obediently spread his legs and pulled his knees up. Knowing just how sensual Sesshoumaru’s movements were, he wanted to watch, and so, he propped himself up on his elbows. Smoky amber orbs peered up at him as Sesshoumaru climbed between Kouga’s thighs and lowered his head. Even as Sesshoumaru’s tongue snaked out and smoothed its slick, wet, heat across Kouga’s balls, their eyes stayed locked. Finally, Kouga had to break away. The vision of that pink appendage as it swiped at him sent butterflies up his stomach and into his throat, bringing with them a whimper. Of course, that was not near as powerful as the burning in his groin. Each slow languorous lick sent tremors through his muscles. It was everything he could do to remain still and not attack and fuck Sesshoumaru into the ground.

 

A thrill went down Sesshoumaru’s spine when Kouga moaned while he licked the tip of Kouga’s erection then swallowed it in one fell swoop. The flesh in his mouth was heavy, thick and hot from the rushing blood weighing it down. The skin of Kouga’s cock was perfectly smooth and tight from the swelled engorgement. Sesshoumaru left no small bit of Kouga’s groin untouched, soon having the dark wolf writhing, moaning, whining, and murmuring nonsensical gibberish. Shoving Kouga’s bent knees further back, Sesshoumaru completely exposed that delicious, scrumptious, and beautiful bronzed ass. Kouga’s naturally dark skin was thoroughly entrancing; a deep golden tone, quite the opposite of Sesshoumaru’s.

 

“What the fuck are you waiting for?” Kouga demanded through heaving pants.

 

“I am merely surveying the delectable being that is spread out so tantalizing before me,” Sesshoumaru murmured, thinking aloud as he planned his next assault.

 

“Fucking survey some other time,” Kouga growled in frustration, grabbing and tugging on the pale hand that rested on his left thigh.

 

“Patience,” Sesshoumaru whispered then dipped his head down and ran his wet, slick tongue from the end of Kouga’s tailbone, up and over that anticipating puckered ring, suckling along that extraordinarily sensitive seam until his tongue swirled over Kouga’s sacs, following the center trail up the length of Kouga’s shaft. He tasted, savored, and memorized every dip, curve and crease with a slow languor that was driving Kouga nigh on insane. The widely varied sounds emitting from Kouga’s throat proved that, adding to Sesshoumaru’s enjoyment. It was just as much torture for him as Kouga’s responses encouraged his own arousal to the point that he had to fight his desire to plunge himself into Kouga’s scorching depths; hot, wet, tight, and…oh…Not yet, not yet.

 

Kouga was going to die. Yep. No doubt about it. Sesshoumaru was driving him mad. Over and over again, the dog lathed him with that incredibly skillful tongue. Adding to the already tortuously wonderful sensations, the strands of Sesshoumaru’s silver hair were drying and tickling along the flesh of his thighs.

 

“Damn it…Sesshou…maru. I can’t…take anymore.”

 

Kouga’s strangled gasps moved Sesshoumaru to end the wolf’s suffering, obliging the tormented creature by wrapping his lips around and sucking the burning tip of Kouga’s throbbing cock. Quite unexpectedly, Kouga’s hips snapped upward, forcing his straining erection down Sesshoumaru’s throat. That did not make the taiyoukai happy. It interfered with his strategy. Using his one hand to pin Kouga’s hips to the ground, Sesshoumaru pulled away and suckled at the tip again, wrapping his generous length of tongue around the top two inches, drawing on the flesh that was more than ready to release the pressure flooding it.

 

It didn’t matter how much Kouga squirmed and writhed, Sesshoumaru was taking entirely too long. And then that hot mouth surrounded him, dove down and swallowed him whole. Sesshoumaru’s tongue had become hard and manipulative as he began a slow, agonizing pace up and down Kouga’s shaft. It hit that little nub hidden beneath the flesh about an inch from the head of his cock, pushing him to the very edge. Sesshoumaru was good. He knew all the right places to tease.

 

“Sesshoumaru, please!”

 

Sesshoumaru nearly chuckled at the wolf’s anguished plea. It was time. Removing his hand, he allowed Kouga to thrust into his mouth while he held onto Kouga’s thigh for balance. Kouga’s pace was frantic, prompting Sesshoumaru to turn his gaze up. Hands tangled into his hair and he watched Kouga’s head tip back, body arched with the elevated tension in every single muscle, just before he felt that slight enlargement and rush of blood that signaled impending release.

 

Finally. Finally, Sesshoumaru had given him the freedom of movement that he needed to carry him over the edge and liberate that building pressure to its ultimate conclusion. Pumping frantically into that wet channel of hot squeezing muscles, and with Sesshoumaru’s tongue hitting that ever so sensitive spot just an inch below the head of his cock, Kouga rapidly found the force of his imminent explosion straining and on the verge of blasting free. Everything began to blur and his body was completely reacting without any conscious thought from Kouga’s mind. Just as the blinding white flooded his eyes that were rolling up under his eyelids, so he felt that last pulsing flood of strength shoot out the head of his cock. All of his bodily senses were lost to that one sensation of his seed shooting out and down Sesshoumaru’s eagerly waiting throat. With each muscle-twitching spurt, he gained the relief he so fervently sought.

 

“Sesshoumaru!”

 

Bitter flames of desire were burning through Sesshoumaru’s veins as he watched Kouga’s body bow with the first jolt. That first explosion had Sesshoumaru standing on the edge of the precipice, ready to follow Kouga. Almost there. Almost. Yet, he was denied as his focus was entirely on bringing pleasure to Kouga at each stage of the process. Even the feel of Kouga’s cum rushing down his throat couldn’t take him over the edge. His lover’s abdomen tightened and relaxed with each throbbing pulse, each successive clenching of muscles lessening until Kouga lay panting, his chest heaving and his body continuing to quiver under the effects of the aftershocks.

 

“Ung!” Kouga groaned and lurched when Sesshoumaru tightened the muscles of his throat, sucking with the determination of drawing out more of Kouga’s essence; if that were even possible.

 

Spent and sated, Kouga lay on the ground; his breaths finally developing an even pattern. Sesshoumaru gently withdrew and allowed Kouga’s legs to fall to his sides. Eventually, Kouga managed to turn his foggy gaze up to him. Those blue eyes smiled before trailing down and down until they settled on Sesshoumaru’s raging erection. Kouga’s brows knit together as he sat up and reached out to give Sesshoumaru a ‘helping hand’.

 

“That will not be necessary, my wolf,” Sesshoumaru murmured with a smile as he wrapped those long, long fingers around Kouga’s wrist and stood, pulling Kouga up with him. “Come.”

 

Without releasing Kouga’s wrist, Sesshoumaru began walking toward their home and entered through the back entrance. Considering all of their escapades in his _‘special’_ room, Sesshoumaru had plenty of practice in controlling his urges, which was a good thing. He had many adventures planned for the wolf and he would relish carrying them out, one by one. Leading Kouga to their sleeping chambers, he signaled Kouga to lie down on the futon then selected a bottle of cinnamon spiced oil with which to give his wolf a delicious massage.

 

“Lay on your stomach,” Sesshoumaru instructed as he knelt beside the futon.

 

As soon as Kouga was flat on his belly, his arms stretched and bent to the side and above his head, Sesshoumaru poured a copious quantity of oil over Kouga’s back and then proceeded to hurriedly spread it. Once the oil had been spread over the bronze skin covering Kouga’s back, Sesshoumaru moved to straddle his hips and began a slow massage, commencing at Kouga’s shoulders and back. He savored each and every inch, first kneading than lightly passing his hand over the area. At the lower back, he set into motion his leisurely seduction, trailing his claws up and down Kouga’s spine, drawing a circle around the base of Kouga’s tail then momentarily hesitating at the top of the valley separating the globes of Kouga’s ass before applying pressure with his thumb. He did this time and time again until he could feel the tensing of the muscles beneath him.

 

At first, Kouga was thinking that he might be on his way to a nice nap; that was, until Sesshoumaru decided to tease, and tease, and tease, and tease. He could already feel blood pooling in his belly, gradually making its way to his sex. Soon, Sesshoumaru’s hand settled on his ass, kneading and stroking.

 

“Ung,” Kouga moaned, putting a smirk on Sesshoumaru’s face.

 

In the smallest of increments, Sesshoumaru’s fingers moved toward the cleft of Kouga’s ass, playing lightly along the inner walls of his oil-slicked crease, but never settling completely. Eventually Sesshoumaru had Kouga slightly arching and lifting his hips in order to meet those capable fingers. But each time the wolf came close to reaching his goal, Sesshoumaru traveled elsewhere. Elsewhere wasn’t so bad the wolf decided as Sesshoumaru’s slender digits journeyed further down between his hot thighs. He found himself spreading his legs causing Sesshoumaru to switch positions to kneel between them. And, oh, what happened next…

 

It was quite obvious that Kouga was attempting to control his body’s responses. However, Sesshoumaru was well aware of the small twitches, the light grinding, and the slight tilt of the hips. Oh yes. Before he was finished, Kouga would lose control. More oil was lathed on the back and sides of Kouga’s thighs. A good firm kneading had Kouga relaxing a bit. Attempting to keep a wicked grin from his face and his concentration on his hand, Sesshoumaru took a deep, quiet breath and allowed his fingers to caress the back of Kouga’s left knee. His fingers to trail upward, slowing the forward motion as he went. The muscles in Kouga’s legs tensed and his breathing quickened in anticipation, but Sesshoumaru deprived him once again. Instead, he skipped the junctions of Kouga’s thighs and moved to the other side, kneading the other before giving it the same treatment.

 

‘ _Was that a whimper?’_ Kouga thought as he squeezed his throat shut. _‘A little further, more, more… Yes!’_

 

Kouga shuddered when Sesshoumaru’s fingers finally, finally, pressed against and stroked the bottom of his ass between his thighs. Tilting his hips, he exposed more of his tightening sacs, hoping that Sesshoumaru wouldn’t deny him even the smallest of touches. All he received was the lightest of touches, so quick that he wasn’t certain that it even happened. Digging his claws into the floor, he let out a pathetic groan. His cock was straining and his body was fighting to keep from satisfying his desire by simply fuck the futon.

 

At the sound reverberating through Kouga’s chest, Sesshoumaru just had to feel some accomplishment. Up to this point, Kouga had tolerated his teasing, but he had withdrawn each time and allowed his wolf the opportunity to recover.

 

Time for another round.

 

Dripping oil over Kouga’s right calf, Sesshoumaru began the same routine, being sure to rub his index and middle finger behind Kouga’s knee. Oh, he knew each and every particularly sensitive area on Kouga’s body; and this was one of them. Kneading, then stroking, lightly teasing that spot, Sesshoumaru continued to torture his wolf. Eventually, he moved to the left calf. Sesshoumaru was pleased with Kouga’s ability to restrain his lust. The wolf seemed to be putting much effort into keeping his body still.

 

It wasn’t as though Sesshoumaru didn’t get anything out of this. Caressing every inch of his lover’s skin, wringing moans and inciting the small twitches and the involuntary stiffening of Kouga’s muscles only increased his own lust. His arousal was aching and he knew that it would be a fight to restrain himself once he was inside that tight heat. Fortunately, he was accustomed to withholding. It was an art that he was well versed in.

 

Back up Kouga’s thighs Sesshoumaru went; slow and sensuous. Kouga wasn’t expecting Sesshoumaru to do more than the earlier tease, but he received a wonderful surprise. Sesshoumaru dripped more oil along the valley of Kouga’s ass and massaged it in, his fingers trailing down to stroke his balls. Things started to get a little hazy around that point. Each time that Sesshoumaru’s fingers slid up, bypassing the quivering opening to his needy, burning body, he expected at least one perfect finger to sate his desire. He even tilted his ass up and spread his legs further. But that did not get him what he craved; only the glide separating the globes of his ass, teasing the hell out of him. His belly was tight with need, his body scorched and tense with denial.

 

Then it all stopped.

 

Silver hair blocked his view as Sesshoumaru slithered up his back and a hand settled beside his shoulder.

 

“Nnnnnnng,” Kouga groaned long and low as Sesshoumaru’s rock hard erection slid over that one needy spot.

 

“What do you need, my wolf,” Sesshoumaru whispered seductively while grinding and shoving Kouga into the futon.

 

Well, that was a stupid question. Was he really supposed to answer? However, when Sesshoumaru slid the head of his cock over that puckered entrance, Kouga nearly whined.

 

“I need you to fuck me,” Kouga rasped, would’ve growled if he had the strength.

 

“How do you want me to fuck you?” Sesshoumaru whispered while licking the outer shell of Kouga’s pointed ear and grinding Kouga into the floor again.

 

“I don’t care! Just do it!”

 

Sesshoumaru licked along Kouga’s neck and jawline while he rotated and rocked his hips, continuing to tease Kouga.

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kouga growled as he involuntarily lifted his ass to meet that thick fullness.

 

A wicked smirk was hidden in the flesh of Kouga’s neck as Sesshoumaru nudged the very ready, puckered ring that was anxiously waiting for him. But then, he pulled away and started that gentle glide.

 

“I am so gonna get you for this.”

 

Sesshoumaru only chuckled and pulled back to allow the head of his cock to nudge just a bit harder at Kouga’s entrance. Just as before, he pulled away when Kouga’s ass lifted from the futon.

 

“You wait until I get you into that special little room of yours! I’m going to tie you up and torture you for hours!”

 

“Promise?” Sesshoumaru asked, barely able to contain his laughter.

 

“Well, hell,” Kouga groaned. Sesshoumaru had to have a breaking point somewhere and by hell he was going to find it. Just you wait and see.

 

Again and again, Sesshoumaru tormented him with the promise of filling him up, stoked that fire to near completion, and every single time, the dog backed down. It didn’t help that with each pass, Sesshoumaru nudged a little harder, deceiving him into thinking that he was going to get what he wanted.

 

He’d had enough. He wasn’t going to take anymore. Right!

 

“Oh fuck,” Kouga moaned as he felt his body stretched and parted in order to allow Sesshoumaru complete entry. Almost painful tingling poured through his body, stole his breath, and strained his chest. As soon as Sesshoumaru’s length was completely seated inside of him, Kouga let the air leave is lungs in one loud rush. He couldn’t do much more than just lay there and try to stay conscious while the craving emptiness was now filled to overflowing. This was what he wanted. This was what he needed.

 

Sesshoumaru’s timing went above and beyond impeccable. He had been ever so patient in his endeavor to arouse Kouga beyond the wolf’s ability to refrain from flipping him over and fucking him into the bed. But now, he was gradually sinking into that tight, wet heat that was surrounding him in slick, clenching, velvet walls. It stole his breath away. Goose bumps broke out all over his flesh, even while it burned with desire. Kouga’s sudden expulsion of air and subsequent panting only added to the pressure of maintaining control. He wanted to hear his lover screaming his name. Clenching his jaw, Sesshoumaru drew back with the patience of a snake stalking its prey then gradually glided back in. The overwhelming sensation of the head of his cock swimming through and parting Kouga’s hot, tight walls nearly did him in and he fell to his elbow, breathing in heaving pants.

 

“That was…ung,” Kouga said, interrupted when Sesshoumaru ground his hips against Kouga’s ass. “…felt so good.”

 

“What did you expect?” Sesshoumaru asked as he withdrew again.

 

Feeling Sesshoumaru’s shaft sliding away from him, the head of Sesshoumaru’s cock slightly tugging at his insides, lit Kouga’s groin on fire. He ground his own aching erection into the futon, squeezing Sesshoumaru in the process. What he received in return was Sesshoumaru plunging back into him.

 

“Oh, don’t do that, Kouga,” Sesshoumaru rasped as he seemed to lose the ability to keep his head up as he buried himself further, the movement shoving Kouga’s body up along the futon.

 

The motion only built more hunger for completion and Kouga, now without any control, ground his hips into the futon, his inner chamber and ass squeezing Sesshoumaru’s cock. He heard Sesshoumaru hiss just as Sesshoumaru retreated and thrust into him, shoving him up along the futon once again. He was going to end up on the bare floor, but he really didn’t care. All he wanted was for Sesshoumaru to get on with it, to fuck him hard and fast.

 

Sesshoumaru carefully lowered himself down onto Kouga’s back and pressed his face to Kouga’s temple. He had to catch his breath or completely lose it. Kouga nuzzled his cheek while he tried to even out his breathing.

 

“Fuck me,” Kouga whispered.

 

That almost did him in and he arched his back, pulled out, and slammed back into that gripping heat.

 

“Ah! Sesshoumaru, please!”

 

Sesshoumaru repeated the action, garnering the same results. Yes, the wolf was writhing and screaming his name. Still balanced on his upper arm, Sesshoumaru began an excruciatingly slow pace.

 

He was going to pass out. No question about it. The room was nothing but a blur and all Kouga could do was attempt to push Sesshoumaru to move faster and harder. Arching and bowing his back, attempting to meet Sesshoumaru and at the same time provide friction to his own cock was only making it worse.

 

Quite unexpectedly, Sesshoumaru’s weight disappeared from his back and the next thing he knew, Sesshoumaru’s arm snaked around his waist and pulled him up to a sitting position. Sesshoumaru’s knees were spread out wide beneath him, stretching his legs to either side while he sat there impaled on that thick, hard, meaty flesh. In order to keep from sliding off of Sesshoumaru’s lap, Kouga raised his arms and reached behind him to grasp Sesshoumaru’s neck, his back arching, while placing his feet on the floor, essentially squatting. Sesshoumaru’s head rested in the crook between the right side of his neck and shoulder and Kouga could feel Sesshoumaru’s heart thudding against his back. While changing positions, Kouga found that his breathing had evened out a bit and he could see again.

 

Kouga’s raven hair was scattered over his body and stuck to his skin with perspiration. Sesshoumaru was in no better condition. Both were straining; Kouga to find his release and Sesshoumaru to restrain his. Soon the battle would begin.

 

Once Kouga had situated himself and Sesshoumaru no longer needed to hold him, Sesshoumaru loosened his grip and brought his hand around to squeeze Kouga’s hard, fleshy length that was already slicked with precum. Sesshoumaru began a slow rhythm, shoving himself into Kouga while stroking Kouga’s cock. With the position that they were in, Kouga was able to help more and more, rocking his hips back and forth.

 

The sensation of having his cock squeezed and stroked at the same time that Sesshoumaru thrust up into him was going to bring him over the edge soon. Kouga hadn’t even realized that the strength of his grip around Sesshoumaru’s neck was tightening, or that small tracks of blood were trickling from the skin beneath his claws. Nor did he realize that it was the reason that Sesshoumaru’s cock had become so much harder, or that it was the reason that Sesshoumaru was furiously slamming into him, raising him further and further away from the floor. With Sesshoumaru lifting himself higher from the floor, the angle that he was thrusting into Kouga changed, his cock hitting that spongy, bundle of nerves that shot streaks of fire rampaging through every single part of Kouga’s body. Kouga’s skin, muscles, belly, chest, cheeks and ears were on the verge of burning to a crisp.

 

“Se…shoumaru,” Kouga rasped, standing on the razor sharp edge of ecstasy.

 

As Sesshoumaru felt the pressure around his neck depriving him of oxygen and the sting of Kouga’s claws digging into his skin, his lust increased tenfold. Kouga wasn’t even trying to raise the level of desire in him. Then there was that tell-tale tension in Kouga’s muscles. If he didn’t get the wolf off of him, he and the wolf were going to come, and that was something that he wasn’t willing to do just yet. He removed his hand from Kouga’s cock and tugged at Kouga’s arms. Fortunately, Kouga, in his haze, released him without even realizing it. Kouga fell to his hands and knees when Sesshoumaru shoved him forward.

 

The pressure in Kouga’s groin squeezed his balls and swelled his cock to bursting, denied its release and Kouga moaned his disappointment as his hands and knees crashed onto the floor. Sesshoumaru’s fingers wrapped around his neck and shoved downward until Kouga got the message and lowered his face and chest to the floor, leaving his ass fully exposed. A moment later, Sesshoumaru straightened up and with an iron grip on Kouga’s hip began to pound into him, having no mercy whatsoever. Kouga’s body jolted with each thrust and his cock bounced as it begged for attention. In the midst of the onslaught, Kouga grabbed his cock and pumped himself, attempting to keep up with Sesshoumaru’s pace.

 

Bent over before him, the wolf was beautiful. Sesshoumaru could see the flush of Kouga’s cheeks and ears; cerulean eyes hooded and glazed over, jaws slack with his chest heaving as he voiced his pleasure with each expulsion of air that was pushed out of him with each of Sesshoumaru’s thrusts. His breath often hitched in his throat. Kouga’s mass of raven hair lay to the side, many strands glued to the perspiration of his back and arms. Between the sight of his lover on the verge of release and watching his own long, thick length plunging in and pulling out of Kouga’s flushed body, he was brought spiraling upward and he suddenly found his natural, wicked, perverted self clawing its way to the front. It was always at this particular stage that his darker self reared its head. He enjoyed the effect his words had on Kouga. His lover never failed to obey him at the very end. It never failed to put Kouga over the edge.

 

“Do you want me to come inside of you?” Sesshoumaru asked as he buried himself to the hilt and held his place. “I’m ready, are you?”

 

Again he thrust then leaned over next to Kouga’s pointed ear. “Come for me, Kouga,” Sesshoumaru whispered, his breath ghosting over Kouga’s ear. “Come for me, Kouga, and I will give you everything. Can you feel it now? I’m going to bury myself deep inside of you and fill you up with my seed. Come for me.” Sesshoumaru murmured, licking Kouga’s ear as he renewed his onslaught with quick, short thrusts.

 

His body was being pummeled. The side of his face would have been raw had Kouga not been bracing himself with his forearm. The buzzing in his ears was nearly deafening and he couldn’t have seen through the haze if he tried. Despite the pounding he was receiving, his body seemed to be becoming weightless, yet more condensed at the same time, his muscles throbbing with the tension. He felt as though his skin was shrinking and swelling at the same time, threatening to split apart. And then that deep, sultry voice broke through the ringing in his ears. He had to swallow as his body convulsed with Sesshoumaru’s words. That soft murmuring commanding his body echoed in his head and he was done for.

 

While clenching his eyes shut and gritting his teeth, his body seemed to implode, constricting to painful proportions as the pressure in his groin increased to unbearable proportions. With the last command, his body momentarily relaxed and then exploded, contorting as his vision was filled with a spray of bright colors. The near painful intensity wrenched a scream from his throat, followed by smaller cries with each succeeding spasm. By the time Sesshoumaru had buried himself inside of Kouga’s body for the final time, some of the tension had been released and he was able to feel the twitch of Sesshoumaru’s cock just before the hot liquid filled him. At the erotic sensation, another round of convulsions wracked him and pushed more almost silent cries from his throat.

 

It was as Sesshoumaru had predicted. His words had brought Kouga over the edge. It took every thing in his power not to reach his own release when Kouga’s body clenched and undulated around his ready erection. But he waited, waited because he knew that Kouga would want to feel as much of his release as possible and Kouga’s organsm would detract from that sensation. So, Sesshoumaru waited. It seemed like an eternity. He had teased his wolf well.

 

As Kouga came down from the heights of passion, Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to thrust the very few times that it took to reach his own completion. With each stroke and being on the verge, the heat scorching his skin turned into a delicious stinging sensation that finally did him in. All of the pressure that had built by holding himself back, holding Kouga back, seemed to empty from his abdomen, shove through his balls, rush down his shaft and burst through the tip of his cock. In that moment, he felt as though he had transcended his own flesh. The only thing holding him to the earthly plane was the sensation of being buried deep inside his lover. Of its own accord, his body thrust again while his essence continued to shoot forth, emptying all that was in him; his heart, body and soul.

 

Both collapsed and Sesshoumaru rolled them to the left as aftershocks continued to send tremors through their bodies.

 

From the first moment that Sesshoumaru had stared into those proud, cerulean blue eyes, Kouga had owned him, utterly and completely. It had been a long hard road to capturing his wolf’s heart. However, Sesshoumaru never failed to obtain his heart’s desires. A slight smile lit on his lips as he gripped Kouga’s body tightly to him. His wolf would never be free of him.

 

Kouga felt Sesshoumaru tighten his hold and understood it for the possessive behavior that it was. He melted into the warmth of his mate’s body. There was no other place that he would rather be.

 

 

 

_**THE END** _

 

~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru.


End file.
